Why can't I give up on you?
by catwithapencil
Summary: They use to be great friends but, after a confession, some heart break and a lot of avoiding they grew apart. Now after almost five years they finally reunite in a cafe of all places and now are co-workers? will Naruto and Hinata regain their friendship? or will they become something more? Follow them on this adventure of love and mystery and find out
1. Luck where are you?

**Authors note** : Hey what's up Cat here, this is my first fanfiction so you know what that means...ITS PROBABLY GONNA SUCK. Well that's up for you guys to decide maybe you'll love it maybe you'll hate it, we'll see. But that doesn't mean I don't want you guys to comment please let me know if this is Naruhina goodness or naruhina trash. Well I've wasted enough of your time go and read it...go on.. DO ITTT

 **Disclamier : I don't own Naruto and I'm actually glad I don't because it would be horrible and really mushy. But Neji would be alive and Iruka would have a beard why?... Just because**

* * *

" Why did this have to happen!" Hinata Hyuga let out an irritated sigh as she checked her watch for like the Hundred since she boarded the bus. It's seemed like luck just wasn't on her side today, she had decided to try to be a productive student and spend a good fifteen minutes studying for her biology exam in her university's library before work. But the lack of sleep from the previous night and the oh so boring material got the best of her. And the next thing she knew she was waking up thirty minutes later, her books scattered beneath her and a trail of drool leaking out of the corner of her mouth on one of library's tables. Giving her exactly ten minutes to get work on time.

Now here she was pacing back and forth on the bus heading towards her job holding her self back from running up and taking the stirring wheel from the bus driver,so she could drive at full speed to her job.

She had never been late before, she was always on time... early even, a role model employee and now her punctuality was about to be ruined over some stupid class she hated to begin with. Why oh why didn't anyone wake her up or even check to see if she was still breathing for that matter? Hinata knew with her kinda boss she knew she would not hear the end of this if she didn't get there on time.

Finally after what seemed like eternity the bus arrived at the bus stop. Hinata shoved her way through the crowd saying an "Excuse me" and a "I'm sorry" every chance she got until she was off bus. She wasted no time and sprinted as fast as her legs could go to her job down the street ignoring the weird looks she was receiving.

She practically fell to her feet in exhaustion when she bursted opened the doors of the cafe, breathing heavily scaring a few of customers. Her eyes instantly shot up to the clock hanging on the wall across from her and she couldn't stop a relieved grin from spreading across her face. She had done it! With one minute to spare, she finally made it to her cozy little job at the Sweet Delights cafe.

She tied her hair up into a ponytail and was about to make her way to the back counter to get her apron when some one in the corner of her eye caught her attention.

"Well look who finally showed up, ya had me worried for minute there- ttebeyo"

Hinata's shuttered in surprise as she quickly spun around to meet the owner of the voice. Her heart sped up instantly as her pale lavender eyes met blue ones. "N-naruto-kun" she managed to squeak out as she grabbed the edge of the table to keep her stable.

"The one and only, thank god your here Hinata this place would be a reck if I was left alone with it" he said giving her his trademark grin.

She let out an uncomfortable laugh as she nervously played with the end of her pony tail " Y-Yeah just in t-time."

He and Hinata had gone to high school together and used to be pretty good friends. Along with their large circle of friends, they use to hang out with all the time until junior year of high school.

Hinata had fallen hard for the blonde and one day (with the help of her girlfriends)summoned all her courage and told him that she liked him.

 **Flashback** :

His reaction was not what Hinata had expected, At first he didn't say anything he just stood there and he looked at her for a long time in shocked. She got worried and was about to ask if he was alright but suddenly began nod his head, as if he finally understood what she said and smiled warmly at her. " Thanks Nata I really...uh appreciate that " he said slowly and appeared some what uncomfortable. " I don't know why your saying that so randomly like that but ok...I like you too in fact your one of my best friends in the world " he said laughing. Hinata tilted her head in confusion. What was he talking about? And why was he laughing?

" For a second there, I thought you were trying to say that you liked me, like you wanted me to be your boyfriend or something, oh man that would have been so weird, you really scared me.." He lightly padded her back as he continued to laugh. " So that was the big thing you wanted to tell me... Ugh and here I thought it was something important don't do that to me Hinata"

Hinata's eyes became as big as saucers and she finally pieced together why he was laughing, A cold sinking feeling over took her body. Him ever liking her was just a joke right? Her heart was broken into a million pieces that day. She thought she at least had a chance after he got over his crush on Sakura, but no matter what she did he still could not see her as anything but a friend.

"Ha Ha yep that was it, fooled ya I bet you were super nervous huh? she said laughing painfully. " I uh just remembered I needed to talk to Kiba about something I-I gotta go" she did even give him a chance to respond before she ran off towards the school. But she didn't stop there she ran and ran and Ran until she couldn't anymore. She curled up on one of the benches outside the gates where she couldn't be seen and let all her emotions out.

After that nightmare she tried her hardest to pretend like nothing happened and get over him but she couldn't it hurt her too deeply and she loved him too deeply.

So she chose the cowardly way, to run and hide. She told no one what happened between her and Naruto. She distanced her self from her circle of friends and him, making up excuses like she was busy with school work. And when things became too difficult she listened to her fathers wishes and went to study over seas for a few years.

When she returned to konoha, she decided to have a fresh start, so she moved out of her father's place and into her own, made sure to go to a different colleges from everyone and found a job on the other side of town. She thought she was finally beginning new a life and she could forget her past but when she found out Sakura Haruno would be working at the same job she was currently working at that all vanished.

Of course Sakura was enraged when she saw her and bombarded her with questions, Hinata tried to remain quiet but eventually broke and answered all of them. And Once Sakura understood the circumstances she forgave Hinata and they picked up right were they left off in there friend ship.

Life was good and just when she thought she was moving on HE came back into her life. Out of no where he suddenly came in the store one day asking for a job, Hinata was terrified and prayed that he wouldn't get it, but with his charming demeanor who could say no and just like that he had the job.

Thank the great heavens above that there schedules were different so they rarely saw each other. But each time they did it was always nerve recking for her. She feared that he would question her or yell at her for cutting him out of her life all those years ago but he didn't.

He acted like nothing happened and remained him self. Which was a relief but also kinda pissed her off at the same he not care about her at all? Was their friend ship really nothing?

Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard some one call her attention.

"Excuse me madam!" Hinata look down to see that she was over filling the customers coffee cup. "Oh my god I-im soo sorry sir!" She nearly shrieked as she quickly grabbed some napkins out of her apron pocket and started wiping down the table.

The coffee was every where some even manage to get on her clothes despite having an apron on ruining her new beige sweater dress and white leggings.

She then declared in her head this was probably one of the worst days she has had in a long time. Suddenly she felt large warm hands gently place them selves on top of hers and looked up to see Naruto look at her with a warm smile.

" I'll take care of this you clean your self up ok" he said lifting her hands away from the soggy napkins.

"Uh.. yes t-thank you" she said looking down avoiding eye contact and trying not to blush.

She could of sworn she saw him frown as she looked down but when she went to double check he was cleaning the table. It must have been her imagination... man did she need some sleep.

It was almost closing time there was no one left in the shop expect for her and Naruto...Great! now things were really awkward.

Hinata tried desperately to count the money in the register as quickly as she could so she could leave.

What made it worst is that she could feel Naruto's eyes piercing into the back of her skull like knives like he wanted to say something to her but couldn't. She had enough if he wasn't going to say anything by himself she would make him. She turned around sucked in her breath and SAID!

"I-is there something wrong N-naruto-kun"...wow really threatening Hinata.

But she guessed it worked because he looked thrown off guard.

"Ahhaha sorry I didn't mean to stare" he said scratching the back of his neck. "I wanted to ask if you were ok, you seem out of it did something happen?"

She looked down still avoiding his gaze, YOUR WHAT HAPPENED is what she wanted to say but she lied instead and said "No everything's fine" but Naruto saw right through her.

"Don't lie to me, you were never good at doing that" he said almost laughing.

He walked closer to her and placed a hand on her shoulder causing her to look up at him.

"Come on I don't bite tell me whats up ttebeyo" Hinata gave him a small smile.

" I'm fine I've been j-just studying too hard and kinda stressed my self o-out" which was true but not the whole truth.

Naruto stared at her while squinting his eyes and rubbed his chin as if trying to read her mind. She nearly bursted out laughing but held her cool. "Hmmmmm..ok I believe you, you should try laying off the books and relax once in a while" he said and then all of a sudden he lit up with excitement.

"Oh! I have an idea you come over my place after work" he said nearly jumping. " Me and our old classmates are hanging out at my apartment tonight you should come too it will be fun!"

Hinata didn't know what to do its been a long time since she has spoken to anyone from there old circle of friends besides sakura. Would this be ok? What if they all hated her now!? And didn't want to see her again after all no one made much of an effort to contact her.

" I-I don't know I-If thats a good id-"

" Oh come on Hinata lighten up would ya, forget it you no longer have a choice your coming hinata thats final" he said cutting her off before she could finish.

"And would ja look at that its 9:00, closing time so we can leave now" he said smiling brightly at her. Damn it! just her luck.

"I'll get the lights and keys so wait for me kay" he yelled as he ran towards the back room.

Hinata was weighing her options here, she could easily grab her coat and make a mad dash towards the door...but then she would look like a bad person. Oh! she could lie and say she got a text from her sister and there was a emergency! But thats a little sketchy..Or she could- just then Naruto came running back holding the keys to the store in his hand.

"Ok all taken care off lets go ttebayo!" he said grabbing her hand a leading her out the door.

Her face turned tomato red at the feeling of there hands pressed together...well soo much for giving up on him.


	2. Reunited

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto And thank god I don't because it would be crap but at least it would be fluffy crap**

The loud clanking of their shoes echoed through the streets of the city night as Naruto practically dragged Hinata to his apartment. He had been wanting to speak to Hinata for the longest there was so many questions running through his mind. Why did she distance her self from their group? Why didn't she stay in contact with anyone? Why did she leave everyone? Why did she leave...HIM? Naruto had been trying to figure out the answer for years.

He searched for her, the last he heard she'd left the country for a year to study over seas, which sadden him but he waited for her return. When he heard she returned he went to her house only to find out that she moved out. Even her cousin Neji wasn't too sure where she went and of course the rest of her family flat out refused to tell him. It was like she didn't want to be found, like she was hiding from him.

He was considering giving up till one day Sakura called him on the phone asking him to come check out the new cafe she was working at. At first he flatly refused, the cafe was on the other side of town and he did not feel like traveling such a distance. But when sakura said theres something here you've been searching for for almost 3 years he knew right away what she was talking about. He hung up on her, dashed out the door of his apartment, jumped into his car and sped down the streets to the cafe.

He didn't care about the two red lights he ran, or the honking of the horns from the other drivers, all that matter to him in that moment was the possibility of seeing HER again. He'd been waiting for too long and was not going to pass up the opportunity. He parked his car awkwardly in the driveway next to the cafe and ran in. The customers in the cafe all turned around to look at him, Breathing heavily his eyes scanned the shop looking for its target.

And then he SAW HER, She was like something out of a fairy tale to him, her silky hair had grown longer going past her shoulders to her waste in a ponytail, Her flawless cream colored skin seemed to sparkle as she slowly turned to him, Her face had some how gotten more beautiful her long dilicate eye lashes flew up and her plum pink lips opened slightly in shock as she realize who he was. Naruto shook his head clearing his mind of the werid thought's he was having about his friend.

Naruto waited no time and started to march towards her, but stopped when he saw the look of horror on her face. Was she scared of him? No that couldn't be the reason they were friends for years, but then what was the reason for the look she gave him? Was Questioning her immediately a bad thing? Was that why she was scared? Naruto stared into her eyes trying to look for an answer.

His hands tighten into fists and he took a deep breath, he made a decision and a hard one at that, he decided it was best to not ask her any questions and he would wait for her to tell him, after all she probably did have a good reason for doing this. So instead he stormed past her and went straight to the manager. "Hello my name is Naruto Uzumaki are you guys hiring? " he said Smiling brightly at the blushing female manager.

Naruto swung the door of his apartment open with a bang. "Were here welcome to paradise" he said jokingly. He turned around to face hinata who look like she turned into stone. She couldn't believe what was going on right now, here she was trying to avoid this guy and now she's at his apartment and wait...alone with him! "Um N-Naruto are the others still c-coming" she said still refusing to make eye contact. Naruto looked at her sadly, was it really that terrible to be alone with him. " Yep they'll be here any minute now so untill then lets just relax ok?" And with that he took both her hands and led her inside.

The apartment was alot cleaner than Hinata remembered he use to just throw his clothes all over the floor and there was usually ramen cups everywhere. Now everything seemed some what neat. "Do you want anything Hinata its pretty cold out side i have some instant ramen that should warm you up" he yelled from the kitchen. "N-No thank you" Hinata couldn't do this anymore she wasn't ready to make things "NORMAL" with him again. She needed some more time, some more time away from him. Every time she looked at him still after all these years pain scraped at her heart. And if that wasn't enough she sure as Hell was not ready to see her old friends.

"Uh Naruto-kun I'm r-really sorry b-but I can't stay, I have a big test to study f-for I have to go" she said as she stood up from his couch. "Wait a sec Hinata" he said walking towards her. He was finally getting a chance to talk to her he couldn't let her leave now. But hinata was already quickly heading towards the door. "Thanks for inviting me" Hinata reached for the knob of the door but was stopped when Naruto wrapped his arm around her waist and grabbed her hand.

He then spun her around and made her face him. " Why do you keep running away from me" he almost whispered. This time Hinata looked into his eyes, he looked so sad like she just ripped his heart out. A deep sickening feeling took over her. Was she being to hard on him? He was just trying to be nice and relieve her stress.

It wasn't entirely his fault he didn't know he hurt her, he didn't know she loved him like that, was SHE the one who was being selfish this entire time? Hinata began to shake, guilt began to seep into her conscience like poison.

"I-I'm sorry" she said as tears started forming in her eyes. That was the only thing she could think to say, she was so confused she couldn't find a way to deal with all the emotions building up inside her, she felt defeated.

Naruto was shocked, were those tears in her eyes? Did he do that? He hadn't meant to make her cry, he just wanted her to stay. He lost it, he wrapped his arms around her and embraced her tightly. "Please don't cry Hinata!" he buried his face into her shoulder and tighten his grip around her waist. "I just want to talk to you I haven't seen you in a while and i... i missed you".He closed his eyes and clenched his teeth "Please stay"

Hinata had no idea what to do in that moment, a part of her wanted to push him off and another wanted to hug him so tightly and never let go. Her arms shakily left her sides and started to inch towards his back. Just then the door bursted open and slammed against the wall.

"Yo Naruto were here and we brought F-" the brown haired male stood shocked and speechless in his friends door way. "Woah! Naruto who's the girl she's pretty hot". Naruto quickly released hinata and stumbled backward with his arms raised. "K-Kiba YOU SHOULD AT LEAST FREAKING KNOCK BEFORE YOU BUST INTO SOMEONE'S HOME! Naruto yelled a light blush staining his cheeks. "Now Now Now theres no need to be embarrassed buddy especially when you were messing around with a smoke bomb like this chick, but you should have warned us that we might be walking in on-" kiba stop talking and stared at the still turned around Hinata. " Wait a second, you look really familiar have we met before sweet heart?"

Hinata's body tensed up immediately. Well here it was the big reveal, Now it was time to face her fears and do the thing she was dreading to do for years. Hinata slowly spun around on her heels to face him. "I-Its nice so see you again k-kiba-kun" she said looking down at her boots. Kiba's eyes widened in shock and a bit of horror. It was as if there was a ghost standing infront of him. "Hi...Hi..." he couldn't get his words out his emotions had him tounge tied. He suddenly pointed his finger at her and finally yelled out "HINATA!?"his voice echoed through out the apartment. Apparently he wasn't the only one shocked because he felt his friends behind him pushing him foward to get a better look. "Move the hell out of the way kiba!" Yell the blond girl shoving pass him. Soon her eyes opened in shock as well " I can't believe it...it really is you"! She said staring at Hinata.

They were all there... every single last one of them. Kiba, Shino, Ino, Sakura, Shikamaru, Tenten, Neji, Lee, Choji Even Sasuke and Sai were there. They were all looking at her, Hinata started trembling, what would happen now were they going to yell at her? Tell her they hated her? Throw her out? Hinata head dropped and she squeezed her eyes shut.

" I... I.. Im" those were the only things that came out of her mouth before she heard foot steps approach her quickly. She glanced up to see it was Tenten and that she was standing in front of her. She inhaled sharply before she said coldly " Raise your head" Hinata did it almost automatically. She looked into Tenten's eyes, they looked dead like the life was sucked straight out of them as soon as she looked at her. Hinata knew the reason after all she was one of Tentens best friends.

It all happened so quickly that Hinata couldn't register what exactly happened at first. Hinata raised her hand to her now stinging cheek. Well what did she expect, she did have a reason to slap her she did abandon her. " Tenten what the hell are you doing!" Naruto yelled as he started to storm over to her, but Sakura was quicker and stopped him. " Its ok just watch" she whispered to him while restraining him. "THAT'S FOR LEAVING WITH OUT TELLING US AND CUTTING US OUT OF YOUR LIFE!" Tenten practically screamed at Hinata. Then Tenten did something Hinata didn't expect, she grabbed Hinata and hugged her super snugly. "And this is for forgiveness because we had no idea what you were going through and we were bad friends for not trying to find out" she said patting her back.

Hinata for the second time since she entered this apartment was confused. They forgave her after all the pain she must have caused . Hinata looked around at all of them, some of them smiled at her others nodded as if to comfirm what Tenten had said. How? How could they do that? No she didn't deserve it, She didn't deserve friends like them. Hinata released all the sorrow and anxiety built up inside her and cried into Tentens arms. "Im s-sorry guys really t-thank you" she squeaked as tears rained down her face. Her friends crowded around her, patting her and saying reassuring things to her while she cried into Tenten's arms.

The rest of the night was filled with joy and laughter. They all were sitting on the couch and floor infront of narutos tv, they ordered pizza and broke into intersting conversations. They tried to catch Hinata up on their lives.

Ino took over her mother's flower shop and got over her crush on sasuke. Choji got a job as a sous chef at his favorite barbecue restaurant. Some of Sai's work got featured in Museums across the country and he was well on his way to becoming a professional artist. Tenten, Neji and Lee worked part time at there old high school demonstrating martial arts to the students and did it professionally on the side. Shikamaru was top in all his classes at his university. Shino was studying Entomology. Kiba was still doing sports along side his dog akamaru. Sasuke had resolved his family issues and was opening up a bit more. Sakura was of course working at the cafe shop with her and studying to become a doctor. And finally Naruto was working at the cafe of course and sometimes at his favorite ramen shop and still working on creating his business and trying to practically rule konoha.

Things were going great except Hinata still felt a little uneasy. What did Tenten mean when she said they had know idea what she was going through? Did they know why she started avoiding them?...Did that mean Naruto new also? Did that mean he felt the- Hinata mentally slapped herself. Of course he didn't know, this was getting ridiculous she shouldn't be caring any way she was supposed to be getting over him. Hinata gripped the end of her sleeve in frustration. From now on her and Naruto would remain friends just like they were supposed to be. She took a big bite out of her pizza clearing her head of any negative thoughts.

" Woah this stuff goes right through ya.. phew! I'll be right back" naruto said as he leaped from the couch. All the girls and some of the guys cringed as he ran towards the bathroom. "Thats so disgusting" Sakura said as she scrunched up her face. "Yeah it is i say we lock him in there" shikamaru murmured sitting up on the couch. "Hell yeah can you imagine what it's going to be like when he comes out, I'm in who's else is in" kiba said jumping up from his position on the floor. Sasuke, shikamaru, lee, and neji all raised there hands and all started grabbing chairs to stack outside the bathroom. Everyone else bursted out in a fit of laughter.

"Oh man Hinata I can't believe you use to like that guy" Tenten said wiping a tear from her eye. "Yeah he's a great friend but sometimes Naruto can be a giant goof ball" Sakura said stifling another laugh. "Exactly!" Ino said still laughing. " I-I Mean how does someone not get it when someone tells them they love them" Ino said giggling. Sakura sent Ino a death glare as Ino threw her hands over her mouth. " W-Wait what do you m- How do you know what h-happened after I confessed. Hinata didn't tell anyone what happened after she confessed she was too embarrassed...she only told SAKURA.

Hinata looked at Sakura with betrayal. "Ok fine Hinata I told them I'm sorry" she said putting her hand on her shoulder. " E-Everyone?" Hinata stuttered trying her hardess not to cry. "Yes she did well except for naruto" Neji said coming back with the guys. He took a seat next to hinata and put his hand on her hand in comforting manner. " I think we deserve to know the reason why you left, especially me we are family are we not" Hinata refused to look at anyone and looked at her lap. " Even your father refused to tell me where you had left to your sister and I was very worried."

Shino kneeled down in front of Hinata "I Also think that if you had been the one to tell us, some of our reactions would not be as calm as they were today"

"He's right Hinata I knew you were nervous to tell them so I did it for you I swear I wasn't doing it to hurt you" Sakura pleaded.

Hinata gave her a small smile"Its ok seriously i-i understand" she new Sakura wouldn't have done anything if she didn't think it was for the best. She just kinda wished she would have talked to her first. Well at least she didn't tell naruto that would have been a night mare.

Just then there was loud banging sounds coming from the bathroom. "Hey guys this isn't funny open the damn door! Naruto yelled from the bathroom. Once again the room was filled with laughter. "Not till you air out whatever the hell you just did in there dobe" Sasuke said rolling his eyes. "Yeah you'll ruin my appetite with that smell" Choji said placing his arms protectively over the pizza box's. "Haha real funny Choji but we all know it would take alot more to ruin your appetite, Now just open the door you jackasses" laughter grew louder after his comment. " Naruto I would advise you open a window before you drain The great power of Youth out of us " Lee yelled while rolling around on the floor laughing.

"Come on g-guys l-let him out t-this is mean" Hinata said recovering from her own laughter and standing up looking at everyone. "Well Hinata if you want him out so badly you open the door" Tenten said playfully poking at Hinatas sides. " I don't know why you would I mean the guy kinda deserves it after what he put you through" Ino said looking at her nails. Ok Ino did have a point he did sort of deserve it, but all feelings aside Naruto was a good person and nice to everyone even if he was sort of a block head. And that block head did not deserve to suffocate to death by his own... well gas.

Hinata puffed her cheeks out in annoyance and started walking towards the bathroom. "Hinata what are you doing " Sakura asked in fear as she watched Hinata pull the chairs away from the door. " Wait no Hinata are you crazy, don't do it you will kill us all" Kiba said running towards the bathroom to stop her. But it was to late the door flung open and IT was released. Gagging, groans and coughs replaced the laughter in the room.

Kiba was hit the worse since he was right infront of the door. Luckily Hinata held her breath but that didn't stop her eyes from watering. Everyone ran towards the window to seek relief except Naruto who stood there utterly confused. "Aw come on guys its not that bad" he said scratching the back of his neck. Death glares from all across the room burrowed into his skull like lasers. He didn't even have time to react as several people tackled him to the ground. Hinata couldn't help but laugh as her friends attacked Naruto. It was good to be back with them again.

It was almost twelve and if anyone of them wanted to wake up on time tomorrow they would have to go. One by one everyone left naruto's apartment. Leaving Naruto and Hinata alone. "Well this w-was fun Naruto-kun I guess I'll be going" Hinata said walking out the door. "Wait let me walk you its not safe, I would drive you but my car's getting fixed right now" he said placing a hand on her shoulder. Hinata wanted to say no but he was right and she was scared to walk alone, besides he would still walk her even if she refused. "O-ok sure" and then they were off into the night.

The walk was pretty quiet most of the way there. Only until Naruto noticed Hinata shivering did they speak. "Wheres your jacket" he asked making her stop walking. She gave him an uncomfortable smile " I uh left it at the s-shop" she mumbled. "What I didn't hear you? " he said putting a hand to his ear playfully and leaning towards her. Hinata pouted, she opened her mouth a bit wider. "I left it at the shop" she said louder, her eyes drifting to the side. " Thats better! why are you speaking so low I thought you got over that years ago" he said rubbing his chin and looking at her. She didn't want to tell him that she was uncomfortable around him. "I...well I-I" she stammered. " And THAT stuttering too" he said pretending to be mad. He playfully poked her for head " I will let it go for now but remember you can be yourself around me".

Hinata lifted her hand and placed it where he poked it. Man was he making this recovery process hard for her. Naruto all of a sudden took off his Orange hoodie and draped it over her shoulders."There that should keep you warm" he said as he zipped up the jacket. "No please Naruto-kun I c-" she was cut off by a finger on her lips. " Its fine just trust me " Hinata blushed and shifted in the jacket enjoying its warmth. In that moment Naruto couldn't help but find her incredibly cute.

They continued walking making small talk and Hinata was finally starting to feel comfortable with Naruto again. Of course she was cautious as well she wasn't going to let herself fall in love with him again. She wiped the slate and she was starting all over. "Its r-right there" Hinata pointed to the large yellow building.

Naruto looked up at the building almost sadly. " So this is it then" he looked down at Hinata who was smiling gently at him. "Yes thank you N-naruto-kun" he smiled brightly at her " No problem Hinata Guess I'll see you at work tomorrow" Wait tomorrow? That couldn't be possible she worked with Sakura on Tuesdays. "Don't you mean f-friday? " she questioned him. "Ah no well you see I switched schedules with Sakura it works out better for the both of us, isn't it great we will be able to spend more time together" he said practically jumping up and down. "Well I gotta go see ya" he then turned around and ran down the street leaving Hinata dumbfounded.

Then she realized she was still wearing his jacket "Wait your jacket" she yelled but he was already out of her sight. Hinata let out a huge sigh and slowly brought the collar of the jacket closer to her face, inhaling his scent. Yep she was definitely going to get over him.

 **DON'T FOR GET TO TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK MORE CHAPTERS ARE ON THE WAY!**

 **-CAT**


	3. The NON DATE

**Authors note: Sorry for late update..Life got in the way But i made it a little longer this time so please enjoy**

 **Once again i don't own Naruto because if i did trust me it would be horrible...**

The annoying bleeping of an alarm clock shook the tiny bed room. Naruto turn on his side with a groan before grabbing his blankets and pulling them over his head. But that did nothing to stop the loud beeping noise drumming in his ears. Finally with a deep sigh he gave in and quickly slammed his hand down on the alarm, shutting it off.

He was exhausted from the previous night filled with partying drinking and Girls. Yes being young and single was great, no extra baggage, party's beyond end and with his looks he could practically have any girl he wanted. But it wasn't all wonderful, he couldn't help but feel lonely at times.

His parents died when he was younger so every day he'd come home to a dark empty apartment with no one waiting for him. Sure he had his friends but Naruto always wondered what it would be like to share his life with someone, to be in LOVE.

It wasn't like he didn't try he had several girl friends in the past. But for some reason they never worked out. They never understood him or he could never understand them. From the gold diggers and mega bitches, to the cheaters and self-absorbed psychos Naruto had practically dated them all. And the break ups...OH they were horrible. The screaming and crying killed him, he had to replace his tv five times and even had to change the locks a few times.

The depression that followed was way worst so Naruto decided to take a break from dating for a while. How hard was it to find a cute girl with a killer personality? That's all he asked for, was that too much? In fact forget the cute part someone who will just love him for him. Naruto crawled out of his bed with a yawn stopping himself from dwelling on negative thoughts. He shut his curtains to stop the warm sun from blinding him and ventured off to the bathroom. He silently hoped it would be a good day.

Naruto quickly opened the door and stepped out into the cool fall air. It was time for another boring day at the university and since his car was in the shop he had to take the train.

It wasn't his fault he wrecked his car, the day went like any other. He was driving to school along with his best friend Sasuke and they got into one of their usual arguments.

It was about Sakura, Sasuke knew Sakura had a thing for him for years yet he still refused to make their relationship official. Even though it was clear that the usually cold Sasuke had warmed up to her.

Naruto had it! he didn't care if he had to grab him by his stupid emo looking hair and drag his ass to her house, he was going to make sure they got their relationship figured out and that's exactly what he did.

He picked Sasuke up earlier than usual, explaining to him that he had a project he had to do so he had to go to school earlier. Unfortunately Sasuke caught on quickly when he noticed the route they were taking and ordered him to turn the car around. He refused and they broke out into a fight about relationships and happiness.

"What are you afraid of man! Here's a great girl who's practically poring her heart and soul out to you and your telling me your just gonna leave things alone!" Naruto yelled turning to his friend.

"Hey Dobe-." Don't you dare Dobe me you ass hat!" Naruto said pointing his finger in his friends face.

"WATCH OUT! Sasuke said grabbing the steering wheel and turning it. And boom just like that Naruto's beautiful black mustang with orange flames on the sides was wrecked. Luckily no one was hurt, the car ran off the rode into a nearby tree. But it took practically all Naruto's savings to get it fixed.

Now here he was squashed on the Train between a few sweaty old men and an overweight woman eating something that looked and smelled like something that crawled out of the pits of hell.

Sasuke's lucky ass was getting rides from Sakura now, so in some ways his plan kinda worked. He decided it was for the best that he didn't tag along, it would help the two get closer it was the least he could do. But why oh why did being a good friend have such horrible prices like this.

Naruto tried to wiggle himself out of the old smelly sandwich he was stuck in to only bump into some one. His nose immediately filled with the sweet and calming sent of lavender and vanilla. Naruto knew instantly who it was and he felt a smile begin to creep on his face.

He bent down so he could reach the ears of his victim. "Why hello there stranger." He whispered seductively causing the person to jump with an eep! They then spun around to look at him in a defensive stance.

Naruto couldn't hold it in anymore and started laughing loud. "N-Naruto-kun!? Hinata almost yelled. "Haha Oh my god y-you should have seen your face!" he said between breaths and laughter. "And whats w-with that stance are you some kinda ninja or something ahahha." Hinata's face turned bright red, she pulled her lavender scarf up and tried to hide her embarrassed blush.

However Naruto noticed "Hey Hey it was just a joke don't be embarrassed" Hinata started to pout and Naruto prepared himself to get hit when he saw her raise her arms.

To his surprise Hinata put both her hands at the sides of her face and stuck her tongue out at him. Naruto's stomach dropped and he was filled with overwhelming happiness.

He had missed this Hinata the one who understood his jokes, the one who smiled gently at him when he did something stupid, the one who he could talk to about anything. It was like she was beginning to be the person he knew again and they were taking the first steps in repairing their relationship

"I-I wasn't embarrassed" she said looking away holding back her smile.

"Yeah right!" He said laughing again and this time she joined him.

Her laugh was light and gentle like bells. Naruto couldn't help but stare at her, it had been so long since he heard her laugh. Her head tilted to the ground slightly, her smile peeked through her fingers as she tried to conceal it, her cheeks stained pink and tiny tears lay in the corner of her eyes. Naruto smiled thinking about how cute she looked laughing like that.

Naruto felt his chest flutter but he couldn't figure out why. In fact this wasn't the first time he felt weird around Hinata. Back in high school he sometimes felt the urge to hug her and well do other THINGS... but he banished those thoughts. She was one of his best friends after all and to think about her that way was just strange. Now that he thought about it he really did value Hinata and his friend ship that's why he was so heart broken when she left him...right?

"So where are you going hmm?" Hinata stopped laughing and looked at him. "Oh uh the U-University" she said Naruto looked at the ID that hung around her neck closely

"Hidden Leaf University! You go to that ritzy ditsy private school" he said looking at her confused. "Ah yes W-why?" Naruto's eyes drifted to the ground.

"No reason I was just hoping that- Look Hinata" he put his hands on her shoulders and looked deeply into her eyes seriously

"W-what is it?" She was feeling a bit uncomfortable with him being so close to her face.

"You should stop going to that boring School and transfer to Konoha University" he said slightly shaking her.

"W-what why?" Now it was her turn to be confused.

"I- I mean everyone kinda misses you and it would be kinda cool if everyone was going to the same school again."

Hinata didn't say anything she just blinked she did miss her friends but transferring was that ok?

"And if you're worried about your classes our school has those fancy smart people classes and plenty of activities just ask shikamaru!"

Konoha University was a great school and she didn't think her father would mind, after all neji went there and the only reason she didn't go there was because of the drama that went on.

" Oh I-I don't know about that I-I Mean transferring out o-of the blue like that isn't i-it a bit sudden?" Hinata forced herself to look up at him.

They were so close Hinata could feel his breath tickling her cheeks. If only there was some room on the bus, she would have backed away from him, her face was heating up.

Naruto thought about it for bit and came to a conclusion that she was probably right, then again she was always right Hinata was really smart and thought things through unlike him. He sighed "I guess your right but at least think about it ok?"

Hinata nodded and Naruto released his grip on her. Hinata couldn't figure out why he was so interested in making her apart of everything. He couldn't have missed her THAT much? Sure they were like best friends but he had sasuke, maybe he was just trying to be a good friend

"Um Naruto-kun" Hinata decided it was her turn to make an effort on her part, enough of this awkwardness.

"Yeah whats up" Naruto turned looking at her with curiosity.

"Would Y-you M-Maybe want T-to" Hinata was struggling so hard to get her words out her face was changing shades.

"JAPANESE Hinata JAPANESE" Naruto said hoping to snap her out of her stuttering frenzy.

"Wouldyouliketohangoutafterworktoday" she squeaked out quickly. Hinata wasn't sure he understood what she said because he just stood there saying nothing.

Maybe she asked to soon after all they just started talking again. "I-I mean we don't have too i-if your busy o-or we can bring o-our friends too." Hinata looked down at her brown boots, she was afraid to look at his face.

"NO THATS PERFECT HINATA THAT WOULD BE AWESOME-TTEBAYO "Naruto yelled a bit too loudly.

Then he grabbed and forced her into a bear hug. The embarrassment Hinata felt before was nothing compared to the way she felt now. Loud claps and cheers filled the train all eyes were on them and Hinata thought she would die right there. "You go girl!" Yelled one girl, "Kiss her yelled" one Man. If Narutos arms weren't strangling Hinata in place she would have melted away.

"Well I gotta go Hinata this is my stop, I'll see ya later" Naruto waved to the still embarrassed Hinata as he hopped of the train. Hinata smiled slightly and waved to him. She turned around to a crowd of people with creepy smiles spread across their faces and the rest of train ride she was bombarded with questions from her fellow passengers

Naruto was felt like he was walking on air. He couldn't wait to tell his friends about hanging out with Hinata after work.

He walked down the street to his school whistling the happiest tune he could think of. He stopped when he saw a very familiar duo exiting a white car. "Sasuke! Sakura!" He yelled while waving his arms frantically in the air.

"Maybe if we pretend we didn't hear him he will go away" Sakura whispered to Sasuke. "Nah i say we make a run for it" He whispered back to her. "Ok in 3...2...1.. Go! The duo broke out into a wild sprint towards the school.

"Hey you Guys Stop!" He yelled as he tried catching up to his friends. "Ok if that's how you wanna play Fine but let's not forget who the captain of the soccer team was for two years in high school!" Naruto then picked up his pace and was quickly catching up to them.

"Oh shit he's catching up!" Sakura yelled "Split up Sasuke yelled back. And just like that the duo separated. Naruto knew Sakura was much easier to catch so he let her go and went straight after the harder catch Sasuke.

He was right on his tail and with one final reached he was able to tackle him to the ground. "Why did you guys run I just wanted to talk" Naruto said getting up from the ground.

"That's exactly why we ran you had that stupid look on your face and frankly I'm not interested in another Dobe story telling session." Sasuke said rolling his eyes and dusting the dirt off his pants.

"Well to bad now shut up and listen!" Naruto's attention turned to the tree behind him. "You too Sakura, I see you get over here" Sakura slowly slid out from behind the tree and walked towards them. "Ok Ok just get it over with I have classes to get too" she said crossing her arms.

Naruto took a deep breath and started rambling on about his train ride and Hinata. "And then she said we should hang out after work Can you believe it! Its like high school all over again this is going to be great! Tebayo."Naruto collapsed on the ground again with a loud sigh.

"I haven't seen him like this in a while, man I gotta hand it to Hinata" Sasuke said looking at Sakura.

"Yeah if i didn't know any better i would think he was going on a date or something," sakura said giggling.

Naruto shot up from the ground like a bullet " Date!? What no it's not like that it's just two adults going out and enjoying themselves" Naruto felt his face heat up, must be the sun.

"More like an adult and a child" Sasuke murmured.

"What was that teme! Naruto growled.

"Settle down boys, now naruto where are you going on this...Non date" Sakura questioned.

Naruto didn't say anything for long period of time "I...Uh... well.. You see"

"Oh my god he doesn't know" Sasuke place his hand on his face and shook his head. Naruto sent a fist flying towards him but he easily dodged it.

" Thats Not true we...just didn't talk about it." He couldn't believe he forgot to talk about it with her.

"Well you might wanna figure that out its kinda important" Sakura said turning around.

"Well good luck on Your Non date" she said just as the bell rung.

"Try not to make a fool out yourself for like 5 seconds ok Dobe" Sasuke said as he followed Sakura up the stairs.

Naruto gave him a not so nice hand gesture before walking to his class. He didn't care what they said this was going to be the best NON date ever.

Hinata was a nervous reck she still couldn't believe she asked naruto to hang out with her after work. What was she thinking she couldn't handle hanging out with him alone again. Maybe she could ask one of the girls to tag along. No they would say no plus she needed to WOMAN up and do this. It would be her first step in recovery and to be honest she kinda missed hanging out with him as well.

Hinata stopped walking around the library. She made up her mind she was going to do this no matter what, nothing was going to stop her.

"What are you doing Miss Hinata?" For the second time today Hinata jumped in fear. "Oh hello Toneri you scared me" Hinata turned to her snow white haired friend.

"I apologize that was not my intention are you alright? "He asked concerned.

Toneri was always nice to Hinata, she could remember when she first came to Hidden Leaf University and she knew no one. But then she met Toneri and he showed her around and helped her make friends.

"Yes I am alright I was just thinking, so w-what brings you here?" Toneri circled around the couch and sat next to her.

"I was passing by when I noticed you were still here at the library, so I thought I should give you some company."

"Why that's very sweet of you but I a-actually have to go now it's time for work" she said smiling as she got up from the couch.

"I guess I will be seeing you" and with that Hinata started to leave.

All of a sudden she felt some one grab her wrist tightly. "Wait!" Toneri almost shouted.

Hinata felt her stomach drop, "Yes?" she questioned.

"You forgot your bag" he said smiling at her again. Hinata took the bag from him and bowed before sprinting off to catch her bus. She stared out window of the bus in deep thought. Toneri was very sweet but whenever she was around him she got a weird feeling. Hinata rubbed her slightly red wrist, IT Hurt.

Naruto tried to focus on the loud customers and hundreds of orders being thrown at him but he couldn't. He couldn't wait for Hinata to burst through those doors, so they could talk about their plans and he knew exactly where they would be going.

Almost as if she heard him Hinata came running into the shop and grabbed her apron. "HINATA!" Naruto yelled nearly causing the customer he was serving to go deaf. But he didn't care he sprinted over to Hinata overjoyed.

"Hello Naruto-kun" She said after mouthing an apology to the customer he was serving.

"Ok I know this is probably bad timing but I know the perfect place for us to go after work."

Just then the manager came running out from the back room cutting him off. "What are you two doing we have a ton of customers waiting for you" she yelled with her hand placed on her hip.

Naruto then turned around dramatically. "I'm so sorry Miss Manager I was just telling Hinata how beautiful you look in your new sweater and how your eyes look like the ocean sparkling in the sunlight. Ah!I just couldn't help myself" Naruto then winked at her.

The manager face turned tomato red " Well ok but you guys hurry up there are customers waiting" she then shyly walked away. " And That Hina is how you get out of trouble, I guess we will talk later" he whispered as he walked away.

Hinata tried her hardest not to laugh and got to work. The rest of the work day was filled with laughter and peace. Ever since Naruto started working at the cafe he really brightened it up. He was funny, quirky and somehow had the power to make anyone smile.

Seriously! Hinata saw customers in the worst moods ever but somehow he was able to make them smile, he was like the sun truly. Hinata had to admit she was really starting to enjoy working with him regularly.

Hinata glanced up at the clock that hung in front of the front door. It was 7:50, closing time was in ten minutes and Hinata was a bit excited surprisingly. She was interested in seeing just where Naruto had planned on taking her. "JUST hanging out" Hinata repeated in her head, she was also afraid of having TOO much fun and letting her self-fall for him again.

She knew she had to be strong and erase any previous affection she had for him before and look at him as a friend, but as much as she tried she couldn't help but feel like she wanted more. "Hey Hinata" Hinata snapped out of her daydream and turned to Naruto.

"Are you ready I just have to lock up" Hinata shook her head" Uh y-yeah I was just l-lost in thought" she said smiling awkwardly at him.

Naruto sighed "Typical Hinata always daydreaming "he joked.

"Well I'll go take care of those pesky locks and then it's you and me." Smiling he walked back towards the doors.

"Yep just you and me" Hinata murmured nervously before slipping into her beige coat. After putting on her lavender scarf and gloves Hinata waited quietly by the front door for Naruto.

"Alright everything is all set...after you" Naruto said opening the door for Hinata. And with that the two were out the door and on their way to their NON Date.

"So where are we going e-exactly" Hinata looked at Naruto who was grinning. Naruto put a finger to his lips "It's a secret"

"N-Now it's a secret? You were going to tell me earlier"

"Yeah i was... BUT I think it's more exciting this way" Naruto laughed.

Hinata pouted "Tell me" she looked up at him with puppy dog eyes.

"Cute but it's not gonna work on me" Naruto patted her head and continued to walk. His words caused Hinata's cheeks to redden.

"I promise I'm not taking you to some weird place, you'll love it trust me" Hinata looked at the ground and didn't say anything.

"Hinata?"

"Ok Ok I-I trust you" she sighed in defeat.

Naruto smirked "Good, that wasn't so hard... now stick close to me were getting to a crowded part of town I wouldn't want you getting lost"

Hinata quicken her pace to catch up to him. Hinata hadn't been to this side of town in ages. There were shops at every corner, Lights filled the streets and there was tons of people. But there was something about the specific path they were going, it just felt familiar, oh how she desperately wanted to know.

"Ok milady I'm gonna need you to close your eyes for a bit"

"C-Close My eyes!" There were so many people and cars she was bound to bump into something.

"Don't worry I'll guide you" Naruto extended his hand to her.

"Just trust me." Hinata hesitated for moment but obliged. She reached out blindly and placed her gloved hand in his. All the nerves she felt before instantly melted away. "Alright lets gooo." A small smile began to creep on to her face as she felt him pull her through the streets. She didn't know why but with Naruto by her side she felt like nothing bad could ever happen to her.

"Ok open your eyes in 3...2...1" Hinata opened her eyes slowly.

There in front of her stood Ichiraku's ramen shop. "N-No you didn't" Hinata said shocked "Oh but I did" Naruto took her hand and led her inside.

Flash backs of the past filled her head, Naruto and her use to go here all the time in high school. They use to have so much fun, laughing and having competition's on who could eat the most ramen. She would somehow always win and the loser always had to pay for it in the end."Ah just like old times huh?!" Hinata nodded before running over to her favorite stool in front of the kitchen. She loved that spot because she was able to watch the food while it was cooking. "Look the stool is still chipped from when I fell off it that one time" Naruto said pointing to the leg of the stool which had a piece of wood missing. "I remember there was ramen everywhere and then we had to clean it up"

"And then I fell trying to clean it up" Hinata reminisced. The two busted out laughing at their humorous memory. "Hello how can I help you-"The women who looked around thirty stop mid-sentence. "Well Look who it is naruto and hinata how are you two."

"Hey Ayame, I'm great just coming in for my regular stuff." Naruto took a seat next to hinata. " Oh but of course…What about you Hinata you haven't been here in a while have you."

"I'm fine, I'm sorry I have been so busy I planned on visiting when I had some free time."

"I bet you're really glad I brought you here then." Naruto said taking chop sticks from the can him next to him. "Yeah." Hinata smiled at him gently "Thank you Naruto-kun."

A huge smile formed on Ayame's face. "You two wait right here I have to get my father.

Naruto was happy to return to the shop he and hinata had loved since they were little. Just seeing the excitement in her eyes when they got here brought so much happiness to him. Most girls would hate to come to places like this but Hinata, she was different. She didn't care about expensive stuff or going to five star restaurants. She seemed to just enjoy spending time with the people she cared about. Naruto wished that all girls could be more like hinata, it would make dating a lot easier.

"My, my Hinata have you grown" an older looking man said coming from the back of the shop.

"It's nice to see you again Mr Teuchi" Hinata said slightly bowing.

"Still as kind as I remember…. Can't say the same for you Naruto."

Naruto slammed his chop sticks down on the table "Hey!"

Hinata couldn't help but giggle a bit. "I mean really, I don't know how she is able to deal with you, You really have found someone special." He said nodding his head as if to confirm what he was saying.

"Well-mannered Beautiful Naruto you are a lucky man" he said laughing.

Hinata's face turned bright red, "what do you mean old man?' Naruto questioned.

"You too are on a date are you not?' Teuchi asked confused.

"Naruto's Face also turned slightly red "WHAT NOOOO ME AND HINATA ARE JUST HANGING OUT AS FRIENDS" he blurted out quickly "Why does everyone keep saying that.

Both Teuchi's and Ayame's faces dropped into frowns,"Seriously? How old are you two now any way" Ayame questioned.

"We both will be twenty pretty soon" Naruto answered confused "why?"

Teuchi turned to Ayame with a concered face. "It's been years and you two still haven't become a…. well I just thought that…well hoped that… nevermine" Teuchi turned to the kitchen.

"I'll just… go and make your orders Miso with extra Chasu right?" They both nodded, Naruto might not have picked up on what teuchi was saying but Hinata sure did.

Hinata picked up the warm sider Ayame had left for them and took a sip. Her gaze fell to the counter as she let her thoughts take over her. Even teuchi and ayame knew about her feelings for Naruto without her telling them, so why was it so hard for him to notice.

Was it her looks? Was she not pretty enough for him? Or was it her personality? She was so shy and kind of simple was that boring? Did it detour him? Hinata gazed deeply into the warm honey colored liquid. She once again forced her mind free of the negative thoughts that surfaced.

"Hey Hinata are you ok" Naruto looked at her with worry, she had just been sitting there staring into her cup for a long period of time. "Oh…. I-It's nothing" she said not looking away from her cup.

"Don't say that... It's gotta be something you finally stop stuttering around me and now you're doing it again"

Hinata hadn't noticed it but to her surprise she did stop, it must have been because she was feeling comfortable with him.

Naruto had become frustrated with hinata hiding things from him. He reached over and took Hinata's hand in his, causing her to jump slightly in surprise. He gently removed the lavender glove from her hand and firmly gripped his cold hand with her warm one.

"Listen to me Hinata." She gave him her full attention." I know things have been a little rough between us since… You came back." Naruto took a deep breath and swallowed before he continued

"But I just want….. I just want it to be like it used to…. When we had fun…. When we were happy"

Hinata looked at him with watery eyes.

"I don't know if I did anything wrong but if I did I'm SO sorry.. Really I am Hinata

"So please… Can I have my best friend back? Naruto smiled sadly awaiting her answer.

Hinata squeezed his hand back, Tears began to fall down her face when she heard him swallow back his own tears.

"What are you talking about…. siily…. I never went anywhere" Hinata placed another hand on top of his and smiled gently "And I am never going anywhere."

Any sadness Naruto was feeling was instantly melted away by the words she had just spoken and he broke out into the biggest and brightest smile hinata had ever seen.

"Ok…. A fresh start that means no more secrets between us ok?" Naruto raised his pinky up. Hinata giggled at his childish antics.

"It's a promise" She gripped her pinky with his to seal the promise.

Sniffles and claps drew the attention of the two.

"That was beautiful" Ayame said clapping.

"Here's your meals there on the house" Teuchi said wiping his tears.

Naruto and Hinata looked at each other for a moment before bursting out in a fit of laughter.

Hinata made a promise to herself that she would not let anything get in the way of their friendship ever again… even if it was her own feelings.

Naruto rubbed his hand with his other, secretly missing the warmth that had once been there.

"Can I open them now?' Hinata frowned as she was once again pulled throughout the city streets.

"Haha nope I got one more surprise for you and that means no peeking."

Hinata slowly began to open her eyes "Ah! I said no peeking" Naruto placed his hands over her now closed eyes.

"Aw! you're no fun'" Hinata giggled as he used his body to shove her forward. Hinata stuck both her arms out to her sides and began moving them.

"What are you doing now" Naruto questioned.

"I'm trying to see if I can feel where were going you know since one of my main senses are blocked" Naruto laughed and placed her arms at her sides

"Haha that won't be necessary were almost there"

Hinata was proud of herself with in just a few hours she had almost opened up to Naruto completely. She was really enjoying herself and any tension there was was completely gone.

"Ok now you can open them" she opened her eyes to an Empty Park that was covered with autumn leaves.

"Wow this place hasn't changed either." Hinata said as she looked around.

This park also held a lot of fond memories, Hinata and Naruto spent there weekends here sometimes when they were little.

"Yup and check it out" Naruto pointed to a swing set that was tied to a tree. Hinata slowly walked towards it.

"They kept it still after all these years." she said as she ran her fingers against the ruff surface.

"Yeah I thought it would be gone too especially since I tied it here… but nope they kept it."

Hinata took a seat on the old wooden plank of the swing. "Push me?" Hinata said quietly.

Naruto was thrown off by her words "What was that.. You want me to push you? A grown woman like your self.

Hinata's cheeks heated "Ah never mind your right it was stupid." she started to get up from the swing but Naruto stopped her.

"No I'll do it I was just surprised ya know "and with that he gave the swing a push.

Naruto hadn't felt this nice in a long time, being here with Hinata was like a dream, a dream he never wanted to wake from.

He pushed the swing with a little more force each time it came back to his hands "Hey Hinata?"

Hinata, who had closed her eyes enjoying the breeze on her face opened them giving him her attention. "Hmmm?"

"Let's do this again sometime…. ok?" Naruto looked to the ground slightly embarrassed by his question.

Hinata smiled tenderly "Of course." Hinata jumped off the swing and turned to him.

"Just let me know and we will." Naruto smiled and took both her hands "Ok then…. How about tomorrow?

Hinata was shocked that was so soon. "Really are you sure ….Thats pretty soon" Hinata said expecting him to back down.

But Naruto gripped her hands tighter and gave her a firm nod.

She sighed "Well if that's what you really want ok." What did she have to worry about anyway she was going to get over him, she promised herself.

Naruto flung his fist in the air "YES! Hinata put her hands over her mouth and laughed. Neither Hinata nor Naruto knew it, but in the distance there was someone watching them... and they were NOT happy.


	4. Sleepover anyone?

**Author's Note :** _Hey guys it's Cat again with some more Naruhina goodness for you. Sorry the updates are coming in a little slow College is driving me nuts and I don't have much free time so the chapters might come in a little slower now but I will try to post as much as I can. Don't forget to leave a review on the chapter whether you like it or not hearing from you guys gives me motivation to keep writing so thank you and on with the story_

 **Disclaimer : I don't own Naruto the wonderful Masashi kishmoto does (who just recently came to comic con and I went to see) I'm just gal that's obsessed with the parings and writes fanfictions based off of them**

* * *

"Hinata we need you at table seven!"

"AH yes I'm coming!" Hinata quickly scribbled down the order of her current customers and made a mad dash to the front to get table seven's order.

It was friday afternoon and the place was full of people flying in and out of the shop. Fridays and Saturdays were always the worst because those were the only two days the shop would sell there famous vanilla and pumpkin spice lattes and with the temperature dropping, everyone wanted to get there hands on one.

"Hinata table ten is still waiting forthere orders whats taking so long" the manager huffed in annoyance.

"I'm sorry I'll get to them" Hinata sighed running over to the table with their orders.

Hinata hated these days. Other than her self and Naruto there was only one other server on shift, so thle work load was unbearable, the air was a mixure of humid and hot from all the steam coming from the coffee machines and there was barely enough room to walk.

On top of that the manager was in and sat in a big chair infront of the shop watching everyones movements like a damn hawk. Probably looking for poor performance so she could reduce someone's pay check.

And if that was true, Hinata knew she was in trouble judging by the way the manager was staring at her with a look of detest and writing in her note book. Or it could be that the manager just didn't like her period.. she WAS one of the only females at this shop that knew Naruto well.

Thank god! Hinata didn't have to work the next day because if she did she was sure she would have tried to gorge her own eyes out with the bendy straws on the counter.

Hinata frantically pushed the buttons of the coffee machine, trying to brue another cup as quickly as possible so she could get to the next customer.

" Come on Come on" she grumble jamming her finger into the whip cream button. But though the button was lit no whip cream came out of the dispenser.

"Ugh Really!? " Hinata banged her hand at the side of the machine trying to get it to work but nothing happened.

"In need of some assistance madam?"

Hinata looked up to meet the smiling face of her whiskered friend. "Um yeah if its not too much trouble"

"Ahaha, No need to fear your friendly and incredibly handsome friend Naruto is here" he said puffing his chest out and placing his hands on his hips.

Hinata laughed " Yeah..yeah just get to it theres plenty of customers out there that need your saving" she said playfully pushing him towards the machine.

Hinata couldn't believe it had been almost a month since she reunited with her friends and things were actually going well. She felt like herself again and some what comfortable with everyone.

Well... almost everyone... Ok she had to admit things were still a tiny bit awkward around Naruto.

Though they were closer than they were before, It just felt weird to be working with and surprisingly enjoying her self with the guy that she was in love with for years and not feeling like her heart was going to explode.

Finally she was starting to get over him and see him as just a friend. Of course there was still a little bit of anxiety and heart ache when she was around him but other than that she was ok.

"Ah I think I found your problem Hinata."

Hinata scooted closer to Naruto to get a better look " Huh? what is it" she said peering over his shoulders.

"Theres no whip cream in the dispenser" he said turning to her and smirking.

Hinata bit her lip as she felt her stomach drop in embarrassment. "Oh..I-Is that so" she said, her eyes drifting to the ground. Duh!? how could she have not known that! she had been working there longer than him too. Hinata's cheeks reddened with shame.

Naruto laughed " Its alright, to your defense its been pretty crazy in here.. mistakes happen" he said patting her back. "Now hand me that fresh pack over there ok?"

Hinata reached over to grab a batch of fresh whipped cream but gripped the bag too tightly getting it all over her hands and face. "Wow... it's just not your day today" Naruto laughed earning him a playful smack on the arm from Hinata.

"You!...just-just go I got it from here so YOU may leave" Hinata said sticking her tongue out at him.

"Alright your highness whatever you say" Naruto laughed and turned to walk away but not before scooping some whip cream from Hinata's face with his finger and putting it in his mouth.

A mischievous grin spread across his face as Hinata's turned red "Delicious" he said releasing his finger from his mouth's grasp with a pop. He then turned around and walked away humming a melody to himself. Hinata placed her hand to her cheek in shock, Was he?...Did he just?... No there was no way Naruto would flirt with her like that, he was joking around that was it..just a joke definitely.

"Hinata! CUSTOMERS NOW!" The manager barked.

" Ah! Yes " she stammered as she quickly replaced the whipped cream and wiped her face. She couldn't allow her self to read to much into that she had work to finish.

As she passed by Naruto she didn't notice the smirk plastered on his face as he watched her.

Hinata's attention shifted to the door of the cafe opening with a "Ding!" Three girls around her age strutted into the shop reeking of perfume and Hair spray.

"Welcome to the Sweet delights C"- Hinata started to greet but was interrupted by a "Naruto omggggg!"

Just then one of the girls from the group ran over to Naruto and threw their arm's around him. Naruto was caught off guard and stumbled a bit but quickly steadied himself.

"Woah there! someone has a little too much energy today" he said lightly removing the girls arms from around his neck.

"Haha don't tease, you know I'm only this excited when I come to see you" the brunette said playfully poking him in the chest.

The girl was tall and had a face that looked model material, You know bright blue eyes, a slender nose and plush round red lips, but her body was definitely not in that category.

Instead of the typical stick like body of a model the girl was extremely curvy, with giant boobs and a butt that looked a little too big to be real.

"Naru I've been sooo bored lately, you know how to show a girl a gooooood time a right? I'm a little thirsty so how about we get some drinks after ...well.. Your done with whatever this place is hmmm? maybe do some shopping? She whined while playing with her hair and shoving her chest even farther into his.

"Well um...you see" Naruto said scratching his head trying desperately to think of an excuse.

Hinata couldn't believe what she was witnessing. How could they just stand there in front of everyone and act so.. so inappropriate! And as a matter of fact who was this chick? And why didn't she know about her? Judging by the tighteness of her red dress and the way she was pressing her body against him, Hinata was sure of one thing... she was no model.

Hinata scanned the restaurant to see if anyone was paying attention to the madness that was occurring right in front of her eyes. And to her dismay there were.

People in all directions were ogling the two, like they just saw a donut grow legs and walk. Some cringed in disgust others whooped and hollered and once Hinata heard a few cameras go off she knew she had to end this unprofessional...whatever this was!

She quickly dashed towards the manager in hope she would deal with this chaos but stopped midway when she saw the manager had in fact noticed what was occurring.

But instead of running over to the duo and strangling the living crap out of them for their disgusting behavior, she sat curled up on her brown chair biting her pencil tip, with jealousy and.. were those tears Hinata saw in her eyes?

In that moment Hinata knew it was definitely all up to her now. This was a cafe, Not some hormonal high school Dance. Sucking up the courage Naruto had lent her over the past weeks she marched over to the duo with determination sparkling in her eyes. When she was directly in front of them she took a deep breath and exhaled.

"Hinata" Naruto said looking at her with the word help screaming out through his eyes.

"Excuse me madam is there something I can help you with?" Hinata said as sweetly as she could while on the inside for some reason she wanted to drag her out of the cafe by her hair.

The curly haired brunette remove her face from the crook of Naruto's neck and turned ever so slowly to look at her. After looking Hinata up and down and snickering she replied.

" NO I don't want any coffee or cookies or anything like that" she said rolling her eyes " So you can... ya know go... I'm kinda busy if you haven't noticed" she said rubbing her head into Naruto's chest.

Hinata, on top of being annoyed with the girls attitude, felt an overwhelming amount anger leaking out of her which she couldn't figure out where was coming from. " Oh really! well then I'm really sorry but I'm going to have to ask you to leave" Hinata said overly sweetly.

" Excuse ME!?" The brunette yelled marching towards her. Naruto threw his hand in front of her to keep her from going any further. "She's right Nina i'm kinda busy right now maybe we can talk another time" Naruto said flashing her a gentle smile.

The brunette exhale sharply, rolled her eyes and sashayed out the door, her friends following behind. Hinata looked up at Naruto who was watching the woman leave with a tint of sadness in his eyes. Who exactly was that girl? and ...what did she mean to him?

Naruto gazed dreamily at the unaware Hinata who was currently scrubbing the tables. Ever since there "NON Date" an overwhelming warmth filled his chest. He'd all of a sudden would feel the urge to tease her or mess with her hair or just touch her in general and it was freaking him out. It was like she had casted a spell on him or something.

Naruto rested his chin In his hands as he continued to stare at the beautiful bluenete. Then as if she could feel his stare Hinata turned around and met his gaze. " Is there something I can help you with Sir?" She said playfully mimicking him and resting her chin in her hands.

Naruto sighed and looked up a the ceiling as if he was actually thinking about it. "Well...I'm not sure."

Hinata laughed " Then do you mind, I'm working."

Naruto smiled at her response " well there is one thing I want"

Hinata scooted towards him a little bit and looked him in the eyes "Hmmm and what is that?"

"I want to hang out with you some more."

Hinata's cheeks turned red at his words. " W-what do you mean by that?"

Naruto laughed " Like after your done with that table we could go out to the park or maybe my place and... you know just chill."

Naruto leaned closer towards her and smiled smugly " What else did you have in mind?"

Before Hinata could answer and maybe pass out the door opened. " I'm sorry were closed! " Hinata said a little too loudly.

"Really so you can't make time for me at all, such a shame and here I thought we were friends" said Sakura jokingly.

"Oh it's you Sakura-san sorry" said Hinata taking the opportunity to slip away from Naruto. " What brings you here"

"Funny you should ask that because i'm actually here to see you Hinata."

Hinata looked at Sakura totally confused " W-What is it " she asked a little concerned.

" Yeah what is it" Naruto said moving towards the two girls curiosity staining his face.

Sakura rolled her eyes in annoyance "Well me and the girls were talking and we thought it would be great if us LADIES got together and hung out"

Hinata's eyes widened in surprise, it had been a long time since the girls and her got together infact the last time she could remember was in the beginning of freshman year of high school.

"Today? " Hinata questioned.

Sakura nodded her head in response " Sooo...what do you say Hinata, it will be fun for sure.. and your done with work right?"

"Now just hold on right there missy" Naruto said wagging his finger in Sakura's face which she slapped away. "Me and Hinata already have plans, isn't that right Hinata? " Hinata's eye brows raised in surprise, what was she supposed to say, she hadn't agreed yet.

" Oh come on Naruto you and Hinata have been spending so much time together ALREADY its becoming sickening"

Naruto's eyes narrowed " I don't like what your insinuating Sakura " He said as his cheeks turnt a light pink.

Sakura wrinkled her nose in disgust " I'm not Insinuating anything you perv, in fact I'm surprised you even know what that word means."

Sakura took both Hinata's hands and led her around the counter " Come on Hinata it can be a sleep over and everything."

Naruto chuckled" A sleep over what are you 16 , this isn't high school Sakura. "

Sakura picked up a pot of still hot coffee and poured some on Naruto's pant's.

AhhHOTHOTHOTHOTHOT! he screamed while rubbing his now slightly burnt thighs in pain.

"We'll be leaving then" said Sakura as she dragged the still shocked Hinata out the door.

Naruto though still in pain ran to the door " Hinata!"

Hinata struggled, but turned around to face him as she was being dragged down the street.

" I..uh...Guess i'll see you around" he said scratching the back of his neck awkwardly.

Hinata found his awkwardness cute and smiled gently at him " Yes I guess... you will, goodbye Naruto-kun" she then waved with her free hand and continued down the street.

Naruto watched disappointingly as Sakura forced Hinata in her car and sped down the street.

"DAMMIT! " he yelled smacking his forehead.

"So...Uh... Sakura-san?"

"What is it?" Sakura replied giving Hinata half her attention while the other half was on the road.

"Where... where are we going exactly?" Hinata questioned.

A small smile grew on Sakura's face " Well we all thought since none of us have visited your house, it would be a good idea to go there"

Sakura slowly stopped the car at a red light and turned to Hinata " So you tell me."

Hinata's eyes widened , Her house? Why of all the places did they have to choose there?

She had been doing a lot of studying lately so the place was probably a mess at the moment and she was too nervous to show it to them right now. She had to get out of this situation fast.

" W-Well I'm not so sure about that I k-kinda want to visit one of you guys houses, its been a while soo.."

"Nonsense.. you can visit us anytime" she said driving again "Plus everyone is there already" Sakura mumbled.

"What!?" Hinata yelled and turned towards Sakura. " How did you even figure out where I live."

"Lets just say Tenten is very persuasive" sakura laughed.

"Neji?"

"Neji" Sakura said nodding.

Hinata slapped her hand on her forehead and exhaled. She knew she shouldn't have told him where she lived. Sure Neji was trustworthy and family, but he had a weak spot and that weak spot was none other than her spunky, tomboyish friend Tenten.

And if she told Ino the biggest gossip she knew that mean't everyone probably knew .

"Hey cheer up this will be fun I promise" Sakura said patting Hinata "Were here too."

Hinata looked out the window to see Ino and Tenten out side her front door with a bunch of bags and waving.

"Hinata hurry up and get your ass over here I can't feel my toes" Ino yelled clinging onto the sides of her mustard coat.

"Yeah please, if I have to sit here and listen to any more of Ino's nagging she's going over this banister I swear" Tenten growled. Ino then sent a death glare towards Tenten.

" Come on Hinata lets get over there before they kill each other" Sakura said getting out of the car.

Hinata quickly followed close behind her. Ino was a great friend but did have a tendency to get on peoples nerves especially Sakura and Tenten even though they were close friends.

Hinata nervously placed the key into the door and turned the nob. Then she slowly open the door "Ah...Here it is sorry about the mess."

The apartment was very spacious, when you first went in there was a small hallway that led to the living room. Everything was very modern the furniture was a mixture of white and gray. A huge chandelier hung from the ceiling and the walls were a nice cream color.

Off to the far right in front of large glass windows there was a glass dinning table with six chairs with glass legs and off to the left was a very large lavender piano.

The kitchen was a an open concept with an island and black granite counter tops and stainless steel appliances.

A huge flat screen tv with a black back splash hung on a wall in front of the plush white couch. In front of the couch laid a few random papers and books but with the beautiful decor you could barely notice it.

"Holy shit Hinata your apartment is amazing" Tenten said looking around the place.

" The inside looks nothing like the outside this must have costed you a fortune" Sakura said staring at the golden flower statue that sat on the coffee table in front of the couch.

" Well I technically didn't buy it my father did" Hinata said picking up the papers on the floor " I told him i wanted a small and simple apartment...and THIS is what he found me"

"If this is what your dad thinks is small and simple man I wonder what large and extravagant is to him" Sakura said flopping on to the couch.

"When I told him I didn't want it and it was to big he found me another place that was even bigger.. so I settled on this." Hinata said taking a seat next to Sakura.

"To be honest I'm surprised he even let me save up to buy a car on my own and pay for the monthly payments for this place, which are suspiciously low."

" Omg Hinata I LOOOVVVE your room" said Ino.

The room had lavender walls with a gold trimming. Everything in the room was a mixture of lavender, white and golden giving the room a Victorian look.

There was a huge window with golden drapes and two golden and white chairs on either side. The bed was white and lavender with large decorative pillows and a huge white leather head board.

She had two nights stands a couch and dresser that was next to a walk in closet with a mirror on it. Which Ino had found and was currently digging in.

" And you have so much clothes! why haven't I seen you wear any of this stuff? OH you have to let me borrow some of these dresses" Ino said grabbing an arm full of dresses.

"Go ahead take what you like, Father bought me a a lot of clothing he thought would be suitable for some one at my age, but... none of that stuff is really me I rather stick with the clothes I buy." Hinata responded.

" Oh come on Hinata you would look great in all of this stuff" Ino said coming out of the room with the dresses.

"You just gotta try new things I bet you haven't tried on half of these, Oooo we could give each other make overs while were at it !" Ino squealed while jumping up and down.

Hinata chuckled, Naruto was right they were acting like they were in high school again.

"Forget the damn clothes check out this view" Tenten yelled from the balcony.

The girls all joined Tenten and witnessed a dream like sight. The apartment being on a sort of hill like plane gave you a gorgeous view of the city from above.

The lights from the city's building and cars looked like rainbow colored star's twinkling in the night and with the hills behind it the city had a fairy tail like look.

"Ok thats it I have to move in with you" Sakura said mesmerized by the view.  
"Me too" Ino and Tenten said at the same time.

"I will admit the reason I stuck with this place did also have to do with this" Hinata said sighing with delight."

"Come on guys lets go inside its pretty cold out here" Hinata said pulling her friends Into the house who looked like they were in a trance. It was going to be a long night.

" So.." Hinata started sipping on her caramel tea " Where is Temari any way?"

Sakura sent her a look that said she shouldn't have asked that question and before Hinata could take back her question Ino answered with " Well if your dying to know bunny i will tell you"

Ino walked over with a tray of margaritas and sat in a chair across from Hinata. " So I gave her a phone call to inform her of our little get together and when she picked up I could tell something was off."  
Ino set down the tray on the coffee table before she continued " She sounded a little irritated and tired for some reason, she immediately said she couldn't come because she was busy."

"Yeah ok so she was busy what's the big deal" Tenten scoffed.

Sakura all of a sudden reached over, grabbed a drink and began chugging it, because she obviously knew what she was going to say.

"Here's were it gets juicy... she...  
... wasn't... ALONE " Ino said with a smirk tugging her lips.

" W-What do you mean she wasn't alone" Hinata said leaning forward.

" Well me being me tried to get more info she of course wasn't giving it to me, but just before she hung up I was able to hear someone's voice"

"Get on with it already" Tenten yelled growing inpatient.

Ino smiled "I heard SHIKAMARU say who's that on the phone just before she hung up"

Hinata spit a little of her tea out, shocked at what Ino told her. " That's SICK... you don't think they were" Tenten started.

Ino nodded " uh huh" she said smiling like the gossip she was. " They were definitely-"

"Please don't say it" Sakura said cutting her off disgusted with the very thought but to no avail. Hinata covered her ears as Ino rambled on about the gross theories she had about Temari and Shikamaru's "Activities."

" I mean are they even going out and if they are why didn't she tell us " Ino questioned. " Maybe its because me and him use to date?"

Hinata's mouth open in shock " YOU use to date Shikamaru!?"

Ino laughed at her reaction " Yeah briefly after I got over Sasuke I thought it was time to start dating."

Ino glanced out the window as she continued " He was always there for me and i started to have feelings for him and Well!...the rest is history."

" So what ever did happened I never really knew?" Sakura questioned. Resting her hands at the sides of her face.

" Well... I guess be both realized that we were more of good friends than lovers and we decided it was for the best that we end it." Ino smiled looking up at the ceiling " Don't get me wrong I love the kid but it took me a while to realize it was a friendship kinda love."

Hinata stared at Ino in deep thought. Could that be what her and Naruto shared friendship love? Maybe she was confused like Ino was, did she get friendship love and real love mixed up? But then what was this lingering pain she felt in her heart.

" Speaking of relationships what's going on with you and Sasuke, Sakura?" Tenten questioned raising an eyebrow.

Sakura's face went red immediately but turn sour not too long after and she reached for the bottle of wine on the table. " Oh no she's going for the wine bad sign bad sign!" Tenten said trying to stop her.

Ino grabbed the wine from out of Sakura's reach " Sakura... Honey if there's something going on tell us were your friends."

" Yes I agree with Ino-san tell us your always helping us with our problems, let us help you don't drown your sorrows in alcohol." Hinata said taking Sakura's hand.

Sakura's eyes filled with tears and she pulled Hinata into a bear hug " Oh you guys its horrible i thought we were getting closer but nothing's changing" she cried.

" What is it what did that bastard do this time I'll rip him apart" Tenten yelled standing up.

"Calm down gladiator, tell us what happened Sakura hmmm? Ino said forcing Tenten to sit and rubbing Sakura's back.

" Nothing is what happened thats the problem absolutely nothing is happening. Even though were talking more and I drive him around our relationship is the same." Sakura cried into Hinata's shoulder.

" Like the other day we went out to get some food and I decided to be bold and took his hand and he actually let me and didn't pull away."

Sakura sniffled " I was so happy and we walked into the restaurant still holding hands and everything but when the cashier lady asked if we were dating he quickly let go of my hand and said no, it was like he forgot he was holding it and when he remembered it grossed him out."

" I just don't know what to do anymore guy's its been so many years"

Hinata hugged Sakura tighter " I'm so sorry Sakura I'm not sure what to do but just like you supported me all those years ago I will support you"

Ino jumped up with determination " I got it!..tomorrow lets Have a girls night out, there's this new club called the Falling leaf I say we go check it out"

" And You know what ...FUCK men I say it's time for us girls to enjoy our selfs" Ino preached.

" I'm totally in I could use a break from all this boy drama" Tenten said throwing her fist up.

Ino looked confused at Tenten " Your in? What about Neji?"

"I love Neji but some times he can be such a damn coward...no offense Hinata." Hinata thought about it for a second but then nodded in agreement.

"He hasn't made our relationship officially yet either and i think he feels like that's ok, because he's made his feeling known to me buts its not!" Tenten yelled.

"And I'm not gonna stand for it anymore... A little jealousy should wake him up hopefully"

Ino smiled " So you want me to Accidentally tell him your coming with me to the club and then when he show's up your going to cling to the nearest guy?"

Tenten nodded " You know me so well" the two bursted out in laughter.

Sakura wiped the tears from her eyes " I'm in too Sasuke can go to Hell Chaaa!" She yelled.

Hinata sat there silently watching her friends form some sort of Babe revenge squad and she wanted no part of it. Hinata could see the determination practically leaking out of them and shivered...god help these poor guys.

" Don't think we forgot about you Hina bunny your coming with us" Ino said in a sing song voice, slinging her arm around Hinata's shoulder.

" Huh!? w-why" Hinata questioned.

" Why? Well when's the last time you had a date missy this is the perfect opportunity"

" I don't want to.. I don't think its a good idea" Hinata pleaded.

" Why because Naruto would be angry" Sakura said causing Hinata's eyes to widen in shock.

"Whats going on between you two anyway I've been hearing a lot of stuff " Tenten questioned.

" N-Nothing" Hinata replied.

" Liar" said Ino who was enjoying Hinata's reaction " I heard you've been visiting his house a lot, are you guy's pulling a Shikamaru and Tema-

" Noooo!" Hinata yelled cutting her off her face now as red as a tomato.  
" Sometimes he invite's me over to hang out, like ya know watch a movie or play video games or just talk THAT'S IT" she yelled.

" Uh Huh so no booty call's I get it but then you two must be dating right?" Sakura questioned.

"N-Nope were JUST friends no feelings what so ever"

" Your lying, don't think i didn't see you two flirting with each other before I entered the shop" Sakura stated.

Hinata was shocked along with Ino and Tenten, Sakura had been there the whole time listening to them. " You should have seen them you guys, I want one thing Hinata" Sakura imitated deepening her voice and pushing her hair back with her hands.

"Hmmmm and whats that Naruto-kun" she said emphasizing the kun and heightening her voice.

"I Want... to..."Hang Out" with you " Sakura said flipping her hair causing Tenten and Ino to die in laughter.

" Ohhh Naruto-kun" she said seductively.

" I MEAN'T. . just chilling at my place what did you mean.. Hina" Sakura said with a wink. Then All the girls laughed loudly except Hinata who was pouting her cheeks stained pink.

"That's not even how it went" Hinata pouted " And we weren't flirting we were joking around."

"Yeah Yeah and the way he ran after you was just a joke too right" Sakura said breathless.

Hinata didn't know what to think that also confused her. Maybe he was trying to be a good guy he couldn't like her ...right? Oh what did she care she was done looking at him like that anyway.

"You know on a serious note even though you were emotionally scarred in high school by him that doesn't mean you should just stop loving him completely... You can still love him its ok" Tenten said patting Hinata " We won't judge you."

Hinata had had enough " But I don't love him anymore I'm finish I'ved MOVED ON!" Hinata yelled causing the room to go silent.

"In fact your right Ino I could use a boyfriend I'm coming too" she said angrily and crossed her arms.

All three girls looked at Hinata in shocked and turned to each other " Well ok then...are you sure?" Ino said.

" Very " Hinata said nodding her head.

" Well then its settle tomorrow night its gonna be us four, the dance floor and alcohol beyond end" Ino yelled excitedly.

" Yeah!" All the girls yelled except Hinata who still was feeling uneasy. Had she made the right decision?

Sakura yawned loudly " Well I'm exhausted where are we sleeping Hinata?"

After a long night of talking, food and chick flick's the girls were changed and ready for bed. "Well theres a guest room so I guess two people could sleep there and some one could sleep with me"

" Nah I say we all sleep in your bed Hinata its big enough" Sakura said and the other two nodded in agreement.

" Ok if you guys want to I guess its fin-" Hinata didn't get to finish her sentence, all three ran into her room and literally jumped into her bed.

" Ahh its so soft like a freaking cloud" Tenten said rolling on the bed.

" I know you seriously have to tell me where you get your furniture" Sakura sighed.

Hinata laughed " I will definitely do that now scoot over" Hinata ran and jumped into the bed with them. They all broke out into a fit of laughter as they rolled around and threw pillows at each other.

Hinata felt so relaxed, being with her best friends was the best stress reliever ever. The apartment felt so warm and lively compared to the lonely cold nights she spent there on a regular basis. She was glad that she went along with this sleep over idea.

The girls had settle down under the covers and now were staring at the golden chandelier that hung from Hinata's bed room ceiling.

" Hey Hinata how are you feeling now" Sakura questioned.

" Huh?...uh great I was just thinking that this sleep over ... was a good idea" Hinata responded slightly confused.

" Do you feel less stressed out now bunny?" Ino said turning on her side to look at her.

" Yeah i do actually thank you guys"

" Good we just want you to know that you can always count on us don't forget k " Tenten said

Hinata started the put the pieces together, they had thrown this sleepover for a purpose. They had seen how much Hinata had struggled to open up and how all the drama from her past and work was taking a toll on her. So they threw this sleepover to help her relax and make her realize she wasn't alone, that she had them.

Hinata felt tears form in her eyes and she quickly placed her arms over her eyes to hide them " Thank you guys really you are the best friends a girl could wish for" she sniffled.

" Aw what a baby...crying again? come here you" Tenten said climbing over to hug her followed by the others.

Hinata hugged her friends tightly and thanked them repeatedly. She knew that as long as she had them she could get through anything. An Image of Naruto staring sadly at the mysterious woman from the cafe flashed in her mind...Yup she could get through anything.


	5. The Club of disappointment

**Authors note. Hey guys i'm really sorry, this chapter is so late, college is really difficult and I have barely anytime to write and this chapter is really important so I wanted it to be perfect. Also as an early holiday gift I made it extra long as well so I hope you like it. Please don't forget to comment it really gives me motivation to write.**

 **Disclamier: I don't own Naruto our super adorable chubby little kishimoto sensei does so no copywrite here So leave alone Law enforcement.**

* * *

It was Saturday morning and it seemed like everyone was out and about. Though it was the middle of fall the temperature had somehow sky rocketed to a cool seventy five degrees, and before the cold could form its icy grip raround konoha again, its citizens wanted to enjoy the day. After all with this kinda of weather who'd want to stay inside Right? Well..Hinata Hyuga would, thats who.

After a miserable week of never ending tests, broken coffee machines, dirty counters, and annoying customers, getting a day off from work was like a gift from the heavens to her. Who cared about going out and enjoying the warm weather when she could lay in her bed, wrapped up in her blanket burrito and dream about when she was younger and didn't have to deal with all this crap. It was a...well shut up and leave her alone kinda day and that meant there was no way in hell she was getting up earlier than twelve o'clock.

But it seemed like the sun had other plans for her, because just as she was getting ready to get ice cream with her little sister in dream land, the sunlight bursted through her curtains and nearly blinded her.

"AHH for God sakes!" She screamed thrashing and kicking her sheets off of her.

Now officially pissed, Hinata fought furiously with her sheets to defend her from the piercing suns light. She'd been through too much shit this week to give in so easily, she WAS going to get this rest no matter what it took. Rolling over on her side with the sheets and a pillow now covering her head she thought she won the battle and began to drift back to sleep. But then, like the world was practically forcing her to get up, the loud beeping of an alarm clock she did not set sent her flying off her bed.

Hinata rarely raised her voice, she liked to solve her issues through logical reasoning and understanding, but in that very moment Hinata lost it.

" OK WHO THE HELL SET AN ALARM CLOCK AFTER I SPECIFICALLY SAID I WANTED TO SLEEP IN!" She yelled, now on her feet and facing the bed.

Hinata's eyes widened when she saw the bed completely empty with her friends no where in sight. She then turned to the source of the pesky noise to find out it was coming from her own phone, which had a pink sticky note attached to it.

Walking over to her phone and removing the note she began to read it:

 **Hey Hinata its the girls,**

 **Thanks for letting us stay over, see didn't we tell you it would be fun? we all had to leave and we didn't want to wake you up ( btw did you know you talk in your sleep) so we kinda just snuck out,but we also set an alarm on your phone. we heard the weather is suppose to be perfect today, go out and enjoy it instead of staying all coped up in this place. ( and lavender bunny really!? your password was so easy to crack its ridiculous) hope we helped cheer you up a bit,remember were your friends and if you have any issues don't be afraid to tell us. We really hope we can do this again some time it was amazing thanks,**

 **your friends**

 **PS: we picked out a dress and some shoes from your closet for you to wear tonight and you better wear them Don't forget 8:00pm The Failing leaf.**

Hinata sighed as she slid against the wall behind her and sat on the floor. She wanted to be mad at them but she couldn't find it in her heart to be, they were just trying to help.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a low grumble that shook her stomach. On the bright side she could go out and have a proper breakfast now for once and oh boy did some Belgium waffles sound good right now.

She was about to walked off to her bathroom to take a shower before her phone vibrated indicating she had a new text message. She was hesitant about answering it right away or taking a shower first, It was probably just her father checking in on her again for like the 50th time this week.

Giving in she decided she'd check and was surprised to see the text was not from her father but Naruto Uzumaki. Hinata threw her head back and laughed at the message he sent her which read : **Hey do you wanna get breakfast or something I'm feeling in the mood for something sweet plus you owe me after you ditched me yesterday.**

Hinata responded immediately : **Wow you know its pretty scary how you always know just what am thinking all the time. And I didn't ditch you I never said yes.**

 **Well I'm supposed to I would be failing at my job as your friend if I didn't and since you wanna get technical you owe me because you didn't say yes.**

Hinata laughed again: **Fine you got your self a deal meet me at simply's waffle house and try not be late this time.**

Naruto smirked and responded : **IT'S a race then.**

Naruto and Hinata had also exchanged numbers over the past weeks and he was happy they did, texting Hinata had always been so much fun. He quickly rushed to get dress but was interrupted when the door bell rung.

Naruto sighed in annoyance and struggled to put his shirt back on as he headed towards the door. " Sasuke if thats you right now is not the time for another sparring match I'm busy"

He practically ripped the door off its hinges opening it and was prepared to yell at who ever it was, for bothering him. His mouth hung open in response to who it was at his door " Nina w-what are you doing here" he asked in shock at her arrival.

In front of him stood none other then the curvy brunette from the coffee shop, but this time dressed like a regular human being. She swapped out her tight red dress and pumps for a mint green hoodie, black leggings and white sneakers. She wore light make up and tied her hair up in a high pony tail.

" Well its nice to see you too sweetie" she said sarcastically as she walked inside.

She then began to wonder around the apartment, picking up random item's and looking at them. " Wow this place is surprisingly clean...but what happened to all our pictures?"

Naruto ran over and snatched the picture she was holding out of her hand " Is there something you wanted I was about to head out" he said placing the picture down carefully.

"What? your girl friend can't come and visit you every once in a while" she said rubbing the side of his arm playfully.

"Yeah that wouldn't be a problem if you were still my girlfriend" becoming irritated he removed her hand from his arm. " Now stop messing around and answer the question and oh while your at it explain why you came to my job?"

The brunette laughed obnoxiously at his question " Getting a little inpatient aren't we darling fine I'll tell you."

"You haven't been answering my calls, she started wandering around the place yet again. " we never speak any more and I missed my Naru so I decided to give you a visit...I have my ways" she said raising an eyebrow.

Naruto placed his hand to his forehead and exhaled " And was it really necessary to show up dressed like that"

Nina began to play with his shirt collar absentmindedly "Well I thought I might as well make an entrance... did you like it?"she said laughing.

Naruto scoffed and rolled his eyes at her.

" Sooo its been a while, and now that i finally found you, what do you say we catch up" she said biting her lip seductively, her arms locked around his neck.

Naruto couldn't believe what was happening. Here she was barging into his home touching his stuff and now was trying to get into his pants with out a hey or how ya doing...why did he date this chick again?

" Ok now listen" he said trying to get away from her rubbing and groping.

"Yeah I'm listening" she said kissing along his jaw bone, breathing heavily.

"This can't happen I have to get dressed I'm busy remember"

" Well let me help you"

She then began to slide her hands under his shirt slowly to undress him and Naruto lost it.

He grabbed both of her arms stopping her from proceeding and lightly pushed her away from him " I said ENOUGH you need to leave now" he barked while looking at her sternly.

But that didn't stop her, she smirked and began walking towards him "Oh come on don't be that way Naru-chan you know i still lov-"

"SHUT UP DON'T YOU DARE SAY IT" he yelled frightening Nina a bit and stopping her from moving. " I don't want to hear anymore of your lies you don't love anyone but your damn self!" he said his voice changing to a painful low tempo.

Nina was shocked at his words and was speechless. Then feeling brave started to walk towards him again " That's not true and you know that, I have and always will love you Naru, thats why I keep trying to get in contact with you"

She reached up and placed a hand to his cheek with tears threatening to pour out her eyes " I want to fix us."

Naruto's eyes however, filled with rage as he ripped her hand from his face" Oh yeah and who was one who ruin the relationship in the first place Nina!" He yelled " YOUR THE ONE WHO CHEATED ON ME DON'T FORGET, AND NOT JUST ONE TIME!"

"AND I ALREADY SAID I WAS SORRY!" She yelled, back tears now falling from her eyes " Those guys meant nothing to me, I-I was at a bad time in my life and made some horrible decisions but I've changed, your the only one I want now.. please Naru"

Naruto remained silent and turned away from her " J-just Get out" he said pointing to the door.

Nina broke down into a painful sob " P-Please" she sniffed.

The light make up she wore was now running and smudged against her face. She furiously wiped at it with her sleeve, only making it worse and blackening it.

" Just one more chance I genuinely love yo-"

Naruto's teeth clenched at the word love and he spun around " I SAID GET OUT! He yelled " I'm done giving you chances its time for me to move on with my life!" Naruto hated to be so harsh with her but he knew it was the only way to make her listen. This after all wasn't the first time this happened to him.

Nina turned around and began to run out of his apartment crying but stopped when she saw his phone vibrating on the table next to the door. Walking over to it slowly; with Naruto unaware she picked up the cell phone. Her eyes widened in shock at the image that appeared along with a message. It was the same chick from Naruto's job that had been so rude to her, who's smiling face popped up on the screen.

The icon was her and Naruto making silly faces with their arms around each other, it must have been an old picture because Naruto's hair was not short but longer and more unruly and the woman's was the same but a little shorter and less smooth. They both looked about 17 so that meant he knew her for while, which pissed Nina off even more.

The message read: Hey i just left my house and I'm on my way better hurry up slow poke looks like I'm winning this race.

Nina became infuriated " Hey Naru, mind tellIng me who the HELL is Hinata Hyuga" she said painfully sweetly.

Naruto's attention shifted to his now pissed EX dangling his phone in her hand. He immediately sprinted over to her and tried to take the phone" Give me back my PHONE she has nothing to do with this! " he yelled struggling with her.

"She's that bitch from the coffee shop isn't she!?" She yelled keeping the phone from his grasp. " Sooo Thats why she was so interested in helping you, is she your girlfriend now?." Naruto tried to grab her arm but she put the phone in her other hand.

"Oooohoho no wait Your probably sleeping with the little hore after all that seems like the only thing your good at, thats it, Ahaha so this is what you meant by moving on with your life, oh wow!"

He finally was able to snatch the phone out of her hand " I'm done arguing with you...LEAVE" he said breathing hard and began guiding her out the door.

" If you think this is over Naruto then your a damn fool tell that bitch she better sleep with one eye open!" and with that Naruto finally got her out of his apartment and slammed the door shut.

Naruto walked over to a vase filled with flowers on his kitchen counter and releasing all his pent up anger, he picked it up and threw it against the wall shattering it into millions of pieces. "Ughhh!" He yelled out in frustration and fisted his hair.

Naruto's mind was fuzzy,filled with so many stressful thoughts and emotions, why did every relationship he have always end up so messy like this? Was it him? Naruto slumped down to the ground and stared up at the ceiling. He couldn't do it anymore, maybe he was meant to be alone for rest of his life.

Hinata checked the time on her phone, it was 9:50 making it officially 20 minutes since she arrived and still no Naruto. Hinata ran her fingers through her hair and exhaled, what was taking him so long? was she being stood up?

Hinata sat frustrationingly patience in the soft chair of the Waffle house. It was a very cute eye catching shop, with bright vibrant colors on the walls and had Cozy leather and wood furniture. Hinata's face went sour as she began to put pieces together in her head, w-was this a...OMG she had invited Naruto to a Chicks hang out spot. Hinata's eyes quickly scanned the shop for confirmation, there were tons of females with either their friends or kids, Yep Hinata could not picture any guy coming to a place like this. No wonder Naruto wasn't here he probably took one look at the place and took off. Curse her cravings for strawberry waffles and hot chocolate!

That was it! she was going to call him and find out what was going on, maybe they could go somewhere else that would make him more comfortable. She began frantically dialing his number.

" Excuse me ma'am can I get you something"

"Um not now, I'm waiting for some one thank you" she said not looking up and placing her phone to her ear.

" Really? then shall I give you some company until they arrive"

Hinata instantly became irritated, was this guy seriously trying to flirt with her right now? and how unprofessional. " NO THANK YOU" she said coldly sending him the most vexing death glare she could muster. Her glare instantly faded as she came face to face with Naruto's warm smile.

" Are you sure I can go if you really want me too" he joked as he pretended to back away.

Hinata rolled her eyes and giggled.

"Just sit down You." Man he was really good at sneaking up on people.

Naruto plopped down in the chair directly across from Hinata with a smirk still tugging at his lips.

" Soooo " she started in a sing song voice. " Isn't there something you want to tell me"

Naruto stopped sipping the water the waiter had left them, " Tell you what?" He asked genuinely confused. Hinata smiled gently at him.

" Why your late...I did warn you ya know ?" She said resting her cheek in her hand .

" Oh ehaha yeah I..um " Naruto scratched his head as if digging for an idea on what to say. Hinata however noticed that something was off about him, then again he was never good at hiding his emotions " Naruto-kun is there something going on" she asked concerned.

She knew it, the waffle house was too girly and he forced himself to come because he felt bad and now he was suffering. How could she have been so foolish.

" I guess you could say that... its nothing really don't worry about it." Naruto responded trying to act as calm as possible.

But Hinata wasn't giving in she reached across the table and boldly squeezed his hand " Hey we made a promise didn't we no secrets between us" she said sadly " You have to hold up your end of the deal also."

Naruto really didn't want Hinata to get caught up in his mess, but Damn it he knew she would break him especially when she looked so sad like that. He had a feeling he would regret this later " Ok fine well you see my... EX. ..girlfriend showed up at my apartment earlier and caused issues no big deal." His voice heightening at the end of the sentence.

There was complete silence, Hinata did not expect him to say that! Well its not like she was completely unaware of Naruto's love life she was sure he had to have had girl friends. Aside from being an amazing person in general, he wasn't a bad looking guy either especially now.

He was older, his jaw and cheek bones more defined and masculine in contrast to his more rounder face in his teenage years. His hair was cut shorter than it was in high school and he had evidence of facial hair along his chin giving him a more mature look. His shoulders were broad, his arms were tone and his form fitting black t-shirt left little imagination about the rest of his muscular upper body.

Overall bluntly speaking he was smoking HOT and any girl would find him at least a little bit attractive. Hinata wasn't sure if she should feel guilty for thinking that way about him.

There was nothing wrong with finding your friend attractive right? Its not like she's interested in him or anything. And there was nothing wrong with being a little annoyed that his Ex girlfriend showed up at his apartment earlier either, after all she was being protective of her friend.

" Hey are you listening to me Naruto questioned, snapping his fingers. Hinata blinked several times shaking herself out of her deep thought" Hmmm What? "

Naruto chuckled "I said she came over and brought up some stuff from the past" he stopped a moment and gazed out the window as if the very thought brought pain to him. " To make a long story short she ended up leaving more bitter and pissed than she was when we were dating."

Hinata couldn't help but feel sad hearing naruto's explanation. He seemed so depressed talking about his past girlfriend it made her regret asking the question in the first place. And here she was worried about him hating the waffle house. Hinata looked down at her glass with gloom " Oh I see...a-are you ok Naruto- kun".

" Yeah I'm Fine...now that I'm here.. " he said smiling his goofy grin.

Hinata giggled " Well thats good lets just enjoy ourselves today and not think about that kinda stuff, you have me remember?"

Hinata's face turned bright red as she realized what she said " I-I mean i-i'm always here if you wanna talk" she said stopping herself from playing with her fingers; a habit she developed when she was nervous.

Naruto laughed as his depressed state slowly began to melt away. He broke out into his fox like grin " No your right i do have you... thank you and You know what!... I'm not gonna let this get me down, Waiter!" He yelled waving his arms frantically in the air causing Hinata to burst out in laughter.

" I'm coming geez" yelled the grumpy waiter as he stomped toward the table.

" What can I get yooo-" the server stopped speaking as he made eye contact with the two. Naruto and Hinata said nothing either as they stared at the waiter in shock.

" Ki-" Hinata started " BA?! Naruto finished pointing at him in astonishment. Kiba scratched his head in irritation " Aw shit I had a feeling this would happen" he mumbled. Naruto looked kiba up and down, as he tried to hold back his laughter.

Kiba wore a bright pink apron with green stripes , a giant waffle plastered in the middle and huge pink bows in the front and back . " Pfffst haha...i-i like the apron haha...it really suits you" he said covering his mouth to control the laughter.

Kiba's cheeks flushed as he quickly looked behind him to make sure no one was watching" Shut your fucking mouth!" He whispered turning around to face them again.

"Woah Woah easy there, I was just giving you a complement" Naruto said raising his hands up.

" I think you look cute Kiba" Hinata objected, causing a smirk to appear on Kiba's face and a frown on Naruto's.

" Ah gee thanks Hinata" Kiba said giving her a side hug (making sure Naruto was paying attention) with one arm.

" Well maybe I need glasses because I don't see it " Naruto said taking a big irritated gulp of his water " An even bigger crooked smile spread across Kiba's face in response to Naruto's reaction.

Ignoring the semi pist Naruto, kiba continued to lightly flirt with Hinata " "You smell really good too"

" Oh really,... its probably my shampoo" Hinata responded playing with a strand of her hair. She hadn't picked up on the fact that kiba was flirting with her or the fact that he was doing it to make Naruto angry.

Naruto cleared his throat to gain some attention but the conversation carried on " What is that vanilla? oooh and it looks so soft...can I touch?

" KIBA!"Naruto yelled causing everyones attention to be on him and making Kiba die in laughter.

Naruto's face grew red in embarrassment " So uh...why the hell are you working here any way what happened to the whole sports thing" Naruto said quickly changing the subject.

" Yeah... well..ya..seee about that.." kiba said scratching the back of his neck. " Oh god don't tell me you got fired" Naruto questioned.

" I wouldn't say... fired more like... released they said, I was a little too aggressive."

Hinata exhaled sharply " who did you hit this time."

It wouldn't be the first time Kiba had been let go from a job for beating the crap out of some one, he just had no patience and a quick temper so anyone who dared to mess with him felt his rath, LITERALLY. He and Naruto sort of shared that in common. Hinata was surprised he hadn't gotten arrested yet.

" Hear me out guys it wasn't my fault this time" he stammered trying to explain himself before his already suspicious friends came to a conclusion. " The guy swung at me first, I just defended myself" he paused in thought " ...over and over an-"

"Ok we get it" Naruto said cutting him off " And then you got fired right?"

Kiba rubbed his temple in annoyance" I didn't get fired! I got...suspended, So I got this job temporarily" Kiba whispered/yelled. " I have to pay for that guys medical bills some way right?"

Naruto chuckled " Alright, Alright I got it sorry for thinking you just happened to have a love for waffles and pink aprons."

A low growl stopped the conversation mid way as both Kiba and Naruto turned to the source. " Sorry" Hinata whispered now embarrassed .

Kiba laughed " Alright lets get to the order before poor Hinata over here dies from starvation" Reaching into his apron pocket he pulled out a small pad and pen.

After they order Naruto and Hinata broke out into there usual long conversations catching each other up on there lives, but leaving out things they didn't want each other to know about. Naruto shared stories, about events that took place while she was overseas and she told him about her adventures.

" So when you came back you moved into an apartment all by yourself" Naruto questioned as he took a big bite out of his waffle.

Hinata nodded " Yeah it wasn't all that bad I had the movers help me and I do visit my father once in a while now"

" Now? "

" Yes now" Hinata said wrinkling her eye brows in confusion. " Is there something wrong with that?"

"No No" Naruto said waving his hands in front of him " Its ... just why didn't you visit him before, or why didn't you get a place closer to him i mean I know you had your issues but..."

Hinata tensed up, she couldn't tell him the real reason she moved so far away it would crush him, she would have to come up with a lie " Well.. I uh liked the area and the apartment so much...I just had to get it."

She nervously looked from Naruto's eyes and the floor repeatedly before she continued " And I was really busy so I never really had a chance to visit him ."

Naruto could tell that there was something she wasn't telling him and he guessed it had to do with the reason she left in the first place. That question had been burning his tongue for years.

" Really?" He questioned hoping to get more information out of her. But Hinata just nodded her head, refusing to make eye contact.

"Well ok then...so uh... anyway what's

your plans for the rest of the day" he said trying to change the subject. As much as he wanted to know the real reason she left, he knew it was best not to push it.

Hinata once again became uncomfortable, for some reason she wasn't sure if she should tell Naruto about going out with the girls, he might get the wrong idea. Hinata bit her lip in thought " well the girls and I are supposed to hang out later... it supposed to be like a girls night out or something" Hinata said choosing her words carefully.

"Haha really so what are you guys gonna do, go shopping? " Naruto said amused.

" Yeah I guess you could say that" Hinata responded. Technically she wasn't lying they were going shopping but for MEN not clothes.

" Well i guess thats sounds like fun its good that your going out and doing stuff other than studying." Naruto said resting his cheeks on his hand.

"Maybe I will get the guys together and do something too what do you think?"

Hinata lit up immediately, this was perfect with the guys all out together that meant the risk of Hinata and the Girls being discovered was less. No drama, No embarrassment and no one else would know about it. This could be wonderful. Hinata who was drinking her ice tea began coughing violently, she tried speaking too fast and the liquid went down her throat the wrong way.

" Oh my God Hinata are you ok" Naruto said jumping out of his seat and over to her. Hinata nodded covering her mouth and lifting one finger up to indicate one second. She cleared her throat " Ah sorry.. what I was trying to say was that sounds like a great idea"

"No way" Sasuke stated coldly with out a stitch of emotion in his face. Huh?! Why not!" Naruto shouted confused.

After hanging out with Hinata after work, Naruto went on a asking frenzy and managed to get all his guy friends to accompany him on this get together expect Sasuke. He couldn't believe him he was always the one who had to make things difficult for him, Naruto was currently standing in his door way fuming.

" Look Dobe I've known you for a large unfortunate portion of my life, so I know how these "get togethers" go and I'm not interested" Sasuke said closing the door but was stopped by Naruto's foot.

" What do you mean you know how there gonna go?" Naruto questioned irritably.

Sasuke rolled his eyes " We go out, some how alcohol gets involved, we all get wasted, we fight, we get thrown out of whatever place were at and the next thing we know were either being driven home by Sakura while throwing up out her car window, or were being chased down the streets by police because...oh thats right some one can't control there temper!"

Naruto clenched his fist in frustration "That only happen what a good five times and besides you can't control your temper either Teme!" Naruto yelled back. " You punched a bar tender in the face the last time when he asked you if you wanted your drink refilled "

Sasuke exhaled " It doesn't matter I'm not going so leave" he turned to walk away but Naruto grabbed his arm " Were Not going any where with alcohol so you don't need to worry about it" Naruto pleaded.

" Let go" sasuke said trying to get away from Naruto. " Come on pull the stick out of your ass, if you go i'll owe you one"

Sasuke stopped struggling and turned to Naruto " Hn Really?" He said with a sparkle of something menacing in his eyes.

Naruto swallowed " uh..yeah sure " he could have sworn he saw sasuke smirk but since naruto hasn't seen sasuke do anything even close to smiling in years he thought it was his imagination " I"ll go " sasuke said and slammed the door in Naruto's face.

Naruto stood there at the door for a little bit to process what just happen " Uh ok nice chat.. i guess" and with that Naruto continue down the hall to the exit. He wondered what sasuke had planned for him, hopefully it wouldn't be anything too crazy. But then again this was sasuke he was talking about.

"Haaaa!" Hinata yawned as she stood up from her bed and stretched her sore limbs. She was pretty sure it was almost 8:00pm but ever since she got home she had been delaying the process of getting ready.

To be honest she didn't want to go to the stupid club to begin with. She got so wrapped up in her emotions she said she would go in the spur of the moment. Now she was stuck in some mess she never wanted to be apart of to begin with.

Yeah it would be nice to have a special someone, she had dated but she had never been in an official relationship.. ever, but going to a club to pick up guys? that didn't sound like fun to her. What happen to those days when people pursued each other like regular human beings, not like starving beast in a meat cage.

Hinata sighed and slowly made her way into the closet. She stopped as soon as her eyes met with a horrible atrocity that was dangling from a hanger in front of her." What the hell IS that!" she whispered as she squinted her eyes trying to figure out what was the horrid piece of clothing was. And then it hit her hanging there was the so called dress the girls had left for her to wear. It was a white dress with long laced sleeves, aplunging neckline and it was covered in light sparkling sequence from the waist down and below it was white sparkly wedges to match.

Hinata rubbed her temples in frustration, It was nice for her friends to pick out her dress but this? Seriously!? Hinata hadn't seen a dress this flashy since Ino's at senior prom, speaking of ino Hinata was pretty sure she had a strong part in deciding it. Hinata didn't even have to think about it that long she was NOT wearing it...nope no way no one could convince her other wise.

She gently took the dress and put in the farthest corner of her closet to never be seen again.

Hinata knew that if she showed up at the club wearing something else her friends would be angry, but theres no way they would send her all the way home to change right?

Now the only problem was what TO wear? Hinata began digging in her closet quickly, she wanted to wear something simple but cute something that didn't make her stand out too much. After what seemed like hours she finally found something, it was a simple strapless cocktail dress and black flats. Hinata nodded her head in confirmation yep this would do.

Hinata glanced up at her clock and started panicking. She quickly threw her clothes on the bed and start to change as fast as her little limbs could go. She stared into the mirror on her wall intensely with her hands in her hair, what to do with it? Hinata could practically feel the pressure of time beating at her skull and gave up. She grabbed a hair tie, put her hair in a high pony tale and ran out her room.

" Oh man... their gonna kill me" she yelled while trying to put on her shoe and open the door at the same time. Once she was finally able to open the door she sprinted straight out but was stopped instantly by some thing hard. She fell to the ground holding her nose with a loud thud.

" Arghh what the hell Hinata!"

Hinata looked up see Tenten holding her nose followed by by Sakura, Ino and TEMARI of all people, they were all dolled up hair and make up and all.

Hinata watched in fear as there eyes moved down to her dress and they all began to glare at her. She could feel the sweat rollingdown her face "H-Hey Guys w-what are you doing here I thought we were going meet at the c-

" GO BACK INSIDE!" All the girls yelled cutting her off and squinting there eyes except for Temari. Hinata didn't even argue with them, she quickly got up and scurried back into her house with her friends behind her. Her whole plan just went out the window.

" Ah.. Hina, Honey what is that disaster that your wearing, what happened to my master piece" Ino wined eying Hinata's dress in disgust, Hinata guessed her assumption was correct.

" It's a good thing we came do I know Hinata or what" Sakura said smiling pleased with her for sight.

Hinata sat on the couch with a pout tugging her lips. She didn't think anything was wrong with the dress she was wearing, sure it was a little plain but it was better than being a walking flashlight. Hinata decided to go with her gut on this one since no one was agreeing with Ino she argued it " That dress is not.. its not

" Me?" Tenten finished " Yeah we figured you'd say something like thats why were here to save you" she said a taking seat next to her. " Save me?" Hinata questioned a little offended.

"Tell me Hinata did you even try on the dress hmmm?" Sakura said a taking seat on the other side of her. Now that Hinata thought about it, No she didn't even try on the dress just looking at the style and fabric of dress total detoured her and she had no interest in even trying it on. " Well no " Hinata replied quietly.

" Called it.. typical Hinata" Temari said shaking her head " What do you say, lets get this show on the road" she said taking Hinata's hands. " Wait whats going on" Hinata said panicking as she felt the girls lead her into her room. " You remember that make over we were suppose to have last night bunny... yeah its happening now " Ino said smiling excitedly.

She then pulled out from behind her back a giant suit case. " W-Whats that Hinata asked in fear as she was being shoved into a chair. " Well its makeup..

did you really think I would show up empty handed " Ino replied opening the giant case.

" Lets get this out of here" sakura said remove the hair tie from Hinata hair and throwing it across the room. " Your going to do my hair too what about the time!? Hinata asked.

" Don't worry about that we can go whenever, its a club remember " Temari reply sitting crossed legged infont of her. " Not to be rude Temari but why are you here anyway" Tenten yelled from Hinata's closet which she had dug up.

" Well" Temari started, painting Hinata's toes with a dark red polish " I came to help out, plus Ino did also mention that there was gonna be some " Fire works" tonight, I thought I should come and see the show she said smirking. Hinata once again rubbed her temples, great more people to witness this tragic event.

" Alright Hinata where'd you put it" Tenten said coming out the closet with her hands on her hips.

" W-what do you mean" Hinata replied trying to act as innocent as possible.

Tenten sighed " Don't play dumb with me THE dress where is it"

" I...uh well"

" HINATA!

" Back corner to the far right" Hinata said quickly looking down in shame. She knew there was no arguing when it came to Tenten, she was the queen of force full...persuasion ."Thank youuu" Tenten said in a sing song tone, smirking as she went back into the closet.

" Don't worry Hinata your in good hands" Sakura said brushing her hair. " If it makes you feel any better Ino didn't pick out the dress herself we helped ...Your welcome" she whispered.

" I heard that Forhead!" Ino yelled causing Hinata and Temari to laugh. " But seriously Bunny, Forheads right just close your eyes and let us work our magic " she said applying blush to Hinata's cheeks.

Maybe they were right, maybe she was freaking out for no reason. Whats the worst that could happen? a guy hits on her for like the fiftieth hundredth time in her life?

Suddenly Naruto's face found its way into her mind again and a cold feeling crept up her now bare back. Why did this keep happening? Why did going out with her friends feel like a bad thing? It wasn't like she was in a relationship with him, they were just friends, so why was it so hard to let go. Besides it was it wasn't like he felt anything for her anyway.

That cold feeling that crept up her spine began to heat up and her thoughts were infected with all the pain she went through, how he led her on, how the very thought of them being together disgusted him.

The burning memories of him and that WOMAN from the coffee shop made her nauseous and Guilt she felt before, melted away. Hinata became engulfed in flames of fury. GUILT HA! SCREW THAT

" Done!" Sakura said patting Hinata's hair one last time. " Ok open your eyes in 3...2...1!"

Hinata's eyes fluttered open and what she saw was something she couldn't comprehend. There in the mirror sat a beautiful princess, her hair shimmered over her shoulder in a loose body wave, while her bangs bounced gently to the side. Her face was delicately made up with a thin coat of peach eyeshadow that gave her eye lids a natural glow, light blush and a rosy pink lip stick that made her lips pop. The dress she was wearing hugged her body showing off her hour glass shape nicely and the sequence gave her a party yet elegant look. She also wore diamond studs that matched her shoes which were surprisingly comfortable.

" I look...I look" Hinata stuttered trying to get her words out.

" Amazing yeah we know I did tell you were here to save you right" Tenten said winking at her. Then one by one the girls took off there jackets revealing there outfits and shocking Hinata.

Sakura wore her hair up in a pony tail with a braid on the side. Her outfit was a dark red heart neckline, crop top and a bubble gum pink skirt that covered most of her belly and went down to her thighs just above the knees and some black ankle boots.

Tenten wore her hair down in the back with two small buns in the front, her out fit was a high waist black shorts with a loose open yellow blouse and black knee highs and brown cowboy boots. And Ino's out fit was well... INO like, she wore a super tight black skirt with something that looked almost like a bra and lace fabric that connected two the pieces leaving her back completely exposed. She wore her hair out with hoop earrings hanging from ears and some sparkling black pumps.

Temari sticking to her word about coming just to see the drama wore just simple blue jeans And a brown sweater.

" You guys look amazing!" Hinata said excitedly. They all broke out in laughter at Hinata's unexpected excitement leaving Hinata confused but amused.

"Well ladies Lets go!" Ino shouted pumping a fist in the air!

"Ok when you said we were going to hang out this is not what I had in mind" Shikamaru said breathing out in annoyance. All nine boys stood in front of very familiar ramen shop kinda pissed off. Naruto scratched the back of his neck nervously " Come on guy's its not that bad, Hey we can even eat outside"

All the guy's except Naruto turned around and began to walk away causing Naruto to become desperate " W-Wait I'll pay for everything! "

Hearing that they then all turned around simultaneously, walked back, sat down and began to order.

"Well this is definitely very...

Er... different compared to our regular hang out spots" Neji said playing with his meal in disgust.

Naruto sighed in Annoyance " Look guys this was the only place I could think of that didn't have alcohol. Because somebody was worried about us getting drunk *COUGH* Sasuke!" Sasuke sent him a death glare after his comment.

What theres no beer at this place!? I'm in hell" Kiba said fisting his hair in agony.

" Yes I too agree with Kiba no alcohol is very troubling " lee said pouting looking at his glass of water. Naruto rolled his eyes " You can't even handle alcohol Lee you lose your mind when your drunk your worst than all of us put together."

" You cannot be talking dobe" Sasuke mumbled. Naruto turned around and glared at Him " Are you really starting this now Teme!"

" Alright Alright everyone calm down lets just relax my heads starting to hurt" Shikamaru said putting a hand to his head " Lets just eat our food and try to have a good time...like Choji and Sai over there.

Choji wasn't paying attention to anything but the ramen in his bowl and sai...well he was sketching Choji eat.

" It seems like I was forgotten again" Shino said quietly scaring the ever loving shit out of everyone there.

" WOAH Shino when did you get here" Naruto yelled now laying on the floor from falling.

Shino sighed " Seriously Screw all of you" he then proceeded to eat his ramen without another word.

"This blows Naruto the only thing good about this is that new club opened across the street and we get to see all these hot chicks go in there. He walked over to Naruto and extended his hand helping him up. " Hey here's an idea... lets go over there huh HUH?" Kiba wined shaking Naruto wildly.

" Alright Alright Alright maybe later" He grabbed Kiba's arms to stop him before he vomited. " but no drinking and yeah i'm talking to you too lee" Lee looked at the ground disappointedly .

Naruto frowned, he was becoming overly frustrated with his friends, there had to be something better than drinking and chasing girls to do." Hmm whats with that face you don't wanna go? " Kiba questioned catching Sasuke's s attention.

" N-No thats not it its just-"

"Oooh your worried about her HUH?" Sasuke said and this time Naruto was sure there was definitely a smirk on his face.

Naruto sucked his teeth "WHAT are you talking abou-"

"Wait your talking about Hinata right ohhoho I knew there was something going on between you two Finally!" Kiba yelled somewhat excitedly.

"N-NO thats not tr-"

" With my cousin...really Uzumaki? and without my consent how dare you" Neji shouted getting up from his seat and walking over to him.

"Everyone just stop it ok, if Naruto really had a thing with Hinata wouldn't Ino have been the first one to tell us" Shikamaru reasoned. Everyone nodded there agreement ino was the biggest gossip they knew.

" Yeah but then again Ino didn't have to tell us about you and Temari" Kiba said wickedly. Shikamaru spit out his ramen all over the counter, causing Tecuchi to give him the evil eye.

" I don't know what your talking about, what about me and Temari?" Shikamaru said as calm and composed as he could possibly muster.

"Oooo so something IS going on I was totally bluffing " Kiba said amused. "

" Shikamaru You Dog!" Naruto said joining in with Kiba and hitting him playfully on the arm.

Shikamaru sighed deeply " You guys are assholes, look nothing is going on your both making something out of nothing"

" REALLY then why are your arms shaking" Kiba said pointing to Shikamaru's arm. Shikamaru looked down at his arm and was shocked to see that it was shaking uncontrollably.

" Can everyone please just shut up, this argument is completely pointless" Neji said resting his head in his hands in frustration.

" Oh don't think we forgot about you Neji, Hinata told me about you and Tenten" Naruto said a giant taunting grin spread across his face.

Neji's head shot up at the sound of her name and slowly turned a bright red. " Told you about what!?"

" Oh you mean that time when they-" Lee started but was cut off my Neji's hand wrapping tightly around his mouth keeping him from speaking." " What about Sasuke I saw him and Sakura holding hands the other day at the park!" Neji yelled out trying desperately to get the attention off of him.

Sasuke eyes widened in shock as everyone turned to look at him with ridiculous grins " Neji you son of a bitch" he said right before everyone started showering him with questions.

There heated discussion turned into a battle about who could exposed the most secrets about one another. Not exactly the type of different Naruto was hoping for but hey it was working. In Fact they were so wrapped up in there debate that they didn't hear the loud clanking of heels against the pavement .

" Hey boys sorry to interrupt your so very interesting conversation.

The sound of the familiar voice alerted the boys immediately, they slowly and carefully turned to the source of the voice in some what fear. The owner of the voice Ino, stood leaned over the edge of the counter and waved, a smug grin dainting her lips. " How are you all doing on this fine evening"

The Men went into a stage of panic. How long had she'd been there? How much had she heard ? They were all in big trouble because they knew there was no way in hell ino would keep her mouth shut.

" Ino how long have you been standing there "Naruto asked bravely as he literally trembled in fear of her response. Ino smiled at his question and brought a finger to her chin to exaggerate her thought " Hmmm well a while actually why"

Everyone of the guys faces dropped in despair, they knew they were doomed. Ino laughed as she took a look at there faces " Just kidding I came just a second ago" she sang causing the boys to relax.

Kiba took the opportunity to sneak a peek at Ino's oufit and whistled " Damnnnn Ino, who's the lucky guy"

Ino flipped her hair accepting the complement with glee " Don't know yet

See that club over there" she said pointing " I'm hoping to find him tonight."

An idea sprung into Ino's mind as she looked from the guys to kiba. She then slowly and almost flirtatiously leaned down towards Kiba's ear, causing it to practically glow red.

"But I won't be alone I got my girls with me this time its gonna be.. amazing " she whispered.

Kibas eyes widened as he turned to look at her in shock. Ino just simply smiled at him " well i'll be going now just wanted to say hi...see ya boys" She then turned around and sashayed away.

" Wait what do you mean by that!" Kiba shouted after her. But Ino continued on her way not daring to look back.

" Oh god" Kiba mumbled still frazzled by what had just been told to him.

Neji raised an eye brow in confusion " What? What did she say"

Shikamaru leaned towards kiba and put a hand to the side of his own face" Don't tell me your the lucky guy tonight" he whispered.

Kiba scoffed " Nah I wish, but some guys In that club over there are definitely gonna be." He then longingly stared at the club.

" woah I knew Ino was a little salacious but going to a place like that to pick up several guys where's her honor " Lee said his mouth filled with noodles.

" No you idiot! Just look over there she's not the only one on the hunt" Kiba said pointing at the club.

Everyone simultaneously turned in the direction of Kiba's finger and were speechless. They were able to catch a glimpse of Ino, Sakura, Tenten, Temari and a very worried Hinata enter the club.

" W-WHAT the hell are they doing! " Naruto yelled jumping from his seat. He could understand Ino and maybe Tenten but Hinata too? It was not only dangerous for them to go by themselves, but just the very thought of guys looking at them or even trying to touch them boiled his blood especially when he thought of Hinata. " When i asked if they were going shopping this is NOT what I meant "

" You knew about this!" Neji yelled grabbing Naruto by his collar " There gonna be eaten alive in there why didn't you say anything! "

" I Don't understand they are single women are they not? I read in a book once that even women have to quench there sexual thirst" Sai said drinking his tea with no emotion. Everyone turn towards Sai in surprise, he just had no filter.

" I'm actually with Sai on this one guys, they are technically single its fine" Shikamaru said trying to remain calm, his arm's and legs shaking again.

" *COUGH* Bullshit *COUGH*" Kiba teased enjoying the scene that was taking place.

Naruto rolled his eyes " Yeah their single but I don't know how I feel about them-" Naruto stopped when he saw Neji leap from his seat and sprint down the street towards the club with Sasuke surprisingly right behind him. " Wait you guys!" He called after them.

Shikamaru was the next one to go, causing kiba to get excited " Man I can't miss this " he yelled following him along with lee. Naruto breathed out in frustration and turn to Choji and Sai who remained. " Come on you on two"

" But the teriyaki!" Choji wined as he followed Naruto and Sai towards the club.

" They forgot me again" Shino said watching them leave.

Because it was such a new club it was packed. Loud music rang through out the area like thunder and people crowded together dancing and drinking under flashing rainbow lights. The air was heavy mixed with heat from bodys being so close together and the whole entire area had a distinct smell of alcohol and sweat. Hinata hadn't even been in there for five seconds yet and she already knew she hated it.

" Ladies welcome to my home away from home" Ino said stretching her arms out in exaggeration, " A place not only for possibly meeting your future husbands, but a place you can drink and dance and leave all your troubles behind." Hinata looked over her shoulder at the exit, was it too late to leave now?

"Oh no you don't Hinata you and I are hitting the bar" Sakura said leading her to what Hinata knew as the chamber of death. Once there Sakura didn't even give Hinata a chance to object and order two red sangria's. " Hey Bunny don't make that face were supposed to have fun remember." Ino said sitting down joining the two. Hinata didn't even realize she was frowning until she said that, maybe it was because she couldn't get the boys reactions out of her head. The way they looked so shocked and confused worried her. That and actually being at this overally sexual sweat pit. Hinata quickly took a sip of her drink to clear her mind, the sweet liquor warming her stomach and building her confidence. "There we go, that a girl " Sakura said patting her back.

" Were's Tenten and Temari?" Hinata said looking around for the girls frantically. " Over there check it out" ino said turning Hinata around and pointing. Hinata cringed in horror at the sight, It seemed like Tenten had stuck to her word and was dancing with Temari along with a few guys. Neji was not gonna be happy.

" I'm gonna join them you coming?" Ino questioned bobbing her head to the beat of the song. Sakura got up from the stool and turned towards Hinata" Come on bunny lets dance" she said reaching her arm out. " You two go ahead I'm just gonna sit here a bit I'll join you later" Hinata said shooing them off, Sakura and Ino shrugged and walked towards the rest of the girls.

Hinata exhaled sharply,feeling a weight being lifted off her shoulders. She liked to dance but the type of dancing they were doing was not her cup of tea. Hinata stirred her drink with her straw and scanned the area, WHAT was she doing here? She wasn't a party girl, she was a introverted,tv obsessed nerd, her definition of a good time was staying locked up in her room watching old movies in her pjs. How the hell did she let herself be swayed into coming here. She wanted to support her friends at least but she didn't even know how to fit in. Hinata took another big gulp of her drink hoping it would at least relax her nerve and give her the strength to get through the end of the night. Just then Hinata heard a familiar voice call out to her. " Hinata-san is that you?" Hinata peeled her eyes away from her glass to meet the familiar voice " T-Toneri-kun?"

Toneri smiled gently at her as he took a seat next to her " I hope you don't mind me saying this but I never would have expected to see you at a place like this"

Hinata giggled at his comment " yeah.. well me either"

" Mind if I join you?"

Hinata thought for a second and looked towards her friends who were still dancing wildly on the dance floor. She then decided she might as well try to enjoy herself while she was here.

" Sure"

Naruto bursted into the club breathing heavily. " Were the hell did those idiots go " he mumbled under his breath. " Up there" sai said pointing to second floor balcony. Once Naruto spotted them he began running up the stairs.

" wait for god sakes stop running I can't do this" Choji said stumbling behind him trying to keep up.

" I can't we gotta stop them before they do something stupid the last thing I need is anymore drama in my life" Naruto yelled looking over his shoulder. " Well you go i'll stay here" Choji yelled slumping down on the stairs.

Naruto weaved through the crowds until he was able to reach his friends " Yo guys what the hell's wrong with all of you ca-"

"Shut up I can't read lips with all your yapping" Neji said focusing on the crowd below. Naruto followed Neji's gaze to the dance floor were he saw Sakura, Tenten,Ino and Temari dancing.

" What are they saying huh Huh " kiba said shaking neji. "

" Im having so much fun I could be here forever, three like guys ask me for my number" Neji said squinting.

Kiba looked at Neji in confusion " Wait who said that? "

" Tenten" Neji replied gloomily dropping his head on the railing.

Shikamaru patted nejis back in a comforting manner. "Its ok Look I only came to make sure you guys were ok " Shikamaru explained " But out of curiosity what is Temari saying?"

Naruto sighed " Enough, look if it makes you guys feel better we can get the girls and leave but we all need to rel-" Naruto stopped and looked at all the guys " Ok where the hell is Sasuke"

" I think thats him pushing through the crowd down there" lee said pointing at the rapidly moving figure below.

" Oh for fuck sake I look away for two seconds" Naruto said angrily rly stomping down the stairs again.

Naruto had enough all he wanted to do was have an relaxing evening with his friends and look what happened. He felt like honestly just grabbing his stuff and leaving, but nooo, his conscience kept him there and... well a certain someone.

" Were did he go!" Naruto said scanning the area for his very emotionally unstable friend, but instead found someone else who caught his interest.

A very smiley Hinata was currently sitting with a man he had never seen before. She looked amazing, her entire essence seemed to shimmer under the flashing lights of the club but instead of exciting him it kinda angered him.

Naruto had never seen her so dressed up before, no when she was with him she didn't care how she looked, what was so important about tonight? Was it that guy?

Naruto's chest tightened when she broke out into a bubbly laugh that had brought him so much joy. That laugh, that He thought was only reserved for him.

Why did she let her guard down so easily with that floppy haired dimwit!? Naruto thought he was the only guy that could make her smile like that.

THAT GUY! oh how he made Naruto's blood boil the way he looked at her all dreamily with that dumbass grim on his face. How he leaned in close to her when he spoke and how his eyes would occasionally wander to her chest.

Why was she letting him get so close like that!? Naruto couldn't explain it but for like the 700th time in his life he felt hurt, but this one unlike the others stung more than he could imagine.

Once Naruto saw the mysterious man brush Hinata's hair from her face. Naruto gave up on his original target and angrily started marching towards his new one.

" Sorry I didn't notice there was something in my hair, thanks for helping me" Hinata said looking down embarrassed. "Its quite alright I'm happy to help" Toneri replied.

" So as you were saying, your friends forced you to come here too? " Hinata said sipping her drink.

" Yep they said I needed to get out and stop being so anti social" Toneri said laughing " I suppose our friends are very similar... but I guess tonight wasn't too horrible " his eyes drifted off to the side in thought.

Hinata raised an eyebrow in confusion " Really and why is that Toneri-kun" she asked curiosity staining her lips.

Toneri looked at her in surprise and his cheeks slightly redden when he realizes she was looking into his eyes. Gently he breathed out his nerves and spoke" well... I think its because your here with me Hinata-san"

Hinata's mouth opened in shock and with that her whole entire body began to tingle, What was going on with her? she couldn't tell if it was the liquor or what he just said that warmed her chest so much. Apparently Toneri noticed because he started to laugh causing her to become even more red.

" Hinata! " Naruto yelled running out from the crowd. Hinata felt her heart drop at the sound of his voice, every fiber of her being wanted to hide at that very moment, like a kid who had just been caught doing something bad. " Naruto-kun W-What are you doing here" she asked nervously as if she didn't know.

Looking at him Hinata could tell he was really pist about something she could practically feel heat radiating off of him. " The more important question is what are YOU doing here do you know how dangerous it is for a girl like you to be at a place like this " Naruto hissed looking sternly into her eyes.

" Well I-I..uh-" she struggled to get her words out, why was he so mad? she didn't really do anything. Naruto sighed impatiently and grabbed Hinata by the arm " Come on were leaving" he said, pulling her from her seat with out looking at her. " Wait Naruto-kun hold on a second" Hinata pleaded as he started pulling her towards the direction of the Exit " Ouch.. your hurting me please just Wait!

But Naruto didn't listen he was too angry to think straight and his only goal at that point was getting the hell out of this place before he ripped everything apart. Naruto was unexpectedly forced to a halt when he felt a firm hand grip his and peel his fingers lose from Hinata's arm. Naruto turned around instantly and was enraged to see the same white haired asshole from before. " She said WAIT" Toneri said glaring at Naruto and standing in front of Hinata protectively.

Naruto walked up closer to Toneri so he was in his face " Listen buddy this has nothing to do with you so Stay out of my way." Naruto warned trying to walk around Toneri "Hinata lets go" he called to her but Hinata remained still, frightened at Naruto's unusual behavior. Toneri once again stopped him from proceeding this time putting his arms out in a defense manner. " No you Listen to ME I'm not going anywhere I won't let you harm her! " Toneri argued.

" Hurt her?!" Naruto yelled offended by his accusations "I'm trying to protect her from creeps like you!" This time Naruto grabbed Toneri's arm and forced it out of the way. But Toneri responded quickly putting Naruto in a head lock. "OH you wanna play it that way huh Alright lets play!" Naruto scoffed.

Naruto elbowed Toneri in the chest causing him to release the grip he had around his neck with a *oomff* He then, while toneri was distracted, spun around and punched Toneri in the mouth sending him flying backwards and onto the ground. Toneri however was back on his feet quickly and charged at Naruto tackling him to the ground. The two violently wrestled on the ground sending bone crushing blows to each other while Hinata screamed in terror. Security guards rush to the scene and after a long struggle they were able to separate them. " Don't try to play all innocent I saw the way you were looking at her you Fucking bastered" Naruto yelled as he was being dragged away from Toneri. " Even if I was looking at her that way soo what!? Shes a beautiful woman, besides it seems like she likes my company better than yours" Toneri yelled back spitting the blood from his mouth onto the ground.

Naruto charged at him but was pulled back by the guard. They were about to remove them both from the club but Hinata stopped them. " Please don't throw them out I will keep them under control I promise " she begged. The security guards looked at each other and nodded " They only get one warning anything else, and there banned from here, were only doing this because we know your from a respectable trust worthy Family, ok Ms HYUGA". Hinata nodded and the two guards left the scene but they didn't take the stares from the crowds with them. A chain of whispers broke out within the crowd.

" Ah so she is a Hyuga I thought so"

" What is she doing HERE?"

" Two guys at once Wow I never expected that from someone who came from such an honorable family"

" What a whore"

" what great shame she has brought upon her family"

" I wonder if I could get her number"

Naruto practically growl he was so angry " SHUT UP ALL OF YOU! Don't talk about Hinata that way, you don't understand the situation! " he yelled scaring the crowd.

" ENOUGH! JUST STOP IT ALREADY!" Hinata yelled at him now equally pissed off. Naruto blinked in shocked at the usual quiet Hyuga's tone of voice. Hinata walked up to Naruto so close that there shoe's were touching " Can I talk to you outside briefly.. ALONE" she said in a low sinister voice. Naruto nodded still speechless from before.

Hinata looked over her shoulder at Toneri and softened her glare " I'll be right back, you stay right there" she said gently. Toneri though his mouth bleeding smiled and nodded also. And with that Naruto and Hinata walked out the club with the entire club following them with their eyes. A smirk crept across Toneri's eyes as he watched them.

" Hinata...I"

Hinata ignored him, she gripped Naruto by his collar and pulled him into the alley next to the club breathing heavily in anger. " Ok you have 5 seconds to explain to me what the hell just happened in there" Hinata said released him. Naruto remained quiet and continued frowning at the ground, "Well!?" Hinata Questioned sternly.

Naruto's gaze met hers sharply " What were you thinking!" He took a few raging steps closer. " Do you realize how dangerous it is to come to place like this you could have been kidnapped or sexually assaulted or worse." Naruto yelled.

" I can take care of myself!" Hinata snapped, taking few steps back " I Don't need a baby sitter I moved out of my father's house for a reason!

" Your a girl Hinata, your pretty strong but do you really think you could defend yourself if a man tried to hurt you, its not like you even told anyone you were coming here like Neji or Kiba or me!"

" Oh so now I need to be tracked, Ino has been to places like this plenty of times by herself and nothing happened in fact plenty of people come here by themselves it is a CLUB" she said not backing down.

Naruto sighed " Your missing the point" he said putting a hand to his aching head.

" Really then please Naruto Enlightened me!" Naruto cringed when she dropped the kun, thats how he knew she was really mad. "Because I didn't know it was a bad thing to go out and spend sometime with my friends! "

Hinata got angrier with each word that slipped out her mouth "And I don't know why you thought it was ok to play superman and try to save me!?.. and from my own friend might I add!"

" I Don't trust him you should have seen the way he was looking at you he was undressing you with his eyes" He said back.

" Naruto! "

Naruto grew impatient and put his hands on her shoulders " YOU'RE too trusting of men their are dangerous, that guy is no different just because he's all nice and sweet to your face doesn't mean its safe."

Hinata glared up at Naruto, How dare he? He was the one who tore her heart out and smashed it into a million pieces, he didn't want her but yet here he was standing before her trying to dictate who she could be with and where she could go. He just added salt to her already stinging wound.

" Your right men are dangerous and I know one that I will put a lot of effort in avoiding now...good bye Naruto-kun. Hinata brushed his hands off her shoulders and started to stomp off, but Naruto grabbed her hand.

" Hinata Please don't do this... I'm only trying to protect you your my friend"

Hinata didn't look up her gaze was glued to the ground, her arm dangled in Naruto's grasp. " Tell me something Naruto-kun are you really doing this as a concerned friend or... as something else she mumbled. Naruto quickly let go of her hand like it was scorching hot and Hinata forced herself to look at him and swallowed back her tears.

Naruto looked thrown off by the question, he glanced up at the sky in thought then began to speak " Oh course I'm concerned as a friend what else would-

Hinata turned away from Naruto not letting him finish " I'm going now" she removed her hand from his and walked back towards the club not looking back.

Naruto stared at her back as he watched her walk away, this was a sight he had grew accustomed to unfortunately. A wave of emptiness struck his body, Hinata was the only one he had left, a super special girl who had yet to remove herself from his life until now. His heart cried out to chase her, to pull her close and hold her tightly, To apologize over and over and tell her she could go out with any guy she wanted to, that he wouldn't care because there friendship was more important. But he couldn't those words tasted like poison and his feet refused to move.

Just then his friends came pouring out the of club in a panic. " Naruto is everything alright we all saw what happened in there" said Sakura who was holding sasuke's hand tightly and he holding her's back with equal force.

" Yeah what are you Crazy why would you hit that guy.. ugh so troublesome." Shikamaru said sighing with Temari close behind him.

" And where the hell is Hinata! " Tenten said clinging onto Neji's arm.

Naruto remained quiet and stared at his shoes, Causing his friends to become more concerned. Then something shocking caught Kiba's eye.

" Hey isn't that her getting in the car with that guy"

Everyone turned towards the parking lot and was surprised to see that Kiba was right. Hinata was getting into a white truck with the mysterious guy from the bar. " Hinata! " Naruto yelled followed by the others. But Hinata didn't turn around and soon the truck started up and pulled off.

Naruto WATCHED as the truck sped down the street and the girl he cared about the most disappeared from his sight.

" Hinata"

Once Hinata thanked Toneri for the ride home she sprinted into her apartment and straight into her bed room. She didn't even take off her shoes before she dived into her bed and broke down crying. She heard the loud ringing coming from her phone and ignored it.

She was weak there was no more energy left in her body all that mattered in that moment was her releasing the pent up emotions in her body and resting. With hot tears still streaming down her face Hinata leaped from her bed and got on her knees.

She reached under her bed and pulled out a red decorated box and ripped it opened. In it contained all the things that reminded her of her past love. From pictures to old gifts and movie tickets she had kept it all, even the orange hoodie he had lent her lied neatly folding in the box. Hinata violently picked up the box and pulled open her window. Even though she had said she was done there was still lingering feelings that seemed impossible to get rid of. Hinata tilted the box out the window to dump it, but stopped.

Hanging out the edge of the box was the orange hoodie, the one he had given to her when she was cold, the one that made her so happy. She quickly pulled the box back in and grabbed it. Holding it delicately in her arms she slid back to the ground and cured up into a ball. She lied there and sobbed for what felt like hours, with the hoodie tightly in her grasp. Why was it so hard to give up on him.


	6. The Aftermath

**Author's Note:** Hey guys it's cat, sorry for another late chapter I'm gonna try to get these chapters in more frequently, I feel like I just tend to write a lot and I have so many ideas and it takes me for ever to write just one chapter. So my plan is to try and shortened the chapters a bit that way I can get more material out faster. I also wanted to address the last chapter a lot of you guys were commenting saying it was bit angsty. I just wanted to warn you guys that this is a drama and not everything is always going to be super happy and bubbly. I wanted to make this as realistic as possible, especially when it came to human emotion. So yeah there are gonna be some points in this story were it gets really sad but rest assured that is not how it's always going to be things will get better, this is all accentual to the stories plot. I wanted to make a fanfic that progresses a realistic pace I don't know about you guys but I have alway hated fanfictions that just jump to the crucial parts in just two chapters. I hope you guys understand and I didn't offend anyone. Now on to the story.

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Kishimoto does so shut up, you**

* * *

" _OK Sakura you can do this_ " Sakura had been standing out side the entrance of the cafeteria for ten minutes scared out of her mind and hoping the great Gods In the sky would come down before her and strike her with luck. Because after what happened last week, her usual nerves of steel were shattered. Her chest fluttered as she recalled the night at the falling leaf.

Sasuke hadn't said a word to her before he so demandingly and almost territorially took her hand and rushed her out from the crowd, His breathing irregular, frustration staining his face. Once away from every one he remained silent and she was the first to speak. " What the hell are you doing!" She yelled shocked by his actions. The Uchiha looked at her and squeezed her hand tighter, he opened his mouth to speak but couldn't find the right words. He had never been good at talking to people he always came off too harsh. " ...don't go over there anymore" was the only thing he managed to say.

"Huh?" She said squinting her eyes confusingly at him. "What's that suppose to mean?"

Sasuke remained quite and looked away from her gaze but continued to squeeze her hand tightly.

Sakura grew inpatient and tears began to collect in her eyes. She was tired of the way he was treating her, she wasn't just some puppet he could string along like nothing. " Look! " she stated angrily " If you have nothing to say to me then let me go Sasuke!" She tried to remove her hand from his grasp but he didn't budge. Sasuke faced her again but this time stared at her intensely, as if he figured out what he was going to do. This only confused Sakura even more and she tried once again to move away.

Then something happened that the Pinkette would never forget. Sasuke pulled her towards him and before she could react, crashed his lips firmly against hers. The force caused Sakura to stumbled backwards with Sasuke in suit, but she was able to regained her balance. Time seemed to freeze at that very moment, her emerald eyes widened at the realization of the event that was currently taking place. Sasuke freaking uchiha, the one and only guy she had ever loved in her entire life was kissing her? Was this even real? Sakura shifted in his grasp trying to test the reality of the situation but only causing Sasuke to tighten his grip even more around her and deepen the kiss. It was as if he was scared she was going to run away or something.

Dream or not Sakura was overwhelmed with emotion, who knew that with just a kiss all her worries could just fly away. Her eyes slowly fluttered shut as she relaxed into the kiss, her tense shoulders drooped, her clenched fists released and moved to his chest. And before this magical moment could end she moved her lips gently against his. The two stood there in each other's embrace for what felt like hours, their lips molding perfectly together in union, they didn't care about where they were or who was watching, all that mattered was each other. They only stopped when they were alerted by a loud familiar shriek that boomed through out the club and when security came whooshing by them. He then took her by the hand and they both rushed to the scene of the fight not saying a word about what took place.

After that event Sakura began to avoid Sasuke out of fear that he would say it was a mistake or that what happened that night didn't mean anything. She even made Naruto drive him to school now that his car was fixed. But the avoiding had become so obvious that her friends started to take notice and she didn't want anyone else to know what happen until she was fully sure herself. So now here she was trying to face her fears and talk to Sasuke before everyone arrived for lunch.

Looking around making sure the coast was clear, she took one more sneaky peek at her unaware prey. Sasuke sat at there usual lunch table staring out the window in deep thought with out a care in the world. The Pinkette couldn't help but gawk dreamingly at him as she clinged onto the nearby wall for support. "Ah I'm not even near him yet and he's already got me light headed" she said whimsically. Her eyes became saucers and she quickly slapped her hand over her mouth realizing she said that statement out loud. The daydreaming Uchiha slowly shifted his attention from the window to her, raising an eyebrow with a " Hn" sound escaping his lips.

Sakura's face turned as pink as her hair " _Oh god he heard you Wow real smooth Sakura real smooth curse my big mouth_ " she reprimanded. The two stared at each other neither of them daring to look away. Now that she had caught his attention she had no choice but to go up to him. " _It's now or never, come on you got this your not in high school anymore your grown woman damn it !_ " Sakura nodded to her self and began an unintentional robot march towards Sasuke, his gaze following her the whole way there. She shakily plopped down in the seat across from him and her eyes firmly glued to the table. " Uh...hi " was the only thing she managed to squeak out. Sasuke stared at Sakura's meek state with out a stitch of emotion. " Hi yourself " he snapped back at her, catching her attention. Sakura's head instantly shot up to meet his gaze and was shocked to see that the Uchiha was fuming. Was he mad...at HER?

His whole demeanor left a bad taste in Sakura's mouth, so she wasted no time bringing up the awkward subject. " Look about the other night " she quickly blurted out. Sasuke raised a hand to stop her from saying anymore " Stop, this is not the place to talk about this kinda stuff we'll talk when we're alone" he said a bit harshly " Or will that make you uncomfortable too?"

Sakura couldn't believe the attitude he was giving her, What was going through his head right now? Did that night at the club mean nothing to him? " What are you talking about? " she snapped at him. " All I wanted to know is why did yo-"

Sasuke gave her a glare that screamed shut up " I said another time "

" Fine whatever! " she barked back at him crossing her arms and swallowing back her tears. " And aren't we alone right now?"

Sasuke pointed to a table in the far back corner where a very depressed Naruto uzumaki sat, his head resting on the table. Sakura's eyes widened at the sight.

" He's been that way ever since THAT night" Sasuke stated.

Sakura looked sadly at the blond, he looked broken, bag's hung under his eyes from loss of sleep, his hair looked wild from lack of grooming and she could see what looked like a five o'clock shadow forming along his jaw line. He was a shell of his usually bright sunny self. " Oh god not him too" Sakura mumbled under her breath.

Sasuke turned towards her intrigued by her comment " What do you mean by him too?" He questioned.

" Hinata's been acting the same way" she answered quietly. Naruto lifted his head from his arms at the sound of Hinata's name. " She has been out of it for days walking into walls, dropping plates, I heard the manager at our job had to make her take a few days off she was performing so bad" Sakura sighed sadly at the thought of the Hyugas's Sad state " Poor girl."

Naruto's head plopped back down onto the table with a " THUNK" alerting the duo. Sakura got up from her seat and walked over to him quickly. " Naruto" Sakura called to him, concerned. But Naruto didn't respond. Sakura placed a hand to his back in a comforting manner " Hey don't be that way talk to us...what's going on hmmmm?"

Naruto shifted his body away from her " I don't want to talk Sakura-chan."

Sakura sighed and walked around the table so that she was right in front of him " I already wheedled the story out of Hinata, I just want to know what was going on in your mind at the moment.. You know, get your perspective"

Sakura heard him sigh and knew she had broken him. " I-I just wanted to protect her" Naruto blurted out boldly not raising his head from the table " I didn't mean for all this to happen"

Sakura leaned over the table so that she was close enough to properly hear what he was saying " But protect her from what though Naruto? she didn't seem like she was in any trouble, in fact none of us were" she said loudly and looking back at Sasuke.

Naruto slowly raised his head and Sakura was able to see just how worked up he was about this situation. " Ok maybe not you guys but she was, there was some piece of shit guy with fluffy white hair who was after her and I mean really AFTER her I caught him looking at her chest a few times " Naruto said pleadingly. " Seriously! he looked like if he had any opportunity to be alone with Hinata he was gonna rip her clothes off and-"

" Ok I get it he looked like a full on pervert, Now go on" Sakura said growing impatient.

" There was no way in Hell I was gonna let that FUCKING CLOWN wrap his Nasty pasty fingers around my sweet little Hinata, so I did what any logical friend would do and tried to get her the hell out of there" Naruto said loudly getting riled up recalling the events. " But then Mr Casper the fucking friendly ghost got in my way."

" So then you beat him...up?" Sakura asked confused.

" You bet your ass I did and I would've kept pummeling that bastard over and over again until he was fucking blind , that way I would know for sure he wouldn't look at Hinata like that ever again, but security broke us up." Naruto yelled.

Sakura put a hand to her head in frustration and breathed out " The amount of times you've managed to get into fights baffles me. Can't you just sit down and have a regular conversation."

" I was mad Sakura-chan, Unbelievably, Ridiculously, mad and I'm not even sure if it was just because of that Fucking Floppy headed Shit " Naruto argued slumping in his seat " I think I was mad at Hinata too and if you asked me why I couldn't tell you even today."

" Let me ask you this Dobe do you have a thing for Hinata or what " Sasuke asked joining the two at the table.

Naruto's mouth hung open at sasuke's question, he was instantly taken back to night at the club when Hinata asked him a similar question " Tell me something Naruto-kun are you really doing this as a concerned friend or ...as something else"

Naruto fisted his hair in frustration "Ugh.. I Don't- I don't know!... Hinata has always been someone very special to me..but...to think about her that way...feels wrong a-and sorta right all at the same time...it's...so weird."

Sasuke sighed in annoyance " Your really oblivious you know that!" Sasuke leaned in close to Naruto, startling him " WELL YOU BETTER FIGURE IT OUT THEN AND FAST " he said loudly and plainly.

Naruto blinked serval times in confusion " I just need some time alright, All I can think about right now is what an ass hole I was to her.. errrr I'm Such an idiot! " Naruto groaned griping his hair even tighter. " I need to apologize "

" Well apologize then!" Ino yelled entering the cafeteria with their group and a ton of others students. She happily skipped over to the trio with a bento bag carefully clutched at her side. " Hey why wasn't I invited to this meeting, I happen to care a great deal about Naruto and Bunny too" she wined. Soon all their friends caught up and began crowding around the table.

" I agree with Ino-San what ever you did to my cousin you need to apologize immediately and when you do tell her to call her father, he hasn't been able to get in contact with her and he's driving me mad" Neji stated.

Naruto looked up at Neji " Don't you think I tried, she won't pick up her phone for me either and she's been avoiding me like I'm some kinda disease or something." Naruto slammed his fist on the table " I Fucked up...badly."

Sakura rubbed Naruto's back in an effort to calm him down. " Relax Naruto, look just go over her house and apologize to her face" Sakura glanced up at Sasuke " it's better to say what's on your mind instead of keeping it all built up and I bet she will appreciate that you were brave enough to say it in person " she said to Naruto but her eyes never leaving sasuke's.

Sasuke scoffed " She's right Dobe,tell her to stop avoiding you and talk it out " Sasuke said looking back at Sakura with equal intensity. Naruto looked back and forth between Sasuke and Sakura " Um... Thanks guys...am I.. missing something here." He Questioned.

No!" The duo said in union quickly looking away from each other.

" Liars, but i'll investigate that later, right now lets get back to Hinata maybe you should bring her a gift to REALLY emphasize the I'm sorry " Tenten said taking a seat next to naruto.

Ino instantly perked up " Ooo I know you can get her flowers from my shop"

" I'll give you fifty percent off " she sang trying to persuade him.

Fine " Naruto finally said causing Ino to jump up and down in excitement.

" I just hope she can forgive me tetbaiyo"

Hinata shifted under her heated covers, trying to fight the cold nipping at her feet. With no job to go to, she had been spending her days off inside, curled up on her couch watching tv. Call it crazy but she was scared to go outside, she feared that she would run into another one of her friends and they would bother her about the events that took place that horrid night. Or worse, she would run into the very man she had been trying to avoid the most. A deep stinging pain, attacked her heart, when she even attempted to recall the events of that night, there was no way she was ready to discuss it with anymore people yet. Talking about it with Sakura stressed her out enough. She was pretty sure her inbox was full on her phone from all of the messages she had been receiving, she hadn't dared to check any of them.

Hinata couldn't help but laugh at the irony, Just when she thought she had repaired her relationships with everyone after all these years, she was back in the same situation again. Hinata cursed her self repeatedly, she should've stuck to her gut in the beginning and just avoided HIM, instead of getting hurt over and over again like this, was love really like this, so sad and painful? Or was she just like her father had always called her...Weak.

Hinata pulled her knees into her chest, if only there was something to distract herself, She couldn't stand sitting here and soaking in her own depression. Just then the door bell rung startling her. She quietly hopped to her feet and tip toed to the door to peek and see who it was. She said a silent prayer that it wouldn't be HIM standing out there. Standing on her toes she Squinted her eyes, and tried to make out who it was through the peek hole. To her surprise it wasn't anyone she expected.

Hinata slowly unlocked and shakily opened the door " Ah.. Toneri-kun what are you doing here?" she hadn't seen him since the night he dropped her off, but then again she hadn't been to school in the past few days.

Toneri stood bashfully in her door way swaying back in forth on his heels, he appeared nervous for some reason. He wore a green scarf, a close fitting brown jacket along with some black pants and shoes. He cleared his throat, " ahem.. Hello Hinata-san you look um...comfortable"

Hinata looked down at her clothes and flushed, she was still wearing her pj's and bunny slippers " Oh my.. do you mind giving me a second i'll be right back" she blurted out embarrassingly.

Toneri didn't even get a chance to reply before she quickly slammed the door and rushed to her room to change. " What did he want? Was he gonna bug her about the other night? Hinata struggled to put on her coffee colored sweater and wobbled to the front door. What ever it was she hoped she could handle it. She took a deep breath before she opened the door again, she instantly felt bad for leaving him out there when she saw him rubbing his hands together to stay warm. " Please C-Come in sorry about that " she said waving a hand directing him inside.

Toneri shook his head and followed her, his eyes wandered around the apartment in awe as he took in its beauty " Wow, may I say Hinata-San your apartment is quite the attraction, I haven't seen a dwelling this lovely before."

" Thank you, I'm glad you like it" she said taking his coat. " Can I get you some tea?.. it was pretty cold out there" she said still feeling guilty.

Toneri waved a hand at her kind Gesture " No no please don't trouble yourself, I actually didn't plan on staying long" he then reached down towards his bag on the floor and began digging into it, Hinata watched silently puzzled. He pulled out three black note books and a few papers and handed it to her. " You've been out of school for a while, so I thought I'd bring you the notes you missed as well as the work sheet's.

Hinata's heart melted at his kindness as she hugged the items close to her chest. She couldn't figure out why toneri was always so nice to her, she didn't really know much about him,

they rarely hung out and when they did it was mostly at school and plus there was always something unsettling about him that she could not figure out. Which in turn made her a little uncomfortable around him, but he didn't seem to mind, he was alway just...there. Hinata could recall her first day at the university wandering through the hall's unable to find her class, then out of no there he was standing right before her smiling gently. He reached a hand out to help her with no hesitation, like he had known her his whole life or something.

" Thank you so much Toneri-kun" she said smiling lightly at him " You really didn't hav-

" Nonsense" Toneri started " I wouldn't be able to call myself your friend if I didn't, plus-" Toneri walked closer toward Hinata and took both her hands " It was worth getting a chance to see your beautiful smile again." Hinata's cheeks redden at the realization and a bit of his words, she was indeed smiling, which confused her. Her eyes darted back to Toneri's, which were now filled with concern. " How are you doing?" He asked his hands tightening around hers a little too tightly in fact.

Hinata's gaze immediately hit the floor " What do you mean?" She questioned, she knew exactly what he was talking about but hoped he would back off and understand. Toneri knitted his eyebrows, obviously realizing something was up, " Are you still thinking about that guy- it's ok if you don't want to talk about it." Toneri smiled gently at her and lightly raised a hand to tuck a strain of Hinata's hair behind her ear, Hinata shivered at the contact, he was always a little too affectionate. " I understand completely I just hate to see you so sad." His hand now moved from her ears to the side of her face.

" I-it's nothing there's just a lot of drama going on I'll be fine, sorry for worrying you" Hinata tried to move away but Toneri followed her. " No it's not fine, Hinata-San when's the last time you've left the house?" Toneri asked seriously. Hinata looked down refusing to answer him, causing Toneri to be more concerned. " Ok that does it, Come with me" Toneri took Hinata's hand again and started walking towards the door. Hinata panicked, " Wait where are we going" she questioned.

" Some where that's not here" Toneri grabbed a lavender coat that was hanging in Hinata's closet " Here put this on" He said handing her the coat. But Hinata refuse to move, she stood there frozen her eyes not leaving the ground. She didn't want to leave the comforts of her apartment, she was still scared. " I-I don't want to go" she whispered.

Toneri turned to her and frowned, she was shaking and looked as if she was on the verge of tears. He walked over to her and kneeled so that he could face her properly " Hinata-san, please you can't stay here and hide forever" he said softly.

Hinata bit down hard on her lip, she knew he was right but still fear took over her. " I-I'm scared.. I ca-" Toneri suddenly took her chin in his hand and forced her to look at him. " Don't worry..I won't let anything happen to you" he said boldly. His eyes never left hers making sure she knew his words were true.

Hinata stared back into his eyes, she couldn't figure out any reason not to trust him, but something felt off, nevertheless she pushed those thoughts to the side and came back to reality. Her face grew red as she realized how close they were and she instantly jumped back. Toneri couldn't help but smirk at her actions. " So won't you join me Hinata-San?"

Hinata remained silent with hesitation, but eventually nodded her head " Ok.. sure."

" oooo I can't believe what an idiot Naruto is being " Ino squealed tightening in her fist in frustration. Her, Tenten, and Sakura had all decided to go for walk and try out this new restaurant that had opened that wasn't too far from their university. Their conversation started out regularly, they talked about what they would try when they got there, but when a certain menu item came up that reminded them of a certain person there conversation had shifted immediately.

" Yeah I know, when is he going to realize he likes Hinata already, I swear that idiot can be so slow sometimes" Sakura agreed. The two girls turned around to look at Tenten who was unusually quite and trailing behind them. " Ten.. Is there something wrong?" Ino asked concerned.

Tenten snapped her head up " Huh!... No I'm fine it's just that...what if.." she trailed off and started to mumble something the girls couldn't understand. Sakura stopped walking and waited for Tenten to catch up to her." We can't hear you.. speak up what's eating you?"

Tenten glanced to her side before she exhaled sharply " What if he really doesn't love her?"

Sakura's eyes widened and Ino came to a complete stop. The shock of her words silenced the three.

" T-That's ridiculous Tenten do even hear yourself right now" Sakura said brushing her off. Ino ran back towards the two to join the conversation. " Yeah, think about it Hinata was the only one who never stop caring about Naruto from the very beginning egging, even as far back as when the whole town practically turned there back on him" Ino preached. " what man in there right mind wouldn't love her after all that."

Tenten shrugged her shoulders " I don't know, it's just when you look at the events that took place it just doesn't add up" Tenten retorted.

Sakura raised an eyebrow " what do you mean by that?"

" Well for one thing he did use to have a crush on you Sakura? Even when Hinata was right there, then after he got over you he not only indirectly rejected Hinata, he started dating serval other women... I mean...Who does that to the person they love? Tenten said clenching her jaw in anger.

Sakura and Ino looked at Tenten in shock, then at each other. Sakura could see the worry taking over Tenten, she really did care about Hinata a lot . Sakura pulled Tenten into a side hug," I think the problem is that Naruto doesn't know what it is to be in love. "

Tenten looked up at Sakura in confusion " I don't understand?"

Sakura patted tenten's head and continued, " Well think about it, Naruto grew up practically his whole life alone, he had no parents to come home to and tell them they loved him and there was a point in his life where he had no friends what's so ever". Sakura started to walk with Tenten and kept talking " Remember when we were little, and he use to run around town pulling pranks and destroying things"

Tenten nodded her head " Yeah my parents when they were alive, told me to stay away from him. Everyone use to call him the Demon fox boy because those whiskers he has. "

" Well imagine how lonely it was for him to be isolated like that, I bet you he did all that stuff for attention, just so he could have someone take interest in him for second, plus the girl friends he did have were..let's be honest complete scumbags." Sakura reasoned.

" Remember the one that stole all his tuition money, spent it on drugs, alcohol AND a new car and then tried to blame it on her cat.. I mean honestly where did he find those girls? there was no love in those relationships." said sakura.

" Oh I get it" Ino started, " So your saying that the reason he hasn't been able to realize he loves Hinata is because he never experienced any form of love before and he dated all those women because he was searching for it?"

" Exactly, poor guy is so lost its ridiculous, he even started liking me to compete against Sasuke like it was some game or something" Sakura responded shaking her head.

" I mean do you see the way he lights up when he's with Hinata, his smile is so bright it's blinding, he would spend every second with her if he could trust me...If that's not love I don't know what is "

Tenten smiled lightly " I hope you guys are right I just... feel so bad for Hinata"

Both Ino and Sakura nodded there heads in agreement. " I just hope she holds on a little longer it's seems like he's slowly starting to get it now, man do I wish I could confront him but I know Hinata would hate me if I did that" Sakura said sighing. When Sakura looked at Naruto and Hinata's relationship she couldn't help but compare it to her own with Sasuke. Both of them were fighting to be acknowledged by the ones they loved. All Sakura could do now was support Hinata like she had been doing for her.

" Uh...Guys...Naruto better figure it out fast because it might already be too late" Ino said directing the two other girls attentions forward.

Sakura and Tenten followed Ino gaze to a white truck pulling up along the curb down the street. Emerging from the car was none other than Hinata herself, along with a familiar face that the girls could not pin point.

" Holy crap it's Hinata, what the hell is she doing here? no one has seen or heard from her in days " Sakura said in a hush tone, staring dumbfounded at the pair.

" More importantly who the hell is that's yummy piece of MAN she's with and WHERE has he been my whole life " Ino said licking her lips and ogling the mysterious fellow.

" Ino please it's not the ti-" Sakura was interrupted by Tenten swiftly grabbing her and Ino by the arm and pulling them behind a wall. " Shhhh There coming this way" Tenten whispered pressing her pointer finger firmly against her lips. "Wonderf-" Ino started before Sakura clamped her hand against her mouth to silence her. The three girls bodies clenched up when they realized that they were getting closer, They thought they had been discovered but to there relief the pair walked right past the ally they had been hiding in with out even so much as a glance. They all in union released the stressful breaths they had been holding in.

" Ok the back was not nearly as impressive as the front but we can work on that" Ino said still focused on the man in question.

" Never mind that, what the hell is going on? I thought Hinata was still coo coo for Naruto?" Tenten said peering out of the ally and watching Hinata and her companion enter a restaurant.

Sakura rubbed her temples in frustration, " I know me too, this is bad we were so close damnit! Who does that guy think he is ruining my babies relationship! and why does he look so familiar" Sakura stomped her feet she was so mad, she could spit. Tenten came back into the ally with a sigh " More bad news guys, they went into the same exact restaurant we were going to."

Everyone let out an ughh sound and slumped to the ground. " Great, there's no way we can all

go in there now Hinata will flip out" Sakura said raking her fingers through her hair. " Your right! We can't all go!" Ino started " I'll go by my self then! don't worry guys I got this thank me later" she then started running out of the ally reeking of lust but Tenten grabbed her arm to stop her. " Nice try " Tenten said sarcastically.

" Come on, you guys all have men in your life what's wrong with this kitty getting some action from that fluffy haired hunk, I'm sure Hinata wouldn't mind it's a win win" Ino whined.

" Wait fluffy haired.." Sakura said trailing off in thought, scenes from the fateful night at the club flooded her mind. " Ah Guys! Now I remember who that guy is...He's from the club the one Naruto beat the shit out of!" Sakura smiled at her remembrance.

" You mean the perv!" Ino shrieked her hands flung to the sides of her head and she fisted her hair. " Gross, he just lost like a million attractive points."

Tenten began to panick " W-well what's he doing with her?! Is she in some kinda trouble?! omg we Have to save her!"

Sakura grabbed Tenten and began shaking her " Ten Calm down let's not jumped to conclusions, that's how we get into trouble you saw what happen to Naruto and Sasuke a few times."

Tenten took a deep breath and exhaled " Your right, I'm sorry"

" ok I got a glimpse of her when she was walking by, she seemed fine in fact I think I could see almost a smile growing on her face" Sakura reasoned. " Maybe there friends or something?"

" Well let's go find out we can sneak in through the back, that's way they don't see us " Tenten said walking ahead of the girls. Ino and Sakura scurried behind her and tried to catch up.

Meanwhile Hinata and Toneri were ordering food inside of the restaurant. Toneri stared at the still obviously depressed Hinata who was staring out the window and resting her head on her hand. " So what do you think of this place" Toneri said trying to lighten the mood. Hinata however didn't respond, still staring out the window in deep thought. Toneri frowned looking at her demeanor, you could tell in her eyes that depression was really eating away at her, so this guy must have mean't a lot to her. Toneri cringed at the possibilities, lover, ex lover, close friend, family? Who ever he was Toneri despised him. " Did your boyfriend ever call you after what happen" Toneri said testing the waters. Hinata's head spun in his direction in alarmed, her deep thoughts interrupted" H-He's Not my-"

" But you like him right ?" Toneri ask more demandingly. He could feel his his blood boiling as he waited for her response. Hinata's eyes widened at his question, how was he able to read her so easily? Her shoulders rose and her line of vision shifted as she became suddenly nervous by his question, which in turn made Toneri even more curious. " Well?"

" Ok yes Yes! I like him" Hinata blurted under pressure her cheeks staining with embarrassment.

Toneri became irritated. Someone like that didn't deserve Hinata's love, How was it possible for Hinata to even stand being in the same room with that loser, sure he had a decent face but other than that there was nothing really special about him. He had a horrible attitude, and anger issues from what he could tell. Toneri loathed the idea of Hinata liking any guy, but at least pick someone who's half way decent.

" But, I want... I want to stop" Hinata stuttered out. Toneri looked at her confusingly causing her to clarify her statement " I want to get over him and love someone else."

Toneri couldn't help but smirk a little bit at her words. She had made the right decision, after all she couldn't be with anyone else, she belonged to him. Now that he knew that that other guy was out of the picture, all he had to do was convince her. " I apologize Hinata-San but I don't know the full story so I'm a little confused...you like him..yet you don't want to?" He said purposely trying to get more info out of her. Hinata let out a sigh, she began to consider telling Toneri about her issues, he seemed like a good listener and she wasn't comfortable telling any of her other friends yet since they were some what involved in the situation, plus she could trust him...right?" Ok...its started all the way back in high school."

Hinata poured her heart out to Toneri, revealing details her own close friends didn't even know. Toneri listen closely nodding his head and comforting her when he felt it was necessary. They were so engrossed in there conversation in fact that they didn't notice a group of girls staring at them in the distance.

"Can you hear what their saying" Tenten said peering over her menu. The girls had managed to sneak there way into the restaurant and now were seated three tables away from them near the window's. " Yeah...sort of she's telling him what happened between her and Naruto." Sakura said sneakily looking over her seat at the duo. Tenten face palmed " Ugh why does she trust this creep so much...are they dating now or something?"

" Well with that face who could blame her " Ino said causing the others girls to roll their eyes.

" Shhhh...I think I just heard her say she wants to give up on Naruto" Sakura whispered.

" WHATT!?" Ino yelled drawing attention to herself, both Tenten and Sakura slammed their hands over Ino's mouth forcing her to fall back in the sofa chair. People in the shop began staring at all of them and fear once again took over. The three quickly sunk down in there seats to avoid being seen by their targets. " Ino you PIG, what if Hinata noticed us!" Sakura whispered/yelled. Tenten peered over their seat at the two," It's ok there still wrapped up in there conversation."

" Erghhh guys this is not good what if bunny starts dating this guy before Naruto gets a chance to talk to her" Ino whined her bottom lip sticking out with a pout.

" Over my dead body! I put too much into trying to get Naruto and Hinata together I'm not gonna just let some dude slide in ruin them, they belong together I don't care how good looking he is " Sakura raged taking an anger gulp of her drink. " We just need a plan."

" Way ahead of you " Tenten said with an very alarming smile daunting her face.

Ino and Sakura became weary " What did you do" they said simultaneously.

" Oooh I may or may not have put enough laxative in his drink to make him have the runs for weeks" Tenten said with a tinge of humor in her voice. Sakura's mouth gaped " Omg TEN are you trying to get us arrested, when i said we needed a plan I meant a way to separate the two of them NOT poisoning the guy!.

" Well they'll definitely be separated after that" Tenten chuckled " Look he's about to drink it!"

" Ah SHIT why are we so unlucky today!" Sakura said in a panicked voice and staring out the window. " "What its just diarrhea for a few weeks relax " Tenten commented. Sakura grabbed both Ino and Tenten by the shoulders and spun them around " No look out the window down the street."

Both girls leaned forward and squinted trying to get a better look. Coming down the street was none other than Sasuke and Naruto walking and having what seem like their normal loud debates. " Oh no W-What do we do " Ino said now also panicking. " We stop them that's what we do" Tenten said springing out of her seat and sprinting to the back door. " Come on Ino Hinata does not need anymore drama right now" Sakura said taking Ino's arm and following Tenten.

" Ughh why are you being such an ass, just tell me what's going on already" Naruto wined as he sped walked to keep up with Sasuke. " Just give it a rest already nothing happened between me and Sakura" Sasuke responded looking straight ahead. Naruto quickly ran around Sasuke so he was face to face with him. " Cut the crap..ok, I've seen the way you two have been acting around each other, avoiding eye contact, Sakura making me give you rides to school, everyone's been talking and I'm just gonna be blunt, after the night at the club did you guys have a one night stand or something?

" HEY YOU GUYS!" A familiar voice yelled from down the street. "Well damn, It's like she heard me, Yo Sakura-chan what's up" Naruto said jogging with his hands in his pockets to meet her half way sasuke walking quickly behind him in fear of what he might say. Sakura rested her hands on her knees as she leaned over to catch her breath, the girls right behind her.

" What are ha... What are you doing...here" she said in between breaths. " I heard there was this new restaurant that opened up, so I wanted to check it out, I got Sasuke to somehow tag along." Naruto said looking down at her. Sakura looked over at Sasuke who had now caught up, the moment their eyes met she couldn't look away, there was so much she still wanted to say to him but she knew there was more important matters at hand. Sakura shook her head clearing her mind and the blush that dawned her face and faced Naruto again. " W-well we were just in there and let me tell you the food was disgusting isn't that right girls." Ino and Tenten looked confused for a second but quickly shook their heads. " So yeah don't waste your money you should eat some where else." Naruto's eyes squinted " Hmm i don't really know about that, you say ramen sucks but that stuff is delicious, so I think I'll try the food for my self before I judge." Naruto said walking past her.

Sakura followed close behind him and yet again threw herself in front of him " Wait maybe I should give ramen another try, in fact how about we all go and get some together, on me at ichiraku's" She said pleadingly. " They have ramen here and I heard it might even be better than ichiraku's, which I highly doubt but I'll never get know if I don't try it Sakura-chan so I'll pass" he said patting her shoulders and again walking around her. Then it was Ino and tenten's turn to try and stop him. " Oooo Naruto you never did tell me what flowers you wanted from my shop" Ino started. " And weren't me and you suppose to go boxing?" Tenten added. Naruto scrunched up his face in confusion " What the hell is up with you guys!?"

Sakura was about to turn around and join them, when she felt someone bump into her. She looked up to see it was Sasuke, " S-sorry" she whispered and began to turn around when Sasuke grabbed her shoulders making her face him. Sakura's eyes widened and that same blush that she pushed away began to grow on her face again. He lowered his head, so that his lips hovered over her ear. She could feel his warm breath tickle it and scrunched up her shoulders, her once light pink blush scorching red." S-sasuke- kun w-"

" What's going on?" He whispered cutting her off. Sakura shivered,a part of her was a little disappointed that he was just trying to whisper to her but she recovered " The restaurant, look in the window who do you see" she whispered. Sasuke looked over her shoulder at the restaurant window where he saw Hinata chatting away with her pale companion. " Hn so that's it." Sakura lightly pushed Sasuke away from her body shocking him a bit. " Now that you understand, will you help stop that idiot." She said looking away awkwardly. Sasuke eyes relaxed, now being able to see her face he understood why she had pushed him. She was blushing heavily and he knew that he was the cause of it, she was definitely embarrassed and he was loving every second of it. " Fine " he said a smirk tugging his lips. He walked past her to reach Naruto, purposely brushing his arm against hers in the process. His satisfaction sparked when he heard her squeak.

" Yo Dobe, I've lost interest lets go." Sasuke said dragging Naruto by the back of his collar. " HEY! WAIT A SEC TEME...LET ME GO" Naruto yelled thrashing and squirming as Sasuke dragged him along. The girls all let out a breath of relief , " Oh thank god that would have been ugly" Ino muttered. Tenten and Sakura nodded in agreement. " Yeah now, let's high tail our asses out of here I think we had a enough nonsense for the day" Tenten said. The girls were all prepared to walk away and join Sasuke and Naruto when the jingling from the restaurant door opening alarmed them. They all turned around towards the door in what seemed like slow motion, fear striking their hearts. And there it was, their worst fears standing right in front of them, Hinata and Toneri had just exited the restaurant and now were staring at them in utter trauma. No one said anything the group just stood there in what appeared like a staring contest there mouths agape. The only thing that crossed the girls mind at that very moment was that they were Majorly FUCKED.

Hinata gulped, just as she anticipated had come true " W-What are you...What are y-you guys doing here?" She managed to get out. The girls however remained silent trying to come up with an excuse or anything at that moment. " Were you ladies... Spying on us?" Toneri asked for her placing a hand on Hinata's shoulder for support. Sakura and the girls immediately tensed at the question " No!...well not exactly" Sakura started making Hinata frown." Were really just looking out for Hinata honestly we weren't tr-" she was interrupted by a loud " Hinata!?" Sakura closed her eyes in defeat, she knew who that voice was. Hinata's head instantly snapped towards the sound of the voice, her insides twisted, nausea came flooding into her like water, followed by turmoil and sorrow. She never wanted to run more in her life than right now. Naruto had managed to escape Sasuke's grasp, He had tried to recover him but once Naruto had seen Hinata there was no turning back.

He violently ripped Sasuke's hands from his clothing, stretching it and shoved him. Hinata retreated behind Toneri when she saw him start running down the block to meet up with her. She gripped the back of Toneri's shirt and squeeze her eyes shut hoping that he would be gone once she opened them. " It's ok Hinata-San remember my words" Toneri whispered getting in a defensive stance. " Hi...na..Hinata" Naruto breathed out. He looked over at her and became saddened by her response to seeing him. He swallowed back his anxiety and began to speak, " Please...Can we...talk?" Sakura, Ino and Tenten could only watch in sadness at the scene taking place right In front of them. Hinata began trembling and Toneri took it as a sign to speak up " You and her have nothing discuss your effort is futile" he seethed.

Naruto's gaze Sharpen toward's Toneri " I wasn't talking to you." He began an angry march towards Toneri, until he was standing right in front of him. " You just Don't know when to shut your mouth do ya, its fine though looks like I'll just have to kick your ass again for you to get it " Naruto said rolling up his sleeves. " You just don't enjoy hearing the truth! You've done nothing but cause pain to this girl and now you think you can just walk in give her some half ass apology and then everything will be ok?. She deserves better than this why not just leave her alone and stop pretending like you care about her!?" Toneri argued back walking closer towards Naruto. Naruto became engulfed with rage he reached over and grabbed Toneri by his collar lifting him up slightly " SHUT YOUR FUCKING MOUTH!" He yelled in his face. " YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT ME AND HINATA'S RELATIONSHIP, I CARE MORE ABOUT HINATA THAN EVEN MYSELF SHE IS EVERYTHING TO ME!" Tears once again began streaming down Hinata's face. " Naruto stop it your taking this too far" Sakura said trying to defuse the situation. " STAY OUT OF THIS, THERES NO WAY I'M JUST GONNA SIT HERE AND LET THIS BASTER SAY LIES" Naruto raged.

" HA lies you say, if there lies then why is this girl in tears, obviously she must not be feeling this care that you supposedly give to her " Toneri responded with almost wicked smirk across his face. Naruto loosened his grip and looked over at Hinata. " Hinata...You can't...you can't really believe that... That I don't care about you" Naruto said in a low tone of voice. Hinata's gazed met the floor and Naruto felt his stomach sink. Hinata then slowly walked over to the two and faced Naruto surprising him, " Let him go" she demanded.

Naruto felt a tinge of pain slash his heart, he released his grip on Toneri completely, his gaze never leaving her's." Hinata...please can we just-." Hinata grabbed Toneri's hand while still glaring up at Naruto. " Don't you EVER do anything like this again you hear me?" She said in a low threatening voice. Another painful slash grazed his heart, Hinata had never looked at him like that before. What happened to that sweet, innocent smile she wore when ever they spoke. Or that light bubbly laugh she'd let out when he told a joke and then try to conceal. Where was that soothing voice that made him feel like nothing in the world could ever hurt him again. What happened to the Hinata he had worked so hard to get back again, the one he wanted to be with always. The one standing before him was none of the sorts, this one gazing up at him with such an vexing stare was destroyed, her eyes were filled with nothing but misery, misery that he had put there? Hinata pulled Toneri in the opposite direction and walked way from the scene not looking back. " Hinata! Hinata wait a second!" Naruto called I after her, but she refused to turn around and keep walking.

His head drooped to the ground in defeat and Sasuke placed a hand on his shoulder in an effort to show some simpathy. " Let's go Dobe, were starting to make a scene" he said quietly. People from all places came out their stores and we're now staring at the group, some were even on the phone with what was sounded like the police.

Just then Naruto's head shot up and something else replaced the sorrow in his eyes. " HINATA!" he called after her again placing his hands to the side of his face, making sure he was loud enough to be heard. " I'm not gonna give up, I will get you to speak to me, you and I well be together again we'll both be happy this time You hear me!." Apparently his words striked a nerve because she suddenly stopped walking completely, Toneri looking down at her in confusion. " I know you have some resentment towards me, some of it I understand some it I'm still confused by, but I want you to know I will never make you cry again Hinata and I will do what it takes to earn your trust again just you wait Watch I'll never go back on my word!" Toneri tugged at Hinata's arm trying to get her to walk again, " Hinata-San what are you doing let's leave you don't need to listen to this nonsense " he pleaded, but Hinata ignored him and turned around. She put her hands to the side of her face and yelled back at him " Well see about that!" She said with tears in her eyes, "I accept your challenge." She then turned around a continued walking, Toneri running behind her. Sakura ran up to comfort Naruto once again. " Hey it's ok everything will work ou-" Sakura looked up to see Naruto smiling. " W-what are you smiling about!?" She questioned. Naruto laughed at her reaction " Well let's just say I'm really looking forward to something."

" Hinata-San what you did back there wasn't wise, now he will never leave you alone" Toneri said starting the engine of his car. " I'm tired of being so cowardly Toneri-kun, running away and hiding like some scared bunny" Hinata said gazing out the car window. " We share the same group of friends and we work at the same cafe so we're bound to run into each other." Toneri let out a sigh as pulled out the parking spot " So what's the plan then?" Hinata turned to face him with a smirk on her face " You said you and your friends were going on a Gokon together right?" Toneri kneaded his eyebrows together " Yes... Your not thinking of coming are you?" Hinata let out a chuckle " Yup, I'm serious this time Toneri-kun i will give up on Naruto-kun for good." That same sinister smile spread across Toneri's face. Everything was going according to plan." What ever you say Hinata-San."


	7. Forgive but don't forget

**Author's Note :** Here's another chapter I'm slowly getting better with this whole timing thing, I hope you guys like this and remember to review whether it's bad or good this is my first story there's always room for improvement. Oh and keep in mind when reading this story every thing happens for a reason.

 **Disclamier- The series Naruto and its characters don't belong to me no matter how much I want them they belong to my main man Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

The sun's light began to dull, marking the end of the day and the beginning of the evening. His body screamed for sleep but his mind was wide awake. There was nothing to do no where to go, his friends were probably all out doing things and enjoying there lives. But where was he? curled up in his bed, staring at the ceiling, alone. Maybe he'd turn on the tv and catch up on some shows he'd missed or play another round of call of duty on his play station. Or maybe he'd attempt to cook something healthily for once, ramen sounded good but for some reason these days it had lost that special touch, like something was missing.

Even though these thoughts had crossed his mind his body still refused to move from its spot as if it was glued there. He gave in and let out a frustrated sigh, it was no use he was stuck in a funk. This apartment had always been lonely, people rarely came to visit, it was dark, cramp and the place was a few more storms away from falling apart. But he had always found a way to make light of it, he'd stay out for a as long as he could to avoid coming home and when he was here by himself he'd invite people over to liven the place up.

So why was it so hard to do that now? Why now had he let himself be swallowed by the depths of loneliness that he had pushed away for so many years. Naruto looked across his room and out the window for an answer. That's when something caught his eye, there on the table next to the windowsill a picture sat, a picture of someone in particular. His questions were answered. Now he understood everything, it wasn't loneliness he was feeling it was longing. He missed her.

How long had it been since their fight? a few days? weeks? It was like she was a drug or something the withdrawal was killing him. Every time he'd go to work and see her it was like silent torture. He'd greet her and thankfully, she remained polite just as she had always been and responded, but that was as far as any conversation between them went. They'd work side by side not exchanging a single word, occasionally he'd catch her staring at him with this look in her eyes and for a second he'd believed she felt the same way that she missed him as well. But once there eyes met, her face would tighten and she'd look away.

Naruto rolled over on his side and frowned, there had to be more to the reason why Hinata was acting this way, sure he had been wrong for what he did, but to have a response like this? Something else must be up. In fact now that he thought about it, this situation kinda reminded him of what happened in high school. She distanced herself and then soon no one heard from her and then before he had a chance to figure out what was wrong she was gone. And to make it even more confusing no one questioned it and no one was questioning it now like he was the only one who didn't know what was going on.

He Hated it, why was he the only one left in the shadows, Hinata was his friend too. He needed to find out what was going on, he hadn't pressed the subject out of respect and to spare feelings, but he couldn't do it anymore. If Hinata and he were to ever fully repair their relationship he needed to know all the facts. He needed to find out the real reason why Hinata had left all those years ago and while he was at it, figure out what exactly cause this change in her. Naruto sprung up from his bed and moved quickly out of his room.

He needed to know now! and he knew exactly who to go to. He looked around his apartment for his favorite orange hoodie he wore for good luck but couldn't find it. It had been missing for a while actually. He gave up and settled for a black jacket before heading out the door. He was about to open his car door when a buzzing in his front pocket caught his attention. It was a text message.

" One venti Americano and a straight black coffee for the Gentlemen." Hinata said playfully curtsying, causing her guest to burst out in laughter. " Why thank you milady, come now sit sit" Kiba said extending his hands to the seat across from him. Hinata giggled as she sat down.

It was a regular Wednesday evening, Hinata had been slaving at work when she received an unexpected visit from two of her close friends Kiba and Shino. It wasn't that she wasn't happy to see them again, it was just things were still kinda weird, after all it had been a while since they spoke. But they didn't let her feel awkward at all, laughing and joking with her just as they always did. Hinata was really happy to have them, so she treated them to some coffee, on her since they traveled such a distance to visit. Plus her shift was almost done and there was barely any one in the cafe, so she had some time to kill.

" So how have you've been missy" Kiba said siping his coffee. " We haven't heard from you in what...a month or so."

Hinata's smile slightly faded, " Oh... Uh fine, I just needed some time to think.. I'm sorry if I hurt you guys." She said looking down at her cup of coffee. Shino shook his head, dismissing her comment " There's no need to feel bad Hinata we understood the circumstances." Kiba nodded his head in agreement " Yeah Naruto's a giant buffoon, I can't believe him" he growled.

" No no you guys stop it, it's not his fault... it's mine, Naruto was just looking out for me, I just got my feelings mixed up in the situation and lashed out. I guess I was never able to accept the fact he and I were just friends " Hinata said lifting her coffee up towards her lips. " But don't you guys worry I won't make that same mistake again" she took a long sip of her coffee with out a stitch of emotion, concerning the two men.

" So what your just gonna give up? T-That's it? no more Naruto-kun this and Naruto-kun that?" Kiba questioned. Hinata slouched back in her seat and let out a sigh, " Well yes...what else is there left to do? I've been chasing after him for years, he has shown no sign of having any romantic feelings towards me and he made it very clear years ago that the very thought of us being together was weird."

Hinata met kiba's gaze sorrowfully " I can't go on living like this, going after something that I will never have, i think it's better for the both of us if Iet him go and move on, after all before I fell in love with Naruto he was just my best friend and I'd like for us to at least salvage our friendship."

Kiba raked both his hands through his hair in frustration " But Hinata, you don't need to give up, there's no doubt in my mine that that idiot loves you... You just need to give him more time" Kiba challenged. Hinata's face soften " You all say that, but when has Naruto ever confided that to you or even hinted at that, face it Kiba-kun he, doesn't love me."

Kiba turned to Shino in defeat. " Shino help me out here."

Shino sighed " Hinata-San kiba's right, though Naruto hasn't expressed it in words, we all can clearly see that he's deeply in love with you, he treats you differently from the rest of us even down to the way he looks at you, please just give it some time, he's a little slow when it comes to these things but I'm sure he will get it eventually" Shino pleaded.

Hinata let out a chuckle " You know I'm starting to feel like you guys only came to vist me specifically for this reason, fine I won't make any promises but I'll keep an open mind...are you happy now.?" Both Kiba and Shino nodded there heads causing Hinata to smile.

" Well good, but I'm still not speaking to him" she said unvaryingly. Both Kiba and Shino made an UGH sound to express there displeasure, to that in which Hinata laughed yet again. " I'm sorry guys but I think me and Naruto-kun should keep our distance for a while I don't want to fall back into old habits" Hinata said. A smirk grew on kiba's face " You said Naruto-kun" Kiba said teasingly.

" N-No I didn't " Hinata stuttered becoming irritated.

" Yes you did, just give in already, your not gonna be able to give up on Naruto and you won't be able to avoid him... Ugh why are girls so difficult, look just go up to him tell him you love him and..uh run off into the sun set holding hands or something." Kiba said resting his head in his hand.

Hinata's face became red with frustration, why wasn't anyone able to understand the position she was in, you can't just ask someone who's heart has been broken several times to forget it and try to make it work again. Thats Crazy and even if she could make it work she had no confidence who's to say she wouldn't just get hurt again.

" Whatever I don't care what you say " Hinata said brushing off kiba's words. " I have a Cupid on my side now." Kiba raised an eyebrow and began to question her " What do you mean a Cupid?" He said leaning forward, intrigued. Hinata smiled mischievously. " Oh he's just a guy that is trying to help me find love in this cruel cruel world."

Kiba wrinkled his eyebrows in confusion," Are you sleeping around with some man who wears diapers?" He questioned. Hinata's eyes nearly pop out of her head at kiba's question " What? N-No! my friend is just helping me find a boyfriend I swe-" Kiba held his sides as he died in laughter " I was just kidding Hinata, man your face was priceless ." He continued laughing obnoxiously causing Shino to even chuckle a bit.

Hinata crossed her arms and rolled her eyes, she was embarrassed but she wasn't about to let Kiba know that. " So who is this Cupid guy, do I know him?" Kiba asked. Hinata became weary and hesitated before answering " I don't know maybe " she said trying to avoid the question. Shino and Kiba looked at each other as if they came to the same conclusion, " Please don't tell us it's that white hair fella from that club" Kiba said annoyed. Hinata remained silent and the boys had their answer.

Kiba squeezed the bridge of his nose, " look Hinata I've heard a lot of things, I don't know too much about this guy and I don't want to seem like I'm bossing you around or anything so all I will say is this... just be careful." Hinata looked at Kiba with so much skepticism that his eyes began to sting. " He's not a bad guy you know, don't listen to what the others are telling you" She said.

" Telling me what? that he's a creep, pervert, stalker...possibly a convicted felon, no no no I have no reason to believe that stuff at all, after all I know so much about this guy" kiba said sarcastically.

Hinata frowned " I've known him for a while, since the beginning of the semester, he's nice, polite and he's pretty smart " Hinata replied.

" Sounds like the perfect cover up, soon he'll be so kind that he will invite you over to his house for "tea" and then in his bedroom to look at his "teapot collection " and then the next thing you know you'll be waking up in his bed butt naked because he slipped something in your "tea" " Kiba said.

" Kiba stop" Hinata said rubbing her temples.

" It's true, hey men are pigs, just because he smiles to your face doesn't mean he doesn't have a motive" Kiba said smirking. " You should just listen to us, and whatever you do don't even think of falling for this guy ...I've gotta bad feeling that's all the advice I can give you."

Hinata rolled her eyes," Sure what ever you say daddy " she said jokingly. Kiba smirked, " Oooo daddy I like that, call me that from now on." The three busted out laughing, a spark of happiness washed over her, she valued their friendship deeply. Just their presence was almost therapeutic to her, she really needed this, a time to just relax, joke around and try and ease up on the drama. Hinata sighed with contentment, it was a nice feeling.

Sadly a feeling that wouldn't last for long, the door of the cafe swung open starling the three. But who was at the door was even more frightening in Hinata's case. The cold air from out side filled the room as the person walked in, tracking what appeared to be snow in the store with each step. " Man it's really coming down out there " he said attempting to clear the snow from his blond hair. Hinata's eyes met the person's and the smile she was once wearing faded instantly. " Hinata... What-" Naruto started before turning around and narrowing his eyes at Kiba." Kiba what the hell is going on?...I thought you needed to talk." It was then Hinata's turn to look at the wolf like boy with suspicion and once she put the pieces together her glare sharpened.

Kiba and Shino looked at each other and nodded " Well we did our part... see ya guys." The two boys stood up from their booth and began to exit. Hinata started to panic, " W-Wait... If you guys are going I'm going too I certainly don't need to be here." Kiba and Shino stopped in their tracks and turn towards her " But your shift is not officially over RIGHT HINATA HYUGA!" Kiba said loud enough for her manager to hear. It must have worked because the manager came running around the corner and gave Hinata a look that screamed " Get back to work."

Hinata was fuming, What traitors, this was their plan all along wasn't it, oooo they were going to pay for this later! Hinata whipped around to confront the two just to catch them out the door and sprinting down the street, leaving her alone with Naruto. Well that was just great...now she was stuck. The two stood awkwardly facing one another greeted by nothing but utter silence. Naruto played with his jacket collar and scratched the back of his neck, while Hinata crossed her arms and shifted her gaze through out the cafe. There actions continued like that for a while before Naruto could no longer stand it "uh.. Ahem.. Hinata I-I had no idea, they were going to do this...I swear" he explained meekly.

Though she believed him, Hinata didn't even dare to look into his eyes, she was not willing to even let him think they were on good terms for a second. There was yet again silence, " Whatever" she mumbled blankly before turning away from him. Her actions brought pain to his chest but Naruto still remained composed, he watched her stomp over to the table across from him and begin scrubbing it violently with a wet rag from her apron. Well here was his chance to properly talk to her again and try to put at least a little of their relationship back together again, it was worth a shot. He cautiously walk towards her until he stood right behind her. " Hey...Hinata?" He started. Hinata shrieked in surprise and spun around to face to him " W-what is it... what do you want?" She questioned shakily, Her hands gripping the the table behind her.

" Let's talk" He answered. His eyes were unwavering, his voice sounded determined, there was nothing that was going to get in his way this time and she could see it. Still Hinata refused to give in, " There's nothing to talk about. " She then turned around and walked away from him. But he was persistent, he followed and ran around her so he was right in front of her, he decided to try a different approach. " Ok then can I order a coffee then?"

Hinata raised an eyebrow, " Make it yourself... you work here too." This time Hinata walked past him and ran behind the front counter, making sure to lock the little entrance employees use to get behind there. She then walked over to him from the other side, turned the coffee machine around and held out a cup from him " Here you go" she said. She was really making this difficult for him, all he wanted to do was talk was that so much? He reached across the counter and took the cup from her hand, then suddenly placed one hand on the counter and leaped over to the the other side. Thank god there was only a few people in the shop or this would look really bad. Hinata's mouth layed agape, as he faced the coffee machine in it's correct direction. " Nope I'm just another one of your customers today remember? I'm not on duty" he said handing her the cup back with this almost taunting smile on his face. " And I think our manager agrees." Hinata turned to look at the manager who was enraged, writing on her note book with so much force, Hinata thought she would drill a hole through it. Well there went her bonus.

This time Hinata looked up to Naruto prepared to give him the biggest glare she could mustered but was surprised to see that same smile. What exactly was he doing? Was this some sort of game he was playing? Did he really think that forcing her to make him some coffee would some how keep her in his presence longer? Or was he trying to get her to just speak to him. Whatever it was she was not going to let him win, it was better for them to stay apart why couldn't he see that?

" Fine I'll make you some coffee if I do will you stop whatever it is that your doing?" Naruto's smile grew wider " Doing what?" He replied playing innocent. Hinata groaned " Never mine." Naruto chuckled he was having way more fun with this then he was supposed to. He hoped back over the counter and took a seat making sure it was right in front of her. He watched her so intensely that she began to sweat and every time she turned to catch him in the act he'd look away. He was starting to get under her skin ... Just like he wanted.

" Ok is it really necessary to watch me the entire time?" She said growing frustrated. Naruto continued his act, " What do you mean? I've been looking out the window this whole time" He said furrowing his eyebrows to make himself look extra confused. " Your lying, just stop it ok!" She snapped alerting the customers and the Manager. " HINATA! is that any way to treat a customer" the manager yelled across the room.

" But he keeps staring at me and he's not a customer and you know that." Hinata argued back.

" He's not wearing a sweet delight's apron is he? So he's a customer! this is your first warning!" Hinata sighed and gave into the manager's demands. She looked over at Naruto and growled when she saw him placing his hand over his mouth, holding back his laughter.

"'Glad to see you think this is funny" she said in a low icy tone of voice. Naruto still smiled however, " I'm not laughing and your the one who freaked out, you know just because your pretty doesn't mean everyone is staring at you -ttebeyo." Hinata's eyes widened, did he just call her pretty? " What did you just call me?" She asked. Naruto realized his words and soon his cheeks were dusted with pink " Uh t-that came out wrong f-for get It" he said.

He himself was even confused by his words where did that come from? Sure he was just being honest Hinata had always been pretty. She had such an angelic face with those soft lavender eyes, with long delicate eyelashes to accompany them that made you just wanna melt. And that smooth dark hair with just a tint of blue that went all the way down her back like a water fall, it was just mesmerizing. Her body wasn't bad either but that wasn't the point any one would find Hinata at least a little bit attractive, so why did it bother him so much to say it out loud. He couldn't even look at her right now with out blushing. Hinata noticed his sudden discomfort and thought bad to kiba's words. She quickly shook the thoughts away afraid to fall back into the same pattern. " ...ok then well here's your coffee now you can go right?" She said pushing the coffee towards him looking away.

Naruto looked down at his coffee and back at Hinata before taking a giant sip. His eyes widen and he quickly set the coffee down like it was on fire or something. " W-what is it did I mess it up or something it's a Carmel latte with milk and no sugar...is that not what you get?" Hinata said worried for some odd reason. Naruto stared at her once again with his mouth open, " N-no it's just... You remembered." His gaze caused Hinata to become uneasy and a familiar feeling warmed her chest.

" W-well yeah you told me that you like caramel lattes but you thought it was kinda girly so when ever I got it for you and we were around our friends I'd say I brought you a black coffee." Hinata began to unknowingly smile as she recalled the story " Haha I'd do that so many times one time I forgot to put sugar in it and you told me that you actually liked it better that way." She slapped her hand over her mouth and blushed wildly realizing that she was rambling on about old times like they were close again. Hinata looked over to find Naruto smirking and resting his chin in both his hands. " So that's why...why are you still here?" She said snapping back into her foul mood. " I miss this...being here chatting with you..still don't wanna talk?" Naruto said playing with the lid of his coffee.

Hinata hesitated for a moment before turning her back to Naruto. " You take care ok?" She said and began walking away. Naruto watched her every step with longing " So you don't even miss our video game sessions?" He said after her. But she didn't turn around continuing her clean up process. " You know the ones when you'd come over in the middle of the night to release some "tension" as you called it." Hinata stopped wiping the counter for a second in thought but continued, when he worded it like that it sounded kinda- " Oooo my favorite parts were the noises you made when you felt like you were losing...ah it was music to my ears."

The people in the cafe started to turn and look at Hinata with distaste and she began to feel uncomfortable. " I've tried playing with other girls but there never as good as you.. and you last so long too." Hinata had had enough" Naruto st-stop saying it like that it's sounds wrong." She said approaching him once again. But he knew exactly what he was doing smirking with satisfaction " Oh there's no need to be embarrassed, it's ok for people to know about your wild side."

Hinata looked around and noticed the staring had gotten worst. " And I loved it when you felt things were getting too rough and you would grab my joystick to try to slow me down but I still just kept goi-" Hinata reached over the counter and placed her hands over Naruto's mouth. " Ok lets talk!" She yelled her whole face now a crimson red. Naruto smirked between her fingers, he had won.

" Did we really have to come out side to do this it's kinda...ya know... snowing." Naruto questioned as Hinata dragged him to a section behind the cafe. " Yes.. I don't want to risk you saying any more things that might ruin my reputation." Naruto bursted into laughter, and took the opportunity to tease her some more. He sneakily snaked his arms around her waist and rested his chin on her shoulder so he could reach her ear. " Hey don't act all shy now.. you know you liked it" he whispered playfully. Hinata quickly pushed him off her with sternness, " S-stop messing around! you wanted to talk let's talk" She said once again crossing her arms.

Naruto's smile relaxed and then became serious, " Ok...I get it" he let out a big breath before he continued " How should I put this...I'm sorry."

Hinata raised an eyebrow " About?" She questioned trying to get him to deliberate.

Naruto let out another shaky breath and began to walk back and fourth, he wanted to make sure his words wouldn't be misconstrued, he shivered a bit, the snow was falling harder and though they were sheltered by the mini roof above the back door he could see Hinata was shivering. He needed to think quick.

" Everything...the fights...the jealousy...the exaggeration I'm really really sorry, I messed up and I know sorry can't fix what happened but I have to try something... I-I miss you Hinata I want to work on this together..like we promised " he said looking off in the distance with regret.

Hinata remained silent this time looking at him, seeing him look so remorseful almost stroke guilt in her heart and made her want to fall back into her usual personality but she quickly brushed it off, she knew she had to remain strong. " How do I know you mean it" she said catching Naruto's attention.

" Huh?" He said in confusion.

She took a few steps towards him, so he could hear her and she could read his face better. " I Said how do I know you mean it?, how do I know your not just saying this because you don't want me hanging out with Toneri-kun or your just trying to make things less awkward between us for our friends?" Hinata leaned forward with a " hmmm?" Waiting for a response.

Naruto scratched his head " Wow your not gonna make this easy for me are you?" he questioned smiling awkwardly. Hinata's face remained still and she shook her head no.

" Huh...ok fine I'll admit you hanging out with that toe naily guy-"

" Toneri" Hinata corrected.

" Same thing, anyway made me uneasy-"

"Jealous" Hinata corrected again.

Naruto sighed " Ok yeah jealous, insane, CRAZY, but if you say he's just your friend and if hanging out with him makes you happy then I suppose I should be happy for you."

Hinata nodded her head smiling a bit with satisfaction, he was really starting to get it.

" But if this Friend of yours does anything to hurt you he's dead you hear me and no body will be able to find the body." Hinata simply rolled her eyes and nodded her head, well at least he was getting the just friend part.

"And oh another thing, I'm not just doing this for the sake of our friends I'm doing it because I'm a selfish idiot and I don't want my Hinata to hate me."

Naruto peered down at Hinata, to his surprised her cheeks were stained pink again, he wondered why.

" So what do you say are you willing to trust and forgive this big idiot..again?"

Hinata remained quiet thinking about her decision. Yeah he was kinda dense and unreliable and an over all goof ball but she kinda liked those things about him. Yeah he broke her heart several times, but she too played a big part in that and he was again dense so he didn't know. Plus he did in a way help her to become stronger. And she was really trying to get over him this time so she didn't have to worry too much about feelings, this would be like exposure therapy almost. And she was also a sucker for those sad adorable looks he gave her. So what the heck. " well I guess...so."

Naruto however was not convinced he decided to recant Hinata's actions " I don't believe you I'm gonna need some proof."

" Naruto come on I need to get back to work and it's cold ou-...what are you doing."

Naruto stood straight up with his arms extended outwards " If your not mad at me then give me a hug." Hinata scoffed, the old her would have jumped into his arms in a second but the her right now hesitated. " N-No why can't you just take my word for it " Hinata argued her face growing redder.

" It's better to be safe than sorry, it's fine if you don't want to I guess I'll just have to keep visiting you during your shifts to make sure " He said smirking.

" F-fine," Hinata awkwardly scooted towards him slowly, before Naruto impatiently took her by the waist and pulled her into his chest. Hinata fell silent, her heart was beating so hard she swore it would burst through her chest. Her mind was hazily filled with panicked thoughts, " Push him off, Don't trust him" it screamed but her body wasn't willing to comply. It enjoyed that wonderful intoxicating woodsy scent his body was giving off, it was soothing, refreshing, almost as if she would drift off to sleep if she continued to stay like this.

The cold only made it worst, despite the freezing weather he was oddly warm, so her body gravitated toward him. Hinata unconsciously pushed closer into him, burying her face into his chest. Naruto welcomed her and tighten the grip. She felt him begin to play with her hair, his fingers raked through her long traces, while his others stroked her back. She almost hummed with delight at the wonderful feeling. But she wouldn't fall victim to his affection, this was exactly what she misunderstood last time there is no feelings in his actions.

Naruto's head lowered towards Hinata's now burning red ear, his mouth opened and her ears awaited his words " So you don't hate me? " He whispered. Hinata wrapped her arms tightly around Naruto " I've never hated you Naruto-kun how many times must I say it...you.. idiot." Naruto buried his face into the crook of her neck in response to her words and Hinata lost all sense of reality.

Her hand instantly went to the back of his head pulling him closer, turning her head so he could sink deeper into her neck. She never wanted him to feel hated, he was one of the people she cared about most. It was just this internal battle she was fighting, that had caused her to lash out at him. Her desire to rid her self of this infatuation with him took over her and the fact that he got jealous over a friend she had, just added fuel to the flame.

How dare he get so defensive about her hanging out with other men she thought. They weren't even in that sort of relationship but yet he had the audacity to for bid her from seeing a guy he knew nothing about. And to add to the wound he didn't even want to be with her, she got mad, said and did somethings she was not proud of and avoided him.

Of course he would be hurt, in his mind he was trying to help but Hinata was to angry too look at that. She was still running from her problems and hurting people along the way. Well no more. She was going to a find a way to deal with this THING her and Naruto had been going through in a clean, healthy way. No more avoiding, No more anger, just peace.

" I'm sorry too Naruto-kun I over reacted " Hinata whispered to him stroking his head. " Your my Best Friend in the whole entire world you know that."

Naruto stirred in her grasp, for some reason those words stung him more than soothed him. He removed his head from her neck and stared down at her, there were tears in her eyes.

" Hey why are you crying?" He questioned as he lifted a hand to her face to wipe the tears away.

Hinata's eyes widened, she didn't even realize it " Oh I am aren't I.. Don't mind me I'm just getting emotional."

She tried turning her face away, but Naruto held it it in place with both hands. He delicately wiped her tears away with his sleeve. " It's ok you can be as emotional as you want around me."

Hinata smiled as more tears leeked from her eyes, this was one of the reasons she fell for him when they were together she could be herself all her barriers were broken down. " Your emotional too...are those tears I see in your eyes?" Hinata teased.

Naruto wiped his eyes with he's sleeves " Me?..No it's the snow I must have gotten some on my face" Naruto argued.

Hinata bodly took Naruto's face in her hands surprising the blond. " Liar you were crying .." Hinata used her thumbs to wipe away the tears from his eyes. " See all better" Hinata said giggling.

Naruto said nothing, he simply continued to stare down at the smiling bluenette before him as his own cheeks turned red. Her hair was slightly messy from the snow and the hug the two shared moments before but it some how complimented her, the cold had also caused her cheeks to have this alluring rosy glow to them and along with that beautiful smile she was wearing ;her eyes relaxed and her teeth peeking out from under her lips, Naruto's insides were melting. He couldn't tell if the temperature was starting to effect his mind or he was going crazy but an over powering urge to kiss those perfect lips of hers washed over him.

Hinata's eyebrows crinkled in concerned " Naruto-kun what's wrong you look like a tomato..maybe we should go back inside " she said pressing a hand against his forehead.

Naruto jumped backwards in response to the contact and fell on the ground into the snow. Hinata quickly rushed to his side " Oh my god are you ok " she said hovering over him.

Naruto sat up and scratched the back of his neck " uh yeah must have lost my footing or something." Hinata laughed and extended her hand " Here let me help you Mr clumsy." Naruto gently took her hand and his heart began racing. " _There's that feeling again_ " he thought.

" Well I guess it's time for us to part ways I'll let you get back to work" Naruto said once back on his feet. " Huh...really you sure you don't want to come back inside and warm up a bit? " Hinata questioned. " I can make you another cup of coffee."

Naruto shook his head " Nah I got other plans don't miss me too much ok ." Hinata scoffed and rolled her eyes " I'm dying already " she said sarcastically.

Naruto smiled his foxy grin and waved. Hinata waved back and began opening the door " Oh and Naruto-kun."

Naruto turned towards her " Yeah?"

Hinata smiled " I Missed you too." She then closed the door behind her the before he could respond. Naruto was once again speechless, he could do nothing but stare at the spot where she once stood. How was it possible that just a few words could touch his soul so much? No how was it possible that one girl could change his whole entire being.

Naruto began jogging to his car and once inside quickly started the engine. He was still heavily confused, there was so many questions running through his mind and he knew only one other person who could help him. He sped out of his parking spot and down the road towards a place where he hoped to find some answers.

Hinata watched him through the window of the cafe until he was out of sight. A smile adored her face even as the manager hounded her for her extra long break. She happily went on her merry way cleaning the floors letting nothing kill her good mood. Because she was finally at peace with Naruto and for the first time ever...there was no yearning for him.

Naruto pounded on the door " Come on open up I know your in there!" Suddenly the door swung open and slammed against the wall next to it. " What the the Hell do you want Naruto!... I should rip your arms off for banging on my door like that!" a very pist Sakura Haruno stood in the door way of her apartment building, fuming. Naruto however ignored her and walk past her into the room. " Wait a seco-"

" I need to ask you something " Naruto said cutting her off and taking a seat in one of her chairs. " Naruto you need to leave can't this wait till later, I'm b-"

" Did you lie to me when you said you didn't know why Hinata had left all those years ago?" He questioned leaving Sakura speechless. Sakura avoided Naruto's gaze " where is this coming from?"

" What's going on? " Sasuke Uchiha emerged from what appear to be the kitchen with no expression. Sakura cursed under her breath " Didn't I tell you to stay put." Sasuke shrugged his shoulders. " Teme's here too!?" Naruto said shocked looking between the two. " Naruto it's not what it looks like" Sakura said trying to defuse the situation. " Naruto cringed and held up a hand " Look It doesn't matter at this point, do you or do you not know why Hinata left all those years ago?"

" Yes" Sasuke answered for her. Sakura shot him a look that said "what are you doing", as he took a seat adjacent to Naruto. " We both do actually.. So enough of the lies I'll tell you exactly what you need to know."


	8. Awkward

**A/N:** So remember when I said I was starting to be get better at updates...yeah that didn't last long I've been trying to get at least two chapters up a month but man is it hard. But I'm not going give up because that's my Ninja w- actually it's probably best I don't finish that joke to spare your minds from how Corny it is XD. But anyway this story is finally starting to get into the juicy parts hope your ready because it's a roller coaster from here on out. I also want to thank you all for your support and lovely comments it really help me with motivation and it feels good to see your reactions please keep them up and enjoy

 **Disclaimer: The Naruto series and character are all owned by Masashi Kishimoto I own nothing but this crappy story I made off of it**

He knew. They all knew. This whole entire time, all this pain and frustration he had experienced all could have been easily subsided if they had just been honest to begin with. How could they? Here in this sickeningly pink apartment sat two of his best friends ever, who took his trust and betrayed it. Why couldn't they tell him? what was this big secret that they were hiding? And did they realize that them not telling him this information, hindered his relationship with Hinata. Naruto remained silent afraid that if he spoke his rage would over power him, he just continued pacing back and forth through out the apartment with his hands fisting his hair, while Sasuke and Sakura watched. Sakura felt guilt sink in watching him. All she wanted to do was protect Hinata's feelings, only until now did she realized that in the process she had also damaged Naruto's. She turned to look at Sasuke for a reaction, but as she suspected he remained emotionless. Letting out a sigh she took the opportunity to whisper to him, " What are you planning " she said her eyes still following Naruto's movements.

" Being honest, this whole thing is starting to annoy me," Sasuke responded looking straight a head in a almost nonchalant voice.

Sakura's eyes widened and she felt a spark of rage shoot through out her body, was he insane? This was a delicate subject, a secret that Hinata had entrusted them with. It wasn't something you could just give up because it irritated you. How heartless.

She quickly snapped around in Sasuke's direction anger radiating off her, her nails digging into the couch" What about Hinata and HER feelings !" she whispered slash yelled.

Sasuke met her flaming stare unfazed, his head laying lazily against the back of the couch " Who do think I'm doing this for? This is what's best for both of them," he whispered back to her. " Do really want them to beat themselves up like this anymore." Sakura's anger disappeared instantly and her gaze met the floor, he was right. All this fighting and jealousy had gotten out of hand, plus Naruto had a right to know where Hinata was coming from. And maybe just maybe this would be the little push he needed to figure out his feelings. Sakura slouched back against the couch, she still couldn't help but worry Hinata would be angry with them.

Naruto finally came to an abrupt stop in front of the two. Simultaneously Sasuke and Sakura heads raised to give him their full attention. He appeared a bit more relaxed he was no longer on the verge of ripping his hair from his head and his piercing gaze had some what softened. " Well ?" Naruto practically croaked out " Are you going to tell me or what?"

Sakura turned to look at Sasuke, she certainly didn't know what to say and he was the one who had ratted them out, so it was only fair that he started. Sasuke sat up straight and let out of sigh, " Ok Dobe, tell me... how long exactly have you and Hinata been friends?"

Naruto looked at Sasuke with heavy confusion, where was he going with this? " Well I've known her since middle school," he sat down across from the two of them. " So that's like what..6 or 7 years but you know that so what's yo-

" Did you notice anything.. DIFFERENT about Hinata's behavior when she was around YOU in particular in the years you spent together " Sasuke said cutting him off.

Naruto's eye brows furrowed together, he didn't understand what Sasuke was doing, he said he was going to give him answers not question him. But Naruto decided to play along, maybe this was leading to something. " Ah I don't know...she used to faint a lot around me," Naruto shifted in his seat and scratched his chin, " But she has always had her fair share of health issues so that could have been the reason, other than that and following me around sometimes not really."

A large smack sound drew Naruto's attention, Sakura had slammed her hand against her forehead and was currently holding the bridge of her nose in what appeared to be annoyance. Naruto couldn't figure out why though.

He could see Sasuke was getting annoyed as well based off of the way he rolled his eyes and ran his fingers through his hair. " Ok Dobe let me put it this way the blushing, the stuttering, the fainting, the constant attention, All this behavior has only been displayed in the presence of you correct?"

Naruto paused in thought, " well yeah?"

" Doesn't that behavior resemble the behavior of some one that's in...?" Sasuke paused hoping to get Naruto to finish the sentence. But Naruto just stared at him his eyes blinking in confusion, " I'm sorry but I am I supposed to know the answer to this?"

Sasuke's head dropped in his lap, this was a lot harder than he thought.

" Look can you just answer my question your just confusing me even more, what does any of this have to do with why Hinata left?" Naruto said his face settling into its usual curious fox like state.

Sasuke turn to look at Sakura, she looked back at him with nervousness and gripped on to the arm of his jacket and shook her head. Her gazed begged him not to reveal anything, to just forget about it and let them talk to Hinata first. But Sasuke turned away from her and looked Naruto dead in his eyes. " It was you...You were the reason she left."

The room went silent. Not a word, not a movement, not a sound, pure silence. Sakura couldn't bring herself to lift her head and look at Naruto. She didn't really have to, she knew what his reaction would be and couldn't bare looking at it. It would be that same look he wore back then when the world around him seem to reject his very existence, when the women he thought he could love broke his heart over and over again or when he found out his parents death wasn't an accident. Sheer Emotional turmoil.

Sasuke however was strong he didn't even flinch, his gazed didn't leave Naruto even as he began to fall apart. Naruto's eyes remain wide open along with his mouth in shock, Sasuke had also noticed he had began to shake. Sakura couldn't stand it anymore " Naruto please don't...it wasn't entirely your faul-

" What was it?" Naruto gripped the edge of the chair and avoided looking at anyone, " What did I do that hurt her so much that she felt like she had to avoid me and leave the country " he said painfully. He was looking at both of them now his eyes shifting between them.

There was silence again. " Tell me! " Naruto was now enraged, his emotions as he feared were started to get the best of him. He wasn't mad at his friends, or even Hinata, he just couldn't believe that this whole entire time it was him, he was the reason she had left and he didn't even know why. How could he be that naïve and not see she was hurting. What kinda friend was he? His whole life he had been hurt by so many people and here he was doing the same to the people he cared about most. Once again his hands began gripping his hair, how could he be so stupid?

" Naruto please just try to relax" Sakura said getting up from her spot next to Sasuke and rushing over to comfort him.

" How can I relax Sakura-chan who knows how much pain I must have caused her and here I am walking around all jolly like nothing happen," Naruto looked at her and grabbed her hand " Please Sakura-chan..I know this might sound stupid, but I really don't know what I did wrong and it hurts.. I feel like such a fool Please I'm begging you...just tell me."

Tears began to collect in Sakura's eyes, she wanted to tell him and release the stress of this secret. She desperately wanted Naruto to know the real reason whether he felt the same or not so things could be at least some what normal again and the two could move on with their lives. But Sakura was also a loyal friend, she knew this was something that should come from Hinata's mouth and not hers. She Knew it wasn't right to meddle in on others relationships and if she were Hinata this would crush her as well. Sakura turned to look at Sasuke, he was looking dead at her and nodding signaling her to go on with it. She looked back at Naruto, he was also looking at her waiting for an answer with lifeless eyes.

Sakura swallowed back her tears, " The truth is...The truth is, " Sakura paused when Hinata's face flash through her mind. Sakura could remember how happy and relieved she looked when she had told her she could trust her. Sakura had made her decision. " I'm sorry Naruto..I-I can't tell you, " Sakura frowned as she watched Naruto's face somehow sink lower.

" Fine if you won't then I will, the truth is " Sasuke started before Sakura jumped over to him. Quickly placing a knee down on the couch she knelt down and smacked her hand firmly against Sasuke's mouth. Sasuke's eyes widened as she brought her face close to his, " No you won't, let me handle this ok? " she said with determination burning in her eyes. Sasuke stared at her for a while before retracting the hand he had ready to pull her hand off his face and nodded his head. Sakura released her hand and smiled gently at him " Thank you."

" Naruto, " she spun back around to face him, " Me and the others made a promise to Hinata that wouldn't tell you I'm sorry." Naruto slowly raised his head to face her in a zombie like fashion. " She gave us her trust and as much as I would love to tell you I can't." Sakura lightly draped her arm around Sasuke and pulled him forward " He can't either " she said pointing to Sasuke. Sakura then got off the couch and crawl over to where Naruto sat. " All I can do is tell you this," Sakura took both Naruto's hands and squeezed them tight, " Naruto when you leave go home and close your eyes, I want you to reach as far back as you can in your memories and think about the last conversation you and Hinata had before this all started Can you do that?"

Naruto didn't respond his head just hung towards the ground.

" Naruto...Naruto look at me," she took Naruto's chin in her hands and forced him too look at her. " ...Aw you poor idiot " she said looking at him with a sad smile. You could see he was struggling not to cry, snot and drops of tear's running down his face in a messy dorky like fashion.

" O-Ok " he said wiping his face frantically. Sakura pulled him into a hug like a mother would her child " And when you do remember think about the conversation you had with Sasuke then you will have your answer." Naruto nodded his head and hugged Sakura back. She prayed that this would work and Naruto and Hinata could be happy once again. " One more thing Dobe," Sakura and Naruto turned to look at Sasuke " When you do figure out the reason, make sure your completely sure before you say anything." Naruto gave him a firm nod " I will trust me, thank you...thank you both." Naruto stood up and stretched his arms, " Well I'll let you guys get back to doing...whatever it was you were doing." He opened the door of the apartment and was going to walk out when Sasuke stopped him, " Hey Dobe" he called after him. Naruto turned around to meet him " Yeah?" He wore a smile on his face as he awaited his answer. Sasuke's usual smirk slash smile appeared on his face, " Your not alone don't forget that." Naruto was shocked by Sasuke that wasn't something he would usually say, but recovered and nodded and made a "un" sound. Once Naruto closed the door he shot a fist up in the air with determination. He was going to figure this out no matter what.

Hinata woke up the next morning feeling the best she had ever in months. She sat up in her bed and stretched with a refreshed smile dawning her face. Ever since she had that talk with Naruto it was like a huge weight had been lifted of her shoulders. She felt that now she could actually pursue a regular friendship with Naruto, she didn't know what it was but that longing feeling she had felt when they were together was almost completely gone now. And if that was starting to fade, with time maybe Hinata could forget her feelings completely and for real this time. Hinata leaped from her bed with glee and opened her closet. Maybe she would try to look cute today, since she was in a good mood. She pulled out a light brown colored mini skirt with a red plaid design from her clothes rack, along with a loose white knit shirt with long cuffed sleeves. She then searched around in a her closet for some more items and found skin toned tights, some high knee brown letter boots and a thick plaid Infinity scarf that match the skirt perfectly.

After putting her hair up in a loose low bun and pinning a section of her bangs to the side with white and red Bobby pins, Hinata looked at her self in the mirror. She had to say she was impressed, she managed to put together an outfit that didn't make her look like she was five. Maybe Ino's tips were starting to get through to her. Letting out a pleased sigh she headed out her bed room to make her self some breakfast.

Chewing on her toast more motivation came seeping into her head like a current. Maybe she could even invite Naruto to hang out with her before work. After school she was working the late shift again at her job and had some time to kill until then. They could go to the park or hang out at his apartment or anything, she just really had this urge to hang out with him for some reason. Especially with these new feelings occurring in her. Hinata smiled thinking about her plan, yep, she was definitely going to do it and it was going to be perfect. Glancing down at her watch she realized it was almost time for to go to the university, and panicked. She got up from her seat in a hurry leaving the rest of her breakfast on the table and rushed to her front door with her brown coat in hand. Once out side she was prepared to sprint down the street towards her bus stop when she heard a loud honk of a horn. Hinata turned around slowly and was met with a white truck and a familiar fellow in the front seat face waving in her view.

" Hinata-San I've come to give you a ride" Toneri said rolling down the window so she could hear him better. Hinata smiled a some what uncomfortable smile " Oh really..y-you didn't have to. " She hadn't expected him to do something like this, it wasn't that she didn't appreciate it, it was just out of the ordinary.

" No No I insist hop in" he said motioning her over with his hand. All her friends voices echoed in her head at once screaming, make a run for it, but looking down at her watch there was no way she'd make it to school on time and he was going to the same location. And Toneri was a nice guy and her friend no matter how much he creeped her out sometimes with overbearing kindness. Plus looking at him she didn't get that kidnap you and then sexually assault you kinda vibe everyone was getting from him, he was just a regular socially awkward pale guy from her school to her. Hinata shook her head she had made her decision. Pushing back the negative thoughts her friends had instilled in her she gave Toneri a quick polite bow before entering his truck.

" Looks like your in a pleasant mood today Hinata, did something exciting happen " Toneri said starting the truck back up again. Hinata gulped at his question, she wasn't sure if she wanted to tell him that her and Naruto had worked out there relationship yet. She still could remember that piercing gaze he gave her when she confronted Naruto that other time. It was an expression she had never see Toneri make before and she definitely did NOT wanna see it again. " Ah N-no I'm just in one of those moods ."

Toneri smiled " Well good, it's a nice change from that foul state you were in" he laughed. Hinata laughed as well " Yeah it is lets just say I got a little help from a special some one" she said gazing out the window wearing a warm smile. Toneri's cheeks turned a light pink color that stood out against his pale skin at her words. " I'm glad I could be of assistance " he muttered. Hinata smiled awkwardly at him and nodded her head, she wasn't really talking about him but she went along with it. There was silence soon after that, but it was fine Hinata was used too it this was usually what happened when the two were alone. After all there's not much conversation when you put two socially awkward people in a car together.

She use the opportunity to secretly text Naruto, HEY DO YOU WANT TO- but Hinata's texting was interrupted when Toneri cleared his throat and began to speak " So I was thinking."

" Yes?" Hinata said sliding her phone under her legs to hide it. Toneri didn't notice " Maybe you and I could do something today.. if your free" he said with a hopeful smile.

Well damn, Hinata was in quite the predicament, she really wanted to hang out with Naruto today, but Toneri really wanted to hang out with her and she didn't want to hurt his feelings and say no. Especially when he was looking at her like that. Hinata turned to look at Toneri, his gaze was shy but determined like he had been thinking about this for weeks and finally built up the courage to ask her. What was worst is that they were already at the university parking lot, when did that happen? And judging by the way his hand hovered over the unlock button on his car door, it didn't seem like he was going to let her out the truck with out an answer.

To add to this mess Hinata had only been out with Toneri a few times alone all the other times had been gukon's. And she didn't want a repeat of what happened at her apartment the last time, he was too handsy for her taste. She was his friend not some furry bunny he could pet.

" Ah...like another Gukon?" Hinata said hoping he would say yes at least.

Toneri scratch the back of his ear nervously " Ah um actually I was hoping we could do something fun..together," he then laughed awkwardly " just the two of us..as friends. "

Hinata's eyes widened and her mouth shifted into a flat line. There was silence again, Hinata didn't know what to say, Toneri seemed like a pretty sensitive guy, how could she let him down easy? " Um Toneri-kun...i..well you see"

Toneri lifted a hand to stop her from speaking " No please don't trouble your self I get it" he said sadly.

" No it's just I-"

" Your probably annoyed with me, I've been kinda clinging on to you since that event took place, your probably tired of me " Toneri turned away from Hinata and hid his face. Feeling horrible Hinata reached across and took Toneri's hand in hers, surprising him. " No that's not it, I appreciate everything you've done for me, your an amazing friend." Toneri's frown instantly melted into a bright smile. " So you'll come?" He asked again. Hinata's gaze shifted from side to side in thought " S-Sure" she muttered. Toneri lit up with excitement " Thank you Hinata-San you won't regret it I promise," he then opened the car door and leaped out, running over to open the other one to let Hinata out like the gentlemen he was. Hinata thanked him and the two proceeded to walk in yes you guessed it... silence towards the university. Hinata was Slightly disappointed, but she hoped that hanging out with Toneri wouldn't be so bad. Making sure He wasn't looking she took her phone out her pocket and deleted the message she was going to send Naruto sadly. She didn't realize that Toneri was watching her and had an almost sadistic smile plastered on his face.

" So he came over in the middle of the night going all buck wild about Hinata...Hn sounds like Naruto " Temari said resting her head in her hands. It was now the afternoon and Sakura thought it was probably a good idea to let everyone know what happen, so no more info was leaked. Naruto was currently helping out at Ichiraku's so it was perfect timing. Sasuke, Kiba,Temari, Tenten, Ino, Neji and Shikamaru were the only ones who could make it so she would leave it up to them to spread the word.

" Yeah but the big question is what sparked all this, I mean he never really pressed the issue before, did you guys hear about anything?" Sakura question setting down a tray of snacks for her friends. Everyone except Sakura and Sasuke turned to look at Kiba. Kiba put his hands up and sighed," Alright Alright it was me." Sakura's jaw dropped " Kiba...what the hell? "

" Yes what the hell indeed we all are still not clear about what exactly transpired, after all texting us " I fixed the Naruto and Hinata situation" didn't tell us anything" Temari said before placing a chip in her mouth. Kiba glared at her but she could care less.

" Ok ok before anyone chews my head off let me explain, this whole situation was starting to get under me and Shino's skins" Kiba started. Sasuke gave Sakura a see what I'm talking about kinda look to which Sakura rolled her eyes. " So we came up with a plan to fix it, all they needed to do was sit down and talk about things right so me and Shino created a situation where that had to happen" Kiba finished puffing out his chest as if he was proud of his actions.

" Which was..? " Ino said leaning forward awaiting the rest of the story. "

Kiba became uncomfortable, scared of what there reactions might be and hesitated before continuing. " We uh.. Pretended we were there for coffee,I texted Naruto I needed to speak to him about something and asked him to meet me there and once he was...we kinda...you know took off."

Loud Ugh's echoed through out the apartment as Kiba sunk lower into his seat. " Kiba you fool you probably made the situation even more complicated then it already was!" Neji growled.

" It couldn't have been all that bad or we would have heard about it right?...has anyone seen Naruto and Hinata since that day?" Kiba said looking around at everyone. No one responded and Kiba felt a huge wave of guilt wash over him. " Oh...shit. "

" Well don't just sit there call one of them!" Tenten yelled causing Kiba to whip of his phone nervously. Everyone leaned in close to hear what was happening as Kiba shakily lifted the phone to his ear. Voice mail. Kiba quickly dialed another number. Voice mail. And after that they all knew they were officially screwed and slumped in there seats in defeat. " How come you let everyone else know about this but me and Sasuke " Sakura questioned squeezing a pillow in her hands to prevent herself from hitting Kiba. " I didn't want you to freak out and since you and Sasuke are practically joined at the hip now I thought he'd probably tell you too " Kiba said squeezing his eyes shut and putting his hands up to defend himself if necessary.

" Freak out FREAK OUT I'll show you what it looks like to really freak out!" Sakura said trying to get over to Kiba while Sasuke and Shikamaru held her back. " No ME FIRST I'll let you have him after I'm done" Ino said now trying to get at Kiba too.

" Alright everyone stop, let's all just agree from now on not to meddle in on Naruto and Hinata's relationship any more..this is so trouble some" Shikamaru said with a sigh, finally getting Sakura and Ino to settle down. Everyone nodded there heads in agreement. It seem like that was the best option they could take, it seemed like every time they got involved something went horribly wrong. Sure they had good intentions they were their friends and no one wants to see their friends in pain, but it appeared they were doing more harm than good so it was best not to get involved what so ever. Suddenly Kiba sprung up from his seat. " Guys Hinata texted me back " Kiba squinted his eyes to read the message better, " Sorry I didn't answer the phone Kiba out with friend didn't want to be rude."

" It's probably that Toneri guy" Sasuke said.

" Ask her where she's going, Ask her where! " Ino said totally disregarding everything that just occurred.

Kiba complied and with in a few minutes he felt his phone buzzing in his pocket. " The Hokage monument, she says it has the best view of Konoha and her friend thought it would be fun to have a picnic and hike there."

" Oh my god Not the Hokage monument!" Ino said putting her hands to her cheeks in horror.

" I don't get it what's wrong with the Hokage Monument " Sakura said raising an eyebrow in confusion.

" You Don't know? " Temari asked in shock.

" Know what? Sakura replied.

Her group of friends then started looking at each other and whispering trying to figure out who was going to break the news first. Shikamaru decided to be the brave one, " It's a place were people well mostly teenagers go and you know..." Sakura's still look confused and that's when Ino had to jump in " It's also know as Mount Floricide, because that's where all the lovely ladies of Konoha get deflowered if you get my drift."

Sakura could not believe the words that were coming out of Ino's mouth " You mean to tell me that the Hokage monument, a mountain with our towns greatest leader's faces engraved into, the place that people look up to and worship, Our towns great treasure, is also a place were teenagers mess around!?"

" Who knew a place so honorable could be so dirty right" Ino said playing with her nails.

" Well what are we doing here we have to save Hinata-Sama " Neji said leaping from his seat.

" But didn't we just make a promise not to get involved with Hinata's business" Tenten said after him. Everyone stop moving and the room went quite. Tenten had a point, Hinata was a big girl who could handle her self plus this Toneri friend of her's was in fact just a friend so they had nothing to worry about. Plus who's to say it's him even going with her it could be another one her university's friends and a girl perhaps. And if anything went wrong she could always call one of them for help right...right? So then why did everyone in the room feel un easy, and why did Toneri's creepy smile keep flashing in there minds. Why? Because none of them were buying that for a second.

" Hey guys can we hold off on that agreement just this once" Kiba said looking around at everyone. They all nodded in Union and were out the door to stop the potential deflowering of their dear friend.

" Where do you want this box Old Man ? " Naruto said balancing a box on his shoulder with one arm.

" In the back room, Hey I just wanted to thank you kid, you really didn't have to to do this" Teuchi said following Naruto into the back room with a box in his arms as well. " Nah it's no big deal" Naruto said dropping the box down, then stretching his arms. " Think of it as payment for all the free ramen you've given me all these years." Teuchi laughed " Your really something else kid, but I'm glad to have you your my best customer after all."

Naruto smiled sheepishly at his comment. He had been going to Ichiraku for as long as he could remember. Unlike many of the towns people Teuchi and his daughter never scorned him, they welcomed him into their shop with out a second thought. He had wondered why they did, they must have heard the rumors about him, or see how people treated him like he had some demon sealed inside him or something. But no they treated him like any other customer and even provided him with free food as well as their kindness. Because of this Naruto had always held a special place for them in his heart, so if there was any opportunity to help them he would do whatever it took.

" Woah when did all these people get here?" Naruto said walking back into the main part of the shop. Looking around the shop was now filled with a bunch of girls of all ages gawking at him. It was starting to make him uncomfortable." They all showed up as soon as you got here, looks like you have some fans " Ayame whispered to him.

" Me fan's?... Why I didn't do anything" Naruto said using the collar if his shirt the wipe the sweat from his face and in process exposing a little of his stomach. Loud shrieks echoed throughout the store after that starling him. Just then one of the girls ran up to him and grabbed him by the arm and squeezed it.

" I knew it! toned to perfection, See Yuko he does have the arms of a Greek god" she yelled to her friend. Naruto quickly removed his arm from her grasp and scooted backwards. " Uh is there something you ladies want?" Naruto asked rubbing his arm where the girl held a death grip.

" Tell us your name gorgeous! " yelled one girl.

" Do you have a girlfriend!" Yelled another.

" And while your at it mind taking off your shirt " said one getting a little too close for comfort. More questions were thrown at him and He became over whelmed.

Naruto panicked and turned to Teuchi for help. But He just held up his hand and rubbed his fingers, hinting to him that this was a perfect opportunity for the shop to make some money. Naruto sighed and turned back to the girls who had some how gotten closer.

" I'll answer all your questions if you..uh buy some food " he said giving them the same smile he used on the manager at his job. Sighs and squeaks erupted from them. " But my shirt stay's on" he said pushing away a girls hand that had a grip on his shirt. The women all rushed to seats obediently and Naruto began a long painful session of serving and answering.

These women were monsters, some of them ordered large amounts of food just so they could ask him more questions and try to grab at him. It wasn't like the questions were even decent either, mostly about whether or not he was looking for a relationship or what type of girl he likes or how much a he works out. The other questions well, they were about detailed parts of his daily life sexually and all.

And what made it worst was Teuchi and Ayame barely did anything to help him, they just gave him a thumbs up and pushed him to go on. Naruto couldn't help but give them the evil eye every chance he got, he'd better be getting some free ramen out of this.

The door jingled signaling another customer had arrived and Naruto groaned in agony.

" Welcome to Ichirak-" Naruto stopped speaking when he finally made eye contact with the guest.

" Oh Naruto-kun " Hinata said stopping in the door in surprise, " Well I can't say I didn't expect to see you here, this place is like your second home" she said giggling and walking up to him. Hinata noticed he wasn't running over to her like he usually did or even greeting her at least. He just stood there holding a tray of food, staring at her, his face slowly turning a bright crimson. Hinata be came concerned and walked even closer, " Hello earth to Naruto-kun " she said waving a hand in his face. Naruto blinked a few times " Sorry... I zoned out uh..hey " Naruto set down the tray and pulled her into a hug which surprised her but she accepted it. Loud shrieks of objections stung Hinata's ears, she tried to ignore them. " Alright that's enough your fan's are gonna kill me" she said trying to free to her self. But Naruto just pulled her closer causing her to squeak " Ew.. hey let go your all sweaty" Hinata laughed followed by a squeal, when Naruto purposely squished his cheek against her's getting his sweat on her.

" Alright I'm done " Naruto said releasing her and looking at the ground, confusing Hinata. She took a hankercheft out of her skirt pocket and wiped her face then Naruto's " You really over did it this time, helping out with the shop again?" She said patting his cheeks with the fabric.

" Yeah, all these girls showed up out of no where I don't know why I-i swear it's not what it seems like" Naruto explained.

Hinata raised an eyebrow, why was he explaining himself it's not like it bothered her or anything? this wasn't the first time this happened any way. Like she said in the past the girls really had grown an attraction to the young blond. He was acting really strange though and Hinata couldn't figure out why it was almost as if he was nervous around her or something.

" A-Any way what brings you here" Naruto questioned forcing himself to look down at her.

Hinata went silent, she was so excited about seeing Naruto she had completely forgotten about her guest waiting patiently by the door. " I uh um...came to get some ramen..you see I have been sorta craving it for a while and I thought it would be perfect to have something warm on my..trip"

Naruto's eye brows furrowed together " What trip?"

Hinata bit her lip, oh boy was this going to be messy " Well me and my frie-

Just then a fan girl ran up to Naruto with displeasure written all over her face, " Hey this is un fair she didn't pay for anything and your giving her all this attention I thought you said you didn't have a girl friend!?" She shouted her lips pushed together in a pout.

" He doesn't " said Hinata's " friend" who emerged from the shadows with his arms crossed. " And if he did it wouldn't be Hinata-San she's too good for him."

Hinata bit down on her lip hard as Toneri walked up to her and Naruto, They both exchanged glares. Yet another uncomfortable situation Hinata was placed in how wonderful. Sensing the tension the fan girl quickly retreated to her seat. Oh how Hinata wished she could have run away with her.

" Yeah? And the same goes for you Pasty! " Naruto said now crossing his arms as well. " Hinata..what's going on?"

" Uh er..you see"

" Yes Hinata-San what IS going on I thought you weren't going to be involved with this toxic pest any longer" Toneri said his glare still on Naruto.

" Who the Hell are you calling Toxic pest you dressed up Q tip " Naruto said marching towards him, while Hinata struggled to hold him back. Giving up Hinata slid in the middle of them and pushed with both arms " Let's not repeat what happened last time, Lets take this outside away from all these people " Hinata said meekly looking between the two. Naruto and Toneri looked around and only realized then the amount of people staring at them. Naruto felt heat rush to his cheeks especially when he noticed Teuchi and Ayame peeking out from the back looking at him in shock. " Sure " Toneri and Naruto said simultaneously, annoying each other even further. They both then followed Hinata outside the shop taking the stares with them.

" Who knew Hinata was so popular?" Ayame said to her father to in which he nodded in agreement.

" Ok now I can explain " Hinata said breathing out in relief.

" Please do, I have to say Hinata-San I'm a little disappointed in you are you really that feeble when it comes to this beast " Toneri barked out with that same menacing look Hinata did not want to see.

" Keep talking buddy the hole I'm gonna put you in just keeps getting smaller" Naruto said cracking his knuckles.

" Naruto-kun " Hinata said giving him a shut up look.

" What? he started with me first " Naruto whined back.

Hinata rolled her eyes and faced Toneri again with a such a serious face expression he shivered a bit. She was so tired of this fight of protection theses too were having, they hadn't even sat down and had a regular conversation to at least get to know each other. There only form of communication had been yelling and threatening to fight each other. It was quite childish actually, they were both good people that cared about her just as much as each other did so how hard was it to get along, they were fighting them same battle were they not? And She didn't need to be saved from either one of them.

" Yes i'll admit I said that I would never be involved with Naruto again when I was upset, there I said it" Hinata blurted out raising her hands up in defeat. Naruto looked at her with a little bit of sorrow he couldn't believe it. " But that was when I was upset, and sometimes when you get that way you say somethings you don't mean. Me and Naruto have been friends for a long time I'm not going to throw that away because of some silly fight" Hinata's gaze dropped to ground " I just can't he's my best friend." A crooked smile appeared on Naruto's face hearing her words, he was glad that she at least had truly forgiven him. Hinata faced Toneri again this time with a smile on her face " Naruto-kun and I also discussed the event that took place and came to an understanding and apologized to each other so you don't need to worry."

" What about the other thing we discussed does that still stand ?" Toneri said, his gaze shifting between Naruto and Hinata. Hinata hesitated and looked at Naruto briefly before closing her eyes. " Yes it does,that I will work hard to accomplish that " Hinata said her eyes filled with determination. Naruto looked at Toneri and Hinata with confusion, was he missing something?

" Very well all is forgiven " Toneri said releasing a breath. Hinata smiled " Thank you," now it was time for her to break the news to Naruto. " So as I was saying before this whole dispute occurred Me and Toneri are going on a picnic before I go to work that's why I wanted to get some ramen to answer your question Naruto-kun."

Naruto instantly stiffened, he promised Hinata he would grow to except her and Toneri's friendship no matter how much it bothered him. But he still couldn't help but be against the idea of her hanging out with some guy alone it was pretty dangerous especially if Toneri was a closet pervert like he suspected. Still he forced a smile on his face, " That's...G-Great. "

Hinata squinted her eye's at him " Really? So your ok with this? "

" Yep no issues whatsoever...so where are you guys going anyway?" Naruto said trying to remain as calm as possible.

" Hokage monument" Toneri said swinging an arm around Hinata " It's going to be funnnn isn't that right Hinata-San?" As soon as Hinata nodded a little bit of Naruto died. She seemed to notice as well but who wouldn't Naruto look like Choji when Kiba took a bite out of his burrito, she could practically see smoke coming out of his ears.

" Ho- HO Kage monument! " Naruto spurted out.

" Yeah...is something wrong? " Hinata said placing a hand on his shoulder trying to calm him down. Toneri on the other hand seemed to know exactly what he was going on and smirked " Yeah is there something wrong?" Naruto shot him the most threatening stare he could muster.

" No there isn't Hinata I was just thinking that really does sound like fun, mind if I tag along?" Naruto said forcing yet another smile on his face. A real smile slowly began to spread on Hinata's face, that sounded like a perfect idea. That way she would be able to spend sometime with Naruto and hopefully get him and Toneri to get along all at the same time.

Toneri's eyes widened, there was no way he was going to let this happen, " Oh but aren't you busy there's quite a large amount of people in that shop." Hinata's smile instantly faded, she had forgotten about that..well there went that plan. Naruto walked over to the shop's door and opened it " Hey old man! I'm going to hang out with Hinata for a bit are you ok with things here?"

Teuchi nodded his head " Yeah thanks for your Help kid!" It appeared that the women in the shop had completely forgotten him and were now actually enjoying the food. A pleased smile grazed Naruto's face as he turned back to Hinata and Toneri. " Well you heard him so what do you say Hinata have room for one more?"

Before Toneri had a chance to object Hinata quickly answered" Is that even a question of course you can come !" Hinata said excitedly. She then turned to Toneri with the cutest puppy dog look known to man. " It's alright if he comes right Toneri-kun?"

Toneri swallowed trying his best to force a no out of his mouth but couldn't " If that's what you really want then...ok." Hinata let out a joyful squeal and gave him a quick hug that Naruto was not too pleased about " Thank you so much."

Naruto looked at Toneri and saw the dumbest smile he had ever seen, a big toothy one like he had just one a million bucks and he was so red Naruto was contemplating whether or not he should back away just in case he exploded or something. Yep he was definitely some sort of perv for sure, it was a good thing he decided to come along.

" Come on Naruto-kun lets go get your stuff and the ramen " Hinata said taking Naruto by the hand and dragging him into the shop. Toneri tried to follow behind when the door abruptly slammed in his face causing him to smack his head against it. Once he recovered he saw Naruto who was still being dragged by Hinata stick his tongue out him, followed by giving him the finger. Toneri blood boiled, especially when he saw Hinata and Naruto laughing and smiling together as they ordered their food. And when Naruto turned to look at him again, this time purposely draping his arm's around Hinata with an evil smirk on his face.

" Ok if it's a game you want to play fine then Let's play" Toneri seethed.

" Do you see them, it's getting pretty cold " Sakura said holding her arms, trying to stay warm.

Ino peeked out from the bushes they were hiding behind " Ugh No, Kiba are you sure she said she was coming here?"

Kiba peeked out from behind a tree " Yeah here you can read the message your self" he said extending his phone out towards her. Ino waved it away, believing him " what's taking so long they should have been here already."

Temari took out her phone and showed the time " It's 7:15, Sakura you said she had work at eight right?" Sakura nodded her head in response.

" Well maybe she changed her mind ?" Shikamaru suggested.

" Then I guess we just wait until eight and find out" Sasuke muttered.

After fleeing Sakura's apartment's, the group spit up into different vehicles and drove as fast as they could to get here. That was two hours ago and now everyone was a little on edge, it was cold and dark and nobody wanted to be there. But the fear of what could possibly happen kept them glued in there spots. " Wait I think I see some one coming " said Neji who sitting in on a tree branch leaning forward to get better look.

" Your Right there's Hina-" Tenten put hand her hand over Kiba's mouth and pulled him behind the bush. Neji jumped from the trees to join every one behind the bushes. Making sure to make as little of movement's as possible the group peeked through the bushes at the approaching people. " Oh and she's dress so cutely you go Hinata" Ino whispered watching Hinata emerge from the shadows. And right behind was who everyone expected Toneri.

" Damn it we were right she did bring that creep with her" Sakura whispered.

" What is she thinking, she just made herself even more tempting to assault " Tenten said rubbing her temples. Neji clenched his fist " There will be no assaulting as long as I am still breathing" he then begun to get up but Shikamaru held him down " Let's just see how things play out first. "

" We might not even need to get involved at all " Temari said pointing straight ahead. Out of the shadows came Naruto holding several bag's of what smelled like ramen. Everyone of them let out a relieved sighed " Thank god, Naruto showed up to guess we don't need to be here any longer he's got it" Kiba said getting ready to get up.

" No we can't leave now they will see us, Hinata will be pist if she finds out we were spying on her again" Sakura argued.

" So what do we do just sit here and wait for them to be done, I'm cold and looking at that food there setting up hungry " Tenten whined.

" I've got a plan don't worry right now everyone just relax and trust me " Sakura said facing everyone.

If Hinata thought what she was experiencing before was awkward it was nothing compared to what she was feeling now. Here she was sitting on a picnic blanket eating ramen between her Best friend and former crush Naruto and other friend Toneri from school who by way can't stand each other. And there was no conversation, all that could be heard was the slurping of Ramen and the occasional exhale, and Hinata didn't even have to look up to see they were glaring at each other. The silence was killing her, She was sure if her other friends were here they would have died from laughter for sure, in fact Hinata could have sworn she heard some in the distance.

Hinata decided if no one was going to start a conversation she'd have to be the one to start one " So uh this is um nice... The view is just as spectacular as you said it would be Toneri- kun "

" Yes is it quite the sight to see, i often come here when I need to think, it's very peaceful especially at night like this" Toneri said staring off into the distance.

Naruto rolled his eyes " Sounds like you need some more friends " he muttered causing Hinata nudge him in the arm. Toneri how ever ignored him " But I think the view from your apartment is even more beautiful Hinata-San. "

Both Naruto and Hinata spit a little of their ramen out back into their bowls. " Hinata...what is he talking about ?" Naruto said wiping his mouth with a napkin.

" Toneri-kun... Its nothing...he just came to visit to give me work when I missed school." Hinata said.

" You missed school?..why were you sick?" Naruto said concerned " How come I didn't know about it?" Hinata started to sweat " Well that's when we weren't "

" Talking... Is what she was trying to say...oh good times" Toneri said happily drinking his broth. Just then Naruto pretended to be yawning and stretched his arms outward smacking Toneri's bowl getting ramen all over his lap. " Wow you did that on purpose what a child" Toneri yelled at Naruto. " Whoops my bad I was going for your face " Naruto yelled back.

" Stop it both of you, please all I wanted was to sit here and enjoy my food with my two friends and yeah you might not get along, but can't you just try to for my sake to be honest I have no idea why you can't " Hinata pleaded. Toneri got up from his spot and began wiping himself " I'm sorry Hinata San I cannot, I truly wished we could have stuck with our original plan and come here together just the two of us."

" Why so you could try something with her?" Naruto said getting up from his spot as well. Hinata's eyes widened and she turned to look at Toneri. Toneri narrowed his eyes " I have no idea what your talking about?"

" Really... Listen to this Hinata you know what the nick name of this area is called" Naruto said walking over to Toneri. Toneri didn't flinch he looked Naruto dead in his eyes almost daring him to finsh his sentence. " Mount Floricide... Oh yes the perfect place to take advantage of our pretty little flower isn't that right Toneri" Naruto said turning him around to face Hinata. " So what are you waiting for go on isn't this what you planned " Naruto whispered to him. Toneri raged and shoved Naruto. " Woah did I hit a nerve " he said with a smirk on his face.

" Toneri-kun is...this true ?" Hinata said looking up to him with disbelief. Toneri clinched his fist and looked at the ground rather than her face," I will not stand here and be accused of such actions" he then picked up his items and began to walk away. Hinata reached out and grabbed his arm " Wait a sec-" but Toneri tore his arm away from her hands and then stopped moving. " I'm sorry Hinata-San I must go " he said his back still to her. " And as for you " Toneri spun around to face Naruto " This is not over " he then took off down the path they came from.

" So I guess that was a yes " Naruto yelled after him with a hand to the side of his mouth.

Hinata kneeled down and started picking up her stuff, Naruto began to panic and kneeled down with her. " Hinata hey what are you doing ?" Naruto asked. Hinata stopped packing and turned to Naruto " I-I'm going after him" she said sadly. She then stood up and started walking when Naruto grabbed her arm, " Why..that guys a pervert did you not hear any of that"

" Yes...but..but it just doesn't make any sense this all has to be some misunderstanding..it just has to b- " Hinata looked up to Naruto and was shocked to see he was angry. He had never looked at her like that before and it unnerved her. " Naru-" Naruto pulled Hinata closer to him and took her face in both his hands. " Your not going anywhere. "

Hinata felt a familiar warmth creep to her cheeks as she opened her mouth to speak , but Naruto didn't let her sliding his thumb over her lips to silence her. " You keep going after this guy...I don't understand.. I thought you.." Naruto's face soon mirrored Hinata's " What I'm trying to say is it true that you..."

Before he could finish a large crash sound forced the two apart. They both looked over in the distance where they saw Kiba lying on the ground. " Uh... Hey guys what are you doing here?" Kiba said smiling nervously. " Kiba-kun why are y-" Hinata's attention was then drawn to the distance where she saw her friends trying to sneak away. " What the-Hey I can see you guys over there" Naruto said after them. The group froze instantly at the sound of Naruto's voice and did a painfully slow turn around to face the two.

" Damn it Kiba we were so close " Sakura yelled at Kiba to which he gave a nervous laugh. During this entire conflict Sakura had devised a plan for there escape, while Hinata and Naruto were distracted one by one they would sneak down a path way that led to the exit. Then when they all were together make a run for it, but Kiba ruined that plan by tripping over a tree root and alerting the two.

Hinata crossed her arms and puffed out her cheeks " You know when I told Kiba were I was going it wasn't so you guys could spy on me again." Everyone expect Naruto hung there heads in shame. Tenten began walking towards her " We're sorry Hinata honestly , it's just when we heard you were coming to Hokage monument we were worried, we promise we weren't going to stay the whole time we just wanted to make sure you were alrig-" Tenten was interrupt by the loud growling of her own stomach echoing through the night. When her cheeks redden Hinata could no longer keep her stern face expression and bursted out into a fit of giggles. This causing everyone to relax knowing now that she wasn't too mad. " Hey we have plenty of Ramen left if you guys wants some and I still have a good thirty minutes before I go to work..what do you say you guys wanna make something good out of this really crappy time?" Hinata asked holding up the bags of food up so they could see.

A few more growls were heard after that so everyone one nodded and ran over to meet her so they could set everything up. " Hey Hinata" Sakura called while she set up the picnic blanket.

" Yes?"

" Are you sure your not mad I-mean.." Sakura stop talking when Hinata placed a hand on her's and smiled. " Sakura-San I get it you guys were just trying to help, I've learned over time that I shouldn't get so upset when you guys truly have good intentions...lets just try to enjoy ourselves ok?"

Sakura gave Hinata a questionable smile and continue helping, she couldn't help but feel like something was off about her though. Well considering what had just occurred who wouldn't be, Naruto's actions were strange as well. Sakura looked over to Naruto who was leaned against a tree staring straight at Hinata. Sakura wondered what was going through his mind to make him act so brashly, did he finally figure it out?

Hinata looked up and caught His stare, it was deep like he was trying the dissect her mind and he didn't even look away as soon as there eyes met. She didn't either for some reason, his gaze had some sort of strong hold even as she began to blush her body couldn't turn to look away. Only until Ino called out her name to ask her a question was she pulled out of this trance she was in. However Naruto's gazed remained glue on to her, he was still thinking about the Toneri situation and what had occurred yesterday. He wondered, was it really possible for her to be in love with him, especially after today.


	9. Tangled emotions

**Authors Note** : Hiya it's me cat here with yet another some what late chapter. I'm sorry guys I just have so many ideas and such little time to write and editing takes for ever and even then there are still mistakes but I won't give up the best I can promise you guys is one chapter a month. I will try for two but one is the only thing I can definitely promise. I also want to get you guys more involved so please feel free to leave your thoughts, predictions and questions and I will respond as long as it doesn't spoil the stories plot of course. Please don't forget to review it really does help. Thanks.

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the wonderful goodness that is Naruto or the Naruto franchise all rights to belong to the adorable Masashi kishimoto I only own this crappy story.**

* * *

Releasing her hair from the confines of its scrunchie, Hinata began raking through her hair in an effort to reform the bun that once sat neatly on her head. She figured it was not very professional to be walking around with what looked like a birds nest coming out of her skull. However before she could perfect her fuzzy master piece, a customer in the corner of her eye caught her attention. " I'll be over in just a second sir " she says speed walking over to him. Once there, she forced her lips to spread into the most keen and immense smile she could muster, something that said she loved her job and wasn't upset that her boss refused to give her the full day off from work and took his order. Out of the blue a few days prior to today Hinata had received a phone call from her father. What he had requested of her shocked the blunete. He wanted her to join him and the rest of her extended family for a day at the Hyuga compound. Ever since she moved out and began living on her own her father never really pressed her to visit. As long as she called every once in a while and kept her grades up he left her alone. So Hinata supposed this must have been something of urgency. She got in contact with her boss ASAP, Hinata could still remember the hint of annoyance in her voice when she realized it was her on the other end of the line.

" What do you want Hinata I'm kinda busy." Her harsh attitude threw her for loop and she struggled to get her words out." Hello Asami I-I mean Ms Yokoza I ..um I'm calling to ask your permission to take the day off tomorrow " she forced out, her hands shaking as she held the phone.

" Why?"

" Well you see.. my father has asked me to accompany him and the rest of my family for a get together... He and I have a very...complicated relationship so it's very important for me to- ." Hinata stopped speaking as soon as she heard a very sarcastic laugh echo through the phone. " Your expecting me to let you have the full day off so you can go goof off with your family?"

" Well not exactly..my father tells me he has something to discuss with me I believe it's very import-"

" Look Hinata " the manager started cutting her off yet again, this is not my first run in with employees with daddy issues, heck I don't even speak to my family and yeah it's sad and all but I'm still here at Sweet freaking Delights cafe from dawn to dusk, making lattes until my fingers are numb and do you know why?" She took Hinata's silence as an answer. " Because that's what puts food on the table so unless you have some other source of income, your coming in tomorrow the best I can give you is half the day.. k?" Hinata's voice caught in her throat. She couldn't believe this WITCH all Naruto had to do was wink at her a few times and he could practically take the entire year off, but when she needed the day to deal with family issues she wouldn't budge!? If there was a way to strangle this woman from the phone Hinata was sure she might have. " Yes it but-" Hinata was met with the sound of the dial tone. She reluctantly showed up for work the next day.

" I'll be right back with your order" Hinata gave the customer a quick polite bow and made her way back to the counter. Her eyes couldn't help but occasionally wander towards the big clock on the wall. She had exactly ten minutes left before she had to leave and she was nervous as hell. So nervous she didn't notice the hand stretched out before her waiting for the order slip. Only until she heard a low "ahemp" was she aware of their presence. Hinata turned around and had to look up to meet the eyes of the perpetrator. Naruto stared back at her with this tiresome expression that made her raise an eyebrow. " I kinda you.. know need that. " it took Hinata a second to compose herself before she quickly responded " oh y-yeah here you go" she said handing him the slip. He looked at her for a second but as soon as they made eye contact again he turned around with great speed. Hinata had noticed he had been acting very odd lately. He was forgetful and clumsier than usual and at times he'd stare at her. It was like he was in his own little world, a zombie really and it was starting to frighten her, she hoped he was ok. What was also weird was this all just happened to occur right after the whole Hokage monument fiasco. Hinata wondered if it could be that he was still mad at her? They never did get a chance to discuss the issue. She decided to be brave and ask him.

After giving the customer his order, Hinata quietly slipped behind the counter and tapped Naruto on the shoulder to in which he quickly jerked a way surprised. " Hey W-whats up?" His almost nervous demeanor only heighten Hinata's curiosity. " Ah nothing it's just..are you feeling alright? you've been sort of out of it for these past few days." Naruto's mouth opened in awe for a moment before turning into a awkward smile " What do you mean?" He let out a restricted laugh," I'm perfectly fine." Hinata's eyes narrowed in disbelief, he was definitely hiding something.

He said nothing else and began to walk away to continue working, she followed him. " Are you sure" she said resting her elbows on the counter, watching him brew another cup of coffee " you can tell me you know?" Naruto didn't look at her he just continued working pretending not to hear her, which caused Hinata to worry even more, she was starting to think her theory was actually reality. She slid her body closer to him hoping to catch his attention, but moved a little too close, her shoulder accidentally brushing against his. Naruto reacted as if her touch had burnt him and practically hopped away from her. This causing Hinata's eyes to grow as big as the serving plates, his actions were so brash and out of ordinary. She called out to him again " Naruto-kun talk to me.. I'm starting to worry" she said in a melancholy tone.

Naruto stop moving and slowly, turned to look down at her, Hinata noticed how red his face was and how his breathing had hitched when he forced himself too look at her in the eyes. " I said I'm ok.. I promise so don't worry " he then as if to prove his point lifted strained hands to her head and ruffled her hair. Hinata's hands hovered over her bun in defense against his hands attack and broke out into a fit of giggles. As soon as the bubbly sound reached Naruto's ears he came back to reality, his hands stop moving and quickly returned to his sides.

This puzzled her yet again, it was almost as if he was trying at all cost to avoid touching her. She was forced to come to the conclusion that he was in fact upset at her. A deep sinking filled her gut she couldn't bear to leave things the way they were. Hinata reached out to him his back currently turned to help a customer, " your mad at me aren't you" she whispered lightly gripping the end of his shirt and pressing her forehead into his back. She could feel his muscles tense through his shirt in response to her touch.

Her actions causes something to snap in Naruto " I already told you I'm alright!" He unintentionally yells turning to her. Unfortunately he moves with so much force that the coffee pot in his hand slips from his fingers and hits the ground with a loud crash. Hinata can only stare at him with bewilderment and a hint of sadness. His gaze however glued to the ground. " Shit " he curses as he kneels down and began picking up the glass pieces with his fingers. A sudden guilt washed over Hinata and she soon joined him on the ground picking up the pieces, but he stops her.

" Don't bother, this Is my fault I got it " Hinata frowned and reached into the draw under the counter " Here at least use this you'll cut yourself " she offers him a dust pan and a mini broom. He shakily takes it from her hands " Thanks." Even though Hinata could tell that her questioning was agitating him the wonder was killing her. They had just begun speaking again she didn't want them to be on bad terms because of her actions. Plus they made a promise as friends to let each other know how they felt. " Naruto-kun I just wanted to say that I'm sorry." Naruto looks up from the ground at her, his eyebrow furrowed " About what ?"

" The situation on Hokage monument that's why your mad right?"

Naruto is shocked but soon lets out an airy chuckle standing up with the dust pan. "There's no reason to be sorry about that" he gives her a small smile, " and I already told you I wasn't mad, why don't you believe me? " he then passes her to go into the back room.

" Because your acting weird you won't look at me in the eye and e-every time I touch you you freak out " Hinata says following him. Her words causes him to freeze in his tracks, Hinata supposes she's hit a nerve. Naruto however recomposes him self, " There's nothing wrong with me I'm acting normal I don't know what your talking about " he then emptied the contents of the dusk pan into the garbage and tried to leave. But Hinata slides in front of him blocking him. " Yes you do, see you can't even look at me now." Naruto looks at the ceiling rather than her face " I'm not mad at you and I'm not mad about the monument situation I guess I'm just uh.. feeling a little sick that's all so stop worrying ok." He tries once again to leave but Hinata didn't budge, a frown now dawning her face.

" If that's true then look at me." Rather then compiling Naruto's eyes shifted in another direction, Hinata didn't give up though, every time his eyes moved a different direction to avoid her she moved to follow them. Soon she grew annoyed and decided to try a new approach, she grabbed Naruto by his face and pulled it close to her's " Naruto-kun Look at me " she demanded. What she see's however surprises her. His face was a crimson red and he was looking at her now but there was something different about his gaze it was filled with passion almost identical to the gaze he held that night on the monument. A warm feeling bubbled in her stomach and she could feel her own face begin to heat up, there close proximity didn't help either. She released him from her grasp regretting, her actions and looked down at the ground in embarrassment. " Why are you making that face " she asks looking at him again. Naruto remained silent and Hinata realizes the feeling must be mutual. " I uh " Hinata unknowingly takes a step towards him and he backs away catching her attention. " Don't get to close " he mutters looking away from her.

" Huh?" Hinata knits her eyebrows in confusion as she steps closer and Naruto takes another giant step back. Slowly a teasing smile grows on Hinata's lips she concludes that she is right again and that he IS embarrassed, but in actuality what Naruto was feeling was something he himself couldn't explain. " Why? " She says stepping closer enjoying how the roles were reversed. " Hinata I'm serious " Naruto warns backing further away afraid of what his body was telling him to do. " Could it be the that great and fears less Naruto uzumaki is uneasy because of an Ity bity girl like myself.. NO that's not possible right " Hinata teased cornering him.

" Hinata please don't-"

" Don't what? " Hinata said using her index finger to trace along his jaw line as he did in the past to her in a teasing manner. " Am I embarrassing y-" Hinata has no time to react when she felt her body being lifted from its spot spun around, and her back slammed against the wall behind her. When she opened her eyes she found herself pinned by Naruto and all humor washed away from her face. " I told you to stop didn't I " His eyes where heavy filled with that enamored look again like a lion who had just captured his prey. No words left Hinata's mouth she could only swallow in fear and look back at him " Naruto-kun what are you-" her voice scrambled as his face drew closer. She struggled pushing hard against his chest but his strength is too great her actions only causing him to draw closer. A loud squeak erupts from her body when she feels his breath tickle her neck and her body gives in, her eyes squeezing shut in anticipation. " I don't know what's going on with me Hinata " he whispers into her ear her face reddening with each word. He some how gets even closer his now lips faintly touching her ear " but if you keep doing things like this I don't think I'll be able to control myself." Hinata's eyes flew open at hearing that and before she could respond the door opens.

" There you two are the manager's looking for yo-" Sakura stopped speaking noticing the weird atmosphere between the two. Hinata' was now looking at the floor her hands held almost defensively against her chest, while Naruto stood far away from her his hands in hid pocket and stared at the ceiling. They both were a burning crimson color. " What's going on here?"

Hinata's head shot up from the ground wearing an uncomfortable expression, " I-I don't know, Naruto-kun is being.. Is being strange!" she says almost yelling the last part. She then abruptly left the room Sakura's eyes following her the whole way. She then turned back to Naruto puzzled " What did you do?" There's a bit of silence he him self processing what just occurred. He then brushed his hair back with his hand, " I..I don't know." Sakura doesn't question any further she just looks at him struggle to put the pieces together in his mind and then leans back to look at Hinata through the door way who is obviously distressed. " Come on you...we have customers to worry about we'll talk about this another time " she says grabbing him by the shirt and dragging him out the room. Once out there the tense atmosphere continues Naruto and Hinata now working on opposite ends of the shop. Sakura pushes back her curiosity and decides to break the ice and start up a conversation. "' ah... so the holidays are coming up you guys isn't it exciting?" She says looking between the two. Sakura was answered by silence and sighed. " Me and the others were talking and I thought it would be a cool idea if we all could get together I don't know... after work and maybe discuss something we can all do together..what do you guys think?"

" Sure it's fine with me" Naruto said his attention on the donuts he was packing in boxes rather than on her. Sakura smiled hearing his response and quickly turned around to Hinata " What about you Hinata?"

" Oh no I'm sorry I can't, I actually I have to get going now" Hinata said taking off her apron and grabbing her purse.

Sakura arched an eyebrow " Huh? Where to?"

" My fathers, he invited me over for the day" Hinata took her hair out and brushed it with her fingers " Rain check?"

Sakura nodded " We still have plenty of time plus it's been a while since we've all been together I kinda want everyone there." Sakura looked over at Naruto she could see there was a tint of worry hidden in his eyes and she felt inclined to say something. " Are you sure your going to be ok we all know your relationship with your dad is rather...difficult " she quickly glanced at Naruto and then back to her " Maybe Naruto should come along?"

Hinata immediately tensed and smiled plastically at Sakura, " Thanks but i'll be fine this is something I have to do on my own i have to be brave."

" Or maybe you have plans with other people" Naruto mumbled under his breath but Hinata heard him however. She breathed out hardly, walked around Sakura and stood in front of him.

" I knew it your are mad, what is it that is bothering you Naruto-kun."

" I'm not it's just, your the one who's acting weird" Naruto paused in thought and scratched the back of his neck " Ever since a certain someone entered your life it's like he's your new number one you never have time for me anymore."

Both Sakura and Hinata were shocked, staring at him with wide eyes and apparently Naruto noticed because he quickly corrected himself. " N-Not just me of course I-I mean everyone in general you never have time for US" he blushed. The shock however didn't leave their faces." ah just forget it I'm acting like a little kid again". Hinata's eyes softened and she had to hold herself back from showing him affection, afraid of what he might do again. " Oh Naruto-kun it's ok really I think I understand, if it makes you feel better I'm not taking anyone else with me " she assumes he's talking about Toneri. " I just want to be a bit more independent I rely too much on you guys so don't worry and hey if you want to hang out we can this weekend I'm free." A slightly restrained smile appeared on his face. It wasn't only Toneri that was causing this irritation in him, the other half of the feeling came from something deep within, something that was hard to explain so he thought it would be easier if he let her believe that was the only reason.

" Well I better get going I will see you both soon " Hinata said lifting her bag over her shoulder. Both Naruto and Sakura said there goodbyes and Hinata turned to walk out the door. Sakura's attention was drawn to Naruto who was watching Hinata intensely as she walked down the street through the window. " Is there something wrong why are you watching her like that?" Naruto catches himself and looks back at Sakura and laughs " Oh you saw that huh...I'm not to sure myself." Sakura stares at him for a while, when a memory crosses her mind, " Hey did you ever get to do what I told you to do.. you know to think about things?"

" Oh...about that " Naruto drifts off in thought. " I think I need more time I'm not one hundred percent sure and I need to be, this time there's no room for mistakes " he says with a sense of determination

" Is that why your acting so weird?" Sakura said getting back to work.

Naruto's face dropped and his gaze shifted " No that's not it, I have just been thinking...about Hinata she's acting pretty weird herself don't you think." Sakura looks at Naruto in confusion " Really how so?"

" Ugh it's just she's more open than she's ever been, she's going out on gukon's I hear and I don't know about now but she was hanging out with that Toneri guy on a regular bases...it's weird."

" Well isn't that what friends are suppose to do?" Sakura questioned.

" Yeah I guess but...I mean even though we're talking again I feel like somethings different and I don't like it..it's like she's changed or something I feel kinda left out...really." Naruto stops speaking and smiles sheepishly " Sorry here I go rambling on like a fucking idiot again," he says laughing in embarrassment. But Sakura has no problem what's so ever, in fact Naruto doesn't see but there's a sparkle in Sakura's eyes from excitement " Could it be" she whispers.

" Ok Sakura hear me out on this one could it be that Hinata.." Sakura mentally cheers in her head as she awaits for his answer nodding signaling him to go on. " That Hinata likes Toneri?" Sakura doesn't say anything her jaw practically touching the ground " HUH!?"

Hinata enters her bus and takes a seat. Her thoughts however are in the clouds she hadn't completely recovered from the events that occurred in the cafe. What was it that caused him to act so odd. Yes she had been able to figure out that he was still bit a upset about her actions towards Toneri on the monument, that in its self also confusing to her. But she couldn't help but feel like there was something more behind that enamored look he had given her. He claims he couldn't control himself but what was it he was trying to control. Why did her little actions of affection now suddenly stir his nerves. After all he himself had been even more affectionate to her in the past, hugging her constantly, unexpectedly grasping her hand and on occasion playing with her hair. In fact to the unknowledgeable eye he would appear to be her boyfriend rather than her best friend. So why all of a sudden did he act so brash when she mimicked his actions, after all it wasn't as if there were any feelings in them right? Hinata's chest fluttered at the possibilities. She then shook any wishful thoughts out of her head. She promised herself she would not misinterpret his actions ever again. Friends was all that they were. But despite that, her face heated when she recalled being pinned by Naruto, that look in his eyes that caused her to tingle all over, how his body seemed to mold perfectly against hers, and the feeling of his breath against her skin. Hinata cursed her self for eagerly wondering what would have happen if Sakura hadn't came into the room.

A buzzing in her pocket releases her from her thoughts. She reached in and pulled out her phone, it's a text message from Tenten.

 **Tenten: Hey are you still coming over to your folks house?"**

 **Hinata is surprised, Did that mean that she too was coming over? Her and Neji's relationship had been on the rocks last time she heard so this was completely unexpected. Hinata wondered if they had made up.**

 **Hinata: Yes are you coming also?**

 **Tenten: Yeah shocking huh? Neji just came out of the blue and asked me and for some reason I just couldn't reject him.. I guess I must have felt sorry for him LOL**

Hinata smiled looking at the message, as much as Tenten tried to act tough and all Hinata knew that deep down that Tenten loved her cousin more than anyone else in the world. The only reason she even was fighting with her cousin is because he himself had not express his love for her openly as she surprisingly did. But Hinata also knew just how crazy he was about her as well. He was just stubborn and not exactly skilled when it came to expressing his feelings. They both had that in common and that's why they were at odds all the time. But she was sure that after this trip they'd be all over each other again all they had to do was talk it out..or fight it out in Tenten's case.

 **Tenten: And I heard you were coming so I just had to come.**

 **Hinata : Yeah I'm glad your going to be there this trip just got a little bit better**

 **Tenten: XD yup see you there champ**

 **Hinata : lol ok**

Hinata then put her phone away and gazed out the window. That nervousness from earlier came creeping back into her consciousness.

Ino Yamanka bursted through the door cafe doors in distraught " What what is it Sakura who died is everything ok" she says leaning on a table out of breath. Sakura is surprised by how quickly she arrives. After all she only texted her five minutes ago. " Ino Relax its not that serious- " Sakura noticed some one else running into the shop catching up with Ino. " Ino what the hell is Sai doing here I texted YOU."

" Ino asked me to help her with an art project and when she got a text she just abruptly left so I decided to tag along" Sai answers smiling his usually plain smile. Ino briefly glared at him and then turned back to Sakura." So what is that you had to tell me you said it was an emergency." Sakura walked over to Naruto who was helping a customer and grabbed him by his arm." Hey what are you-" Sakura dragged him back towards Ino, " Tell Ino exactly what you told me earlier "

" What n-no..why " Naruto says confused.

Sakura frowns " Please Naruto just do it."

Naruto hesitates, " Fine but I don't get why all I said was that I think Hinata has a crush on Toneri that's all." Ino's eyes widen and she sucked in her cheeks. Sakura on the other hand bursted out in laughter. " Isn't that most ridiculous thing you have ever heard Ino" she says trying to catch her breath " I mean Toneri and Hinata that's crazy." Ino remains silent and looks at the ground causing Sakura to worry. " Ino that's silly right don't tell be you believe that?" Ino looks back at Sakura with a peculiar expression, " Well...it's not impossible." Sakura's mouth opens in shock " No way that IS impossible!"

" Well think about it Sakura she still hangs out with him despite all of our warnings and no matter how weird we all find him she defends him. Plus they do go to a whole separate school than we do so who knows what goes on there. Also-" Ino drapes Sakura's arm around her and pulls her closer " Since Naruto hasn't openly expressed any feelings for her she has been trying to move on, the whole thing just sounds a little fishy to me" she whispers.

Sakura pushes Ino off " I can't believe you right now Ino there's no way she likes that creep "

Sai moves closer to them hearing there conversation, " This can very well be true the possibilities are even more likely especially if she displays a pattern in behavior, think about it Toneri was first a friend and now a love interest just like Narut- the two girls shoved their hands over his mouth to prevent him from speaking. Luckily Naruto was too busy with customers to notic, but once he is free he jogs over to hear their thoughts. " So what do you guys think am I going nuts here?" Everyone remains quiet. Sakura decides to test his reaction "..uh well.. There is a possibility." Sakura sees Naruto's mood instantly sour and secretly smiles. " How does that make you feel Naruto?" Sai says taking out a pen and pencil. Naruto doesn't respond and begins wiping down the counter but Sakura doesn't let him off that easy. " Naruto " she calls to him in a sing song voice " The man asked you question, we're all curious entertain us won't you?"

" I..I fucking hate that guy " he says clenching his jaw. Ino isn't satisfied either and slides down so that she's right where he is wiping " go on..what else"

Naruto scoffs and goes to help another customer, Ino is also pleased by his reaction and she looks back at Sakura who is also wearing a similar grin. " Here you go mam" Naruto says reaching out to give the customer her drink trying to block out their dumb smiles. But Ino decides to take it a step further " Does the idea of Hinata liking another man bother you?" He loses it and then the next thing he knows, he's put so much pressure on the foam cup he's hold his fingers go right through it sending hot coffee everywhere and burning his hand. " Argh Damnit! " he yells dropping the cup and attending to his now stinging hand. The customer thankfully jumped back preventing coffee from landing on her. Sakura hops out from behind the counter and apologizes her whole way to the scene with napkins in her hand." It's on the house I'm so sorry" she says to the customer while cleaning the sticky mess that's on the floor. Naruto rushes to make a new drink, now struggling only able to use his left hand. That was the third time today he had done something erratic because of Hinata. Why was he so unnerved by her these days what was wrong with him? Was he sick? After giving the customer her drink he stares at his hand shocked by his actions. It's red and begins to blister from being burnt. Sakura stares at it as well, feeling a bit guilty, but Is happy at the same time because now she knows why exactly he was acting weird. Naruto then joins Sakura to help but doesn't face her, " Your all right... It does bother me" he whispers. Sai,Ino and Sakura all look to him. " But I don't get it... Is it wrong for me to feel this way.. to feel sick hearing that there's even a possibility that Hinata likes that guy and to have the urge to hunt him down and break every bone in his body." Naruto looks up at them " You guys... Tell me why does my chest hurt after hearing that." Sakura, Ino and Sai didn't say a word they just looked at each other.

Finally after a long thought full ride Hinata arrived at the Hyuga compound, she nervously exits the bus where two guards wait by the gates. She walks over to them and they greet her with a polite bow and a " welcome home lady Hinata."

" Thank you" she responded.

They then opened the large gates leading to the compound. A feeling of nostalgia washed over her as she continued down the path leading to the house. It look likes winter wonderland, trees covered with snow and icicles from past snows showers ,with white grass to compliment them and to add to the effect the fountains leading up to main house were frozen making it appear almost as if they were ice sculptures. Along with the soft blue lighting Hinata felt like she was on a movie set, the house attendants really had out done themselves this time. Once she reached the front door Hinata knocked three times before it suddenly opened revealing another set of guards. They extended there arms kindly welcoming her into the house. She enters and looks down the grand hall and sees her father and her sister waiting for her with very professional stances. She smiles at them sheepishly and waves as the guards take her bags. This was it, the big reunion Hinata sucks in a breath and walk towards them. When she had reached them she bowed " I have returned." Her sister mimics her actions and bows while her fathers simply nods his head " Welcome back" they say simultaneously. Then there is silence, Hinata looks at the two of them but her gaze mainly focus on little sister Hanabi. She looks back at her with equal intensity. Not being able to contain it any longer a smile begins to creep on Hanabi's face and an even bigger one on Hinata's. Hanabi loses control completely and sprints over to Hinata while she kneels slightly to catch her sister in her arms.

" You have no idea how much I've missed you oneesan" Hanabi says clinging onto her sister tightly." Why the heck haven't you come and visit Otousan has been driving me crazy. "

Hinata lets out a laugh " I'm sorry really I have been meaning to I've just been so busy" she says putting her sister down. Hanabi frowns " That's not a good enough answer " she then crosses her arms and turns away from Hinata. But she knows just what to do to get a smile back on her face. Hinata reaches into her coat pocket and pulls out a small box, " I got you something I know you'll like. " Hanabi turns her head towards her slightly " There better be jewelry in there" Hinata simply nodded her head and Hanabi was next to her in an instance.

" I got it while I was oversea's" Hinata mentions but Hanabi barely pays attention already shredding open the box. " a gold necklace oooo and the stones on it are my favorite color...ok all is forgiven " Hanabi shrieks holding the necklace against her neck and forgetting about everything else around her. " Teenagers" Hinata mumbles and turns to her father.

He had been standing in the distance watching them with no emotion on his face. This had always posed a issue for Hinata in the past because not being able to read his emotions made him even harder to approach. She shakily reached into her other coat pocket and pulled out another small box and slowly approaches him. " I'm sorry for not visiting sooner Otousan please accept this gift as my apology " Hinata bows her head and holds out the gift. " Raise your head child" Hiashi says in an oddly calm matter. Hinata does not believe his words and peeks up at him to make sure, he then nods his head reassuringly and she rises. " Guards you may leave us for the time being I wish to have privacy with my daughters." And with that the guards humbly leave. Hiashi peeps around the corner to make sure, then returns back to Hinata. He he slowly removes the gift from her hand and looks at it curiously. " I'm not sure if this currently stands but I faintly recall Okaasan mentioning you have a sweet tooth... So I got you chocolates I-I hope that's alright" Hinata says. He doesn't respond but appears to have accepted it, slipping into his pocket. He then clears his throat " It's good to see your doing well Hinata your presence has been missed." Hinata's eyes widened, was this really even her father standing right before her, what happen to the one who would scold her for not visiting and tell her how she continues to bring shame to the Hyuga name. The one who provided for her on a financial level rather than a emotional level, though this appeared as simple gester to most people, for her father to express that he missed her.. that meant the world to Hinata. Hiashi shocked his daughter even further when he extended his arms to her motioning her over with his hands. Hinata looks over at Hanabi, she responds by nodding her head " It's ok onessan, Otousan has changed since you were gone" she says encouraging her. That would explain all the phone calls and gifts he's had been giving her Hinata wonder what it was that caused it. Still Hinata bravely moves towards her father and engages in what had to be the most awkward hug she had ever received in her life. But despite that it had to be one of happiest ones she had ever gotten also, tears slowly building up in her eyes. " I'm glad to be back" Hinata says into his shoulder. Hanabi let them have there sappy moment for a bit before she grew inpatient. " ok that's enough" she says pulling her sister away from her father. " Otousan I want to help Nisan settle down and catch her up on things is that ok?" Hiashi paused in thought for a moment but nodded his head. " Very well but as for you Hinata." Hinata's attention was placed back on him again " Yes Otousan."

" I wish to speak to you later it is very important so do not forget."

Hinata nodded her head and the next thing she knew she was being dragged in the opposite way by her sister. She glance back at her father and caught him looking back at her with a thoughtful expression as if he had a lot on his mind, he then turned around and walked away. Hinata hadn't had the slightest idea what this talk was about but she could tell by the little expression her father did give it was something serious.

" So while you were gone I finally convince Otousan to renovate so there are some cool new additions to the house, and I got to help" Hanabi said puffing her chest out pleased with her self. The Hyuga compound was like a huge mansion, with thirty plus rooms and architectural detail that put some museums to shame. It had to be big because as well as Hinata's immediate family her extended family also lived there as well. Though on the inside it could be hectic at some points it was a beautiful place to live. So Hinata couldn't see how renovation was necessary..

"'We have a new kitchen some new bathrooms and oooo I did some adjustments to our rooms." As Hinata walked with Hanabi she noticed big difference, one that Hanabi hadn't mentioned " Hey Hanabi where are the elders I don't see there rooms anymore." A wide smile grew on Hanabi's face, " I knew you'd notice soon enough, I thought it would be a perfect idea to divide the house up into sections. One section of the house is now for the elders which is the left side, the right side belongs to the rest of the of our family members and the main house which were in right now belongs to us now." Hinata had to admit her sister really had a talent when it came to management she would make a great leader some day. " I'm impressed you did a wonderful job."

Hanabi's smile grew bashful " Well you know I try, some one has to take care of things while Otousan is busy plus this is so much better for business." Hanabi took Hinata by the hand and pulled her once again " Come you have to see my room." She led her to a door that had been decorated with amber stones and had a shiny finish. Hanabi excitedly opened the door and Hinata finds her self shocked once again at what's on the inside. She could tell that Hanabi had done quite the bit of growing up since her leave. Everything was quite tidy and shared that same Amber color and woodsy theme, she had also swapped out her posters and cutesy wall decorations for pictures of her family and famous landmarks. The old stuff animals that once laid on her dresser had been replaced with a large amount of makeup and perfume Except for a bear wearing a Amber necklace that laid on her bed, a gift from their late mother. In fact from peering from a distance Hinata could see that anything that looked or appeared childish was shoved into her closet, a stuff animals arm peeking out unknown to Hanabi. Hinata wished Hanabi wouldn't rush to become an adult so quickly and enjoyed what little that was left of childhood her because adulthood was a lot harder than she thought. " So...what do you think don't you just love it pretty fancy huh?"

Hinata nodded " it's definitely a huge change " she glanced at the make up on the dresser " Don't you think that's too much make up though."

" You can never have to much makeup oneesan" Hanabi said crossing her arms " You should let me do yours sometime your pretty oneesan, but a little make up wouldn't hurt especially when it comes to attracting the opposite sex " she said with a wink.

Hinata rolled her eyes " I think I'll pass" she says leaving the room.P

" Come on" Hanabi says following her

" No "

" Pretty please" Hanabi begs.

" No Hanabi " she says sternly. Hinata then comes to an abrupt stop and looks around " is my room at least still in the same area " she questions confused by the different scenery.

" Yep straight down the hall " Hanabi says pointing " And there's a bit of a surprise in there too." Hinata wastes no time and speed walks towards her room and opens it with Hanabi rushing to keep up with her. The room had been slightly redecorated with new bed sheets and curtains and wall decorations but still keep elements that she loved like the lavander and pastel Decour and plenty of storage and seating areas. And most importantly her mothers picture that hung above her bed with a new frame that matched the theme. Hinata's and Hanabi's mother died when they were younger from health issues and it was important to the both of them to keep a little bit of her around in memory, so it meant a lot to Hinata that they at least kept that the same. " Do you like it?" Hanabi said looking around with Hinata.

" I absolutely Love it!, did you do this?"

" Yup" Hanabi said smiling brightly, " Think of it as a welcome back gift." Hinata pulled her into a hug " Thank you. Her eyes drift towards a sliding door in the corner of the room she had never seen before. She slowly wonders towards it in curiosity, she soon finds out that it leads out side to a small garden with plenty of flowers in different varieties. They hadn't open up yet because of the weather and there was also a chair swing that hung between two trees in the far corner. Hinata turns to Hanabi with her mouth open." You always did have a thing for plant life and I thought the swing was a nice touch don't you think." Hanabi was once again in her sisters arms, " Did I mention how amazing you are " Hinata says squeezing her sister. " I know" Hanabi says pleasantly. " I also remembered " Hanabi started taking a seat on the swing " How much Naruto-niisan likes these things as well you should show him this next time he stops by." Hinata is obviously effected by her sisters comment but try's to remain calm, but memories from earlier crept back into her mind and she tries desperately to hide her blush. Hanabi finds Hinata's silence strange " So how are things going between you two did you finally become a couple like you always dreamed."

" N-No way... Who even said I had an interest in him" Hinata said nervously trying to appear as honest as possible. Hanabi's eyes rolled and she let of a big breath " Oh come ooooon... it's pretty obvious.. When he's around I've never seen you smile brighter, Then you turn into a big tomato and he is one the first people you ever went against Otousan for."

Naruto being the reckless juvenile delinquent he was as a kid not only instilled fear in the other children of Konoha but the adults, especially Hiashi Hyuga he warned Hinata to stay as far as she could from him. But as present time could confirm Hinata had other plans in mind. She not only befriended Naruto but also gained feelings for him. This caused fights between her father and her constantly especially when Naruto had his secret visit's. And by secret visits that meant naruto hopping the fence and literally sneaking into the house to visit Hinata and to receive extra help on homework assignments. Hinata could still remember looking out the window one day yelling for her father to stop as he chased Naruto around the yard with a broom.

" Oo and there was also those diary entries" Hanabi mumbled.

" You went through my diary!" Hinata shouted in shock.

" Well I didn't go through..I just sort a peeked... hey it's no my fault you... left it lying around you should really keep that thing locked... And what's up with that Naruto-kun thing you even call him that when you write about him how long have you known each other again?"

Hinata let out an ugh sound and pouted " It doesn't matter anyway I'm done with those feelings were just regular friends now."

Hanabi bursted out into laughter holding her sides in a effort to control her self " Oh come on we both know that's baloney " she said wiping tears from her eyes. Hinata couldn't believe it why was it so hard for people to believe that she had actually gotten over Naruto, it wasn't like it was impossible. But then again it was such a strong relationship they had, to give up the feelings you've had for another person for such a long period of time just like that would seem preposterous, however Hinata would still continue to fight it. " I'm serious, I barely feel anything when I'm around him anymore."

" Oneesan... I know " Hanabi said blankly. Hinata stared at Hanabi " what do you mean you know?" She said raising an eyebrow.

" I mean I know everything, your friends told me about what has been going on with you and Naruto-neesan I call them every once in a while to check up on you."

Hinata frowned Her friends even got her sister involved she knew they were trying to help but this!? This was just ridiculous. Hinata made a mental note to be more cautious when exposing information to her friends. " Even so.. that still doesn't change anything I...I don't like him like that. "

" Really " Hanabi said with a skeptical look " So if Naruto-neesan came up to you right now and told you he loved you and he wanted to be with you forever and ever you would say no?"

" That would never happen Hana" Hinata said in defiance.

" But let's just say he did" Hanabi lifted up a finger " What-would-you-do" she said poking Hinata's face with each word.

Hinata looked away and blushed causing Hanabi to break out in laughter again. " You don't even have to answer that question I can see it in your eyes. You know you would totally grab him by the face and smash your lips against his like in one of those tv dramas or something tongue and all. "

" Stop it Hanabi I would not!... And your too young to talk about such things anyway!"

" Yeah ok " Hanabi said sarcastically " such a shame and Otousan was just starting to warm up to him but then he just had to go and break your heart and all, " Hanabi let out a thought full sigh. " Still I'm rooting for you two.. when you guys do get married and have kids don't forget to visit me."

" Hanabi!"

" Aunt Hanabi hmmm it has a nice ring to it. " Hinata let out a defeated growl and looked at the ground. Hanabi chuckled if there was anything she missed about her sister living here it was teasing her. " Alright enough messing around tell me what's going on in that head of yours. "

Hinata looked back at her sister with furrowed brows " What do you mean?"

Hanabi smirked " It's written all over your face, you have something on your mind right? you seem unfocused and I find you looking off into space a lot, something happened didn't it I'm your sister you can't fool me."

It was all was puzzling to Hinata just how easy her sister could read her even back to when they were young Hanabi was the first person to always realize when something was off about her. Despite her age Hanabi had her moments when she was very insightful and wise. It was always comforting to know that when she was down she had her back. People always used to say Hanabi looked up to Hinata but to her sometimes it was the other way around.

" Fine since I know you won't leave alone me unless I tell you.. but this stays between us for now," Hinata says giving her sister a " I'm serious" sort of look. Hanabi nods her head " Lay it on me."

And Hinata does, telling her exactly what happen at the coffee shop in detail. She even expressed her thoughts and theories while Hanabi who seem very interested nodding her head every sentence and listened. " So what do you think am I wrong? do you think I have anything to do with why he's acting so weird " Hinata says wrapping up her final thoughts. Hanabi hums and puts a finger to her cheek " Well sounds like to me That Naruto-nissan might have a crush on you oneesan that's the only explanation I can come up with." Hinata blushed, but then tighten her fist in frustration " I'm serious Hana I need advice " She says sternly growing tired of her sisters teasing. Hanabi looked at Hinata with bewilderment " What do you mean...I am seri-"

Just then the sliding doors opened and Neji and Tenten emerged. " Hey guys the guards said you might be here" Tenten said. Hinata noticed that she had her arm wrapped around Neji's. She supposed that they talked things out like she thought. " Hey you too did you both just get here " Hinata said walking towards them. " Yes actually we came to get you, your father is calling for you" said Neji. Hinata's smile instantly faded " I see... Well I guess we'll have to catch up at dinner then." Tenten noticed how glum Hinata had gotten and rested a hand on her shoulder," Don't worry I'm sure everything will be ok he didn't seem mad so that's a good sign right?" Hinata forced a smile " Yeah your right..see you " she waved to her sister and then nervously went on her way.

The long walk to her fathers chamber was nerve racking with every step Hinata could feel her heart beat faster. These little meetings her father had with her never went well, in the past they were long lectures consisting of what she was doing wrong and where she needed to improve and a bunch of other things about the family and honer. But maybe with this new personality her father had adopted there was hope. Still Hinata could not shake that look in her fathers eyes, like this was going to be about something huge. So when Hinata finally made it to the chambers she just stood and stared at the doors. Her hand raised to knock at the door but still her shaken fist would not colloid with it. She squeezed her eyes shut and breathed out cheering her self on in her head. "Come on you got this Hinata, it's just a small conversation that's all don't worry everything will be fine your an adult now." And with that she knocked on the door. Just like the front doors the chamber doors unlocked and open instantly. There sitting at his desk with only the dim light of the floor lamp lighting his face was Hinata's father. His hands lay entwined under his chin and a serious look plastered on his face, " Come in." Hinata meekly obliged and took a in seat one of the chairs that lined up against the wall across from his desk. She then politely waited for her father to speak. Hiashi breathed out " I'm sure your wondering why I called you here." Hinata flinched slightly this is usually how his lectures started. " As you know your birthday is rapidly approaching..." Hinata shifted in her seat preparing her self. " You will be twenty one that's a grand age and I would like to know what you have planned for the future." Hinata looked up at her father slowly " M-My future?" she cleared her throat trying desperately not to stutter in her father's presence. She didn't know how to answer that she hadn't really put much thought into it. Sure she wanted to graduate college but after that what did she want to do?

" After I graduate... Well unfortunately I haven't put much thought into that " she says looking down slightly disappointed in her self.

" I see... Very well the family company's is still an option you ARE the eldest daughter." The Hyuga family was very wealthy, they owned many businesses dedicated to vision Health. In addition they had also invested into many other popular companies that only added to there wealth. When Hinata was younger she once held the soul responsibility of being the head of these companies in her father's place but because of her lack of confidence and passive nature her father passed the position down to her younger sister Hanabi and her cousin Neji who were both more strong willed and could handle the stress that came with the business.

Hinata's head shot up hearing that," I thought that opportunity had been passed on to Hanabi and Neji."

" Are businesses have expanded greatly over the years you were gone, so much in fact I think Neji and Hanabi would have their hands far too full if it was just them, I also believe you have proven to have grown over the years so I feel like I should put some faith in you." Hiashi said siping the tea that sat on his desk. Hinata began to get emotional, his words in its own way had touched her heart." Oh Otousan.. Are you sure what if I-"

" You will be fine Hinata " he looked Hinata directly in her eyes. " In the years you have been gone Ive had time to think, I was...I was much to hard on you when you were younger seeing you live freely with no difficulties the amount of accomplishments you've made, this confidence you've built all with out me being in your presence, makes me wonder if I hadn't pushed you so hard maybe it would have been for the best. "

So that's why he had been acting different he had finally realized after all these years his wrongs. Those were the words she had wanted to hear from her father for so long and she couldn't be happier. " It's ok Otousan I think if it were not for your pushing to do better I would not be as strong as I am today" Hinata said smiling. He too some what smiled something she hadn't seen him do in a long time. " Now on to another important topic, you do know what usually occurs when a Hyuga reaches the age of twenty one do you not?"

Hinata's smile went as quick as it appeared on her face. She knew exactly what her father was talking about, it had been something she had tried to push back and avoid as soon as she became officially an adult. She slowly nodded her head trying to remain composed. " I do but it's so soon I still need time I haven't..." Her words trailed off as began panicking.

" Hinata..you know I have done my very best to give you your freedom but this.. even I have not much control over. The elders are growing inpatient you know how important these matters are for them" Hiashi says looking to the side with a sigh. " Hanabi still has many years and they haven't pestered Neji because they believe it won't be long before THAT occur's." His gaze once again meets Hinata's " But with you, they haven't seen any promise and if you don't at least show them something they can place hope in they will take care of this themselves."

Hinata's eyes filled with worry " Please oh please Otousan.. Can you not hold them off a little longer " she begged. Hiashi looked at her, defeated " I Cannot...if you don't present them with evidence soon, they will take action and with in a year you will have no choice in the matter."

Hinata swallowed and bit down on her lip, she could feel tears building up in her eyes but she refused to cry in her father's presence. So she just remained silent." That is all that I have requested your presence for you are excused until dinner." He then went back to filling out documents. Hinata rose from her seat and left the room in a gloomy like fashion. She attempts to push the doors open but weight on the other side stops her. She pushes again and opens the door just in time to find Hanabi running down the hall way. " Stop " Hinata calls after her. Hanabi freezes and slowly turns around smiling and scratching her neck awkwardly. " You caught me huh?"

Hinata narrows her eyes " You know it's very in polite to listen to others conversations" She said passing her. " Ok yeah I'm sorry but seriously what are you going to do? Are you just going to give up like that?" Hanabi said following her.

"' What other choice do I have if I try to fight it I will be disowned, this is a tradition that goes back generations to preserve the Hyuga, Hanabi " Hinata said squeezing her fist. Hanabi looked at her sadly " But...But it just isn't fair you have a mind of your own...feelings of your own it should be your decision to make."

Hinata smiled painfully at Hanabi " I'm sure I will be fine don't worry I will figure things out " she patted her sisters head with endearment.

" You still have a bit of time...what about-"

Hinata shook her head stopping Hanabi " I already told you…..that's over and done with and there's no way they would except that...especially with the past." Hanabi fell silent and did the only thing she could do and hugged her sister. Hinata hugged her back tightly stroking her head " When I take over my part of the company I'll make sure no other Hyuga has to go through this I swear" Hanabi whispered. " Me too" Hinata whispered back.

The sun began to set, beginning the evening and with that came dinner time. A huge banquet was thrown for Hinata's return, with music, dancing and enough food to feed an army. Hinata took the opportunity to distract herself from the many issues that were on her mind. Smiling brightly and conversing with who ever she could. Maybe she was trying a bit too hard because she was questioned by Tenten, Neji and Hanabi several times through out the event. " Are you sure she is going to be alright " Tenten said dancing with Neji. Neji gave a her quick twirl before responding " I am not sure she insists she is, but even I can tell she is under tremendous stress." The couple glanced across the dance floor at Hinata who was sitting down watching everyone dance with a blank stare. As much as they wanted to help they knew they couldn't unless she told them the problem but she refused, insisting everything was fine. The night continued, it would have been considered a good time if Hinata actually took the time to enjoy it.

Once the banquet was over Hinata couldn't be happier to return to her room. She unpacked the stuff she was going to need for the night,washed up and plopped into bed. She stared up at her ceiling in thought. She had yet to comprehend why all this troublesome stuff had happened to her. All she wanted to do was be a normal college student with Normal friends and a live a normal life, but fate once again begged to differ. She pushed what her father had told her earlier out of her mind completely but then an equally pressing thought just took its place. Her eyes drew to a small photo that sat on the night stand. It was a picture of her and her friends on summer break posing for the camera she had to be at least 15 at the time. A familiar face lightly draped his arm around her in the center and gave a piece sign with the other. His bright smile and alluring eyes drew Hinata even closer thoughts of today filling her head, she reached out and stretched her arm to reach it. But a small knock at the door brings her back to reality. " Yes?...who is it?"

" It's Hana...can I come in" she whispers careful not to disturb those in the other rooms possibly sleeping. Hinata sits up in her bed " Yeah you can come in " she whispers back. The door slightly creeks as Hanabi opens the door and slips in. She looks nervous for some reason holding a pilliow close to her chest and rocks back and forth on her heels. " What is it...can't sleep ?"

" It's not that I can't sleep..." Hanabi said her words fading as her nervousness increased.

Hinata raised an eye brow at her sisters suspicious behavior " Then what is it?"

Hanabi summoned all her courage " Can I sleep with you!" she blurted out. " You know for old times sake."

Hinata couldn't help but laugh a little bit at her sisters embarrassment her face a very vibrant red. " Of course you can " Hinata said finishing her laughter sliding over to let her sister climb in. Hinata liked this side of Hanabi so innocent and childlike despite now being 16 years old. " You better not tell Otousan or anyone about this they'll make fun of me for sure" Hanabi warned crossing her arms behind her head.

" Make fun of what? that you wanted to sleep in the same bed as your big sister like a big baby" Hinata said taking the opportunity to tease her sister this time. " Hey! I am not a baby I am a mature well established lady" Hanabi argued batting her eye lashes for emphasis. Hinata laughed " Goodnight Hana. " Hinata flipped over on her side and shut off her light leaving only the moon light to illuminate them. " Hinata " Hanabi whispered loosing the formality she usually used. " Yes " Hinata says lazily, not turning around and drifting off to sleep. " Every things going to be alright things will work themselves out you just half to be patient..just wait it will be ok I promise." And with that sleep over came the two Hyuga. However far across the city someone remained restless their minds so full of thoughts and emotions sleep never came.


	10. Its all Revealed

**Author Note** : Hey guys i know its pretty late but here's another chapter hopefully you find it interesting a lot of new secrets are revealed haha get it but no serious just when you think the dramas over...it gets worst Thank you all for all the wonderful reviews it was pretty cool to read your thoughts well anyway enjoy

 **Disclaimer This wonderful thing called Naruto doesn't belong to ME but Masashi Kishimoto I'm just a girl making lame stories off it**

* * *

Naruto lazily placed his cheek in his hand with a sigh. He narrowed his eyes at the white board before him and tried with all his will to pay attention to the words that were leaving his professor's lips. It was eight thirty, the first class he had that day and an important one at that. He needed this class so he could one day build a amazing business. One so strong and succesful, that he could take back the city that once belonged to his father and gain the respect he so desperately longed for from its citizens.

Before his passing, Naruto's father had been one of Konoha's greatest leaders.

He was intelligent and brave, he had all the skills and understanding that of a great leader should have. And to top it off he was down to earth, he really valued his citizens as well as his family making him even more likable among his people and other leaders. That balance between kindness and leadership was something Naruto admired and after his death his desire to follow in his father's foot steps heightened.

That had been his dream since he was a little kid and he was determined to achieve no matter what. That's why he majored in business in the first place, so he could gain a descent grasp of how to run a business, and had been doing surprisingly well in the class. He had a solid B- , that all do to self discipline and doing something that made him nauseous just thinking of it,studying.

But today as much as he tried to focus his mind continued to wander. This probably was due to the conversations he had with his friends at the café two days ago. The effects of it became so stressful that a few nights, sleep never came for the young blond. It was as if his body was not letting itself rest until he figured out just what was going on with him.

FLASHBACK:

Sakura reached over and gently placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder. " Oh Naruto" she started her eyes relaxing with empathy. " I think I can answer your question...your jealous."

Naruto's eyes widen in shock at her words. Jealous of Hinata and Toneri's possible relationship? Though that explanation eased the heart ache he was experiencing, Naruto still refused to believe it. " Jealous?" Naruto pointed to himself and looked around, before facing them again. " Me!?...no that can't be it. Why would I be jealous? That doesn't make any sense."

Sakura shrugged her shoulders. " That's a question you should ask yourself," she said fighting a smile from creeping on her face. She knew Naruto had to figure this out on his own. For now she would play ignorant and give him hints until he him self put the pieces together.

" And besides Hinata is my friend, If she likes that creep... I guess I should support her," Naruto said trying to sound cheerful, but his smile slowly faded. This did not go unnoticed by his friends.

" Naruto did you feel a burning sensation in your chest after you said that ," Ino questioned curiously.

Naruto's mouth flew wide open. " Yeah actually that's weird..how did you know?" He replied genuinely surprised.

Ino snickered, " Let's just say I've had a similar experience." Naruto just stared at her with a puzzled expression. What did she mean by similar experience? Theses days he felt like there was something going on that he was left out of.

Sai was next to join the conversation." So your saying that the problem isthe man Hinata likes?"

" Well..yeah I guess," Naruto responded.

" I see..so if it were some other man you would be ok with it? Let's sayfor an example Kiba," Sai stated slightly amused.

" No way Hinata and Dog breath!?" Naruto some what yelled. "That guy showers as much as I change tires and how would he take care of her he can't keep a job. No offense to Kiba but, I think Hinata would probably have a better shot with Akamaru if she's going that route." Then like a child he crossed his arms and exhaled sharply.

Ino and Sakura desperately tried to contain their laughter seeing this. Howcould he even deny being jealous it was so obvious. They began to wonder if he realized how outrageous his actions were. The moment Naruto heard a chuckle he turned around to look at the two girls who were currently covering their mouths to hid their smiles. He narrowed his eyes at them " What's so funny?"

" So then Naruto.." Sai started, trying to gain back his attention " What about Shino he's known Hinata for quite a while as well, would he be a suitable choice?"

Naruto looked at Sai like he grew a third head " Shino!? Are you nuts? I mean sure he's smart and all but that guy has a unhealthy obsession with bugs. Have you ever visited his apartment? there's gotta be thousands of containers of bugs in there and Hinata's not a big fan of thos-" Naruto caught him self and stopped speaking to process his actions. He wondered why he was being so defensive. He was starting to see their point and hated every bit of it.

Ino rubbed her chin and absentmindedly wondered over toward Naruto. " So kiba's no good, Shino's no good, Toneri's no good so who exactly would you be ok with Hinata dating?" Ino awaited his answer with a lingering "hmm" sound. When there wasn't a response the three's eyes were all on him. Naruto's mouth remained shut and his eyes darted back in forth in thought.

That was a good question, Naruto hadn't really put any thought in the possibility of Hinata being in a relationship. Don't get him wrong, Hinata was a beautiful woman, she had the potential to get any man she desired. But he just kind of thought they'd just stay together, he knew it was unrealistic but, it was what he wanted to believe. After all he knew he wouldn't be dating again for a while, having Hinata by his side was reassuring, he knew he didn't have to worry about loneliness if she was there. Was that selfish of him?

When Naruto was ready to speak he cleared his throat and scratched the back of his neck. " I Don't know..I kinda just liked the way things were when there wasn't really any guy Hinata was interested in..and I was-"

" The main guy in her life?" Sakura finished for him.

Naruto's hand instantly covered his mouth, the realization shocked him. That had been sort of what he thought, but to hear it out loud sounded so weird and embarrassing for some reason. His face soon turned red slightly. " I...I wouldn't word it like tha-.."

" uh huh" Ino said cutting him off with disbelief . " Looks like we hit the nail on the head on this one guys."

Sai slid over to Naruto and Ino,with a pen and note pad in hand. " That's very interesting" he said scribbling some thing down on the pad. " You know I read in a book some where that when a man is in love that he wants no other man to involve themselves with the one he cares for deeply. Could that be the source of your troubles?"

Naruto tried to remain composed but the weight of Sai's words sent him in a panicked state. Liking Hinata? Just thinking of it set his body on fire. Deny Deny was all his mind was telling him to do. " What!? Are you asking me if I have feelings for Hinata?"

His eyes blinked rapidly as all three of his friends nodded. " You guys there is no way that could be the reason," He gulped mid sentence the words themselves almost painful coming out his mouth. " You have to understand Hinata and I have been friends for a very long time, to just suddenly have feelings for a friend you've had for that long.. Its impossible..." He felt a familiar pain in his chest and his hand rushed to soothe it, rubbing it in circular motions. But even that didn't stop the pain.

Sakura let out a deep sigh and shook her head. It was no use Naruto was so close, but if keep up with this denial state he was in, nothing would progress. Sakura was determined to find a way for him to understand. " Your not gonna budge huh?" She mumbled under her breath. " Fine if that's what you believe I guess I can't force you to see the truth but let me tell you this." Sakura leaned in towards Naruto making sure to get his full attention.

" Based off of the few encounters I've had with that Toneri creep I can tell you one thing...he's definitely has the hots for Hinata."

Sakura smirked slightly looking at Naruto. The reaction he gave her had been exactly what she had been looking for, a mixture of bewilderment, anger, and a bit of sadness." shit" was the word she could make out from his subconscious mouthing. She wasn't sure that what she said was one hundred percent true, but she thought this would be the little push he needed.

" Well I better get back to work" Sakura said leaving Naruto to digest his thoughts. Naruto looked over to Sai and Ino and saw them getting up as well. " Wait you guys are going too?" He called after them.

Ino looked over her shoulder " Yeah me and Sai have to go finish our art project good luck Naruto." She had picked up on what Sakura's plan was and decided to join started to exit the shop when she abruptly stop and turned to face Naruto once again along with Sai.

" Hey Naruto."

Naruto turned to look at her with an eyebrow raised " Yeah?"

" Hurry up and figure out your feelings before it's too late dumbass." And with that she took Sai's arm and stomped off leaving Naruto in a state of shock.

END OF FLASHBACK:

The effects of their words still sat in his mind. Since then SHE was all he

thought about. He'd think about when they first met in middle school and how that antsy weird girl that sat in the back of the class room became his best friend. He'd catch himself smiling remembering the times they'd spent together over the weekends playing in the park up until their high school years and how he'd boast about him being the only one able to open up the very shy Hinata.

But to think that all that joy he felt with Hinata would be taken away if she got a boyfriend, killed him. She wouldn't have time for him anymore, all the time they spend together would be used to spend with Toneri and he would barley see her and with time they'd grow apart. Plus just imagining Toneri all over Hinata holding hands boiled his blood, but as a friend he knew it wasn't right to intervene.

The fact that something like Hinata being in a relationship even bugged him this much, worried him. His mind instantly went back to what his friends told him.

" I Don't like her like that...I don't like her like that...Hinata is my friend," Naruto repeated try to convince himself.

" Mr. Uzumaki could you please answer the next question? " His professor asked snapping him out of his thoughts.

Naruto hazily lifted his head and looked around " huh me...?" He said still completely out of it. His professor nodded his head and crossed his arms awaiting his answer slightly annoyed. Naruto scratched his head desperately trying to come up with something logical to say, since he had not been paying the slightest bit of attention. " The uh...answer is..the answer is..." Naruto could tell the professor was losing patience by his violent foot tapping. " Forty...sevenn!?" He blurted out not thinking at all.

The class room echoed with loud laughter among the students. The professor however stood plain faced with his arm crossed, " Maybe that answer would be correct if this were a math class but it's not, this is a business class if you don't pay attention will fall behind Mr. Uzumaki ." Naruto nodded his head rapidly and let out an embarrassed laugh. But as soon as the professor turned his back he drifted off to daydream land again.

He didn't notice Kiba and Shino who were sitting a few seats away from him watching his every move. Kiba leaned over towards Shino and whispered in his ear " He's going to break soon."

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

Soon it was lunch time and Kiba was the first one out of the class room, he was late this morning and had to skip breakfast so the only thing that had been on his mind all of today was food. And knowing how long the lines were In the cafeteria he wanted to waste no time.

But before he could make a mad dash down the hall way there was a light tapping at his shoulder that made him stop completely. He turned around to see known other than Naruto standing there with an awkward expression on his face. " uh.. Hey " he greeted.

Kiba and now Shino who caught up greeted him back with smiles. Kiba decided since Naruto was here it was a good idea to figure out what was going through his head. He could also tell Naruto was desperately hoping he didn't pay attention to what happened in class. " You alright man?" Kiba questioned with furrowed brows.

Naruto mirrored his look, " What do you mean?"

" You know what happen in class... me and Shino noticed you spacing out," a smirk grew on kiba's face, " Got something on your mind?"

Naruto began walking with them and shook his head " Nah I'm fine pretty hungry though" he said trying to change the subject.

But Kiba wasn't ready to end the conversation, " You sure?" Kiba said in a sing song tone catching Naruto's attention.

He stopped walking and met kiba's gaze and once he saw his face expression, let out a big sigh " You heard about the conversation at Café didn't you" Naruto said blandly.

" That's right," Kiba bursted out into laughter causing a smile to some what appear on Shino's face. " Looks like your hooked huh? Wow to think that Naruto Uzumaki would have a crush on our little Hina" he teased.

" Shut up dog breath, I already told everyone it isn't like that" Naruto snapped stomping off.

Kiba jogged after him. " Was it her personality or that great body of her's that gotcha ?" Kiba said now thoroughly enjoying himself.

Naruto groaned, " I said Shut your fucking mouth, let's just hurry up and get some food I'm sta- Just then Naruto's body collided with something hard, that sent him stumbling. Luckily he was able to support himself by the wall before he fell. He looks down to find none other than his ex Nina looking back up at him with a very unpleasant face expression.

"Nina?" Naruto mumbled in shock.

Nina had also attended Konoha university, that had been how Naruto had met her In fact. She was the typical ditz, good at things like dancing and arts and crafts but when it came to actual school work, had some what of an empty head. It didn't take long before Nina figured out that college wasn't her thing and wanted to dropped out. He begged her to stay and for Naruto who was also not really good at academic's to beg someone to stay in school meant something. But she wouldn't listen to him and went through with it and to Naruto's knowledge dropped out, that had been one of the major arguments they had lead up to there brutal break no, here she was standing before him dressed in regular clothing again surprisingly.

Still he had no desire to question or even have a conversation with her and judging by her expression the feeling was mutual. Naruto narrowed his eyes " My bad " he mumbled then quickly went around her to join Kiba and Shino again. Nina's glare followed him the whole way there. She then turned to her friend who was a few feet away from her " Come on Tamaki lets go it stinks over here." And with that she sashayed off into the other direction, her friend however stopped and gave Naruto a quick bow in apology and ran off behind her.

" Pheww.. still has that same shitty attitude huh" Kiba said placing a hand on Naruto shoulder.

" Yeah well you know..some people never changed " Naruto said, andthen the three men headed to the cafeteria.

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

As soon as Naruto entered the cafeteria he could feel stares on him. He looked across the cafeteria and as he suspected his friends all were looking at him with these coy expressions.

Naruto turned to looked at Kiba and Shino who both looked back chuckling to themselves. It was in that moment Naruto remembered that he had this "feelings"conversation at the Café with Ino present. So that meant everyone probably knew about it.

After he got his food Naruto marched over to his friends with a sigh "Alright lay it on me, say what ever you guys have to say I'm ready" he said sitting down with a plop.

" So are you going to be even more dorky around her now that you realize your in loveeee" Tenten teased wasting no time.

" I don't like the idea ..I don't know if I will be able to grow to accept this, but for now all I will say is don't hurt her ok" Neji said with a sour attitude.

Naruto rolled his eyes " Here we go...Look I already said- "

" And what's up with denial thing its pretty obvious that you like her.. I mean you fought some guy you didn't even know over her" Shikamaru said in his usual bored speaking manner.

Naruto sucked his teeth " Well that was because he-"

" And you spend way to much time talking about her " Sasuke said now also joining in.

" But that-"

" Every conversation we've had these days are Hinata did this and Hinata said that its like give it a rest already."

Every one at the table nodded there head in agreement and added there input to Sasuke's comment.

" Yes I completely agree, And Hinata is always at Naruto's, house it is very suspicious " Lee blurted out causing and uproar.

" Yeah what are you guy's doing over there? Sakura said curiously.

" N-Nothing were ju" Naruto started.

" Ugh don't tell us I don't want to hear it" Kiba said cringing imagining the possibility.

" No...please do share " Neji said cracking his knuckles, heat radiating off of him.

" Well...they are overly affectionate with each other" Ino added with a smirk.

" Alright that's enough!" Naruto yelled growing tired of there questioning and bizarre theory's. Everyone stopped talking and listened attentively . " I'm going to say this for the final time so everyone shut up and listen."

" Hinata is my best friend, if I had feelings for Hinata it would be pretty obvious and it would've destroyed our friendship completely a long time. I mean come on guys you know how I act when I like a girl.. especially you Sakura!"

Sakura cringed " lets not bring that up again.."

" And As her friend I want nothing but the best for he plus.." Naruto paused and pointed to himself with both hands. " Look at me there's no way Hinata would ever like someone like me.. Hinata is special, she's one of those rare kinda girls.. you know the ones who are beautiful inside and out." Naruto looked off into space like he was thinking of something." Some one like that deserves better than just..a lame kid with a Dream."

" Damn..well when you put it like that.." Kiba scratched his chin and put one finger up when he gathered his thoughts " It sounds like..You don't have a crush.. You have a mega Crush!"

Everyone laughed expect Naruto who was now turning red in anger and in embarrassment. He was tired of his friend making what he thought of as a serious matter in to a joke of some sorts. He did not have a crush on his friend and he determined to prove it. " ERR YOU KNOW WHAT! I'm going to prove it to you guys " Naruto yelled shooting out of his seat.

" Oh really...I'd love to hear how" Shikamaru said sarcastically,raising his head from the table.

" I'm gonna...text Hinata and we're going to hang out today and you guys can do your usual spying on us thing" Naruto said now fired up. " That way I can show all of you that there's no feelings between us and we're just regular friends!"

Everyone looked at each other and whispered, Finally Sasuke spoke up " Fine lets do it, but we all know you won't be able to last long with out being all loving dovey with her."

A motivated smile grew on Naruto's lips as he pointed to his friends " You'll see, You all will see."

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

Mean while across the city Hinata Hyuga herself was preparing for lunch as well. Her mind was overwhelmed with thoughts and feelings. So much had occurred over past few days between that awkward situation with Toneri and this new issue with Naruto, And what her father had said to her a few nights ago,she didn't know how much more she could take. It seem like ever since she returned to Konoha it was one traumatic situation after the next.

She decided she needed a mental break and instead of eating at the usual loud and crowded cafeteria she would enjoy her lunch in the quiet comforting Library once again. But to her displeasure,that goal seemed impossible. A familiar paled fellow caught her eye just as her foot entered the library and as soon as she realized who it was she bolted.

There in her usual spot sat oneof the sources of her stress Toneri Osuzuki who seemed to be happily enjoying his lunch with out a care in the world. Hinata cursed her luck, ever since that time on Hokage monument the two had not spoke a word to each other. Hinata assumed he was mad at her and gave him his space,but she hadn't yet had an occurrence where the two crossed paths since then so it was easy. Now however Hinata had two options she could find a quiet corner to eat her lunch and continue to ignore him or she could face her fears and squash the issue completely.

Hinata was feeling a bit brave today and decided to go with option two. She meekly slide her way back into the library and took a deep breath. She then slowly started to make her way towards Toneri, her foots steps naturally drew his attention to her.

" Uh...hello Toneri-kun" Hinata said shyly standing in front of him.

Toneri lifted his head up to look at her with no emotion, " Hello."His plain response left an awkward atmosphere between the two.

Hinata decided to try to form a conversation, " So..How h-have you been?"

" Fine." Toneri then began eating his lunch leaving the conversation hanging.

Hinata decided it was probably a better idea to get to the point. " Um..you see about the other night I just wanted to say that I'm..sorry for what happen."

Toneri's eyes widen in shock. " My friends..well maybe even I too did a little.. just assumed you had certain intentions with out giving you the proper opportunity to explain your self. That was wrong especially on my part I'm your friend." Hinata paused in thought trying to get her words together " What I'm trying to say over all is.. I'm sorry for putting you in a situation like that. "

There was silence before a warm smile appeared on Toneri's face. " It's quite alright, I am not mad at all actually."

Hinata is surprised, "'Really?"

" I've had time to properly digest the situation, to any stranger I guess a man and woman going to such a place seems a little bit suspicious. I suppose I should have been more concerned if your friends did NOT intervene " Toneri said chuckling to him self. "No matter.. We are friends just as you said and I would hate for something like this to end our friendship, so I apologize ..for putting you in a difficult situation as well."

Hinata smiled, " So..friends again?"

Toneri put a thumb to his chin " Well.. Only if you make up for our failed afternoon together today..this time with no interruptions."

Hinata was about to answer when her phone vibrated. She lifted up one figure toindicate one second, and pulled out her phone from her pocket to read it. It was from Naruto.

 **NARUTO** : **Hey it's me I was wondering if you weren't busy after school today, if we could do something my treat**

Hinata sighed, She was stuck in another sticky situation again. She wondered why Toneri and Naruto both had to make plans with her at the same time, it was always difficult for her to choose knowing she would upset some one. Toneri became alarmed by the change in her face expression and reached for Hinata's phone.

" Toneri-kun what are-"

" I'm getting rid of any distractions" Toneri says replying back to Naruto in Hinata's place.

 **HINATA: I can't I'm busy today.**

He then handed Hinata back her phone with a pleased smile on his face.

" There, one less person to bother us."

Hinata felt unnerved by this, Toneri was acting a little more forceful than usual and it left Hinata's wondering what could be the cause of it. Still she just nodded her head and pushed back the nerves that boiled up in her stomach.

" Well now that that's taken care of I'm going to head back to class" Toneri said standing up.

" I will come by around five to pick you up, dress formal, oh and please this time don't let your friends know anything about our meeting, we wouldn't want a repeat of last time would we?"

Again Hinata silently nodded and waved to Toneri as he walked off to his class. It was only until he left did she realize he was in the library for a purpose, he was waiting for her.

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

Naruto looked down at his phone in disappointment. " Ah man.." He grumbled, releasing a deep breath and raking a hand through his hair. " She can't make it, she's busy."

Everyone turned to look at him. As they all expected he looked saddened but quickly tried to play it off.

" Haha oh well another time I guess? Naruto said forcing himself to laugh. But on the inside he worried, he wondered if she was still upset at him for his strange actions at the café.

" Naruto your frowning, it bothers you doesn't it?" Sakura said with a smile.

Naruto was thrown off by her comment " What do you mean..it doesn't she's busy I understand that." Still he couldn't fight a frown from growing on his face.

" Aw how cute your upset you couldn't hang out with your Hinata, wow you sure are Ho-" Kiba is forced to stop talking when an apple collided with his face. This causing him to go tumbling from his seat.

" There that should shut you up !" Naruto growled taking a seat once again.

" Still " Ino rested her head in her hands, " I wonder what she's doing, Bunny seems busy a lot these days." Everyone nodded there heads and came of suggestions and idea's. But there was one person at the table who seemed to have a clear idea of what she was doing.

" I bet she's with him again" Naruto said to himself. He did not touch his lunch at all that day.

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

The day continued and when classes were over Naruto and his friends met up in the parking lot like they usually did before they left for the day. Sakura couldn't help but stare at Naruto, you could tell there was a lot on his mind. He even tried opening up the wrong car with his keys.

" Poor guy " Sakura said turning towards Sasuke. " But at least I see some progress he's definitely stumped it won't be long before he realizes."

Sasuke simply nodded his head. " Now that things are settling down maybe you will have more time to think about your own issues." Sasuke put his hands in his pockets and began walking away.

Sakura was confused for a moment by Sasuke's words but slowly realized what he was talking about. She had not yet found the time to have a discussion about the statist of their relationship. She tried, like the other night at her apartment, but there always seemed to be interruptions or something important that came up that occupied her time. Still what really was there to talk about on her part? She already had made her feelings for him clear years ago middle school through High school several times. Sakura loved Sasuke and always would but he was always so cold to her she could never tell if he felt the same. Even that night at the club when he kissed her, he had never once said to her he had feelings for her.

" Your talking about THAT aren't you" Sakura called after him, now suddenly nervous. " I'm sorry you know I've tried...we're always interrupted."

Sasuke stops walking, but doesn't face her. She hears him mutter some thing she doesn't understand. He finally turns around to face her, his face ice cold just as always.

" Maybe it's better this way."

Sakura's eyebrows furrowed " W-What do you mean what's better this way?"

" Let's just pretend, that night never occurred, that's what you want right? Sasuke said with out a stitch of emotion " It doesn't really seem like it's important to you anyway."

Sakura did not say a word, she just stood there with her mouth agape. Her worst fears were unwrapping right before her. No. She wasn't going to give in, she worked to hard to get to this point. He was finally with in reaching grasp and there was no going back now. She didn't care how strong she came on or what he thought of her afterwards, She was going to make sure that Sasuke and her feelings were understood. No more hiding, no more running and definitely no more waiting. Sakura balled her fist and pulled her arm back before punching Sasuke in the arm as hard as she could.

Sasuke retracted his arm and petted it in pain. " What the hell was that f!-" he stopped speaking when he saw Sakura's face.

She was fuming, her face was now stained a lightpink and her teary eyes froze Sasuke in silence. " How could you.. no.. How dare you!" Sakura yelled tear's flying from her eyes. Her gaze left his and met the floor " That night might have been nothing to you!...but for me." Sakura looked at him once a again " it was something I will never forget."

" JUST STOP PLAYING WITH MY EMOTION'S ALREADY!"

Sasuke's eyes widened before quickly growing cold again." But aren't you doing the exact same thing!" Sasuke yelled back silencing Sakura. " If that night was so important to you then why did you avoid me, what's wrong with me doing the same thing your doing and pretending nothing happened!"

Sakura doesn't answer, she just stared at Sasuke in shock. He had never been so open before, see him act out like this told her this too was eating him up inside.

Sasuke let out a chuckle," God I'm so stupid."

" Is that really how you feel Sasuke-kun..did me ignoring you bother you that much?" Sakura felt guilt consuming her " I...I had no ide-"

" Just stay out of my head " Sasuke mutters, now looking away from her.

" W-what?" Sakura questions confused.

Sasuke met her gaze with a serious expression " Your in my head, like an annoying ringing in my ears, I'm changing. Your making me have thoughts and feelings I've never experienced before, My chest is on fire, my stomach's in knots and when I'm around you breathing becomes difficult. It's like you've performed some ritual on me and it's irritating...so just stop it ok!"

Sakura's frown turned into a bright smile slowly. She didn't think Sasuke realized the true depth of his words but she didn't care this was more than what she could ever wish for. She finally got her answer whether he would openly say it or not and she couldn't be happier.

Sasuke looked at Sakura with a raised eyebrow and when he saw her smile grow even bigger, looked away. " I'm leaving" Sasuke says and begins walking off again.

" B-But wait what about going home, don't you need a ride?!" Sakura pleaded frantically.

" I'll carpool with the idiot " Sasuke said not turning around.

" But we didn't finish our conversation!" When he didn't respond Sakura let out a frustrated sigh.

Then suddenly an idea popped into her head, causing another smile to come to her face. She cupped her hands at the edges of her mouth and yelled out to Sasuke as loud as she could. " I'm in love with you Sasuke-kun!"

He suddenly stopped walking but still didn't turn around. But she was sure he must have heard her. Sakura's wasn't sure if it was her eye sight but she could have sworn she saw his ears turn pink. But Sasuke blushing was highly unlikely so Sakura assumed it was her imagination. Soon he began walking again," I really really do love you!" She's says one final time smiling in amusement as he faded in to the distance. She hoped this wasthe beginning of something different between them finally.

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

As soon as the young Hyuga got home all she could hear was her bed calling her name. She drearily kicked off her shoes and dived into the sweet comforts of her soft bed. For her last class of day she had a major exam that sucked the life out of her. She had studied all week for it a and now that it was done it was time for a nap. But a sudden memory caused her to sit up once again. Toneri. She had completely forgotten about there promise to meet after school today. Hinata let out a groan, her nap plan went completely out the window. She lean back against her pillows and stared at the ceiling in thought. Hinata didn't understand what had caused Toneri to have this sudden urge to hang out with her recently. Yes she did rely on him when she was going through some drama with Naruto and she supposed that they did do a little bonding in the process, but it seemed like every chance he got he was inviting her out somewhere, meeting up with her unexpectedly, and giving her rides to school and work. It was like he was scared to let her out of his sights. This little fight they had had given her a break from that, but now that they made up it seemed like it was back to that again.

A sudden vibration sensation woke her from her thoughts. Feeling too lazy toturn around, she used one hand to feel around her bed for her cell phone. Her chest fluttered as she read the name on the collar ID. It was Naruto. Her finger swiped to the message a little faster than her she expected, she

surprised herself.

 **NARUTO: Hey, how are you I haven't heard from you since went on that family thing did everything go alright?**

Hinata bit her lip. She wanted to respond but, she wasn't sure if he was going to question her on what she was doing that was keeping her so busy, after all she had enough time to respond. If Naruto found out that she was hanging out with Toneri by herself again he would flip out for sure. She understood Naruto's reasoning, Toneri's up until now seemed a bit sketchy from her friends perspective. But they also hadn't seen Toneri's sweet side, why would someone who had treated her with so much care and gave her so much support try to harm her? If that were the case wouldn't he have tried something a long time ago? What would he be waiting for? Hinata just couldn't wrap her mind around it. Besides what was there to worry about they were probably just going for a walk or maybe some food and those were public places so he couldn't try something even if he wanted to. Hinata breathed out, she was putting way to much thought into this. She decided to play it safe and send him a simple message nothing he could read into.

 **HINATA: I'm fine everything went alright, so don't worry I'm really busy we'll talk another time ok.**

Hinata then turned off her phone and slid it under her bed to prevent herself from looking at it. She knew this was for the best, this way there would be no distractions tonight she had to make up for her mistake the other night. Toneri dissevered that at least, it was only fair he was her friend. " Sorry Naruto-kun" Hinata said to her self.

As if he heard her across town laid across his bed tightly gripping his phone to point to where it might break. He stared at the ceiling above him dazed. He couldn't believe his own body, he was so sure that he could cut her from his thoughts with the blink of an eye. No problem he thought, but here he laid with so much worry and desire to see her his fingers appeared to move on there own. And before his mind could catch up to his body he had sent that message. " What the Fuck is wrong with me?" he cursed. It seemed he couldn't resist the urge at all.

TIME SKIP:

Toneri exited his truck and politely, walked around to the other side to open the other door for his guest. He offered his hand to her and she shakenly accepted it, her heels though only 2inchs, made coming out the car quite the difficult task. Once out, Hinata Hyuga looking around at her surroundings, this was definitely the wealthier side Konoha. Name brand stores, five restaurants and lavish townhouses lined the streets. This triggering the burning Memories of business dinners Hinata was force to attend with her father to rush into her mind. To add to the shock effect, restaurant the were standing in front of, had to be one of the most popular ones there, " The Shining Star" It was well known for its fine cruise and beautiful interior. So why was Hinata standing there shaking In her heels instead of jumping for joy? Well there was one important question ringing in her head. How the hell was Toneri going to pay for this?

" You look lovely Hinata-san I must say" Toneri said smiling as they entered the restaurant.

" Thank you.. you did say dress formal" Hinata said adjusting her knee length maroon evening gown. " Though I am surprised I never expected to be going here...are you sure this is ok.. I've been here before its well.. expensive."

Toneri let out a light chuckle surprising Hinata. " Do not worry.. I have plenty to cover this trust me." Hinata gave him a puzzled expression, did that mean Toneri came from a wealthy family?

Soon the two took there seats and the first thing Toneri did was extend his hand out to Hinata. Her head tilted to the side slight in confusion.

" Your phone?" Toneri said answering her unspoken question.

"Oh.." Hinata reached in her purse awkwardly, "its off..you don't have anything to worry about," she says handing the phone to him. After a quick look over he handed it back to her with a pleased expression.

" Good."

The Evening continues and Hinata was actually having a decent time. After they ordered their food, they broke out in a causal conversation, about things like school and work, though Hinata soon realized that Toneri didn't really reveal too much about himself. All she was able to get from him was that he was really into astronomy, His father owns some business to which she never really got the name of and he was an only child. Most of their conversation consist of things about her and the Hyuga business and family. Actually A lot about the Hyuga business and family now that she thought about it. Another thing that bothered her was that he was too polite even for her and she was a really polite person herself. She told him numerous times to be himself, but he seem to be too set in his ways.

" You know you don't have to keep referring to me as Hinata-san just Hinata is find all my friends call me that."

Toneri held up his hands and shook his head " Oh no no I couldn't possibly even dream of calling you anything of the such, just speaking on firstname basis is already much for me.. I feel so rude."

Hinata sighed in defeat " fine... But can you at least stop saying please and thank you so much...its just me" Hinata said feeling odd

being the one to say that to another person.

Toneri's cheeks dusted a light pink and he bashfully nodded his head. " I will try.."

Soon the waiter arrived with there food with an oddly pleased smile on their face. " Here are your meals... ah what a lovely couple you are I'm jealous really" the waiter said clasping his hands together to add to the affect. Hinata felt a shiver run down her spin as soon as the words left his mouth. The thought of her and Toneri even growing to be a couple had never crossed her mind, he was well..not her type. He a seemed more like good friend or a kid brother to her, the idea was impossible. She wondered what they could have been doing to cause a ridiculous thought to enter his head.

"Couple?...oh O-oh no were not a couple at all" Hinata blurted out.

Out of the corner of her eye she could see Toneri's face drop just a little for some odd reason.

" No way seriously!?" the waiter exclaimed.

" Aw and here I thought you two were on a date" he said pouting a bit.

" Uh...no just two friends eating out together" Toneri answered robotically," just..two friends."

" oh well... enjoy your meal you two" and with that the waiter took off leave awkwardness in the air.

Hinata stared off in another direction to avoid Toneri's gaze. Now looking into it, was this a Date? They were two adults out having a meal together in formal clothing alone. It seemed like a date to her. Hinata ran a frustrated hand through her hair..how did she get her self into this? Was she the only one who thought of this as a simple hanging out with a friend deal, had Toneri been thinking this was a date this entire time? because if that were the case when she said she wanted him to forgive her she was wasn't willing to do something like this to achieve that. But then again her and Naruto hanged out together all the time alone ..so maybe he wasn't thinking that way. However Hinata did have a crush on him for a good portion of those outings and that wouldn't explain that disappointed look Toneri had given her.

Before Hinata could summon the courage to question Toneri the loud snapping of a camera sent Toneri and Hinata looking in all directions.

" oooh they are I just so cute had too take picture!" a familiar voice called out. Yet for some reason Hinata could not find the source of it. Soon more flashes went off and Hinata's eye sight blurred. She was surprisingly not use to several people taking photos of her despite her fathers company being so huge. Being the supposed failure daughter as her father once call her, the media never gave her much attention, Neji and Hanabi however were a different story. when the Company was really booming they were on the cover of almost every newspaper in Konoha. Hinata actually preferred it this way, it gave her much more freedom.

But these flashing lights Hinata was all too familiar with. They weren't medias cameras... they were cell phone cameras. Toneri however did not processes this, the lights far to bright for him too see. " Come on lets get out of here" he said pulling Hinata from her seat. " If my father finds out I've been spending my time like this he will be livid."

" But wait those are not-" Hinata's words were lost as she struggled to keep up with Toneri's fast pasted steps. The flashing continued until the two were completely outside the restaurant and a loud laugh filled the remaining silence.

" What are you doing Nina?... this is wrong!" her friend Tamaki yelled struggling to retrieve her cell phone from her grasp.

Nina smiled wickedly " Wrong?..what's so wrong about it.. we were just taking pictures of a lovely couple...right girls?" Three other girls sitting with them yelled in agreement followed by laughing.

Tamaki growled and stood up from her seat " When you said lets hang out today this ISN'T what I wanted to be doing.. I know what your up to!" Tamaki said glaring at her

friend.

" Tamaki relax would ya... I'm just trying to prove a point here..Naru seems to think that girl is sooo much better than me so I just want to-"

" Enough! I don't want to hear it I'm out of here!" Tamaki then started to stomp off when Nina grabbed her arm.

" Fine run off leave your best friend in the dust just like you always do..." Nina barked at her. Tamaki's face fell slightly in guilt.

" But at least send me those pictures I took on your phone...you know how much this means to me."

Tamaki ripped her arm from her friends and walked off in the other direction with out a response. " I'm serious Tamaki DO IT!" Nina called after her friend as she exited the restaurant.

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

Out side Toneri and Hinata stood leaning against a wall breathing heavily, not paying attention to the girl leaving the shop giving them a sad glance.

" Whoah.. that was pretty.. frightening wasn't it?" Toneri said his breathing returning back to its normal state.

Hinata decided to let it go and not explain to him that those were not media camera's. It was just probably a bunch of boyfriendless teenage girls looking for something to post on their relationship goals blog or something. But why did one of there voices sound so familiar?

" Yeah it was.. hopefully they didn't get any clear pictures " Hinata said playing along.

" Yeah.. well I bet your tired from doing all that running.. do you mind waiting here? I will bring the truck around." When the two had ran out they had taken closest exit which was the back one so the truck was now on the other side of the store.

" No no please don't trouble your self we can walk around its fine" Hinata pleaded.

" No I insist its the least I can do plus I do not want to accidently run into the media again." Finally Hinata gave in and nodded her head, she knew there was no use in arguing with him Toneri was very stubborn at times.

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

So there she stood quietly behind a store waiting for Toneri's return. Tonight though it didn't end like it was plan it wasn't all bad. Sure there was the possibility that Toneri thought of it as a date which concerned Hinata, but if he didn't today was a decent experience and if Toneri wanted to hang out as friends another time, maybe she wouldn't feel as hesitant.

A light tapping sound from behind Hinata cause her to spin around, but when she looked there was nothing there but darkness. She prayed it was a stray cat

or something. She began feeling uneasy, where was Toneri? How long did it take for a truck to come around a corner? "Maybe he lost his keys"

Hinata said trying to convince her self. What ever the reason may have been she hoped he hurried, the area she was in began to creep her out. Suddenly the trash bin behind her knocked over and Hinata shrieked, jumping forward. Luckily what emerged from the darkness was nothing freighting in the slightest, a small mouse the size of her palm ran past her feet.

" phew.. you scared me little fellow " Hinata said watching it run away, not what she was expecting but whatever. But then a troubling thought entered her head, how could a mouse knock over a trash can.

Then all Hinata could see was darkness, something leathery went over her eyes and something cold and metallic pressed against her neck. Fear beyond belief filled her stomach, but not a sound left her lips.

" Don't move.." said a sinister voice that pierced her ears. "I Don't want to hear anything screaming either you here me!?" he said pushing the metal object into her neck in threatening manner. Hinata didn't answer him, her voice still lost in her throat, but her head some how was able to nod.

" Good girl..now hand over the purse..and don't try anything funny or I'll blow your pretty little brains out."

So she was right it was a gun. Hinata as child had special training like for occasions like this. After all she did come from a wealthy family, there was always people who were after their wealth. But This had been the first time she actually had been placed in a real situation where she had to use it. She took a deep breath and remembered her Fathers words." Remain calm" she repeated to her self as she moved her hand as if she was getting her purse. Hinata felt the force against her neck loosen and took her opportunity. Her other hand went quickly around her neck grabbing the gun and tilting it up and away from her head and she spun around.

" What are you!-"

Hinata then with all her strength kicked the man away, her heels sinking into his gut, leaving the gun in her hands and him on the ground. She cautiously walked over to the man with the gun aimed at him. " W-Who are you.." Hinata called out, though still frighten.

The man lifted his head, the white mask he was wearing was cracked a little exposing a bit of his skin but he was still unrecognizable. " Ah..ergugh You bitch"

" I will ask you again who ARE you!" Hinata said a little more forcefully. Judging by his attire Hinata knew he wasn't some bum off the street trying to make some quick cash. This man was hired, his gun also had some weird logo on it so this must have been his job. " Who hired you? why are you targeting me?"

The man masked head moved towards Hinata's legs, they were shaking. This caused a smile to form under the mans mask. " Your scared aren't you Ms Hyuga ?'

" I'M the one asking the questions here!"

The man got more daring and stood up from the ground with out any fear.

" Don't move i'll shoot "

The man began walking towards her.

" I said don't move I swear I'll do it" Hinata yelled but she found her feet moving backwards and her fingers shaking on the trigger. Soon she had no more room to move and she found her self against the wall the gun still in her hands stiill shaking. The Man laughed wickedly " Such a weak girl " he then ripped the gun from her hands leaving her defenseless.

" You were never going to be able to do anything.. and look" the man pressed the gun against her forhead. Hinata squeezed her eyes shut preparing herself for the impact. But when he pulled the trigger no bullets ever came.

" I Didn't need any bullets to win". The man then pulled Hinata's purse from her arm and began walking off. Hinata held onto her chest her heart beating rapidly. She couldn't just stand here and let that man steal her purse,she had valuable information in there. Who knew what who ever hired this man planned to do with it. She knew the man was a lot stronger than her but she would have to try. Hinata summon all her and charged after the man throwing her arm around his neck in a head lock.

" AH.. YOU FUCKING BITCH!" the man rasped trying to catch his breath " you just don't give up."

He then flung her off of him sending her tumbling on the ground but not before she was able to grab her purse. She tried to get up quickly but her knees were in pain from the fall and she was not fast enough She manages to get half way up before the man grabs her leg and pulls it sending her back down to the ground with a scream.

" JUST ME Give the me purse damn you!" the man flips her over so that she's on her back and he's on top off her. Hinata fights desperately with the man trying to told on to her purse, until he has one hand wrapped around her neck constricting her breathing. Soon Hinata becomes weak and her hand unwilling leaves the purse. He Then gets up leaving her gasping for air.

" Please...don't" Hinata shakily begs still holding onto the mans foot.

" I wonder what he see's in you.. your just another pathetic money grubbing Hyuga" the man kicked Hinata's hands off of him injuring them further. He then took off into the shadows.

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

Hinata can barely move from her spot on the ground her whole body is sore from the struggle. From what she could feel one of her wrist were definitely sprained. Still she forces her self up on her brused hands and leaned against the walk next to her. Every movement send waves of pain running up her body, she looks down at her legs to see them covered in cuts. But despite that the only that was running through her mind was failure. She couldn't stop the man no matter how hard she tried, just like when she was little she was never strong enough .. she was just as that man called her weak.

" Hinata-san..oh my god HINATA-SAN!" Toneri yelled running towards her.

" Hey Can you hear me..who did this Please speak to me..." Toneri kneeled down and lifted her head."

" T-Toneri-kun...my purse a..a man he he took it" Hinata said tears building up in her eyes. Toneri became enraged something Hinata didn't see often. " Shh.. don't say any more I got you.." Toneri delicately took Hinata into his arms lifting her up. Hinata winced in pain as Toneri placed her into his car.

"Which way did he go... did you see?"

Hinata shakenly lifted a finger towards the dark alley the man came from. Toneri turned around and started to run in that direction when Hinata grabbed his shirt.

Toneri looked at her in surprise. " Don't ..Go please" she pleaded. Toneri got on both knees and took Hinata's hands in his " I promise I won't let anything bad happen to you ever again.. I will protect you with my life.. please stay here I will be back I'm sure of it." Hinata looked into Toneri's eyes and nodded fighting off any more tears from leaving locked the car door and took off into the darkness leaving Hinata by herself and scared out of her mind.

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

Soon Toneri was at the end of the alley and looked around, there standing by the street light was the mask man. But instead of running over to the man and beating the crap out of him Toneri calmly walked over to him. The masked man removed his mask revealing his face. He had pale eyes with a scar just above his right eye,with skin and hair color that resembled Toneri's.

" Did you get what I told to" Toneri says his face now emotionless.

The man kneeled down before toneri and offered him Hinatas wallet, " Yes just as you asked here it is the hyugas wallet young master."

Toneri snatched the wallet from his hands and looked at it " Perfect." he then reached into his pocket and pulled out a stack of cash. " Here's your pay.. be gone."

The man stood up and flipped through the bills, " Hey your short one hundred dollars."

Toneri shot him a threaten glare " Hurting Hinata-san was not apart of the plan."

" Hey That bitch put up a fight I had to-" toneri grabbed the man by the collar and with one hand lifted him up and slammed him against the wall so hard his head began to spin.

" DO NOT SPEAK OF HINATA SAN LIKE THAT YOU FOOL!" Toneri hissed. Fear like no other filled the mans eyes.

" Your lucky money was the only thing I took from you...now get out of here and make sure your not followed " toneri said dropping him to the

ground. The man scrambled to his feet, picking up his money from ground and then as fast as the wind ran out of toneri's sight.

" Fool " Toneri mumbled jogging back to attend to Hinata.

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

When he opened the car door Hinata sat on the car seat hugging her knees hertears soaking them. The look of relief she gave him sent delightful shivers up his spine. " Y-your back " Hinata said. " oh thank goodness did you find him? Your not hurt are you?' Toneri's cheeks burned from holding back his smile, this had been what he wanted all along, Hinata's attention, her concern. Ever since he first laid eyes on her she had been all he wanted. And he was determined to have her no matter what.

" No I'm sorry I couldn't find him" Toneri said forcing a sad look on his face. " But lets worry about that later your...hurt." He then slid in the seat next to her and put her legs on his thighs. He then reached in the back seat and took out a water bottle and some napkins he had in the glove department. " I don't have a first aid kit but we have to at least attempt to clean those cuts the dirt will cause an Infection."

Hinata winced in pain as he used the wet napkins the clean her wounds. " Thank you Toneri-kun" Hinata said weakly. Toneri smiled gently at her " you don't need to thank me."

Then something startling caught Toneri's attention Hinata's left wrist was a swollen and sporting a purplish blue color. " Hinata-san your wrist its.." Toneri went to touch it and Hinata retracted her arm. " please don't touch it..it hurts" Hinata said holding it against her chest.

" Hinata-san I need to..it looks bad" Toneri said gently pulling her arm towards him, he then flipped it over to exclaimed it. " Its worst than I thought it looks sprained .. That bastard when I get my hands on him!" Toneri stopped speaking realizing he might be revealing to much. " Here.." Toneri grabbed his sleeve and ripped a piece off.

Then very gently wrapped around Hinata's wrist. Hinata cried out in pain, but soon the tightening from the cloth minimized it. " There that should do for now but tomorrow you should see a doctor can take you if you wa-

" What am I going to do" Hinata blurted out. Toneri could see fear and panic take over the poor girl. " He has my wallet, my student ID, My address, my phone number, My credit card were all in that purse!" Hinata began sobbing " what if he comes after me again!?" Toneri took the opportunity to comfort Hinata, pulling her into his chest and stroking her head while she cried. " Shh everything will be ok, I'll take care of you, remember my promise.. I will protect you" Toneri cooed. Soon a wide smile spread on his face unknown to Hinata. " No one else will be able to come near you again, I alone will be by your side...forever" he whispered as he rested his chin on her head.

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

Meanwhile Naruto violently tossed and turned in his sleep. Soon he gave up and sat up in his bed. Yet another sleepless night for the young Uzumaki. The source of his restlessness? you guessed it Hinata Hyuga. After she had responded to his text message, he had sent her several messages and when she didn't respond he had even called her, but cowardly hadn't left any messages. He wonder why it was so hard to accept the fact she was busy and couldn't talk to him.

But his answer entered his head, Toneri. He tried to convince him self he didn't care, that despite him being a little creepy he seemed to really care about Hinata. Still he couldn't shake that sickening feeling in his gut and his eyes remained open. Then again that creep did look at her like piece of cake rather than a human being, he tried to take her to Hokage monument for what ever wrong reason, and he picked a fight with him in a club, seemed like a pretty strange guy. Plus relationships in his book were stupid any way, they were a lot of work and sometimes for nothing. What was so bad about they way thing were now? if Hinata was lonely he would gladly be there for her Wasn't that enough? The only difference was in relationships you hold hands and all that mushy stuff in shoujo mangas. Was that what Hinata wanted? Suddenly the image of Hinata and Toneri kissing entered his mind and Naruto lost it.

He picked up his pillow and chucked it across room knocking random objects in the process. He stared down at his hands and notice they were shaking just like before. It was in that moment he realized he had to see her. He hopped out of his bed not even attempting to change out of his sleep attire and headed straight to his car.

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

Just once, just one more time so he could sleep the blond recited in his head as he drove full speed to her apartment. Once there he wasted no time and practically ran up the stair to her apartment. it was only until he was standing right in front of her door did he realize how insane his actions were. Here he was in the middle of the night in boxers and a t shirt, standing out his best friends door, because the thought of her being with some guy keep him up at night.

Naruto let out a airy laugh " God I'm such a fucking idiot." It all made sense now.

Some purple fabric in the corner of his eye made him turn around. It was a curtain coming from Hinata's open window, blowing delicately in the wind. He wanted to look in but his mind told him not to do it he didn't want to seem like some perv, but he didn't anyway. There laying peacefully on her back with her long tresses fanned across the pillows beneath her, was the girl who had been haunting his mind.

The warming sight brought a smile to Naruto's face as he carefully closed the window making sure not alert the sleeping beauty. He walks back to his car gazing at stars above him in thought. His friends were right he didn't want any man to be with Hinata he wanted her all to himself. That was the reason why he had been acting so strange he had been subconsciously pushing those feelings away for the sake of there friendship. Feelings from as far back as there days in high school came rushing into his mind and it was at that point did he realize that these feelings had been in him for a while and he had been fighting them for so long. But no more he was done fighting he had thrown in the towel and accepted it He Naruto Uzumaki Had fallen hard for his best friend Hinata Hyuga. And boy was this going to cause some problems.


	11. Secrets

Author's note: Hey there its Cat back from the dead, sorry for the wait was spending some time with friends and family for the summer. Unfortunately that does come with some bad news, once summer ends i wont be able to post as much, this college year is really important to me and along with my other priorities i wont have much time to write but rest a sure i will still post when i can, but with shorter chapters. Shorter chapter means i get more content out, which might be a blessing for some of you. Also i write way too much so this might be a fun challenge for me, i know Ive been saying i was going to shorten the chapters anyway buts its so dang hard i have too many ideas. But i have to...any way thanks so much reading my fic guys 84 favs 133 follows and 90 plus reviews dang! i never thought i would get this far on my first fic it really makes me so happy

 **Disclaimer: I absolutely positively no doubt about it do not own Naruto i mean lets be honest here i can't even write a decent fanfic that well much less Naruto it belongs to kishimoto who is pretty adorable...google him**

* * *

"I am almost done I just have one more to do ok ?

Hinata nodded her head, while squeezing her eyes shut, " I'm ready." She let out a slight squeak as her wrist was wrapped with bandages, though the swelling had gone down it was still very tender. Still she tried to keep calm, her other hand gripping hard at the edge of the couch. Soon the final layer of tape was place down and Hinata released the breath she had been holding in.

" There all done..it wasn't that bad was it?"

" No it wasn't," Hinata said smiling, " Thank you Toneri kun."

After the horrid encounter with the masked man, Toneri had taken Hinata to the hospital and as she had suspected she had sprung her wrist. She couldn't bend it at all but still could sort of used her hand as long as she kept it straight. Though it not being as serious as he first thought, Toneri had been plagued with guilt. So to compensate he had been paying Hinata a visit almost everyday to help her wrap her bandages, making sure she was safe and had the essentials. Or at least that was what he told her.

" Your very welcome, Its the least I could do given your predicament," Toneri said putting away Hinata's first aid kit. Hinata was grateful for his help she really was, after all her injuries did make doing her regular routine difficult, but she really didn't think it was necessary for him to visit as much as he did. This had to be at least a little in convenient for him, what about his family, or school for that matter? Hinata had taken a few days off from the university and work so it was okay for her. Plus her injury had been getting better, the doctor said it would be a week at the most before she could use her wrist again, of course responsibly, no heavy lifting for her for a while. As for the cuts and bruising, the would be gone just as fast.

" Toneri-kun are you sure this is ok," Hinata started slowly getting up from her couch in a attempt to join him in her kitchen," Don't you have other priorities, though I am very grateful I can't help but feel bad."

Toneri rushed over to her and helped her to her feet, " Please don't force your self " he said in stern tone, but it didn't effect Hinata. She simply looked up at him as gently as she usually did. " But I am alright," she slid from his grasp and spun around, " See.. my wounds are healing nicely." But soon her smile turned into a grimmest and she doubled over in pain.

Toneri was at her side in seconds, " See what did I say, have you forgotten the wounds you sustained to your side." he gently helped her sit back down.

" And do not worry about me, you are my number one priority right now."

Still hearing that Hinata couldn't help but feel more guilty. Toneri noticed a sad expression form on her face rather than a happy one and exhaled.

" I give up you are really my weakness."

Hinata looked at him with a raised eyebrow " What d-'"

" Fine I will give you some space, but if anything happens call me immediately," Toneri reached out and petted Hinata's head, " And promise you will be more careful with your injuries."

Hinata nodded her head " Thanks again really this means so much... you are too kind." Toneri then gathered his stuff and Hinata carefully followed him to the door to see him out.

" Your pain killers are in your medicine cabinet, don't forget to take them. Oh and I took the liberty of getting your mail its on the coffee table and remember to change your bandages before bed and oh lets see what else.."

" Toneri-kun!" Hinata called out purposely interrupting his thoughts. Toneri looked at her and chuckled " Ok i get it I'll be taking my leave then." He turned around to leave but before he completely exited he stopped in his tracks.

" Hinata-san."

" Yes what is it? " Hinata said staring at his back.

" You haven't told anyone about what happen to you yet have you?" he mumbled.

Hinata raised a hand to her ear " I'm sorry ?" Toneri turned to Hinata with a somber expression and the next thing she knew she was engulfed by a unfamiliar warmth. Her arms dangled to her sides as Toneri delicately wrapped his arms around her. Hinata didn't know quite how to respond in this situation, it was strange, even for Toneri. All she could do was lift her head up and look at his chin, her body still not moving from its spot. From a third persons point of view it had to look odd. " T-Toneri-kun what's wrong why are you.." Hinata's words caught in her throat, oh how her body begged to be release but Hinata was much too polite to say so.

" You know i want nothing but the best for you, i would never do anything to intentionally hurt you..you know that right?" He whispered to her, his cheek now resting on top of her head and his eyes softly shut. Hinata's eyes darted from side to side, she had no idea what he was talking about, but she thought it was better to say something instead of nothing. Plus she was really starting to feel uncomfortable.

" uh..yes i know..." she said slightly pushing away from Toneri.

Toneri released her and smiled brightly, " Good..I'll be seeing you then" and with that he was gone, leaving Hinata just standing in front of her door completely frazzled. The only thought that came to her head was that boy was Toneri a strange guy.

Still she decided not to ponder any further on the thought and limply wondered over to her coffee table where Toneri had said her mail was. With a light plop she sat back down and began flipping through the little stack. So far it wasn't anything out of the ordinary. Just things like the cable bill and her credit card information. Then some other letters caught her attention. They were rather large envelopes with shiny gold embroidery, Hinata lifted one up and flipped it around in puzzlement and what she saw shocked her. There on the back was a circle with some sort of seal on it, now Hinata having grown up in a business family knew exactly what this entailed. Some company had something very important to inform her about. But why write to her directly, usually these sort of letters went to her father or Neji and Hanabi. As far as the public knew she was the child of failure.

Hinata hesitantly opened up the letter and a light flower scent hit her nose. " It's scented too?" Hinata said to her self as she gently pulled the letter from its case. Her eyes practically bulged out of her skull as she read it.

DEAR MS HINATA HYUGA OF HYUGA CORPORATION,

GIVING YOUR CURRENT CIRCUMSTANCE AS THE EX HEIR OF THE HYUGA FRANCHISE, YOUR FAMILY HAS WILLFULLY OFFERED ME A PLACE AS ONE OF THE CANDIDATES TO BECOME YOUR FUTURE HUSBAND AND I SHUGO IMAKI HAVE GRACIOUSLY ACCEPTED. TO FURTHER ENHANCE MY CHANCES I WOULD LIKE TO TRY AND PERSUADE YOU INTO CHOOSING ME BY-

Hinata crumbled up the letter in her hand, not bothering to read the rest of it. She then frantically began crumbling up the other letters and tossing the scraps in the trash. How had these suitors gotten her address? She wondered raking her fingers through her long traces. Then she remembered what her father had said about the elders, but she hadn't expected them to start so soon. They must have gone into her fathers files and found her address. Hinata became nauseated, she already had to worry about the masked man possibly paying her a visit but now these suitors as well. The sweet scent of lavender, that she usually enjoyed now frustrated her as its aroma filled the room. Hinata couldn't take it, she snatched the trash bag full of the letters from the tin and marched to her door. She needed to get it out of her apartment the very reminder made her insides turn. Soon she was outside and wobbling down the stairs to the large garbage container at the edge of her street. She prayed Toneri had not noticed the letters when he got her mail, the last thing she wanted to do was explain this situation to him. Hinata held the bag with one hand and was prepared to dump it when some one called out to her.

" Hey Bunny!"

Hinata stopped her actions and turned towards the voice to see none other than Ino, along with Sakura and Tenten running in her direction. Hinata gulped, this wasn't good for her at all. She had yet to mention to her friends about the attack or even the conversation she had with her father and ignored there phone calls once again. Hinata was the type of person who hated to ask for help, she rather figure out her problems on her own. Growing up in a home where independence was a virtue who could blame her, but as soon as she met her friends they taught her relying on others was also a good thing as well. However Hinata still found her self especially in dark times such as these, keeping her issues to herself. Her friends mean't the world to her, she did not want to burden them with her problems no matter how many times they said it was ok. Plus she was sure they wouldn't be too happy when they found out she was still hanging out with Toneri.

Hinata dropped the bag into the container as Tenten tackled her into a bear hug. She winced in pain, her bruised side throbbing from the in pact. Apparently she didn't do a good job of hiding it because Tenten instantly released her, her faced consumed with worry. " Hinata are you ok I didn't tackled you too hard did I?" Tenten said looking her up and down.

" N-No I'm fine," Hinata said swallowing , " what are you guys doing here?"

" Well," Sakura started stepping forward, " a certain someone hasn't been answering any of our phone calls and then mysteriously took three days off from work," Sakura said crossing her arms " Any idea who that might be Hinata?"

Hinata began conducting a nervous habit she hadn't done in years, twiddling her fingers and her friends saw right through her.

" Ah! she's doing that weird finger thing again she's hiding something" Ino announced pointing to Hinata's hands.

" Hinata..." Tenten said placing a hand on Hinata's sore shoulder " What the hell is going on, did something happen, why are you ignoring us again?"

Hinata felt her stomach drop especially when Tenten said the word AGAIN. She didn't like doing this to her friends but she really didn't want them to get involved, who knew if that masked man was watching her or something, they could easily become targets themselves. No, Hinata decided she would find a way to fix this situation first then tell them that way no one else got hurt.

" Nothing's wrong its just I haven't been feeling my best lately...I think I've come down with something." Hinata pulled down her sleeve to hide her wrist. " I wanted to call you guys back I really did but..."

" No Hinata we get it...oh you poor thing" Sakura said looking at Hinata with pity " Have you've been taking any antibiotics, victim C is very helpful for colds."

" See guys I knew we were just over thinking things" Tenten said with relief. " You really gave us a scare there Hinata we thought that Toneri guy got to ya or something." Hinata let out a nervous laugh, if they only knew.

" Aw boo...now she probably can't come to the meeting" Ino said looking down at the ground sadly.

" What meeting?" Hinata questioned.

" Remember that whole holiday discussion I mentioned at the café " Sakura said.

That was right Sakura had wanted them all to meet up and talk about something they could all do together over the holiday break. But at that point Hinata was too worried about Naruto's actions towards her and had completely forgotten. " Oh yes now I remember we never did get a chance to discuss that" Hinata said.

" Yeah well today's the day were going to do it and everyone's going" Sakura bellowed, out excitement consuming her." Well...almost everyone," her face then dropped with disappointment and Hinata's guilt kicked in.

Though her plan was going through successfully, Hinata still couldn't help but feel worried. If Sakura and the others could easily come and visit her unexpectedly what would stop her other friends? Now hearing that she was sick, they'd probably worry even more and come to check on her, especially a certain blond in particular. Her injuries were already pretty hard to hide, with all this possible new attention it wouldn't be long before she would be exposed. She needed them to feel insured, that she was ok. And the only way to do that was to show them.

" Actually guys...I think I can make it " said Hinata, she crossed her fingers hoping she made the right decision.

Her friends all looked at her both puzzled and shock. " Bunny hey don't force yourself its really ok " Ino said with sympathy.

" Ino's right its fine get your rest.." Tenten added.

But Hinata shook her head " No really I can.. I'm already starting to feel better plus I wouldn't want to miss this " Hinata said trying to sound as convincing as possible. The three girl's all looked at each other and whispered among themselves. Then as if forming a conclusion nodded their heads.

" Are you sure?.." Sakura questioned a final time.

Hinata once again nodded her head causing her friends to yell out in joy. The three girls threw there arms around Hinata in a group hug, making Hinata want to cry out in pain but she bit her tongue to stop it.

" Oh this is great Hinata...well lets get going then" Sakura said letting Hinata go. Hinata released her tongue from her teeth and breathed out.

" Right now?" Hinata asked weakly still in pain.

" Yep everyone's at Naruto's place right now waiting for us" Tenten said.

Hinata's eyes widened, so her friends had came with the intention of getting her to come she should have known. To make matters even more daunting, they were all meeting up at Naruto's place!? She still hadn't spoken to him since the whole pinning her to a wall and assaulting her ear with his lips situation. And based off of her purposely not answering his phone calls and not seeing him in almost a week she was in for an awkward ear full. Still, she had to figure out who this masked man was and what he wanted with the Hyuga's so she could not only protect her family and friends but herself. So she had to be brave and go and through with this , plus hanging out with her friends did sound like a good time.

" Ah.. ok just give me a second to change it's pretty cold out here" Hinata said walking back up to her apartment. Her friends gave her a thumbs up and once the door was closed she began frantically digging in her closet...well as frantically as an injured person could. She needed to find some clothes that would hide her injuries, something that didn't make her stick out so her plan could work successfully. She settled on her old lavender hoodie with a white long sleeve shirt under it for extra precaution, as well as a thick black choker to hide well.. her choke marks and to finish it off some black leggings to hide her legs. Hinata gave herself one last look over before she exited her apartment again, down stairs her friends waved to her from Sakura's car and Hinata was soon to join them. As her apartment faded in the distance Hinata's stomach filled with butterflies, this was it.

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

" Errr what's taking them so long I'm starving over here!" Choji wined rubbing his growling stomach in sorrow. " Can't we just start with out them I cant take it."

" Nope not until everyone gets here, Sakura said she would kick my ass if I let you anywhere near the food while she's gone " Naruto responded, crossing his arms defiantly.

" Really..Dobe because she said the same thing to me about you " Sasuke said snatching a bag of chips from behind Naruto's back causing everyone to break out in gasps.

" Naruto You Fucking bastard!" Kiba raged.

" Hey this is my apartment I should be aloud to do what ever the hell I want!" Naruto yelled back.

Temari slapped a hand over her forehead " God I hope they get here soon maybe.. I should have went with them" she mumbled. Her voice drew Shikamaru's attention and the two made eye contact before looking away quickly.

Just as Sakura stated their group of friends had all gathered at Naruto's apartment. The part they left out was just as Hinata suspected they purposely went to Hinata's apartment with the intentions of getting Hinata to join them, leaving Naruto and their friends to just sit and wait for there return.

The possibility of her coming, brought both excitement and anxiety to Naruto's chest. With these knew found feelings he didn't know how he would react if she came. Would he greet her like he normally did and try to go on pretending like he didn't want to cling onto her like a second skin and tell her all these thoughts and feelings he was having about her? Or would he become a wild animal like he did at the café and tackle her to the ground letting all his pent up emotions run free and possibly some other things he might regret later. He had to admit this was a totally new experience for him. He had gone after several women in his life yet, never had he felt like he had to try so hard to contain his emotions. When he liked Sakura he was open and told the whole world about it, so why was he so scared to say it or even show his feelings to Hinata? Hinata and Sakura were both his close friends but yet what he was feeling for Hinata and what he felt for Sakura were entirely different, he couldn't explain it.

" Choji did have a point, what is taking them so long... I wonder if my cousin is being difficult " Neji said out loud.

" Yeah I wonder..." Suddenly an idea crossed Shikamaru's head,"Hey Naruto are you and Hinata fighting again?" Shikamaru asked bluntly.

Naruto was awoken from his thoughts Instantly " Huh? N-no...At least I don't think so" he finished looking off to the side. HIs uncertainty caused everyone to narrow there eyes at him.

" What do you mean? How are you unsure?" Lee questioned.

" Oh boy here we go again... Dang I've never seen anyone fuck up as much as you do" Kiba said in an uninterested tone.

" I can't say I'm surprised" Shino muttered.

" OK I get it I'm a royal fuck up!" Naruto yelled out clenching his fist, " But this time something came over me...I wasn't my self."

" Oooh this should be interesting lets hear it " Sai said taking out his note book.

Naruto swallowed as everyone's eyes were on him. His gaze then fixated on Neji's and a chill went down his back. " You guys might want to hold Neji down for this one."

Hinata stared at Naruto's door, her hand shakenly held onto the door knob refusing to turn it, her nervousness had glued her feet to the ground. Her friends looked at her with perplexity, she didn't even have to turn around she could feel it. It wouldn't be long before they began to question her actions, so Hinata held her breath and forced her hand to move. The door creaked as she slowly pushed it open, Hinata had unconsciously shut her eyes and when she opened them all eyes were on her. Everyone except Naruto who was standing up with his back to her, he was very animated his arms and hands acting out what ever story he was telling. Hinata wondered why they all looked at her so wide eyed and why Neji was scrambling to be freed from Shikamaru and Kiba, but she soon would as she listen in to the conversation.

" After that Sakura walked in and we broke apart, but it wasn't my fault I swear...I told her I wasn't feeling well and Hinata is very p- well that's not point the point is I lost control of body I don't why .. but I did and I'm sorry and that could be the reason she could be mad at me" Naruto let out a huge breath. " Man does that feel good to get off my chest" he chuckled, Neji if you still want to beat the shit out of me..you have my permission."

Nobody said anything everyone just looked at Naruto with wide eyes from the front and back of him. That went on for what seemed like forever and Naruto lost patience, " So nobody's going to say anything? Damn I didn't think you all would react this way..well I did kinda attack Hinata so what did I expect. If your all angry at me just say it I can take it really" Naruto said looking around at everyone.

But the silence continued, until Kiba bravely raised a pointed finger towards the door " I think you have bigger things to worry about." Naruto followed his finger direction to find Hinata standing behind him with her mouth agape and her face crimson red, Sakura with a puzzled expression, Ino with her hand over her mouth and a very VERY pissed Tenten.

Naruto said nothing, his lips formed a straight line as he stared back at the four. His cheek's dusked pink when he met Hinata's gaze and he struggled to speak," H-Hinata..when did you get here?" he asked stupidly. Hinata didn't get a chance to respond when Tenten charged at Naruto and gripped his collar firmly " What the Hell do you mean you attacked Hinata!?" Sakura was soon by her side and grabbed his ear " Your going to tell me exactly what you did you hear me!?"

" Ow Ow OW " Naruto yelled holding onto his ear trying to get away from Sakura's grip. Ino joined them as well shaking her head " No wonder Bunny's been acting so weird you... fucking PERVERT!" she then grabbed his other ear causing him to cry out in more pain. The girls continue to yell and pull at Naruto until it became almost painful to watch. Hinata recomposed herself and approached them.

The girls soon stopped when they heard a gentle voice call to them and then turned to see Hinata who gave them reassuring smiles and tugged at their clothes " Its ok let him go." Everyone including Naruto looked at Hinata surprised. She knew things would be awkward between her and Naruto but she had never expected him to tell the others and make it awkward for everyone. What was he thinking? And even if he was going to tell them, couldn't he have done it in a way that he was sure she wouldn't be there to witness it. All she wanted to do at this point was to hide under a rock and pretend this never happened. But she needed to find a way to diffuse the situation.

Hinata walked passed Naruto and faced the others " So uh..hey ..guys I'm here...so about t-the holidays I was thinking we should take a trip some where...perhaps what do you think?" Hinata asked trying desperately to change the subject and get the attention off her and Naruto. There was no response for a while and Temari sensing her intentions chimed in " I like that idea but to where any ideas Shika?"

Shikamaru didn't respond and looked back and forth between Naruto and Hinata in thought, so Temari had to elbow him in the chest to gain his attention. He coughed and then finally responded " Oh uh I'm not sure...there isn't many places to go during this season." He then looked at kiba " What about you kiba ?"

" Um.." Kiba scratched his head " How about.. the hot springs" he said, just saying what ever he could to get rid of the awkward tension.

" The Hots springs in the winter your joking right?" Sasuke said with a sigh.

" Its too cold for that dummy " Tenten said.

" Well it is called hot springs for a reason we can escape this cold that way " Kiba argued

" What about getting out of the water you Idiot!" Ino added.

Soon everyone broke out into their own conversation leaving the weird atmosphere behind much to Hinata's pleasure. She took a seat on the couch and relaxed, aside from being embarrassed her injuries made standing up for long periods of time difficult. She rubbed her side in an attempted to sooth the strain she was experiencing and then looked around at everyone. A smile spread on her face, it was good to be back with them. Her focus shifted when she felt someone looking at her, Naruto sat in a chair across the room listening to kiba rant about something but his gaze was focused on her. She instantly looked away her face heating up, she couldn't bare to look at him right now she was far too embarrassed. Her stomach dropped when she saw him get up out of the corner of her eye, she did not feel like discussing the matter at hand at the moment.

" Hinata-sama "

Hinata looked up to see Neji standing in front of her with a plate of food in his hand. " Here I brought this for you look a little pale" Neji said handing her the plate. Hinata accepted it with one shaky hand keeping her left hand in her lap. " Thank you Neji " she responded. Neji took a seat next to her and exhaled. " Have you been taking care of yourself? Tenten just told me that you are sick."

Hinata twitched a little bit " Oh yes I have.. its nothing too serious " her gaze left his and Neji raised an eyebrow. " If you are feeling bad you should go stay with your father the nurses at the manner will take care of you, you live by yourself what if something happens?"

" But its just a common cold and I can take care of myself " Hinata argued, " Don't worry."

" Yes But what if you were to collapse or somethin-"

" Neji-nisan please " Hinata said with pleading eyes " I'm fine trust me." Neji looked back her at with concern, " Fine you probably would not want to go back there at the moment any way the place is swarming with those PEST." Hinata's eyes widened hearing that " What do you mean pest..dont tell me-"

" Your birthday is around the corner " Neji said with sorrowful eyes " It seems like the elders are totally disregarding your fathers request and sent out your information."

Hinata's head dropped and her body began to shake, " I knew it, I've already started receiving letters but I can't tell if there being sent from the elders or the pest directly themselves."

Neji's eyes widened as well " It seems like there wasting little time.. the question is what to you plan on doing ? it won't be long before they start coming by your apartment." Neji looked at his cousin with empathy as he awaited her answer.

" I don't know.." Hinata faced Neji again with a sad smile. " The fact that no one has visited me directly yet tells me I still have time.. the only way to stop this from happening is talking to the elders directly and striking a deal."

" But you know how there Deals are " Neji said balling his fist in frustration " You saw what they did to my father, making deal's with them is exactly what they want."

" I know but..if I don't they'll continue to harass me I wont be able to live normal life again " Hinata said quietly. " And running away is completely out of the picture our company has so many connections they would find me in a second." Neji could do nothing but rest a hand on his cousins shoulder to show his support " If you need anything me and Tenten are here to help."

" Tenten knows? " Hinata looked over at Tenten who looked back at her and smiled.

" Well naturally, we are in a relationship but don't worry she will not tell the others " Neji responded. He then looked at Hinata who had a small smile on her face.

" What?"

" Its nothing.. its the just first time I've heard you say your a couple even though it was pretty obvious " Hinata said her smile growing bigger " It's cute."

" Be quiet" Neji said his cheeks turning pink. Hinata laughed in response, it felt good to do so in fact that had to have been the first laugh she had in days. Her smile however dissolved when she looked up, now standing in front was Naruto with a shy demeanor. Neji quickly put an arm out protectively in front of her. Hinata could feel nervousness rise up her body.

" Hinata " Naruto started his lips quivering as he spoke, " Can I talk to you really quickly " his voice unexpectedly cracked at the last part. Neji did not move from his position and his glare did not waver either. " Hinata-sama will not be going any place with the likes of you " Neji seethed. Naruto still however did not give up " Neji come on man I already said I was sorry I didn't even have to tell you all that stuff but I felt like you had the right to know." Naruto took at step closer " You can trust m-"

" Back up " Neji barked.

" Nej-"

" I said back up!" Neji yelled one last time causing Naruto to jump back in surprise, in doing so he manage to knock over a bottle. Before it could fall down to the ground and shattered Hinata reached out to catch it with both hands, forgetting her injury. It resulting in her yes catching the bottle, but a huge amount of pain shooting through her body.

" Nice catch Hinata " Naruto said smiling but it soon faded as he saw her face contoured into a sour expression as she placed the bottle back om the table.

" Hmm what was that " she said her face quickly going back to normal. Naruto scratched the back of his neck and laugh " Ah nothing..so uh what so do you say?"

Neji stood up and got in Naruto's face " I Already answered for her you are getting no where n- " Neji was forced to stop talking when a hand covered his mouth. Hinata peered over Neji's shoulder while she held him in place with her hand " Sure Naruto-kun." She new it would be an uncomfortable experience, but it was like ripping off a bandage. She knew she would have to talk to him eventually and it was better to get it over with.

" Hinata-sama!?"

" Neji- i mean nisan...its not a big deal" Hinata said standing in front of him " Well be right out side on the balcony you can look through the window to make sure everything's out if you want." She then began walking towards the front door with out giving him a chance to respond. Naruto looked at Neji and stuck his tongue out before he ran off too join Hinata. Neji could only growl in frustration.

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

Once out side Naruto found Hinata leaning against the railing looking off into the distance. To him it was an incredibly beautiful sight, her hair lightly blowing in the breeze and the suns light made her appear as if she was glowing. It was like one of those perfume commercials he'd seen with the pretty girls moving in slow motion. Except there was no perfume and the pretty girl just happened to be one of his best friends. He wondered if it was because he liked her so much that she appeared that way. He shook his head clean and slowly approached her, taking a spot right next to her and following her gaze.

" What cha looking at ?" Naruto questioned his eyes still focused out into the distance.

Hinata however turned and looked at him, " Nothing in particular I was lost in thought, but the view from your apartment is pretty nice." Naruto attempted to face her as well, he felt his chest flutter as soon as there eyes connected. " Uh yeah I guess it is I never really paid much attention to it " Naruto said looking off again. There was a pregnant silence between the two before Hinata surprisingly decided to start the conversation.

" So.. You wanted to talk to me about something?" Hinata asked. She tried her hardest to appear unfazed by what occurred minutes before to prevent any weird tension between them. But boy was it hard, especially when it appeared like Naruto himself, wanted to dissolve from embarrassment.

Naruto gulped before he slapped his two hands together and bowed his head slightly, " I'm really sorry Hinata!" he yelled out. Hinata shook from surprise, this was a rare sight, Naruto practically bowing before someone. Her mouth slid open, this was too much.

" I did something horrible to you then I go and tell everyone with out even apologizing or checking if you were ok with it, I mean what kinda idiot does that, I don't even understand how you can still be friends with someone like me I mean I've done so many horrible things to you and-" Naruto paused to take a deep breath; running out of air from speaking so fast. " What I'm trying to say is I'm sorry and just like I said to Neji if you want you can hit me as hard as you want." Naruto shut his eyes and bent down slightly so Hinata could have better access to his face. " Go on I'm ready."

Hinata looked at Naruto and couldn't help but find his stance comical, she tried to hold back her laughter but like always it didn't work, she busted out into a fit of giggles. Naruto hearing her, opened one of his eyes and frowned. " Come on Hinata I'm serious do it its the only way I'll feel better about this."

" Ok Ok " Hinata said giving in and raising a fist.

Naruto shut his eyes in anticipation to only hear laughter again, " Hinata!" he wined.

" I'm sorry " Hinata said In between laughter, " This is just too much." She then raised her fist again and lightly tapped it against Naruto's cheek. " There I did it."

Naruto gave her irritated look, " That's it? Hinata I know you hit harder then that, you and Neji used to do martial arts together come on now."

Hinata smiled " I can but i don't want to." Hinata gave Naruto's head a pat. " I've forgiven you so lets just stop this already."

Naruto stood up straight and averted his gaze " Your too nice Hinata.. are you sure? what I did was horrible."

" Well it was rather unsettling..but the fact that you were willing to tell Neji and the others knowing they'd attack you tells me that you do feel bad " Hinata said also averting her eyes. " Just don't do something like that again." Naruto looked at Hinata and saw what looked like a sad smile on her face. " We wouldn't want people getting the wrong idea " she finished.

" Oh uh yeah I understand" Naruto felt a sad smile grow on his face as well. He assumed the thought must have disgusted her, he guessed the thought of his feelings being one sided hadn't hit him yet. Still he forced a smile on his face " I promise it won't."

Just then Sakura opened the door of the apartment " Hey guys I think we finally figured out where were going come back inside," she said excitedly. She then went back inside leaving the door opened for them.

" Well I guess we better get going then" Naruto said resting a hand on Hinata's injured shouldered. The pain caused her to jolt away from him, leaving Naruto utterly confused. Hinata panicked," I uh.. have a cold I don't want you to catch it" she said quickly. Naruto looked at her for a while, before letting out a chuckle, " Oh is that it, well we better hurry and get inside then you'll get worst if you stay out here dummy" Naruto responded smiling. He then walked past her and into the house seeming calm and collected, but on the inside several question's ran through his head.

Hinata rubbed her shoulder and stared at his back in thought, she had to be more careful, that was too close of a call. She soon joined the others back inside, Sakura stood in the center of everyone with a pleased smile on her face. She waited for Hinata to take a seat before she began speaking.

" Like I said before after several debates I think we have a place that everyone will be ok with " Sakura said confidently.

" Finally" Temari said stretching her arms " where?"

Sakura took a deep breath " How about we all throw a Christmas party and then go see the big tree at Konaha central!" Sakura threw her arms out in pride of her plan.

" I mean I guess the tree part works but a party.. where would we have that?" Shikamaru questioned.

Naruto shot up from his seat " We can have it here I mean its kinda a tight space but we could make it work."

" No offense.. but your apartment is kinda a piece of shit" Tenten said bluntly, causing kiba to laugh wildly. " I was going to say the same thing" he said wiping the corner of his eyes " I've seen bathrooms cleaner and roomier then this place."

Naruto sat back down and grinded his teeth " ungrateful assholes, next time you need a place to stay for a night don't bother calling me " he mumbled.

" How about we rent a space, were all working people we could do it" Ino asked.

" But where is the question.." Neji said with a hand on his chin.

There was silence as everyone began thinking, when suddenly an idea hit Hinata. It was going to be risk especially with all that had been happening, but she wanted to do it her friends deserved it after all she put them through and what she was currently putting them through. " I-I have a suggestion " Hinata said meekly. Everyone looked at her with wonder.

" What is it Hinata lets hear it " Naruto asked

" Yeah Hinata.." Sakura beckoned.

Hinata suddenly became a bit nervous with everyone's attention on her but spoke," How about we have it at one of my fathers corporate buildings, I'll have to ask permission but I'm sure he would let us use a room or maybe the lobby to have our party."

" That's a great idea Hinata " Ino said flinging her arms around her " You'd really get your father to do that for us? "

Hinata's body stung in pain and her words came out in sections " ...Yes..I...will...try" she tried to wiggle from Ino's death grip but Ino just hugged her tighter. " Oh Bunny your the best if you were a guy i would totally marry you!" Ino said rubbing her face against her's. Hinata thought she would pass out from the pain until some one came to her aid " Ino i think that's enough Hinata's sick remember" Naruto said pulling her off and then helped Hinata to a seat.

" Are you ok Hinata I'm sorry i forgot" Ino asked concerned.

" Yeah i am don't worry " Hinata responded, her eyes wandered and that's when she noticed Naruto looking at her yet again this time his eyes directed to her neck. Hinata brought her hands to it and felt that her choker had been moved out of place in the struggle, exposing some of her bruised skin. She quickly adjusted it and looked away. But it seemed some other people had noticed it as well.

" Woah Hinata what happened to your neck " Ino said pulling her choker back down. Five purplish bruises lined her neck each bruise representing where the masked man had his fingers around her neck. Hinata became nervous as the others crowded around her, to investigate.

Kiba came especially close leaning in and squinting his eyes at the marks, before contouring his face into one of shock and disbelieve. " Don't tell me...those are what I think are!"

Gasps rang through out the room and Hinata threw her hands around her neck in embarrassment.

" No there n-"

" Hickes!? Hinata I did not know you were that kind of girl" Lee said blinking his eyes in surprise.

" Who was it Hinata-sama I'll kill them I swear!" Neji raged as Tenten held onto his waist, trying to keep him down.

Hinata's eyes darted back and forth between her friends looks of surprise, until her eyes rested on Naruto's. He looked just as shocked and angry even. Despite his reaction being similar to everyone else's, his for some reason it hurt the most. Soon she gave up on explaining her self and just looked at her feet. She could feel her plan unwarping right before her and she had no idea what to do. She didn't want her friends to think she was out doing dirty things with random dudes, but she didn't want them to know what really happened either. Hinata squeezed her eyes shut raking through her mind for and excuse, but nothing came to mind, when a gentle hand on her head caught her attention.

Her eyes opened to a sweet smile one she had come accustom to seeing in times such as this. " Hey guys give Hinata a chance to speak we all know her, she's probably got a explanation for this " Naruto said kneeling before her. " Go on Hinata tell em." Hinata looked at Naruto like a savior, he was usually as dense as a brick wall but sometimes, on very rare occasions he could be very insightful, it was truly amazing to her. Hinata gave Naruto a grateful smile back and began to explain " Well..you see I had purchased this o-other chocker" Hinata started making up a story as she went. " I recently tried it on and I found it was too tight and it left these bruises on my neck...s-soo that's why there there." Hinata looked at her friends waiting for there reactions.

" Ah I see that explains it " Tenten said lifting a finger up as if to confirm her thoughts.

" Hinata is definitely not one to paticiate in such acts " Shino said.

" Sorry for being all suspicious it just looked off to me" Kiba said giving Hinata's a head a pat as well.

" I apologize as well I too got caught up in the moment" lee said bashfully.

Hinata shooed their apologies away " No No I understand why it might look that w-way." Everyone laughed at there ridiculous theories and Hinata too laughed nervously along with them, continuing her act. Naruto however didn't join in, instead his eyes still remained glued to Hinata's neck unknown to her.

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

The day continued, on and after there planning the group of friends continued to chat and eat for hour's until the sun began to set. Hinata felt relief, she managed to fool her friends, now that they saw she was ok , hopefully there wouldn't be any unexpected visits. Now she could focus on more important things, like the Nut who attacked her and these wakco suitors. Hinata began gathering her things along with the others, mentally checking this experience off her list. Despite coming here with a motive and the many embarrassing instances, Hinata could still say she had a good time. She hoped more meetings like this could happen in the future.

They all said there goodbyes and began to part ways, Hinata was half way out the door when Naruto called out to her. There was a bit of hesitation, but she eventually turned around to face Naruto as normally as she could. " Yes Naruto-kun" she said. She noticed the seriousness of his gaze, it was the same gaze he had held every time she had caught him staring at her today.

" I was wondering..." he said hazily and rocking back and forth on his heels. His stature came across as uncomfortable to Hinata, like he had a lot on his mind but he couldn't form it into words.

This uncertainty worried Hinata, " Yeah?" she said nervously.

Naruto stop moving and straighten his postured as if he had made up his mind, his serious expression unchanging. Finally after a deep breath he began to

speak " I was wondering if maybe you...wanted some of these left over fruits, " he said pointing to the container of fruit on his table grinning, throwing Hinata off completely. Her shoulders slumped, having previously tensed up in the anticipation.

" That Sakura, who the hell brings fruits over as a snack?.. I mean I know she's doing the whole becoming a doctor thing, but forcing us to eat healthy at occasions like this? that's nuts " he rambled. Hinata giggled, at both her unneeded worries and Naruto's goofy antic's.

" So will you do me a favor and take some with ya," he placed a hand at the side of his cheek as if whispering," But don't tell Sakura."

Hinata stopped her giggles and pretended to zip her lips shut " Yeah and your secrets safe with me. "

Naruto laughed, " Great..catch" he then unexpectedly threw an apple to Hinata. She tried desperately to catch it but remembered her injuries and let it drop to the ground.

" Aw Hinata that was horrible you could have caught that " Naruto said dramatically, slapping his hands to the side of his face. " No.. we have to do that again, throw it back at me" Naruto cupped his hands readying himself. Hinata could only stare at the apple before her feet, her injuries made bending down extremely pain full. Her back would be done for if she even attempted such an act.

" Hinata hello you there?" Naruto said waving his hands " I said throw it back come on."

Still, her eyes did not leave the apple even as her previous nerves came swarming back into her. Soon she heard foot steps approaching, with each step her heart beat faster, Hinata knew her back was against the wall, but she had know idea what to do, no I'm sick excuse would work in this situation. Nothing was coming to her mind, she had no choice but to wait and see how things played out. Maybe she could fool him again.

Naruto bent down and picked the apple up and stood in front of her. Hinata looked up to see his face had returned to its serious state again.

" You can't bend down can you?" Naruto asked stoned faced.

Shit, a wave of panic hit Hinata as she stared back at him, he was on to her but she wasn't giving in. She recomposed herself and tried to continued her act, she furrowed her eye brows trying to appear confused " What do you mean I c-

Suddenly Naruto dropped the apple back down on the ground before she could finish speaking.

" Pick it up then "he said his gaze still not leaving hers. " And use your left hand when you do."

Hinata though unnerved, still continued on bending her knees slightly and extending her arms towards the apple. Her hands began to shake as she tried to make contact with the apple, but to no avail. Soon her knees buckled and she fell forward, Luckily Naruto was able to catch her before she hit the ground. He released her from his arms and took a hold of her arm. Before Hinata had a chance to react he pulled the sleeve down to reveal her bandage wrist.

" I knew it " Naruto said looking sadly at Hinata's wrist.

Hinata's eyes widened and on impulse she pushed Naruto freeing her from his grip, she then used her other hand to nurture the bandaged one. Naruto looked at her painfully and causing guilt to once again set in her.

" Hinata..." Naruto said taking a step closer to her, " What happened to you, y-your wrist and those marks on your neck." When there was no response Naruto paused to swallow and rub his face with his hands, " why are you hiding them Why didn't you tell anyone your injured?!"

Once again Hinata had no response for him, she didn't face him she just looked down at her feet and began to tremble, alarming Naruto. She had been caught, by the person she didn't want to know the most. She felt like crying from guilt and fear of what would happen to him. She would have to tell him everything putting a target on his back for sure. He was too noble, too kind and that might end up being his down fall.

Hinata felt hands slide across her cheeks and lift her face up. " Hey look at me" Naruto said gently. Hinata slowly looked at him glassy eyed.

" I'm here, you cant hide things like this from me you know that, your a horrible liar," Naruto said slightly smiling. " I'm not mad I promise I'm just worried, Your hiding too many things from everyone, things like this especially Hinata you need to tell people, its dangerous how will anyone be able to help you."

" I can handle it I don't need anyones hel-" Naruto squished her cheeks with his hands preventing her from speaking.

" No you can't Hinata your just one person, if you could handle it you wouldn't be injured right now " Naruto argued. Hinata removed his hands from her face, discouraged by the truth of his words. " But i'm scared what if...what if you get hurt because I tell you..i wouldn't be able to live with myself " Hinata said sadly.

Her concerned for his well being sent shivers down his spine and warmth to Naruto's chest. He wanted nothing more than in that moment to pull her into his chest and hold her tightly, but do to her injuries he restrained himself. Instead he ruffled her hair like he usually did with two hands, " Don't worry about me , I'm a pretty strong dude and if anything happens I know who to call." Hinata then did something he didn't it expect, she slowly close the distance between then and rested her for head against his chest,then gradually wrapped her arms around his waist in an attempt to hug him. It was like she read his mind, a familiar warmth heated his cheeks.

" Ok... I will tell you but you have to promise not to tell the others until I say" Hinata said looking up at him.

" Hinata.."

" Promise me Naruto-kun."

Naruto looked down at her and saw how her eyes practically begged him not to say anything. How could he possibly say no when she looked at him like that " Fine I won't."

Hinata let go him and smiled " Thank you." She then walked around Naruto and took a seat on the couch. She unzipped her jacket, to release some heat from her body revealing her white shirt and took off her choker. " Now when I tell you this you have to try and remain calm" she said to Naruto. He soon joined her on the couch after closing the front door completely. " Ooo I don't like this.. go on."

Hinata inhaled and exhaled " It started at my University.."

Hinata then went into details about what happened that night, even the parts about Toneri. As she anticipated Naruto became angry, He questioned her, asked why despite all the weird things Toneri did and situations he'd put her in did why did she want to continue a relationship with him. She explained to him that she believed that he was a good person and he was always so nice to her and how she felt that he just needed the right person in his life to help him fit in with the world. Anger mixed with jealousy seeped into Naruto but for Hinata's sake he tried to remain calm. When she got to the part when she was attacked it was very difficult to get her words out. It was as if she was reliving the night itself and before she realize it she was in tears. Naruto was quick to comfort her rubbing her back as she continued the story. After she was done there was silence from Naruto's end, he crossed his arms and seemed to be thinking hard.

" So what do you think I should do.." Hinata asked looking at him.

" You weren't able to recognize him at all?" Naruto asked.

Hinata shook her head " All I was able to see was his pale skin from when I broke his mask."

" Well the police couldn't do much now could they" Naruto said disappointedly. " How long did the doctors say it would be before you recovered?"

" About a month but he said in a week I should be able to move some what normally again and to just be careful and take my medication."

" Ok I got it," Naruto then unexpectedly rose from the couch and ran off " I'll be right back " he yelled to Hinata. Hinata watched him run off into his room becoming very confused. After like ten minutes he came back with a duffle bag. He then went into the kitchen and started putting ramen cups into plastic bags.

" What are you doing " Hinata asked turning around to get a better look at him.

" Stalking up" Naruto responded totally engrossed in what he was doing.

" For what ?" Hinata squinted her eyes at him in confusion.

" Whelp you said you weren't going to function properly again for like a week," he took his bags and placed them in front of his door and clasped his hands together," So i thought you could use a little assistance."

Hinata finally figured out what he was doing. " N-No way " her cheeks flushed at the very thought of Naruto taking care of her and sleeping at her house. " You can't I wont let you."

" Why? your injured you couldn't even pick up that apple Hinata I'm surprise your able to get up and out of bed in the mornings" Naruto argued.

" Still I won't allow it " Hinata shook her head defiantly like a kid.

Naruto raised an eyebrow " Is it because I'm a guy?" he questioned almost playfully.

Hinata turned bright red and Naruto had his answer. A wide smile filled his face, " Don't worry Hinata I wont do anything pervy to you," he paused in thought " Well unless you want me to."

Hinata's eyes widened at his words and Naruto bursted out into laughter " I'm joking seriously i'll be a good boy promise."

" I don't know..." Hinata said with uncertainty.

Naruto exhaled " Well at least let me take you home, you can think about it on our way there."

Hinata finally nodded her head and the two exited the apartment and went into Naruto's car. After giving Naruto the directions Hinata drifted off into thought. Though her plan fell through she now surprisingly felt a huge weight had been lifted off her shoulders by telling Naruto what happened. Though there was still things to worry about. Naruto said he could protect himself, but she couldn't help but question that, after all that masked man looked like he worked for some one. That person might send people after Naruto and hurt him. On the other hand with Naruto's help maybe she could figure out who it was before they even struck. Or maybe she was overthinking things again and that man was just after a few bucks and he had just heard of the Hyugas from TV. Still Hinata couldn't help but feel scared, she had to be extremely cautious since she had two lives to worry about now.

It wasn't long before they arrived at Hinata's apartment. Hinata carefully made her way up the stairs with Naruto right behind her making sure she didn't fall. Naruto was in awe when Hinata opened the doors of her apartment. After all this had been the first time he had seen the inside of it.

" Wow this place is totally misleading who knew it looked this cool on the inside " Naruto said following Hinata inside.

" Yeah your not the first the person to say that " Hinata said closing the door behind him.

" So where do I put my stuff?"

" Your stuff? " Hinata turned around to see Naruto holding the duffle bag and the plastic bags, while wearing a mischievous smile.

" You- You tricked me you weren't going to let me think about it at all! " Hinata whined.

Naruto laughed as Hinata pouted at him. " Sorry Hinata but this was the only way"

" No I made my decision go home." Hinata said crossing her arms.

Naruto smiled and crossed his arms as well " I'm not going anywhere.."

Hinata wobbled over to Naruto and tried to push him towards the door with one hand but he didn't budge even a little. " You give up?" Naruto said turning his head to look at her. Hinata didn't respond she just sighed and went into her kitchen. She went into her fridge and took out some vegetables, then into her cabinets for spices. Naruto sat on one of the stools near the kitchens island. " What are you doing? " he questioned.

" I didn't eat much during the meeting so I'm making myself something to eat" Hinata responded. Naruto got up from his seat and stood next to her, " How are you going to do that with one hand silly." Hinata scoffed " I can do it.." she said struggling to tie her hair in a pony tail. The sight became so troubling Naruto decided to intervene removing the scrunchie from Hinata's hand. " Your too tough you know that" Naruto said gathering Hinata's hair up. Hinata's body tensed up as she felt Naruto run his fingers through her long locks. " There I think I did it right " Naruto said admiring his work. Hinata used the reflection of a pot to examine her hair. He actually didn't do that bad of a job though the pony tail was a bit lopsided it still was tight and secure.

" Say Hinata how about this, I help you make some food and after we catch up on that on that TV show we were watching the other day and relax ya know how does that sound?" Naruto asked gently smiling at her. Hinata still frowned at Naruto but nodded her head causing his smile to grow even bigger. He then rolled up his sleeves " Ok boss tell me what to do."

" Cut these vegetables and fill up a pot of water for me " Hinata said trying to sound still angry. But it didn't faze Naruto he was just happy to get this opportunity to be with her. The two continued working together to prepared the meal and only until a familiar aroma filled the room did Naruto realize what they were making.

" This is Ramen were making isn't it " Naruto said excitedly.

His child like excitement almost caused a smile to arise on Hinata's face. " Yeah it is... But I didn't make it because I thought you'd like some or anything like that" Hinata said looking away and blushing, " I happened to like ramen as well."

Naruto laughed at her words and poked Hinata's cheek " Your really cute sometimes," he said without thinking and continued on chopping. Hinata however flushed this had been the second time he had called her cute but this time he didn't even attempt to deny it. Naruto Uzumaki her former crush was in her apartment with the intentions of staying for a week to help nurse her back to health, he was here in her kitchen helping her prepare a meal for the two of them and now had just called her cute. This sounded like something out of a TV drama, if she was her old self her heart would be jumping out of her chest right now. Yet despite thinking that why did her heart still beat so wildly now, wasn't she over him?

Hinata abruptly stop stirring the pot and put a cover on it once all the ingredients were in, she then went to sit on her couch leaving Naruto in the kitchen completely puzzled.

" Hey your not still mad at me are you ?" Naruto said approaching her with his hands in his pockets. He then plopped down next to her and frowned " I'm sorry but its for the best, you don't want to injure your self anymore do ya and plus we have more time to figure out who this masked fellow is this way."

Hinata turned to look at him hoping her blush would die down. " I-I understand and I'm not mad I was just giving you a hard time " she said attempting to smile. " Lets just watch TV now." Hinata hit a button on her remote and two sections of what looked like a blank wall opened and revealed the TV.

" Woah " Naruto said watching the TV emerge from behind the wall. Hinata giggled at his reaction and switched on the TV. The two proceeded to watch there zombie themed show together. It wasn't long before they were laughing and joking around like they usually did, making bets about what would happen next and who was the traitor. Hinata had to admit it wasn't so bad to have some one to watch TV with and spend time with, being in this big apartment by herself it could get lonely sometimes. Naruto felt the same way, he'd been alone in his cramp apartment for such a long time, this was a nice change.

" oo I think the ramen's ready" Hinata said getting up from the couch, but Naruto sat her back down.

" Let me get it for us," Naruto then jogged over to the kitchen.

" There's bowls in the cabinet, be careful its hot " Hinata warned.

" Don't worry I go-" Naruto suddenly cried out in pain and Hinata shook her head.

" You burned yourself didn't you?" Hinata asked.

" What noooo...I was just so excited by the ramen I yelled out in joy" Naruto said trying to sound truthful. Hinata peered over the couch and saw Naruto running his hand under water, " So I guess your running your hand under water to cool down your excitement right?" Hinata said knowingly.

Naruto turned around to see Hinata waving at him from the couch. He had been caught, but still played along " Exactly...see now your getting it." He a eventually brought the two bowls over on a tray and the two dug in.

" This is really good Hinata, I never thought i'd ever say this but you could give Ichiraku's a run for their money" Naruto said filling his mouth with the warm ramen. Hinata smiled and wiped Naruto's mouth with a napkin. " Thank you, but don't speak with your mouth full you could choke" Hinata said padding the droplets trailing down his chin. She stopped when she saw Naruto's face turn a red color. " Hey your not choking now are you your face is turning red! " Hinata said in concern. Naruto shook his head and swallowed " No No I'm fine its just.." Naruto looked away " You'd be a great wife" he mumbled.

" What was that?" Hinata asked.

" N-Nothing lets just keep watching the show " Naruto said frantically unpausing the TV.

The rest of the night was filled with laughter and delious ramen. But soon the exhaustion of the day and her medication caught up with Hinata. She awoke to the sound of someone calling gently to her followed by a light pat to her head. She slowly opened her eyes to find ocean blue ones looking back at her. " Looks like you fell a sleep you've had a long day haven't you?" Naruto said looking down at her. It was in that moment that Hinata realized the soft surface she was resting on wasn't the couch it was legs. She instantly shot up, and looked away in embarrassment.

" When did I-"

" About an hour ago, did you know you mumble in your sleep?" Naruto teased. " You were just like a little kid curling up on my lap like that you must be pretty tired to do that."

Hinata's face reddened further, but she nodded her head " Maybe its time we head to bed" she said rubbing her eyes. She couldn't believe that she laid on Naruto like that. What was her body doing? sure she was a little cold but to full on snuggle on to him like a child onto there mom, her medication must be messing with her brain. " Sorry about that " Hinata said to him still red faced.

" No its fine " Naruto said standing up and stretching, " I get your tired, plus it was kinda adorable."

Again with the cute thing, if Hinata didn't know better she'd think Naruto had been taking some of her medication as well. " Alright then.." Hinata started trying to change the subject before her cheeks exploded, " The guess room is to your right so you can unpack in there. I just have to change my clothes and bandages and i'll be off to bed."

" Ok well lets take care of those bandages first " Naruto said coming closer to her.

" What are you-" the next thing Hinata knew she was being hoisted up into Naruto's arms bridal style. " Where's your room princess?" Naruto said playfully.

" Naruto-kun put me down! " Hinata said feeling her face blushing for like the thousandth time today.

" Are you in pain?" Naruto questioned.

" Well...no "

" Then No your injured let me help you. Now where's your room?" Naruto said now effortlessly walking around with her.

" Naruto-kun please.. I must be heavy " Hinata pleaded.

" Heavy? " Naruto began spinning around, causing Hinata to cry out, and grip onto his shirt for dear life. Naruto however began laughing " Do you still think your heavy " he asked still spinning.

" OK I'm not I'm not just stop " Hinata said beginning to laugh her self. Naruto listened to her request and came to a complete stop, laughing yet again along with Hinata.

" The room with the lavender ribbon tied around it that's my room" Hinata said pointing to it. Naruto then carried her over to the door and Hinata used one hand to open the door. Naruto looked around the room in shock " Man your apartment really makes my place look like a crappy cardboard box."

" That's because your apartment IS a crappy card board box " Hinata said in a joking manner.

Naruto frowned " Not you too, I should drop you for saying that " he said setting her down at the edge of her bed. Hinata once again had to throw her head back and laugh, " I'm kidding, I actually like your apartment a lot better than mine."

" Oh yeah and what would make you have a crazy thought like that?" Naruto said chuckling.

" Well" Hinata placed a finger to her chin " Its a lot cozier then mine, its inviting despite its size I feel comfortable there. Mine just comes across as pretty but cold." Hinata smiled, " I don't know..maybe its you.. maybe its your presence that makes it that way?"

Hinata looked off into space then back at Naruto to find him blushing. She instantly became embarrassed realizing what she just said, " I didn't mean it THAT way.. I-I meant your a fun person to be around " she said waving her hands in front of her. Still Naruto's face did not change and Hinata slapped her hand against her face. " Oh never mind" she mumbled.

" Thank you Hinata " Naruto said, causing Hinata to look up at him again. " No one has said anything so nice about my apartment or me for that matter in..i don't know if ever." He then gave her a smile she rarely saw, one so gentle and filled with sincerity a complete one eighty from his usual goofy one. Hinata just simply nodded her head before looking away she couldn't handle it her stomach was doing flips inside her.

" So uh where's your bandage replacements" Naruto said clearing his throat.

" Over there In my night stand first drawer" Hinata said using her foot to point.

Naruto followed her directions and went to her nightstand. He opened the drawer and as Hinata had previously stated found her bandages along with something else that caught his attention. " Hey isn't this a photo from our high school days...wow this was when we were at the park " Naruto said closely examining the photo. Hinata instantly stiffened and turned completely around to look at Naruto. " Funny I don't remember this picture being taken...hey am I sleepi- soon the picture was out his hands. Naruto turned around to see Hinata on the bed next to him with the picture hidden behind her back. " Uh ooo ouch my wrist it needs a fresh bandage we better hurry and get one" Hinata stammered out. She then slid the picture under her pillow, then held her wrist out and smiled plastically. Naruto just looked at her questionably and then shrugged his shoulders. " Ok I'm starting " Naruto said kneeling down. He delicately took Hinata's hand into his and began unraveling the bandages. " Man these are on pretty well.. how did you do this with one hand" Naruto said undoing a knot at her mid for arm. Hinata looked away and Naruto narrowed his eyes " Wait a second...you didn't do it yourself did you?"

" I never said that... in fact I didn't say anything at all" Hinata said playing with a strand of her hair.

" Oh my god you let him in here again didn't you?" Naruto said letting go of her wrist.

Hinata didn't respond and Naruto let out a deep breath and pinched the bridge of his nose. " Look I get he's your FRIEND " Naruto made air quto's with his fingers " And he came to your aid when this happened to you but you still need to be careful...being alone with a guy can be dangerous."

" Well I suppose I'll have to call the police then," Hinata made a fake phone with her fingers, " Hello is this the police, yes there's this scary man in my apartment with blonde hair and whiskers like a fox, yes please hurry he's attempting to wrap my injured wrist with bandages I'm worried for my life."

Naruto rolled his eyes and continued unraveling her old bandages, " Very funny, but I'm serious I get a pass because I'm your childhood friend but Toneri he hasn't taken a soccer ball in the face for you in gym class or held your hair for you while you threw up ramen into your own purse because you ate too much now has he."

Hinata became embarrassed, " I told you not to talk about that ever again...And what are you trying to say...You think your better than Toneri?"

A smirk spread across Naruto's face " Well I am aren't I?" he said looking up at her. Hinata giggled and poked Naruto's forehead with her finger " Your definitely funnier I'll give you that."

Naruto still however frowned, " That's not a full answer, but I'll let it go because I know I am." Once the bandages were completely off Naruto took a long look at Hinata's wrist. It was brittle and began to scab along the side where the bone slightly stuck out and surrounding the area of her skin was a pinkish, purplish color. Naruto found himself enraged once again looking at. " Hinata I swear we'll find the person who did to you" he seethed.

" Thank you Naruto-kun" Hinata said smiling gently at him, " Your the best." Her words totally erased the anger from his face and he found himself smiling back. He began wrapping fresh bandages around her wrist, and Hinata began to grimace in pain.

" Are you alright?" Naruto asked stopping, " We just have this to get done and you can go off to bed"

" I can handle it" Hinata said nodding her head and with that Naruto began wrapping her hand again. In this moment she couldn't help but compare this situation to the one that happened in the morning. Unlike Toneri, Naruto was slow when wrapping her wrist and gentler. Every now and then he would look up to see if she was in pain and stopped. She didn't understand it but she found her self preferring him wrapping her bandages than Toneri. Was it strange to say she even enjoyed it?

Naruto rose to his feet " Alright I'm done i'll get out of your hair now and let you change your clothes." Naruto began walking off towards the door when Hinata called put him.

" Naruto-kun!"

Naruto turned around to face her " What? don't tell me you need help changing your clothes too?" he said playfully. " I mean i get your wrist is damaged but things might be come a little weird after I see you na-

" NO That's not what I meant!" Hinata said becoming red again " Its just...are you coming back or are you going to sleep? " Naruto smiled at her nervous demeanor and began to chuckle even. " Why your gonna miss me that much already? " Naruto said approaching her once again with his hands behind his back.

" Well no I mean yeah-I mean its just it would be nice to see your alright before I go to-"

" I'll come back so you know I'm safe you worrier you," Naruto said messing up her hair again " You better not say such nice things to other guys they'll for sure get the wrong idea." He then left the room leaving Hinata in a haze.

She laid back on her bed with her hand over her tomato face and breathed in and out in an effort to calm down. Those feelings from the past came back slightly after Naruto's words. She knew there was no feelings behind them, that he was just trying to be considerate but her heart and mind were telling her two different things. Hinata cursed herself she had been doing so well, it had been quite a while since she reverted to this stage, but slowly his kind words and acts were breaking her walls down again. She needed to get herself together, Naruto would be here for a week and this would be her greatest challenge yet. A good night sleep should help but tomorrow would be another battle.

Hinata forced herself to remember the reasons why she decided to give up on him and sat back up. She would not give up she was going to make it through this week, this could be the little push she needed to completely rid herself of any romantic feelings she had for him. With a determined smile Hinata got up and began changing her clothes.

Meanwhile Naruto sat out side her door even redder than she was. He however patted himself on the back for being able to control himself, but damn was Hinata making it hard for him. What was she thinking saying such sweet things and being all cute and affectionate with him? Did she even realize what she was doing to him? Still he couldn't be outraged because this was just how Hinata acted on a regular bases, it amazed him how having feelings for someone could change your perception. Which worried him, how the hell was he going to make it through a week alone with her in her apartment with out having the desire to kiss her all the time. This whole idea was spontaneous almost, he just thought the best way to make sure she was safe was to be in the same area with her. But he didn't think about how his feelings could mess this entire plan up.

This was an entirely new experience for him, if he wanted a girl at this point in his life he just had to look at her the right way and say something smooth and bam, he'd have them in his back pocket. But with Hinata was different, she was his friend, one wrong move and there relationship would be over. He didn't believe in that, lets try to still be friends even though its awkward as hell, friend zoned kind of shit. If he was ever going to tell Hinata how he felt he was going to make sure he knew she liked him as well. And based off of what he saw today and In the past he wasn't too sure. His friends were right Maybe they were a little to affectionate with each other? Now it was going to be impossible for him to tell if she was clinging onto him because she secretly wanted to swap spit with him as much as he did or because she was being innocent.

" Naruto-kun I-im done" He heard Hinata call from behind him. He peeked through the door to see Hinata sitting up on her bed in her Pj's with the blankets over her legs. A smile came to his face when he closely examined the fabric of her clothing. " Aw look at you your wearing pajama's with bunnies on them like a little girl" He said walking into the room.

" Leave me alone.. Ino bought them for me and I think there pretty cute" Hinata said playing with the fabric. Naruto pulled up a chair next to where Hinata was sitting and rested his elbows on the bed. " Now what? I'm here...do you need anything else," Naruto said.

Hinata shook her head. " Not really.. I just wanted to say thanks for your help, and I'm really lucky to have you as a friend and sorry for being so objective of the idea of you staying here an-"

" Woah woah slow down " Naruro said chucking " First your welcome and like wise... and I totally get it your a girl and I'm a guy and shit can happen. I'm just glad you've finally started to trust me again."

Hinata smiled at him " Your great you know that...you really are" she said, before yawning.

" And your exhausted, so I'm gonna go now I've got to go take care of some stuff before I go to sleep so Gnight" Naruto said getting up again. He then began moving the chair back when Hinata called out to him again.

" Do y-you mind staying with me until I fall back to sleep" Hinata said making Naruto stop in his tracks. The utter shock on his face caused Hinata to regret her words " Ah no.. ok never mind goodnight" she said throwing the blanket over her head. Naruto just stared at her completely frozen.

" Your really that worried that something bad will happened to me?" Naruto said walking back over to her. Hinata did not respond, but Naruto could see her nod her head under the blanket. He brought the chair back over and plopped it next her.

" Fine I will " he said taking a seat once again.

Hearing this Hinata began to peel back the blankets revealing her face. " You will?" she said still half covered by the blanket.

Naruto laughed but nodded his head " Sure thing anything for you your Highness."

Hinata smiled and began to lay back on her pillows, " Goodnight Naruto-kun and thanks."

" No problem just sleep soundly ok?" Naruto said reaching over and brushing the hair out Hinata's face. Hinata nodded and closed her eyes, leaving him with a very pretty sight. The urge to want to kiss her forehead rushed over him, but he restrained himself. It wasn't long before the young Uzumaki heard soft snores coming from Hinata. That however didn't detrude the angelic sight he was viewing. He couldn't help but sigh, how was it possible to still look that beautiful while sleeping. Reluctantly Naruto rose from his spot with an entirely new mission running through his mind. He needed to find a way to protect this beauty, he needed to find the person who put her in harms way in the first place. Naruto soon left the room and went into the living room to find his bag. Once he did he pulled out his laptop and went straight to work , beginning with looking up the latest attacks in Konoha that might have ties to that masked man. And he wasn't disappointed.


	12. Laughter and Mystery

**Author's Note** : Hey guys its me its been forever I know, I'm not gonna come up with any excuses and be completely honest with you all. My life has been incredibly busy alot of changes have happened and I won't go into details but I really don't have time to write like I use to. But that doesn't mean I'm gonna stop writing this story I'm gonna finish this story just like I planned its just going to take a lot longer than I thought. I hope you all aren't too angry with me and still continue reading this story even with the slower updates. Thank you all for your the support and taking time to read my story. I hope you enjoy this exteremly late chapter.

 **Disclaimer I don't not own this wonderful story called Naruto the great and all powerful Masashi Kishimoto does i just make silly stories based off of it so nobody try to get me in trouble ok?**

* * *

Stiffness in his neck and back forced Naruto's eyes open. Sitting up, he hazily scanned his blurred surroundings, it was unfamiliar to him it definitely wasn't his apartment far too neat.

But after sitting there for a few minutes his memory came creeping back, this was Hinata's apartment and he had promised to stay a week to help her recover from her injuries and find the man who had given them to her. In fact that had been what he had been doing all night, restlessly searching for anything to help them find this mask man or at least who he worked for. Based off of what Hinata had told him, he could conclude this was something this man had to do for a living, his gun and mask seemed all too professional. Though tracking him down had proven to be a very difficult task, especially with such a limited amount of information.

He went through several reports and sightings he found online that seemed connected to this mystery man but they all led to nothing.

It was also a strange crime. Who in there right mind attacks a woman with a gun with no bullets? Hinata had also said he seemed to have some pent up hatred for the Hyugas, yet he seemed more interested in getting her purse then attacking her.

With that Naruto began to look up some of the Hyugas lead business competitors to see if there was something that happened between them that would make them want revenge. But yet again he hit a dead end.

The last thing he remembered searching was a symbol Hinata saw on the gun. It was a cresten moon surrounding a little circle. Apparently there was a old store on the lavish west side of Konoha that sold teas and antique tea equipment with the same symbol next to its name. He would start there he told himself before he fell asleep on the couch.

Rubbing his eyes Naruto stood up with a yawn, he must have fallen asleep pretty late because he was still very tired. Luckily it was Saturday so he didn't have to worry about work or school. He rolled his shoulders and stretched his arms in an effort to sooth the soreness the couch had left him, then walked over to a clock on Hinata's kitchen counter. It was eight o'clock in the morning and his soon growling stomach told him it was time for breakfast. Naruto tip toed over to Hinata's room door an being as quite as possible open it.

As he expected, she was still fast asleep, her eyes delicately shut and her chest softly rising with each breath under her blankets.

" Hinata " Naruto called out to her in a hushed voice, " Time to wake up, I'm pretty hungry lets have breakfast together okay?"

Hinata however did not answer instead she flipped over on her side and nestled further under her blankets in a very childlike manner. Naruto's heart sored from the almost unbearable cuteness.

" Fine you broke me I'll let you sleep but I'll be back. " Naruto then closed the door quietly and let out a breath. Now what to do he thought as he began aimlessly wandering around the apartment. He stopped in front of Hinata's fridge when an idea popped into his head.

" Guess I'll make breakfast for the injured princess," he said to himself, a task yet again he would soon find to be a lot harder than it sounded.

NHNHNHNHNHNNHNHNH

Hinata was awoken to pleasant smell that made her stomach growl. Where was it coming from? There wasn't any restaurants any where near her house. Was she still asleep? She rose from her bed and began following the scents trail. What was it eggs? Waffles? And based off of the smokiness she was detecting toast possibly. What ever it was she didn't care her stomach was crying to her and she needed to appease its pain. The sent trail led her to her door and she wasted no time opening it. The sight behind it however made her want to crawl back into bed.

There stood Naruto with batter all over himself attempting to blow out a small fire on her stove while wearing what appeared to be her lavender apron. Well that explained the smoky smell. Hinata could not do anything but furiously rub her eyes in an attempt to figure out if this was reality.

" Oh Hinata, crap your awake uh good morning" Naruto said nervously as the fire behind him grew in size. He quickly turned his attention back to it feeling the heat nip his neck.

" Naruto-kun, " Hinata said sleepily " What's going on?"

" Oh uh this.. " Naruto said switching his focus from the fire the her back and forth. " Ive got it under control don't even worry about it." Naruto then began looking around the kitchen until he found one of Hinata's oven mits. He then started beating the fire with it until it was gone.

" See under control " Naruto said with his hands on his hips and a deep breath.

" Now go wash up I made breakfast for the two of us it may not look that great but I'm sure it taste amazing " Naruto said smiling.

" After that I think we should go shopping for groceries because I'm pretty sure I just emptied your fridge."

Hinata did not move from her spot she simply blinked a few times and stared at Naruto. " Oh god I'm having another one of those dreams again aren't I " she muttered to herself.

" What was that Hinata?" Naruto said approaching her.

" Nothing Nothing I'm gonna just go back to sleep and everything should be fine dream Naruto-kun" Hinata replied turning back to her room.

" Wait dream ...Hinata this isn't a drea-" Naruto started reaching out to her.

" No means no dream Naruto-kun were not playing this game again" Hinata snapped surprising Naruto.

"…God I thought I stopped having these dreams."

" What do you mean? Look Hinata just listen to me," Naruto said moving infront of her bedroom door to block her.

" Here look " Naruto carefully took Hinata's functioning wrist and placed her hand against his sticky cheek, " See warm right? In a dream you wouldn't feel warmth. "

Hinata squinted her eyes and began squeezing Naruto's face and pulling his cheeks in different directions.

" Ok Ow Hinata that hurts Ow what are you doing?" Naruto said attempting to stop Hinata's movements.

" I suppose in a dream you wouldn't be," Hinata said removing her hand completely from his face and wiping some batter of her hands, " But then again my medication has been messing with my mind lately."

Naruto let out a sigh, " You leave me no choice then." Hinata raised an eyebrow in question and before she had time to react Naruto pinched her cheek causing her to squeak in pain.

" Sorry but you forced me, How about now do you still think this is a dream?"

Hinata rubbed her cheek and began to turn bright red. Extremely embarrassed she turned away from Naruto and nodded her head no.

" Aw Hinata its ok I forgive you" Naruto said laughing. " But now I'm curious what kinda dreams have you've had about me hmmm?" Naruto questioned making Hinata become redder.

" Hey your blushing, that means they were probably dirty weren't they?" Naruto teased, a smirk growing on his face.

Hinata rolled her eyes and pushed pass Naruto and went into her room. " I'm going to wash up so don't come in okay?" she said just before the door closed.

" Fine I'll clean this mess up in the mean time and HEY you didn't answer the question" Naruto said outside her door. He laughed when he heard Hinata let out a loud groan of annoyance once from the other side.

Once Hinata was ready she shyly exited her room to see Naruto sitting at her dining room table with what had to be the cockiest grin on his face she had ever seen.

" Hiii Hinata " he teased waving to her. Hinata ignored him and plopped down into the seat across from him.

" What is all of this?" she said looking at the large amount of food on the table.

" A feast to celibrate our new living situation!" Naruto said filled with excitement." Plus I did say I'd take care of you so eat up don't be shy."

Hinata used her fork to pick up something yellow and mushy she assumed it was eggs and stared at it. She then looked at Naruto who was watching her movements with anticipation. She then closed her eyes and let the eggs touch her tongue. Soon her eyes opened back up in shock, he was right even though the food looked like the remains of a toxic waste dump it actually tasted surprisingly decent.

" So what do you think its good isn't it?" Naruto said smiling. Hinata answered his questioned by taking a few more mouth fulls of the food.

" Your presentation sucks but the taste is surprisingly good " Hinata said after swallowing.

" I'll take that as a complement " Naruto said laughing.

Hinata stopped eating when she noticed Naruto hadn't touched anything on his plate. " Why aren't you eating, are you not hungry?"

" Oh yeah sorry I guess I just got caught up looking at you" Naruto said with a smile. Hinata found herself blushing once again.

She wondered if he realized the power his words had on her. " What are you saying?" Hinata asked a bit flustered, " A-am I eating weird or something."

" No No its not that its just, I've never cooked for anyone like this before" Naruto smiled in delight " Its like we are a little family of two, its nice ya know."

Hinata felt her heart skip a beat at his words. She had to admit this was nice, she could to some degree feel what Naruto was feeling. After her mother past away the Hyuga compound became quite lonely. No longer bond to her duties as heir, she spent a large portion of her time alone in her room. Painting or knitting what ever she could do to past the time. Her father, her sister and her cousin were all far too busy to spend as much time with her as she would have liked and when she moved to her current apartment the loneliness only increased.

Naruto had too been alone, practically his whole life in fact. His pain had to be double to what she felt. Still despite that it all seemed to melt away when they were together, to Hinata she had always thought it would be them against the world. But reality had to set in some time she supposed.

Hinata picked up a piece of food with her fork and without warning stuck it in Naruto's mouth. Naruto nearly choked and stared at Hinata in shock.

" Don't talk that way... I am your family. We all are. Maybe not by blood but by bond me, Sakura, Sasuke and everyone care for you so much. So don't say such lonely things and uh eat your uh...what is this?"

" Tosh" Naruto responded with his mouth filled.

" Toast " Hinata said pulling a now clean fork out of Naruto's mouth.

Naruto swallowed and coughed bit, but soon found himself looking at Hinata again. She always knew just what to say, always pushing him forward giving him strength. Naruto repressed his desire to hug her again and simply smiled like he always did.

" Thanks Hinata." Naruto hoped that during the days he spent with her he could show her how much she meant to him since he couldn't tell her his feelings just yet. No when he told her his feelings it would be at the perfect time he'd have his mind and words in order and he'd find a way to push away his fear of destroying their friendship and go for it. Maybe by then this wall between them would completely be down and there truly really wouldn't be any more secert's between them like there is now even though they pretended there isnt. And hopefully by then she would have fallen for him too.

" What are you going to do about this mess you have all over yourself" Hinata questioned pointing to the still batter covered Naruto.

" Oh yeah I um...well I guess I haven't really thought about it" Naruto said laughing embarrassedly

Hinata let out a light sigh at his airheaded tendency and abruptly stood up with out a word. She felt Naruto's eyes follow her as she made her way into a room right beside her bedroom. Naruto leaned to the side in attempt to see what she was doing but at the angle he was sitting he could not. Within a few seconds however she return with some towels draped over her arm and shoved them into Naruto's chest.

" There's a guest bathroom down the hall to your right" Hinata said looking at her toes rather than Naruto's face. " Please do not forget you are not alone in this apartment." Her cheeks glowed red.

Her flustered nature caused a smirk to spread across Naruto's face as he stood up from his seat. " What your scared I'm gonna walk out naked?"

Hinata redden even futher " a-all I'm saying is be careful" she took three steps back no longer feeling comfortable being in such close proximity with him.

"Uh huh" Naruto said purposely bumping into her as he walked past her.

" Hey Hinata."

" What is it " Hinata said turning around, but immediately regretted it.

Naruto stood by the bathroom mid way shirtless. It seemed her speculation about him having an amazing body was a fact, she wasn't sure if she should look away or snap a photo. Muscular? With his diet how was it even possible. Maybe he worked out or was it all the sports he played in highschool, or maybe it was natural.

" uh... Hello Hinata " Naruto said waving his hand to draw back the attention of the now frozen, red and slightly drooling Hinata.

Hinata snapped out of it, shaking her head and then looked away from Naruto. " Y-yes " she squeaked out in embarrassment.

Naruto busted out in laughter holding his stomach. Hinata's embarrassment only heighten witnessing this.

Naruto coughed trying to control his laughter " I-I'm sorry I wasn't expecting you to do that Hinata your really adorable you know that." Soon his laughter returned again him no longer able to control it.

" You were checking me out weren't you."

" I was not!" Hinata argued.

Naruto scoffed and shot her the most cockiest smile he could muster " I'm flattered really I am but what I was going to say was can you pass that bag over there it has my clothes if you can. I know your wrist is still in pain."

Hinata quickly picked up the bag and gave it to him " Just go s-shower already" she said now a mixture of irritated and embarrassed.

" What's wrong are you getting flash backs from those dirty dreams again."

" GOOD BYE Naruto-kun " Hinata then pushed him with one hand into the bathroom and shut the door. Once she heard the shower start she let go of the door handle and plopped onto the couch with a sigh.

There he went again unknowingly testing her emotions. Still Hinata patted her self on the back for not cracking too much. She was a girl so naturally she would react to a good looking guy with a nice body.

Who was showering in her apartment...with the door unlocked. With one flick of her wrist she could have accidently walked in on him and - NO What was she thinking !?

Hinata pulled her bangs from her face in a fist. She was doing well. Being around Naruto was starting to become just like being with another friend but with this now sudden close proxemity she was starting to act like her old self again. It was his fault his constant flirtatious teasing and his overbearing sweetness was wearing down her resistance walls. He watched over her until she fell asleep last night and then cooked her breakfast the next day for goodness sake. And the fact that this was as closest to a grown man she had been in her whole adult lifetime and a incredibly hot one at that.

She prayed nothing would happen she would just have to forcefully remind herself of the friendship they had and how upset and disgusted he would be if she even tried anything with him. But then again that had been the stragiety she had been using for the past month now. It was just a week she could make it right?

A loud bleep interrupted her thoughts. Hinata looked around for the sound when it went off again. She then followed the sound into her room until she found the source. It was her phone which sounded like it was flooded with text messages. Hinata snatched it from the dresser and unlocked it.

15 missed calls 20 text messages and nearly 30 voice mails stared back at her from her screen. All from numbers she had never seen before. Hinata panicked and listened to one of the voice mail messages.

A mature voice spoke in a very professional matter.

Hello Ms Hyuga my name is Kyo Hanabowa son of the great Hauki Hanabowa owner of CPAF corps. It would be a great honor if you would accept me as your future husban-

Every message she played had to do with marriage and the same followed for her text messages. Hinata noticed there was also a new email in her inbox. Hinata clicked it and the message read

" Your birthday is rapidly approaching. Since you can't perform your duties correctly do this family a favor and wed. Its the least you can do for us since we tolerated your constant failures these past 20 years.

Hinata became enrage she quickly responded.

GO. TO. HELL

The elders were being very persistent Hinata carefully blocked all of the numbers who had contacted her before quickly dialing Neji's number.

" Hello? Hinata-Sama."

" Neji-nisan the elders the-

" Yes I know" Neji responded sharply.

Hinata's breath stopped for a moment, she took a seat on her bed scared of possibly falling to her knee's. " What do you mean...how ?"

" The elders sent to all of us. Me, your father and your sister, I assume its there way of indirectly telling us to convince you to comply."

Hinata became shaken " There getting bolder and bolder by the moment, god this is no good soon I'll have to hide or run, but I can't no i won't not again I'm tired of running away from my problems but what can I do i-

" Hinata-sama please try to calm down I know your in a stressful situation but letting it consume you won't help" Neji said.

Hinata took a deep breath and tried to relax " Ok but what do I do from hear is the question."

" Exactly what you said you need to confront the elders if you want we can go today I can pick you u-,

" N-no that won't be necessary!" Hinata yelled into the phone causing Neji to grow silent. There was no way she could invite anyone over with her body's state and the obvious thing Naruto staying at her house. If Neji ever found out Naruto would be a dead man.

" I mean I'm still very sick I-I don't want the elders to see me in such a weak state " Hinata said trying to cover her tracks.

" Ah I see that is a very valid point, but will you be able to deal with the harassment until your better" Neji asked concerned.

" I don't have much of a choice."

" I see very well I'll make arrangements to have your phone adjusted to reduce some of those phone calls. I know of some people who specialize in this. Tenten has also told me if you need anything to call her as well."

Hearing that Hinata couldn't help but smile a bit. She was happy that her cousin and Tenten were trying to help her in such difficult times. " Tell her I said thank you and thank you as well. "

" Your welcome I must go i have a meeting call me immediately if anything happens."

" Alright thank you again Neji -nisan." Hinata hung her phone up and laid flat across her bed and stared at her bandaged wrist.

She had to get better quickly so she could fix this mess. She tried to slightly move her wrist only to be hit with a wave a pain. It still would be a while before it healed. Hinata couldn't help but feel dissapointed, she felt useless like this.

" Hinataaa."

Hinata sat up to see Naruto at her door adjusting his shirt. " What are you doing, your not getting ready?" he said with questioning eyes.

" Oh yes I will be just give me a moment" Hinata said trying not to pay attention to how Narutos shirt clunged to his slightly wet body.

Naruto simply nodded his head and closed the door behind him. Hinata let out the breath she was holding and got up from her bed. She supposed she would have to worry about this later.

NHNHNHNHNHNNHNHNH

Once she was done she left the room to see Naruto waiting by her door with her jacket in his arms.

" Here put this on its kinda cold out there " Naruto said helping her put on her white hoodied jacket.

" Thank you but you know you don't have to help me with everything" Hinata said shyly. She would be lying if she said she didn't enjoy his pampering but it was the enjoyment she was experiencing that actually scared herI

" You make it sound like its a task, I like helping you" Naruto said looking straight into her eyes. He then grab her zipper and slowly zipt up her jacket not looking away for an instance. " So just let me for now okay?"

Hinata couldn't look away from his gaze she was so captivated no words left her lips. The two stared deeply at each other not saying a word.

Naruto, almost as if he was in a trance felt his body lean forward and his face draw closer to hers. Hinata's eyes widened seeing this but instead of stopping him she felt her eyes then get heavy and begin to close. Luckily Naruto came to his senses and he was able to catch himself and grab a hold of her hoody to disguised his actions.

" Y-you ruin the joke you were suppose to freak out with me zipping your jacket and getting close to you not just stare at me like that!" Naruto said pulling Hinata's hoodie over her face.

Hinata's good hand grabbed her hoodie trying to remove it from her face, " Hey stop I can't see " she struggled but Naruto didn't pull it back.

" I knew it ! your too trusting of men you were suppose to hit me or push me dummy!"

Hinata couldn't see it but Naruto's face was beet red. He was really covering her face so he could calm down so she didn't see him in this state.

" Ok I'm sorry so let me go its hard to breath like this" Hinata said still fighting to free herself.

" Only if you promise to fight any guy who does that to you!" Naruto said still refusing to free her.

" I promise!" Hinata said muffled by the hoodie.

" And that you'll tell me so I can kick there asses too" Naruto yelled.

" Ok i promise!"

" And that you won't look at anyone else but me so adorably like that... just me? " Naruto said much lower this time.

" What?" Hinata said stopping her struggling.

" Nothing" Naruto released her hoody setting her free. Hinata frowned up at him causing him to become slightly worried.

" I'm sorry about that " Naruto said backing away from her.

" You better be " Hinata said poking him sharply in the chest. She wondered why she felt so disappointed what was she expecting to happen. She walked over to her couch and rolled up her jacket arm and extended it. She looked over in Naruto's direction and cleared her throat. " Aren't you forgetting something ?"

Naruto walked over to her and knelled before her feet. " Your right I almost forgot." Naruto delicately unwrapped Hinata's bandages and examined her wrist.

" It looks like its getting slightly better the swelling has definitely gone down." The genuine smile he produced looking at it warmed Hinata's chest.

" Just continue to be careful with it and before ya know it will be healed" Naruto said as he got up to get fresh bandages for her wrist.

Hinata looked at her wrist as well. It definitely still had a while to go but with Naruto her supporting her she suddenly had more hope for the future. It was amazing what strength he gave her.

Meanwhile unknown to the two there was a suspicious character looming out side the apartment.

NHNHNHNHNHNNHNHNH

" Yes hold on Sir- Yes I am here" the unknown man said into his phone. He paced back and forth examining his surrounding very carefully.

" Yes I checked her door and windows there locked so if your concerned no one can get in to harm her." A wicked smile grew on his face, " Well no one except you and i- yes I sent you a copy of a key to her aparment."

" She hasn't left the aparment all day so far- no i don't think you need to visit her if your worried I could sneak in while she's sleeping and put cameras up- Hey no need to yell it was just a suggestion I wouldn't touch her again or anything."

" Did you send the content of her purse to the grandmaster yet?"

The unknown man smiled yet again " Perfect now all that's left is- hold on sir the door is opening!" The unknown man used amazing ajilty and hopped down from out side Hinata's aparment to the pavement below with out a single scratch. He then slid behind the building.

Hinata and Naruto emerged from the apartment arm and arm. Naruto of course suggesting it, explaining it was for support purposes only and that he was worried she would fall.

" Sir it appears the hyuga heiress isn't alone" the mystery man whispered into his phone.

" I don't know you didnt mention to me that there was another man involved with her- yes I am being truthful she's arm and arm with a man uh tall blonde haired, blued eyed and has what looks like almost whiskers on his cheek- Arch! Sir why are you screaming ?"

" Wait sir there going into a car a black mustang with fire along each side- follow them why? Sir what is going o- ok ok I'm going "

The unknown man entered his own white car and began following Naruto's car secretly.

Naruto gripped the stiring wheel tightly, focusing on the road but had plenty on his mind. The tea shop that was potentially linked to Hinata's attacker was not to far from the supermarket they were heading to. Maybe after they went shopping they could go investage it he thought, but then he would have to tell Hinata.

Naruto glanced at Hinata who was looking thoughtfully out the window beside her. He wondered if it was a good idea to bring it up since even the slightest remembrance of that night seemed to unnerve her. However this was one of the reasons he chose to stay with her for a week, to keep her safe and if he could possibly find this attacker and send him away for good, that would be for the best. So for now he would have to suck up his guilt in making her sad.

" Um Hinata " Naruto said, clearing his throat trying to catch her attention.

Hinata redirected her focus from the window and turned to face Naruto. " Yes ?"

Naruto's grip on the steering wheel tighten even further. He slowly approached a red light and once he stopped, gave Hinata his whole attention. " How would you like to do a little investigating after shopping?"

Hinata raised an eyebrow, " That depends what do mean by investigating? "

Naruto swallowed, his face changing from carefree to serious " Last night after you went to sleep I stayed up to look into your attacker."

Hinata's face instantly dropped just as Naruto predicted. " Naruto-kun you didn't have-

" Yeah I know... but I was really worried like you said who knows if or when this freak will show his face again and the last thing I want is you getting hurt" Naruto argued. Hinata didn't respond and looked away from him.

Naruto sighed " Come on don't be that wa"

" I'm not mad its just lets do it together next time" Hinata said surprising Naruto and with determination shining in her eyes.

" I want us to work together to find this man and figure out his intentions so please don't leave me out...promise me?" Hinata then stuck out her pinky.

He had not excepted her to react like this, all he could do was stare at her with his mouth open, in fact he was so surprised he didn't realize the light changed until the car behind him honked loudly.

He quickly sped up earning a few giggles from Hinata.

" Alright shorty you've got your self a deal from now on you and I are detectives " Naruto gripped his much larger pinky with Hinata's and smiled brightly.

" Lead the way Watson " Hinata said smiling back.

Naruto pouted and realised his grip " Hey why am I Watson I should be Sherlock since I'm leading this case."

Hinata laughed " Beacuse your helping me just like Watson helps sherlock."

Naruto not being able to object to that instead grumbled under his breath and countined driving, causing Hinata's laughter to grow. She gave Naruto's hand that wasn't on the wheel a pat. " But remember Sherlock would be nothing with out Watson " she said resting her head on Naruto's shoulder momentarly and smiling. A small smile formed on Naruto's face as he glanced at Hinata. He then very sneakily flipped his hand over and connected it with her's softly. And for just this one time Hinata allowed it to stay that way. After all he didn't have anything but friendly intentions. Friends could hold hands too right?

NHNHNHNHNHNNHNHNH

It wasn't long before the two reached the supermarket, with the mysterious man following close behind them. On his drive here he made sure to stay at least two cars behind them to make sure he was undedected. He also parked his car far away from them. The mysterious man now currently sitting in his car watched them closely, as they exited his car. Once they exited the car he reached into a black bag he had sitting in the passenger seat and pulled out some binoculars.

" Ok sir I did as you told me and followed them " he said into his phone, " It appears they are going into a super market."

The man paused listening to the response on the other end " Continue following them...but don't you think I'll stand out wearing my equipment...ok I will take it off let's just hope my identity isn't exposed- no oh course I would never let that happen."

The mysterious man began removing layers of equipment off his body and pulled off his mask. He then grabbed his jacket from the back of his car and looked at his appearance in the mirror. His hand lightly grazed over the scar that ran through his top eyelid into his eyebrows.

His face instantly soured, " Damn those Hyuga's, Sir please tell me this is all for grandmasters plan and you've haven't fallen for this girl." He then exited the car and began stethally following the two into the shop.

NHNHNHNHNHNNHNHNH

" Hinata I changed my mind i don't think this was a good idea" Naruto said slowly pushing the cart as Hinata searched for items. Hinata giggled looking at him it was as if the words KILL ME appeared on his for head.

" What, this was your idea " Hinata said adding another item to the grocery cart.

" Yeah but I didn't expect it to be so boring I feel like I could fall asleep just standing here " Naruto whined.

" But we just got here " Hinata whined back in a teasing matter.

Naruto groaned and rested his chin on the gripping bar of the cart. " Entertain me."

Hinata pinched the bridge of her nose and breathed out. " I feel like I'm shopping with a little kid."

" Hey !" Naruto said defiantly giving Hinata poke against her temple.

" I'm a man, a proud strong unbelievably handsome 20 year old Man and don't you forget that lady " Naruto said jokingly crossing his arms.

Hinata scoffed and rolled her eyes " Oh really, where because I certainly don't see him right now " she teased.

" I'll show you where he is " Naruto slowly approached Hinata with curled fingers confusing her. " He's right HERE!" he then began lightly tickling Hinata's sides being very careful of her injuries of course. Hinata screamed in laughter as she tried to ecaspe.

" Naruto-kun...stop it" Hinata said in between laughter trying to stop his hands assault .

" Not untill you admit I'm a man, say I'm a strong proud unbelievably handsome man " Naruto said thoroughly enjoying himself as he trapped her in his tickle hold.

" No way! " Hinata said slipping from his grasp and taking off in the other direction as fast as her sore legs could take her.

" You can run my injured little pray, but the lion always catches the gazelle" Naruto said chasing after her with the cart ignoring the strange looks he was getting from fellow customer's.

Hinata managed to make it to the meat isle before her legs began to give in. She slumped behind some unpacked boxes to catch her breath. She couldn't believe she managed to pull that off. Her injures were not healed but some how she was able to run that far. Hinata peeked over the boxes to find Naruto's location but instead was met with two pairs of feet.

Hinata looked up to see a pair of pale eyes staring back at hers. She instantly jerk back and fell on her butt. " Sorry am I in your way sir?" Hinata said getting up and moving away from the man. The man did not continue walking however he just stared at her and a familiar sensation washed over Hinata like she knew this man.

" I gotcha " a voice yelled, then the next thing Hinata knew she was in the air, a loud squeal escaped her lips in suprise. " I told ya you can't escaped me " Naruto said holding her infront of him and laughing wickedly. He stopped however when he noticed Hinata looking back and forth in different directions.

" What is it Hinata ?" Naruto said placing her back down.

" Nothing its just.. did you see a man with pale eyes here with me?"

Naruto looked around, there was no man in sight " No i didn't see a man at all why?"

Hinata shook her head " Uh never mind lets just continue shopping. " An evil smirk appeared on Naruto face and before she had time to react Naruto lifted her up yet again and placed her in the cart.

" Naruto-kun what are you doing!" Hinata said finding herself laughing again.

" Hey if were gonna do this shopping crap lets make it fun at least" he said gripping the cart once again.

" But there's not enough room for the item's " Hinata challenged.

" Don't care we will make it work...Now hold on" Naruto then began pushing the cart as fast as he could. The two laughed and carried on like kids through out the store. The stares were almost unavoidable as they raced through the isles, with a certain paled eyed man watching there every movement like a hawk.

" Yes Sir - no there just racing around the store- yes that man has her in the cart and there shopping for items like a bunch of grade schoolers- why is it important if she's having a good time- ok she is- n-no don't come by i don't see why you would- alright how about a picture instead if you come now my cover will be blown A picture it is then."

The mysterious man who was suppose to be practically unoticable some how drew the attention of a employee who too was watching the rambunctious duo zooming through the isles.

" I remember that man we was out side the restaurant that night" the employee said to herself. She remembered one fateful night not too long ago going back into a restaurant after forgetting her keys and coming back out to see this man and a similar looking fellow talking and cash being handed off.

She wondered why he just so happened to be here the same time with that Hina girl or whatever her name was she couldn't remember. And why did it seem like he was watching her and that Naruto guy that her friend was so head over heals in love with.

The cashier watched as the mysterious man pulled a camera from is bag and secretly took a photo of the girl. The cashier couldn't help but gasped to her self, that mans actions were very suspicious and despite her friend hating that girl she couldn't allow herself to sit back and watch this happen. Who knew

This man could be some murderer or something she would be attributing to a crime if she did nothing. The caisher marched over to the man and gave him a firm poke on the shoulder.

" Excuse me " she said when the man didn't turn around.

The pale eyed man turned around with out any emotion on his face " What?" he snarked.

The caishers blood boiled, "You are not allowed to take pictures of customers either stop it or leave" she repiled sharply ticked off by his rudeness.

The man glared at her for a bit before slowly putting his camera away with out a word, he then mumble something under his breath and left.

" Ass hole " the caisher said crossing her arms as she watched him walk away.

" Tamaki we need your help over here can you show this woman where to get cat food " a fellow employee called out to her.

" Coming, " Tamaki replied running over to help the waiting customer.

" That was fun wasn't it "Naruto said pushing his cart towards his car.

" Yeah though i do kinda feel embarrassed now " Hinata said as she now walked beside him with flushed cheeks.

" Guess you can't say i'm the only one who's childish now we both acted like we were in middle school again," Naruto glanced over at Hinata " But i don't have any regrets it was fun taking a break from all the stress of our daily lives and just living a little ya know."

Hinata nodded her head and smiled " Thank you... i needed that," she said looking up at him.

Naruto looked back at her and smiled " No problem kiddo" he said ruffling her hair with one hand.

Hinata pouted " I'm not a kid your literally two months older than me" she mumbled, making Naruto laugh.

" I'm joking," he opened the trunk of his car, " But on a serious note are you ready for this trip."

Hinata stop putting things into the truck and looked at Naruto once again with such seriousness Naruto caught a chill.

" I am...but," Hinata looked at her toes, " I'm afraid this could get dangerous i don't want you to get harmed because of me.

Naruto's heart leaped at her words, his hands then began moving against his will and he took Hinata into his arms. Hinata stiffened but did not move, she closed her eyes and let her head rest against Naruto's chest allowing her self to absorb his warmth. She could hear his heart beat, it was fast. She wondered if this trip also made him nervous.

" I will be careful don't worry about me i just want you to be safe okay" Naruto said supressing his earge to stroke her hair.

Hinata nodded her head and slipped from Naruto's grasp, when she felt herself enjoying being in his arms a little too much. She turn completely around to hide her blush.

" We s-should get going then" she stuttered out.

Naruto stared sadly at her back but quickly put on a sheepish grin " Uh yeah sorry i got a little carried away " he said half laughing. " Lets go then" Naruto quickly entered his car and the two made there way to their destination, with someone tailing close behind them.

" So uh where is it exactly that were going" Hinata said trying to break the awkward silence. " You never did tell me."

" Well like i said while you were sleeping i did some research but i came up short." Naruto said his eyes switching back and forth between her and the road.

" But then i remember the symbol you saw on the gun and i looked into that. Apparently theres a shop on the rich side of Konoha with the exact same symbol.

Naruto sighed at his lack of a lead " it might be a long shot but i was hoping we could ask the owner about the shop's symbol and see if theres any connection between the mask man and that shop."

" That's sounds like a good idea its a start right?" Hinata said leaning back against her seat. Hinata's eyes then wandered to the rear view mirror. Her eyes focused on a white car trailing a few cars behind.

Naruto noticed her intense stare at the mirror " What is it?"

" Nothing " Hinata said sitting back in her seat. But her eyes didn't stop glancing at the mirror.

It wasn't very long until they reached their destanation. Hinata exited the car and scanned her surroundings. She had spent a lot of her time in this part of konoha when she was little yet she had never been to this part. The buildings were alot older and traditional looking, she wondered if this was really the rich side of kohona.

" Damn I haven't seen buildings like these in years " Naruto said locking his car door.

" I know we must have been like twelve when they made buildings like this" Hinata responded. " Its weird I feel like something's off here."

Naruto watched Hinata curiously study the buildings around her. " If that's true I guess we just gotta find out." Naruto said moving next to her. " Down that rocky path hidden by those trees is the place, the tea shop. " Naruto pointed to a white little shop in the distance.

" Lets get going then " Hinata said walking ahead with Naruto close behind her and a mysterious man not too far behind him in the trees.

Before the two entered Naruto handed Hinata a pair of shades.

" What are these for ?" Hinata questioned looking at the shades confusedly.

" If the person that owns this place is an enemy of the Hyugas they won't tell us anything and might even harm you. Naruto took the shades from Hinata and placed them on her gently. " Your eyes are a dead give away so wear this until we are done here."

Hinata nodded. She was surprised at how prepared he was, those criminal justice classes he was taking must have really prepared him for these sort of situations.

Naruto opened the wooden doors to the teashop carefully and was met with a very potient tea scent and dust particles. The shop was a lot older then he initanlly thought the floors creaked with every step the two took. The store itself was packed with a large variety of tea pots and cups with hundreds of designs and shapes. As well as thousands of teas and herbs that were displayed against the walls. It was so tightly packed it was tricky to maneuver through. Naruto took Hinata's hand and wandered around the small shop.

" Hello is anyone here " Naruto called out while looking around.

Hinata swiped at some dust on one of the display shelf's. " Its so dusty it looks like no one has been here for years."

" Yeah the conditions are pretty bad too but i could have sworn when I researched this place it was still active " Naruto said pushing a bell that sat on the front counter.

" You know its very rude to insult someone's shop you rotten kids."

Naruto and Hinata both slightly jumped at the sound of the mysterious voice. Behind the counter now stood a short old woman with snow white buns at the top of her head and tea pots in both hands. Her pale eyes drew Hinata's attention they were almost similar to the hyugas famous eyes but with more vivid pupils and a faint blueish tint to them. It reminded her of the guy she saw at the grocery store.

" What are you two doing just standing and staring either buy something or leave!" the old lady yelled startling the duo.

" Listen there's no reason to yell you old hag ! we just wanted to ask you a few questions your the owner right?" Naruto yelled back.

" Such a disrespectful young man so what if I'm the owner whats it to ya and why should I answer any of your question's! " the old woman yelled.

Hinata saw the situation escalating and was next to approach her. " I apologize for him, please we were just curious about the symbol outside on your sign do you mind telling us its origins?" she said gentlely.

The old lady breathed out sharply " The origins what a strange question why do you need to know that?"

Hinata hesitated and chose her words carefully. " Have this friend who I believe is being targeted by a group who is represented by the same symbol."

Naruto eyes widened he couldn't believe how blunt Hinata was being. This was risky the lady might react negatively and then the whole plan might be ruined. And who knows if she had any idea what they were talking about.

" What ar-" he stopped speaking when Hinata lifted a hand to silence him.

The old lady looked up at Hinata with seriousness. " Remove your glasses young lady."

Naruto panicked even further, she was on to them. His stomach dropped when he saw Hinata actually complying. What was she thinking?

Hinata felt no fear what so ever though there was seriousness in the old ladies gaze she felt no hostility emulating from her. She revealed her eyes to the old lady and was surprise to see her emotionless.

The old lady then lifted a hand to Hinata's cheek " Oh you poor thing its already begun hasn't it."

" What do you mean? " Naruto said approaching the two.

The old lady removed her hand from Hinata's face and faced them both.

" Well since you seem to have more manners than your boyfriend over there I shall tell you young Hyuga " the old lady said ignoring Naruto.

" You speak of a friend that had an encounter with some one who bares the moon symbol I assume you are speaking of your self" the old lady said reaching for something behind the counter.

" Yes I am but I am not sure why" Hinata said.

The old lady pulled out a white mask and placed it on the counter " It was someone wearing this mask who attacked you right with impeccable agility too right ?"

Naruto and Hinata both looked at each other that was the exact mask Hinata saw the mysterious man wearing the night of the attack.

" Y-yes" Hinata's heart began beating rapidly, " But H-how?"

The old lady became serious once again " I see then unfortunately You are in grave danger young lady it seems the gekkou spys are after you." Hinata and Naruto were both frozen, some dangerous people were targeting her?

" The Gekkou spy's who are they " Naruto said trying his hardest to remain calm.

" A group that works for a forgotten family that once held a alot of power in konaha and in a way still does. Once given an order they are relentless and do whatevers needed to accomplish their mission especially one that involves a Hyuga " said the old lady.

" And you young man will not make her any safer a man with out noble blood courting a Hyuga that will only futher enrage them and their life will also be in danger but then again you might be the only one who can help save her ."

" But he's not m-" Hinata's mouth was covered by Naruto's hand.

" Who are these Gekkou spy's leaders and why are they targeting the Hyugas and how can I stop them " Naruto blurted out. " I'm guessing the cops are no help in this situation.

The old lady shook her head " Correct these people work behind the scenes law enforcement is like puddy in their hands." The woman once again reached under the counter and pulled out what appeared to be a moon stone and a map. " The these people have a great hatred for the hyugas that has only grown over the years , the only way to stop them is to get to them first. She then began marking points on the map with the stone.

" W-why are you helping us how do you know all these things " Hinata said watching the woman's movements.

The old woman finished her marking and smiled at Hinata. " Because I'm tired of all this hatred and fighting between family's, you two also remind me of my son and his wife." The old woman pushed the map towards the two.

" As for the reason I too am a part of that forgotten family known as the O-" The opening of the front door intrupted the old lady sentence. All three turned to look at the unexpected visitor. A tall man with a hood over his head and tinted glasses. He look dead at Hinata and she couldn't help but stare back after all he was dressed quite strange.

A force on her hand caught her attention and drew her focus back. The old lady looked at her intensely and handed her the moon stone and the map to Naruto. She then mouthed the word leave now surprising the two.

" I'm glad I could help you two enjoy those new herbal tea samples " the old woman said handing them a bag as well. Hinata understood the women's hints and placed the stone along with map into the bag and a with Naruto quickly left through the back exit with out looking back.

" Why are you getting involved Runa you know our great leader would not be too fond of your meddling " the man said removing his glasses and hood. The old woman refused to make eye contact though she could feel the heat of his gaze piercing her back. The man with hair colored that mirrored her grew impatience and yanked her arm forcing her to face him.

" You dare ignore your superior don't assume I'll give you mercy because your an old woman." The paled eyed woman winced in pain as she felt his grip tightened.

The man got closer and yelled in the woman's face " Answer me damn it what are your intentions!?"

" To put an end to this prolonged battle between the Hyugas and Otusuki's" she finally yelled out. The man grew silent and lightened his grip in response. The woman finally look at the man with glazed eyes.

" Don't you see the destruction this has caused. All because of what happened in the past we are all forced to live in hiding. Families ripped apart crime poisoning our once great name all for what. Don't you see us trying to hurt them is just hurting us." The woman removed the mans hand from her wrist and held it.

" Kazuki aren't you tired of serving that foolish leader and his insane son, please just stop it" the woman begged. The mans eyes widened but quickly hardened again. He slapped the woman's hand away as if it was burning him.

" Shut up you you have no idea what pain the Hyugas caused my family!" he yelled. He quickly placed his shades and hood back on and ran towards the back exit, but before leaving and faced the old woman one last time.

" I will get my revenge and don't you dare think I won't report this incident to the master and young lord," and with that he left after Naruto and Hinata.

The old woman could only stare at the spot he once stood " My what a fool you've grown up to be kazuki."

NHNHNHNHNHNNHNHNH

" Hinata wait why are you running " Naruto called out running right behind Hinata.

Hinata looked behind Naruto as she was running to see if they were being followed. " Didn't you notice that lady was trying to warn us about something. As soon as that man came into the shop she told us to leave," Hinata said in between breaths.

Naruto sped up so he was running right beside her " So you think that man was-

" Exactly the man who attacked me we have to get out of here we don't know what his intentions are" she said. Just then Hinata felt a huge weight over her body and she dropped to her knees. Luckily Naruto was able to catch her before she hit the gravel.

" I was afraid this might happen you over worked your body" Naruto said pulling her into his arms. Hinata growled in pain as he lifted her up. Naruto noticed his hand turn a reddish color and examined it. It was blood.

Naruto panicked and studied Hinata's body, " Hinata your side the wound has opened up again, damn it this is my fault all this running you've had to do because of me."

" Never mind that he's coming we have to go now " Hinata said weakly.

Naruto gritted his teeth but listened and ran as fast as he could with Hinata held tightly in his arms. Soon Naruto's car was in sight and a wave of relief hit him.

" Oh thank god were almost there Hinata " Naruto said speeding up, but Hinata's focus was else where. There not too far away was a familiar white car.

" T-That Car " Hinata said in a hush tone.

Naruto came to a hault in front of his car, " What is it are you okay?"

" That car its been following us ever since the grocery store" Hinata said as Naruto helped her into the car.

Naruto breathed out harshly" Shit, That bastard, we better be careful" Naruto said starting his car up as fast as possible. He was backing out of his current parking position when he noticed the tree branches above him began to shake voliently. It only took a glimince of white for him realise what was going on.

" Crap he's already here he's been here listening" Naruto said now speeding away. " This guys good I didn't even hear him he defiantly has been through some special training."

Hinata slowly turned around to look into the rear window. She could see the faint silloute of a man entering the white car in the distance. " W-what are we gonna do he's following u-" Hinsta side roared in pain causing her to aburtly end her sentence.

" Hinata !" Naruto yelled in worry. He then grew silent and a serge of determination flooded his body. " Just hang on Hinata I'm gonna get us some where safe but first we have to lose this guy."

Naruto stepped hard on the gas and sped off. The man quickly followed and a chase began. Hinata already feeling quisy from her loss of blood held tightly onto the bar above the window awkwardly with her functioning hand and prayed for safety. While Naruto eyes stayed glued to the road winding down different paths hoping to distract the man. But the man was persistent following Naruto's movements perfectly. That left Naruto no choice but to go on the public roads where tons of cars and trucks passed and fast driving and danger collided.

Naruto snarled at the white cars refection in the mirror and tightened his seat belt. " Alright asshole lets go" Naruto said to the reflection. And with that he entered a road packed with cars and trucks and weaved in between lanes. Hinata's ears rang from what seemed like thousands of cars honking their horns at the two cars. But that did not stop Naruto, he knew with the correct timing and skill he'd lose the white car in the sea of traffic.

" Sir ive unfortunately been spotted by the target and her partner" the man said into his headset. " Yes I apologize but I am still on their tail" the man paused awaiting a response. " Yes I will I won't let her out of my sights." Then the man switched lanes so he was right on Naruto's bumper.

Naruto growled in frustration while Hinata closed her eyes tightly hoping that if she didn't look her heart would stop beating so fast. But soon Naruto saw an opportunity an exit was approaching and four trucks a head of him were in a box like formation. If Naruto could get in the middle of the formation, at the last second he could cut off one of the trucks and get off on the approaching exit leaving the mystery man boxed in and unable to switch lanes.

It was very risky and would require perfect time management but Naruto was getting desperate. All this shifting back and forth might cause Hinata's injuries to get worst and he wouldn't be able to forgive himself. So with a deep breath and quick prayer to his parents he sped up so he was in the middle of the boxed trucks. Like he suspected the white car followed. Now all he had to do was wait till the exit came and the perfect time to cut one of the trucks off with out getting into an accident... again.

The exit soon came into his sights and he leaned forward to get a better look at the truck he was getting ready to cut off. He also glance back at the white car that was riding his bumper. He noticed the truck he was trying to cut off was slowing down a bit leaving just enough space. It was now or never. Naruto quickly slid his car through the small space earning him a loud honk from the truck driver. But Naruto didn't care, he quickly crossed into the exit and sped down it. The white car, not having enough space to cross as well was stuck just as Naruto suspected and faded into the distance.

Naruto couldn't contain his excitment, " HELL ya take that you fucking bastered " he yelled practically jumping in his own seat. " " Phewwww man I'm good Hinata did you see that! "

Hinata's reaction however was the complete opposite. She clunged to the car door and her seat belt like a new born baby did to its mother. Her whole body shook, her hair was messy from the rough driving going in all directions including in her mouth and her eyes remained tightly shut and her teeth clenched.

Naruto was stuck between wanting to laugh at her and comfort her at the same time so instead looked back and forth between the road and her in silence. Even though he wasn't driving as fast as he was she still sat frozen in that position like a statue.

" Hinata we are safe you can st- pffsht" a small burst of laughter escaped Narutos lips. He made up his mind he found it humorous. He swallowed and recomposed himself. " You can stop" he said in weird deeper tone trying to suppress his laughter.

Hinata shifted and opened one eye scanning her surrounding until her eyes landed on Narutos face. As soon as the too made eye contact Naruto lost it and laughed loud and obnoxiously.

" You look like you just survived being sucked up into a tonardo " Naruto said now turning red from laughter.

Hinata however became annoyed " T-that's because it you you drive like a 5 year old race car driver we could have died you know!" Hinata yelled.

" Your right my bad " Naruto said wiping tears from the corner of his eyes with one hand. " But you have to admit I was pretty freaking amazing just now that last move i pulled saved our asses."

" Yeah what ever " Hinata then slouched in her seat and crossed her arms.

Naruto glanced over at her and pouted " Aw don't be that way." he then used one hand to try and poke her face, to which she fought and eventually slapped away. The sudden movement however caused a familiar pain to shoot up Hinata side. She quickly sat up and examined her side. The blood stain had grew in size.

Naruto caught Hinata looking at her side and felt his stomach drop. " It opened up more didn't it, shit " Naruto cursed becoming serious once again. " Don't worry were almost there and we'll get you patched up."

Hinata raised an eyebrow " Almost there... where are we going? "

Naruto looked over at her and slightly smiled " Some where safe until we can figure out what to do from here."

" You could say were going to go visit an old teacher of mine."


	13. Shelter from the coming storm

**Authors Note** : Hiya Guys its me Cat its been months I know and I'm sorry about that. I notice a lot of people in the comments concerned about my uploads and i want to say first thank you I never imagined people to like this story so much it really makes me happy that your really eargly awaiting the next chapters that means I'm doing ok as a writer. But unfortunately like I said in my last authors note my life is very busy right now so uploads are going to be less then usual until summer and I too and bummed about that. Its not that Ive lost interest in writing the story I love this story its just I don't have time to write like I use to. So I beg of you guys to be patience I'm really sorry I will post when I can thanks once again. Still i hope you enjoy these chapters when I do.

 **Disclaimer: Love this series Naruto but its not mine its Masashi Kishimotos and he's not selling it I checked so I just own this fic**

* * *

Fear. He sat straight up in his seat. His throat was dry, his fists clenched and nothing but the sound of shoes pacing back and forth filled the room. He said all he could say, nothing but the honest truth. What else could he do? Soon a pair of legs stopped in front of him. He forced his eyes shut with an inhale and a trail of sweat slid from his forehead and dripped at his chin. It was time.

" So if I understand correctly you've not only possibly leaked your identity and my own, you've also lost the girl and have no idea where she is?"

A man with white hair and pale eyes removed his mask and let it drop to the floor. His eyes met his superiors enraged ones and he nodded.

His young superior let out a sarcastic chuckle. " AND she is still with the blond one correct?"

The man hesitated but with a swallow he spoke. " Ye-" his speech abruptly ended with a hard slap across the face. His tongue poked at a fresh mouth wound.

" That's the second time you have failed me Kazuki I am losing my patience with you!"

" Please Toneri-sama sir I know I've made mistakes but you know more than anyone I'm willing to do anything that involves ruining the Hyuga. I underestimated that blond fellow I-it won't happen again. I'll find them i swear!" Kazuki begged bowing his head.

Toneri only became angrier seeing his pleading. He snatched a chuck of Kazuki's hair and violently forced his head up to face him.

" Why should I trust you, you've only provided me with empty promises and luke warm actions!" Toneri yelled in his face. He yanked Kazuki from his chair and forced him onto his knees.

" Your worthless I should have taken care of this myself now she's in that pests web yet again after months of unraveling." Toneri delivered a hard blow to Kazuki's face with his free hand.

" It is going to take forever to have her complete trust now do you realize that you fool! especially with that idiot in her ear again!" Toneri raged punching Kazuki again in his jaw.

" How will she ever be mine like this TELL ME!"

Kazuki looked up at Toneri in shock. Toneri caught himself and covered his mouth with his hands. He had slipped up.

" Sir did you just say-"

Toneri kicked Kazuki in the stomach. Causing him to fall over clutching his abdomen. Not a stitch of emotion entered his face as Toneri watched Kazuki squirm and roll in pain. He then knelt next to him.

" Not a word of what you heard will go to my father do i make myself clear?" Toneri said in a low sinister tone.

" Sir why? t-the Hyuga's are our sworn enemies why w-would you fall in love with one?" Kazuki croaked in pain.

" That's none of your business and if you tell my father I will do worst to you then the Hyuga's did to your family!" Toneri said stepping on Kazuki's hand. Kazuki roared in pain as he felt his fingers begin to break.

" S-Sir wait I think I have information t-that might be beneficial to us both!"

Toneri released the pressure on his foot. " Oh?"

" I went to t-the girl's home to t-try to find her and saw the mail deliverer put something very extravagant into her mail box... l-look over there in that-that folder " Kazuki said between harsh breaths.

Toneri followed Kazuki's gaze to a folder on the nearby coffee table. He grabbed it and flipped through its contents.

" What is this garbage?"

" They are marriage proposals t-the Hyugas are trying to marry the girl off... It doesn't appear like anything is definite, here's your opportunity to meddle."

Toneri did not respond and turned around " Find them at once." He then quickly left the room with the folder in hand.

A smile appeared on Kazuki's face though he was in horrible pain. He would still get his revenge.

NHNNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNH

" Are you sure you don't want me to carry you?" Naruto said helping Hinata limp up the path to an old house.

Hinata forced a smile, " No it will only make the wound worst I'll be fine," she said. But truthfully she was concerned, she was becoming light headed and sweating profusely. But she didn't want to worry Naruto and soon they would be getting help anyway.

" So this is where your teacher lives? its such a wooded area and it doesn't appear like many people live here" Hinata said changing the subject.

Naruto smiled " Well he does kind of like being alone so this area is perfect for him."

The pair walked up four creaky old steps before they reached the front door. Naruto then helped Hinata into a chair next to it and began knocking. He waited but there was no response or even a sound. Annoyed he knocked again, this time louder. " Hey i know your in there, get up its me!" Naruto shouted causing Hinata to flinch.

" Maybe he's not home" Hinata said cupping her now ringing ears.

Naruto fanned away her comment. " Nah he's there he's probably in his room past out spooning a big bottle of sake...again." Naruto leaped down the stairs and started walking towards a tree. " I'll be right back."

Hinata's eyes nearly popped out of her head. What was he doing!? Was he really going to attempt to climb that tree to get in Hinata watched as Naruto in a almost monkey like fashion climb the tree with little to no effort.

" Hey isn't that a bit dangerous maybe you shouldn't ?"

" Relax Hinata i've done this more times then I'd like to admit" Naruto yelled as he opened a window and hopped inside.

Hinata became extremely uneasy as she sat there and waited. This just seemed wrong. To just barge into someone's house was rude and dangerous. What if he scared the teacher and he attacked Naruto in self defense. Suddenly loud yells and crashing sounds emerged from the house scaring Hinata.

She forced her self up in a state of panic and began knocking rapidly. " Naruto-kun are you okay whats going on in there!" she yelled. But received no response. The loud noise suddenly disappeared intensified the anxiety in Hinata's body. Her eyes shifted back and forth, her fingers ran through her hair, as she tried to figure out what to do. She looked at the tree and then placed her hand on her side. She might worsen her wound, but she had to do something.

She hadn't taken one step off the porch yet when she heard the door open behind her. Naruto stood there with a confused lopsided smile. " Where you going ? I got the door open."

Hinata spun around, relief staining her face. "Oh thank god." The relief caused her to become thoughtless as her arms stretched out to hug him but, she caught her self and cupped his cheeks instead. " I thought some thing horrible happened to you."

Naruto's hands itched to go around her waist but settled on top of hers. " Your such a worrier I said it was fine." he said with a smile.

The sound of someone clearing their throat separated the two. Hinata's eyes met with a tall man with spiky white hair so long that she was sure it would touch the ground if it weren't in a pony tail. His eyes then traveled from her face to her toes slowly and everything in between causing a shiver to roll down her spine. That once curious stare turned incredibly lewd in a matter of seconds. Hinata hid behind Naruto now feeling very uncomfortable.

" Well well well what do we have here kid you brought me a present for all those years of hard training " the older man said looking dead at Hinata.

Naruto growled and angerly marched over to the man. " Don't talk about her like that, listen she isn't one of those gross women you bring here she's my friend and if you even think about doing anything to her I will hurt you... get it?" Naruto said in a very stern voice.

" Woah Woah hostile much? the way your talking your making your pretty friend over there think I'm some sort of pervert" the man said with a smirk.

Naruto glared at him " That's because you are!"

The man ignored him and pushed him aside. He made his way over to Hinata and extended a hand to her. " Don't let him fool you I'm not like that I'm Jiraiya, that brats teacher. Taught him and his father everything there is to know about fighting or self defense if you wanna be technical. And who might you be?"

Hinata hesitantly put her hand in his and spoke very nervously " H-Hinata.."

The second her hand touched his that lewd expression reappeared " Wow such a cute voice to match that nice body of yours and what soft hands " Jiraiya said rolling his thumb on top of her hand. Hinata gasped and quickly retracted her hand from his.

" Now Now young lady no need to be afraid I just appreciate beautiful women like your self. I'm not gonna hurt you in fact

you would be great study material " Jiraiya said creppily reaching out to her.

Naruto was quick to act grabbing Jiraiya by the collar, " What did I just say you perverted bastared! " Naruto yelled in his face.

" Relax kid jeez I just think she's perfect for my latest novel, all I need now is her measurements" Jiaraya said with no shame.

Naruto lifted a fist to him but Jiraiya caught it. Then in seconds swept his foot under Naruto's causing him to fall forward , giving him an opportunity to grab Naruto's wrist and twist his arm behind his back. Naruto simply blinked as he now stared at the floor.

" Hurt me pffst yeah right do you even remember what I taught you kid?"

A loud thud drew the attention of the two towards the front door. There laid Hinata who appeared now completely unconscious. The some what playful atmosphere dissapered in that very moment.

" Hinata!" Naruto yelled as he rushed to her side. He laid her in his lap and placed a hand to her forhead.

" She's burning up, her wound must be making her feverish" Naruto cursed under his breath and lifted her up in his arms.

Jiraiya watched as Naruto got up and started walking quickly down the hall way. " Wound? What are you talking about? And where are you going kid?" Jiraiya asked worry taking over him.

" I'm taking her to the guest bedroom I don't have much medical training but I have to try something.

" Medical training? Wait now just hold on kid-" By the time jiraya was half way through his sentence Naruto had already disappeared into the room. Jiraya let out an exhausted sigh " That boy never listens." He then jogged after Naruto.

Naruto wasted no time, he quickly laid Hinata down on the bed and took off her coat. But when he got to her sweater he hesitated. He knew before he did anything he had to examine the wound which meant he had to undress her a bit. This was definitely not the first time he'd undressed a girl, but it was just something about taking off his friends slash crushes clothes while she was unconscious that did not sit well with if she woke up in the middle of it and thought he was some sort of perv or something.

Still he presumed he would have to push these thoughts to the side, after all this was a life or death situation. He slowly but carefully rolled up Hinata's top revealing her stomach. Then slowly turned her on her side. A small groan escaped her lips as he did this.

" Sorry Hinata" he whispered as his hand delicately traced her side for the wound. His fingers grazed a rough purplish spot on her skin and his eyes followed the points where the skin cracked to the center. There in the middle of the wound was a freshly torn gash, but with no bleeding.

The door busted open seconds later with a heavy breathing Jiraiya standing angrly in the door way. " Your really reckless kid you know that I could help to ya know."

" Pervy Sage " Naruto said spinning around in a panic, " Hinata..I think she's bleeding internally! I don't know what to do... hospitals are miles away from here... I should have went there first."

Jiraiya watched as Naruto practically tore himself up from the inside. This was a first for him, Naruto had always been that bratty kid who didn't really care about anything. Sure with time he gained friends and a sense of belonging, but there was always that coldness hidden in his eyes that screamed loneliness. He had even confided to Jiraiya that he felt sometimes that he was born to be alone. Jiraiya hadn't seen him get this upset over anyone since his parents death. Even when his best friend Sasuke went down a dark path and he thought he would never return, it couldn't compare to the fear in his eyes right now.

This girl must have to be someone very special to him. Jiraya walked over to Naruto and gripped his shoulder snapping him out of his panic frenzy. " Listen to me you've gotta relax ok " Jiraiya said in a serious tone. Naruto look wide eyed at Jiraiya, but he nodded.

" I think I can help her but i need you to get something. Under my bed grab that red box I use to bring with me during our training sessions hurry and bring it here but be very careful with it."

Naruto didn't even respond he just turned around and ran out the room. Once in Jiraiya's room he dove to floor and began frantically searching for the box. Under Jiraiya's bed was a sea of cluttered mess. Bottles, magazines and just pure garbage worked as a barrier as the box was just barely in view. And Naruto thought he was messy.

Some how he was able to get it and listening to Jiraiya's suggestions he was very careful when caring the box. Well as careful as someone running down a hall way to save some one from potential death could be. He reentered the room to see Jiraiya patting down Hinata with a wet rag.

" That's it boy now bring it here we have to hurry" Jiraiya called out extending his hand to him. Naruto did so and watched as Jiraiya open the box. Inside was viles and bottles of different sizes and shapes.

" Damn it kid I said be careful look at all these cracks chemicals mixing can be a serious hazard you know " Jiraiya yelled as he pulled out a vile of yellow fluid.

" We will worry about that another time, what is that stuff in your hand?" Naruto asked.

" This ? A little Homeopathic remedy a buddy of mine wipped up.

Its made from wild Geranium and Yarrow seed, those are plants if you didn't know," Jiraiya explained as he ripped the top off the vile with his teeth.

He then poured the liquid into a cloth and dabbed it onto Hinata's wound. " After years of training little idiots like your self you gotta be prepared for any injury I can't be getting sued now my book revenue can't cover that."

Jiraiya stood up and moved away from Hinata " She should be better now just bandage her up will ya?"

Naruto quickly rushed to Hinata's side. He studied her face, she appeared much more relaxed and her breathing had stabilized. Naruto let out a sigh of relief and rested his head on the edge of the bed. His hand slowly made his way to hers and then gently rested on top. Her body temperature had even normalize. " Thank god your gonna be ok "Naruto whispered.

A smile appeared on Jiraiya's face surprising even himself. He quickly shook it off though. " Kid Bandage the wounds. Exposure to oxygen right now will absorb the tonic and she'll get sick again."

That's all it took to get Naruto moving again and he raced out the door to get bandages.

Jiraiya couldn't help but chuckle watching him. He had really grown up... Well some what.

NHNHNHNHNHHNH

Naruto took one last look at Hinata before closing the door to the guest room. He then joined Jiraiya on the couch with out a word.

" You done staring at her" Jiraiya asked, to in which he received no response.

Jiraiya looked at the shell that once was Naruto with a an arched brow.

" Do want something to drink, water? Tea? maybe a few Beers cause boy do you look like you could use some."

To that he also received no answer and Jiraiya let out a sigh of annoyonce.

" Oh so now your not gonna reply that's fun."

Jiraiya folded his hands behind his head. " So let me get this straight, you come into my house- wait no break into my house. Wake me up from a wonderful dream scaring me half to death, saying you need my help. Then you bring some girl a gorgeous girl into my living room she passes out onto my floor due to some internal injuries and now YOUR NOT GONNA TEll ME HOW YOU GOT TO THIS POINT. ARE YOU NUTS!" Jiraiya yelled out now facing Naruto.

" I'm pretty sure your parents didn't drop you as a baby so what's up with you kid."

Naruto glared at Jiraiya " Since your gonna be so damn annoying about it i guess I might as well tell you, but don't tell this to anyone until I know where both safe."

Jiraiya ignored his crude comments and put his hands behind his ears, " I'm listening."

NHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHA

Hinata's eyes opened to an empty white room. Her eyes scanned her surroundings but when her body tried to follow she found herself unable to move. She panicked and fought furiously but her body stayed put. She looked down at her toes to find them bare and the rest of her body under the same circumstances. Where was she? What was going on? she thought. As she did she was surprised to hear her thoughts echo through out the room. Her mouth opened to speak but no words came out but when she thought them she could hear herself. This only added to her terror.

" Hello is anyone there?" Hinata said in her mind. A sudden rush of pain hit her head and a light from the wall in front of her that nearly blinded her emerged. That light began shooting through her in rectangular chunks. As each stream of light hit her bare body a memory entered her mind.

 ** _Memory_**

" _Hinata you and i are more similar than I thought we both have our own issues and our own sense of what its like to be judged and to be lonely. At first i thought you were some weird shy girl that happened to be in most of my classes but ya know you turned out to br pretty cool"_

" _What do you mean of course that's a compliment dummy...Hey stop talking crap under your breath come here! Don't you run away!_

 ** _Memory_**

" _Come on Hinata lets go on that ride I heard its really fast and fun"_

" _What your scared really!? Your such a baby come onnn look i'll hold your hand so you won't be so afraid ok."_

 ** _Memory_**

" _Hey Hinata what should i get Sakura for White day? I was thinking if i got her a gift she might start to like me hehee"_

 _" Huh? Why are you sulking don't worry i'll get you a gift too i wouldn't forget about my best friend like that."_

 ** _Memory_**

 _" Yeah I'm one hundred percent serious I'm over Sakura I realised there's no point in chasing her when she'll only have eyes for sasuke. Plus that teme kinda likes her back even though he hasn't come out and said it. "_

 _" But I'm fine trust me...no I'm not gonna cry... No I don't want a hug. Hey did you hear me I said i don't want a hug- Hey! that tickles...Hinata stop!"_

 ** _Memory_**

" _Like ? Why are you saying that all of a sudden i like you too of course your like my best friend."_

 ** _Memory_**

" _Man your busy again? Do you even have free time anymore? I might be exaggerating a bit here but its almost like your distancing your self from me."_

 ** _Memory_**

" _The others told me you moved away. Why didn't you tell me i know we've both been busy but I'm still your Friend don't you think i had the right to know! where are you? please talk to me answer the phone Hinata!"_

 ** _Memory end_**

Pools of tears leaked from Hinata's eyes, dancing along the streams of light passing her. She could think nothing but the words I'm sorry. Her chest began to heat as memories hit her body faster. Images of her crying and getting advice from her friends came swirling past her.

" I'm gonna tell him today, today I'll let him know the feelings I have for him" was all Hinata could hear booming in her ears. The sickening images of girlfriends and affections towards Sakura and That horrid day of rejection cut through her like swords.

All the pain she felt being in love overwhelmed her body and the room changed from white to black. Each piercing thought of being labeled as friend began to peel away at her skin until Hinata could see nothing but rotting muscle where her feet use to be. She was at her limit the pain was too overwhelming. Her mind screamed a few last bitter words " That's right I will always be your friend Naruto-kun no matter what." And then darkness.

NHNHNHNHNHNH

Hinata awoke gasping for fresh air. She was in a room. A regular room with windows a bed and other furniture. She quickly looked at her hand and moved her fingers. She was relieved to see they could move and where no longer chunks of broken bone and rotting muscle. It was just a dream or night mare rather a very scary one.

Soon reality caught up with her and she began coughing furiously she looked to the bed side to find a glass of water and chugged it. She then lifted up her covers to see her side neatly bandaged up. That was right, the last thing she remembered was watching Naruto and Jiraiya fight before everything when black. She must have passed out. But where was every one?

Hinata slowly eased her way out of the bed, careful not to put much pressure on her still sprung wrist. Then slowly walked to the door, she was surprised her side no longer hurt when she walked. Low voices whispered from the other side and Hinata gently pressed her ear against the door to hear the conversation that was taking place.

" Wow kid you sure do have yourself in a bind"

" Yeah guess drama follows me where ever I go huh...any thoughts?"

Jiraiya lifted a fist and pushed it into Naruto's chest " Trust this and use this" Jiraiya then poked Naruto's forhead.

" That scroll is a map and it appears there's places marked on there by numbers. My best guess is go to the placed marked number one and bring that moon stone thing it might be important. "

Jirayia's face became serious again, " Also I don't think its a good idea to hide this from your friends in fact I think they can help in this situation you need as many eyes as possible on that Hinata girl. I'm not sure what they want with her but I can guarantee they'll do anything to find her again. "

" With that said your welcomed to stay as long as you want" He said with a big grin.

Naruto mirrored his smile and gave Jiraiya a fist bump " Thanks your alright sometimes Pervy sage "

" Keep calling me that and I might change my mind" Jiraiya growled " And about that other situation any ideas on what your gonna do you like her right?"

Narutos eyes widened and a sort of blush crept along his cheeks " Y-yeah but I'm not ready yet I still need time I'm not sure if she has someone she's interested in or not."

" Wow your actually blushing she's really got you hooked damn.. well I approve so far."

Naruto rolled his eyes but smiled " Not that I needed your approval, but yeah its really different this time ive never felt this strongly about someone its like this feeling has always been in me and I'm just now realising it."

Jiraiya once again felt the urge to smile seeing how passionate Naruto was about this. " It sounds like your denseness was just blocking your true feelings "

" Hey!" Naruto and Jiraiya then started laughing together while a confused someone listen from the other side.

Hinata could not believe her ears. Her hands intersected over her mouth in utter shock and she slid along the door untill she sat flat on the floor. She knew this could be a possibility but she suppose the reality of it just hit her. When did this happen ? Why didn't he say anything about it? And why most importantly did it hurt so bad. Hinata swallowed back her pointless tears and took a deep breath. She had to except it, after all this was bond to happen.

A plastic smile spread across her face " I'm happy for you Naruto-kun," she whispered, though some where in her heart she knew that wasn't true. And she hated her self for it, because she realized these feelings she thought she was ridding herself of had yet again resurfaced and she had made no progress after all.

Just then the sound of foot steps sent Hinata into a frenzy as she quickly climbed back into the bed and shut her eyes. She did not want Naruto to know she was listening. The conversation its self was too pain ful for her at the moment.

Her mind went wild as she clenched her eyes shut. She wondered why she continued to have these lingering feelings in the first place. Every time she thought she was done with him he always found a way back into her heart. He was like a deep cut that could never really heal. Why couldn't she get over him? Could she ever get over him? This all seemed like and endless loop of affections. She was over him and then there was distance between them then he got close to her again and the feelings returned. Avoiding didn't work, lying didn't work, distractions didn't work. So what now?

The door opened with a creak and Hinata could feel the light from the outside hit her body.

" She's still asleep, I thought for sure she'd be awake by now. Pervy sage should we be worried ?" Naruto said turning to Jiraya.

Jiraya scratched his chin " Well the medicine does take a while to fully sink in, she could also be tired."

Naruto slowly walked over to the bed and leaned over. Hinata could feel his body heat hovering over her. It took everything in her not to twitch. Naruto studied her face checking for any discomfort, then placed a hand on her forhead.

" Her temperature has gone down even more that's good." He then abruptly lifted the blanket surprising Hinata but she still managed remained in character. But not for very long. She felt his hands grip the end of her sweater and she fought to remain calm. He rolled it to expose her side and felt it. Hinata lost it, she shifted and a small yelped escaped her lips.

Naruto's eyes shot up and stared at her face. Hinata quickly returned her face to normal but his eyes never left her face for a second. Her heart began racing.

" Hey pervy sage I'll catch up with you in a moment I want to stay here for a bit."

Jiraiya crinkled his brows, in confusion but figured there was no point in questioning the stubborned blond. He shrugged his shoulders and turned on a light in the room before leaving. Leaving Hinata feeling even more expose.

Unknown to Hinata, Naruto stood right beside her with his arms crossed and a smirk plastered on his face. He now knew she was awake.

" Its a good thing he left now I can totally take advantage of Hinata" Naruto acted out. Hinata instantly felt her body tense and fear plague her heart. Naruto's smirk grew as he then very boldly walked over to the other side of the bed and climbed in.

" Man its sure been a while since I've...well been with a girl and what a perfect opportunity " Naruto said as he raced a hand up her arm. He felt goose bumps begin to sprout. Hinata couldn't believe what she was hearing, was he really gonna try to... While she was knocked out? Was this even Naruto she was hearing right now?

Naruto tried desperately to contain his laughter as he gently traced his fingers along her jaw " Sure shes my friend but She so strung out on medicine I bet she won't even feel a thing." He then brought his face close to her neck and put a hand on her stomach. " Heck this will probably be better then the time with sasuke."

Hinata had heard enough. " STOP IT!" She sprung up pushing Naruto off with all the strength she could, sending him flying off the bed and screamed to the top of her lungs.

Naruto landed on the floor with a loud thud his head just missing the book case that lined the wall. Hinata nearly took off running but stopped when Naruto called out to her.

" Ouch Hinata wait I was just kidding I wasn't gonna do anything" Naruto called out laughing from the curled up position he was on the floor. Hinata not taking any chances grabbed a pillow from off the bed and slowly approached him.

" What the hell do you mean?" she asked in a tone he had rarely heard her use, the kind that made your ears sting.

" I knew you were awake I just wanted to see how long you were gonna keep up this act" Naruto said now sitting up and rubbing his back. " Ow..you really got some strength glad to see your feeling better but I coulda smash my head open on that book case ya know."

" What is going on in here!" Jiraiya yelled bursting into the room. His eyes moved back and forth from Naruto and the very pist Hinata. Jiraiya pinched the bridge of his nose " I leave you for five minutes..."

" Relax It's not what it looks like you old turd" Naruto yelled in annoyance. He quickly turnt his attention back on Hinata. " I'm sorry maybe my joke was a little much... But did you really think I would do something like that and with Sasuke too? "

Hinata rolled her eyes and let out of sigh, " That's not the point." Hinata looked at Naruto as she tried to formulate her next sentence, but found it difficult to look him in the eyes. It appeared she was more effected by this news then she had anticipated. So Instead she pretended to examine her side as she spoke, " Any way now that I'm awake w-what should we do i don't think its safe for me to go home at the moment.

Naruto got up from the ground and sat next to her. " Guess were stuck here for a while...when you were out me and Pervy sage were talking. That paper that old lady gave us according to him is some sort of map."

Hinata's eyes widened " A map? Why would she give us something like that ? what could we do with it? "

Naruto scratched his head " See that's what I was wondering, but then I remembered how crazy she got when that guy came into the store so maybe she didn't have time to tell us."

Hinata sighed, " Well I guess she wouldn't have gave it to us with out some purpose we must still have some use for the map."

Naruto nodded " That's right Pervy sage over here suggested that we go to the locations she marked off and start from there, but there's a price."

" What do you mean price?" Hinata asked in confusion.

Naruto looked over at Jiraiya who immediately shut the door leaving them alone. " Coward," Naruto mummbled. He glanced back to Hinata who stared back at him awaiting his response with anticipation.

Naruto swallowed and his eye contact wavered as he prepared to speak. "Okay well ya see ..Me and Jiraiya were talking and...uh... came to the conclusion that it would be the best for your safety if we..." he paused in hesitation and looked at Hinata once again before looking at the ground.

" Tell the others about your situation."

Hinata's head snapped up and her heart raced hearing this. Tell her friends? How could she? It was already bad enough that Naruto knew. She barely knew anything about her attacker but hearing that he is some kind of spy didn't bring her any more comfort. Who knew how life threatening this could get. She told them she wouldn't keep anything from them again yet she was doing the same thing, but she did it for the great of good. She didn't want them to get involed in this.

Hinata's mouth opened as she struggled to get her words out, " I -I can't do that " she stuttered. " I already feel bad that you and your teacher are now involed in this, I can't risk anyone else getting hurt because of me."

Naruto frowned, he knew this was difficult for Hinata, but Jiraiya made a great point the more people watching her the safer she would be. Yet she also made a valid point this was becoming more dangerous every day. Naruto too was at a lost for words. He glanced at Hinata, she was looking at her toes and shaking. She was probably scared about what was to come and to be honest he was a bit too.

Naruto took her functioning hand into his and squeezed it tight. " Hinata...I know this is risky but you have to trust me." He looked straight at Hinata who still didn't look away from her toes.

" We don't have to tell everyone yet maybe just Sasuke and Sakura-chan they have the most connections. Sakura's family has huge medical background and Sasukes family use to be apart of the police force they might come in handy."

Hinata did not answer or move she just remained in the same position.

Naruto sighed and flopped backwards onto the bed. " Its hard...its so hard." Naruto placed his free arm over his eyes and took another deep breath." But I just want to protect you no matter what even if it gets me hurt in the end...Hinata do you get it? Do you hear me?" He peeked at her from under his arm to see no change.

Hinata then suddenly joined Naruto and flopped backwards onto the bed next to him. She turned onto her side and faced Naruto. Her lavender stare and almost too close proximity caused his heart to beat rapidly.

" You've always been that way ever since I met you.. putting everyone else first before yourself. Why can't you just let me handle this on my own... And protect you " Hinata said in a sweet whisper before smiling. " I'd love to help you at least once."

Naruto removed his arm from his face and laughed. " Is that how you see it?" He rolled over onto his side to face her. " You've already helped me more then you will ever know. That's why I will do whatever it takes to make sure your safe."

Hinata blushed looking back into Naruto's bright blue eyes. The butterflies in her stomach became overwhelming and she was forced to rolled onto her back and cover her face with her hands.

Naruto became alarmed and shifted his position. " What was that too cheesy? ...argh damn I knew it ...I just didn't know any other way to fraze it i uh what i meant to say was -"

Hinata pressed a finger to his lips and flipped back onto her side. Naruto was greeted with a beautiful smile. " Do you even realize how great of an influence your words has over me?"

Naruto felt his face begin to turn red. It wasn't fair, how could she look at him like that and not expect him not to want to kiss her. He didn't know how long he could keep this eye contact with out freaking out.

" What I'm trying to say is thank you for that. It wasn't cheesy it was sweet and I'm willing to suck up my personal feelings and listen to your advice about telling the others." Hinata said also struggling to manatain eye contact.

" Really? that's great! thank you Hinata I know this must be hard but I promise this will be worthwhile " Naruto said with a toothy grin.

With that Hinata got up abruptly and stretched her arms. " But you know you shouldn't say such sweet things to me you should save that for the girl you like" she said with her back to him.

Naruto sat up and stared at her back with a furrowed brow. girl he liked? Where did that come from? He scrambled to his feet " girl I like? what do you mean?"

Hinata's mouth opened, but her voice was cut off by the opening of the door behind her. Jiraiya meekly peeked his head in and observed the atmosphere. " Are you two good now?"

Hinata gave Jiraiya an embarssed smiled and nodded her head, while Naruto just glared at him.

" Good so I know this is kind of not the best point and time to bring this up, but since you all are gonna be here a while I thought I should in form you of some rules " Jiraiya bellowed. Naruto and Hinata simply looked at Jiraiya then at each other.

"Ok well first there will be NO entering of my room under any circumstances, that time just a few hours ago brat was a freebie to help your friend here. " Jiraiya said wagging a finger.

Even if you hear strange sounds or a lot of yelling... PLEASE do not enter my room if I need your help I will call for you.

Naruto and Hinata were both confused and a little disturbed but continued to listen attentively.

" And since were on the subject of don'ts if you find something you might call a strange object or papers Don't ask me about them. Trust me you will regret it. Don't touch any of my booze, Don't answer the door with out my permission, don't go through my stuff, don't break anything , don't make any excessive noise, don't do anything that might shame your parents in my house...if you catch my drift.

" Wait that might shame our parents!? what kind of people do you think we are?" Naruto said outraged and emabarrased.

" I also spend alot of time in my writing room so if I'm in there don't bother me or else you will ruin my creative thinking" Jiraiya said ignoring him.

Jiraiya looked at the ceiling and rubbed his chin " Lets see what else ...oh yes my schedule I wake up at eight every morning and shower so if you have to use the grand throne you will have to hold it because I'm not coming out. There's also a spring or what I like to call my own little bathhouse out side if you say... You desperatly need to bath for some strange reason. "

" Other then that keep everything nice and tidy...I want this place to look exactly the way it did when you came in."

" Oh you mean dusty and old trust me that won't be a problem " Naruto said under his breath earning him a slap at the back of the head from Jiraiya.

" Hey do you want to stay here or not kid" Jiraiya yelled.

" Oh and one more thing I only have enough food in the fridge for like... Me so uh I don't know what you two are gonna do about food."

Naruto and Hinata looked at each other again and smiled. " I think we have that covered " Naruto said with a wide grin.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Sasuke shut off the heat on his stove and dump the contents of his frying pan into the garbage with a sigh. Well it was official. He couldn't cook if his life depended on it. He didn't understand it, he followed the recipe step by step but yet his stir fry came out sour and burn't to a crisp.

He whipped out his phone to order take out when a loud knocking interrupted him. He reluctantly walk to the door and look through the peek hole.

He then instantly unlocked and opened the door " What is it Sakura? "

Sakura looked up at him with a half smile. " You really suck at this whole greeting people thing." She then walked pass him into his apartment.

" Gross what smells? " Sakura said with a cringe. Sasuke pushed the trash can behind the counter and didn't respond.

" Still haven't answered my question" Sasuke said with crossed arms.

Sakura turned around to face him and gave him a sweet smile " Hey don't pretend like your not happy to see me."

" Sakura" Sasuke said in warning.

" Ok Ok Ok, it wouldn't kill you to say something sweet to me every once in a while" Sakura said plopping down on the couch.

" Have you heard from Hinata lately I've trying to get in contact with her all day to discuss this party but suprise suprise i get voice mail."

Sasuke took a seat right next to Sakura and ran his fingers through his hair.

" No i haven't, but then again i don't think i would be the first person she would call if anything was happning to her" Sasuke responded.

" Why do you say-" sakura paused in thought " Oh thats right you have that whole dark and scary persona and she has the whole shy and sweet thing going on so its awkward when you guys speak alone."

Sasuke rolled his eyes " I guess you could say that."

Afraid that she might have hurt his feelings Sakura boldy hugged Sasukes arm and let her head rest on his shoulder. " But your just misunderstood i don't really think your scary at all."

Sasuke's eyes widened at her spontanious actions and words but soon relaxed.

" Hey stop it i don't like all this touching" Sasuke agrued yet, he did not shake her off for even a second. " Now that i think about it i haven't heard much from the dobe either he's usually over here all the time bothering me.

Sakura lifted her head to his comment " Really? Thats strange.. he hasn't really contacted me either."

Sakura furrowed her eyebrow in confusion " Do you think there together?"

Sasuke nodded his head " Seems more than likely."

" Well if thats true...its werid that we haven't heard anything about it."

Sasuke watched Sakura's face contour in worry. " If your worried called the dobe since Hinata's not picking up."

Sakura looked up at him in shock " You haven't tried?"

Sasuke shrugged his shoulders " I was trying to enjoy the peace and quiet while it lasted."

Sakura giggled. " Stop that he's your best friend if anything happened to him how would you feel?"

Sasuke smirked as he turned to her " Bad I guess but some how I know that dobe would spring back up like nothing happened, he's like a cockroach."

" He is " Sakura said smiling at his comment. Sasuke always appeared so cold, but when he spoke about Naruto he had this happy glow to him that made her smile. Sasuke looked at her questionably " What is it?"

" I was just thinking how nice it is when you smile, its soo cute " Sakura half teased.

Sasuke once again rolled his eyes " Smile? When?"

" Just now when you talked about Naruto you smiled don't deny it " Sakura said poking at his chest in jest.

Sasuke caught her hand " I have no idea what your talking about."

" Sure sure " Sakura said sarcastically. " You should smile for me too come on do it."

Sakura went to grab Sasukes cheeks but he was quicker and caught her hands. " What part of i don't like being touched don't you understand" he said.

Sakura how ever wasn't fazed " A smile please ?"

" No"

" How about a kiss then" Sakura said with puckered lips.

" Just call Naruto" Sasuke replied sharply causing Sakura to burst out laughing.

" Hey you didn't say no."

" Sakura!"

NHNHNHNHNHN

Hinata watched Naruto and Jiraiya bring the groceries from the car into tube house from her position on the couch. She offered to help but they insisted that she just relax and rest. Watching Jiraya and Naruto interact was like having front seats to a comedy show. They were always arguing and making snide remarks to each other. Hinata had to admit it was quite entertaining.

" Hey how come almost half of these groceries are ramen or ramen related items" Jiraiya said loading items into his cabinets.

" Uh because ramen's the best duh damn that oldness you got going on must really be messing with your head" Naruto said entering the kitchen with an arm full of bags.

" Kid your really pushing my buttons. I may be old but I can still kick your scrawny little ass if I wanted to as you already saw. Maybe I should do it again THAT would teach you some manners" Jiraiya responded.

Naruto chuckled " And to that I say bring it on old man I have to redeem myself I don't wanna look weak infront of Hinata here. "

Naruto shot Hinata a wink to in which she giggled in response.

" Alright well settle this later Romeo right now what are we gonna do for dinner and don't you dare say-"

" Ramen!" Naruto yelled out cutting Jiraiya off.

Jiraiya simplely sighed " Minato this is what you created " he mumbled under his breath.

" Lets try this again... Something that isn't Ramen."

Naruto finished putting away the last of the groceries and sunk into deep thought. A deep humming sound escaped his lips. " Ooo how about a hot pot me and you use to make those all the time when we were training. Ramen's still number one but that's still pretty good."

" A Hot pot? " Hinata said joining there conversation.

" Yeah its really good its like a big stew you put a bunch of vegetables,meats and dumplings in it have you had it?" Naruto asked enthusiastically.

Hinata looked away shyly " No we never really ate such things at the hyuga manner."

" Oh that's right ...you guys probably had much fancier dishes " Naruto said. " Well Ms Hyuga your gonna have some today"

Jiraiya nearly dropped his plates. " Your a Hyuga!?" he yelled out pointing to her.

Hinata blinked rapidally " Y-Yes is there something wrong with that?"

" That's right those pale eyes, Kid why didn't you mention this earlier do you know how much trouble I could get in if her family- listen I'm sorry about what happened earlier please don't tell your father" Jiraiya yelled panicking.

Hinata frowned at this and Naruto catching this responded immediately. " Hey relax pervy sage, Hinata is not like that at all she may have the last name hyuga but she's the sweetest person on earth. I've known her for many years and trust me she's never been the type to run to her dad about anything. "

" Oh Then I apoligize little lady " Jiraiya said feeling bad now.

" It's ok a lot of people react that way when they hear about my family they are a bit intimidating" Hinata said laughing a bit nervously.

" Ok we should get started on this hot pot before it gets too late" Naruto said shooting a excited fist in the air. The excitement dissapered however when the sound of a cell phone ringing broke the silence.

Naruto reached into his pocket and pulled out his cell phone. He looked at the collar ID then at Hinata with a worried expression.

" Who is it ?" Hinata asked observing his strange behavior.

" Its Sakura... should I answer it?" Naruto asked.

Hinata hesitated but nodded her head. After Clicking the answer button Naruto held the phone shakily to his ear. " Hello?"

Sakura smiled in relief " Thank god I thought you weren't gonna answer either. What are you up to me and Sasuke haven't heard from you since that meeting at your apartment, its unusual for you."

Naruto hesitated " I'm uh fine just sort a busy what do you mean either?"

" Hinata hasn't been answering my phone calls I've been trying to get this party taken care of, is she with you?" Sakura asked.

" Uh " Naruto looked at Hinata who could hear the conversation and nodded her head. " Yeah she is in fact since you brought that up there's something I really need to talk to you and Sasuke about."

Sakura crinkled her brows " Your acting strange what's going on? On second thought scratch that lets discuss this in person Sasuke-kun and I are actually on our way to Hinata's house if your not already there lets meet up."

Hinata sprug up out of her seat and snatched the phone from Naruto. " Sakura-chan what ever you do don't go anywhere near my house!" she yelled into the phone.

" Hinata? Is that you? Ive been trying call you all day!"

" Nevermind that! " Hinata yelled silencing Sakura. " You and sasuke-kun need to turn back its not safe!"

Sakura and Sasuke looked at each other with shock. " Bunny what are you talking about? were already here if your worried about traffic there's no sense in turning back ." Sakura said exiting her car along with Sasuke.

" Sakura-chan please listen to me its dangerous- Hello? Hello?" Hinata cried out from the other end. Hinata could hear nothing but static and the faint whispers of conversation. She sank to the floor. Naruto joined her " Hinata come on we have to keep it together... I know I'll go to them an-"

Hinata held up a hand and pressed the phone to her ear " I think she put the phone in her pocket she's talking to someone" Hinata whispered. Naruto then too came closer to the phone and listened.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Sakura and Sasuke both froze when they saw a tall man with pale hair skin and eyes exit Hinata's apartment in strange attire. Only until the man pulled in the door had he'd seen the two standing there. His face shifted from shock to calm in an instance. He then shot the duo one of the most plastic smiles they had ever seen.

" Hello " he said casually.

It was in that moment sakura slipped the phone into her pocket. " Uh hello...are you a friend of Hinata's? " Sakura said trying to remain calm. The presence of the man was so sour she subconsciously started to hide behind Sasuke.

" I suppose you could say that...I do know her family very well and who might you two be?" the mysterious man said as he began walking down the stair way.

Sakura clenched the back of Sasuke's shirt. " Were also her friends..." Sasuke answered seeming unfazed by the situation. " You must be pretty close with her to have access inside her house like that." The man had completely made his way down the stairs and stopped directly infront of sasuke.

" But that's funny I don't remember her ever mentioning you what's your name?" Sasuke said his gaze now sharpening into a glare so piercing his Onex eyes appeared to refect red. The Man jumped slightly seeing this but then smirked in amusement.

" An uchia now this is a rare sight " he said chuckling. " I don't think my name is all that important but perhaps this will put your minds at ease." The man pulled out a locket from around his neck that was shaped like the Hyuga's company symbol. He opened it and inside was a picture of what looked like a younger version of him with a lady with eyes like Hinata's.

Sakura and Sasuke once again found themselves shocked.

" See nothing to worry about I've been involved with her family for many years, which leads me to my next question" The man said with the same creepy smile.

" There seemed to be a bit of a misunderstanding between Hinata and myself earlier do you happen to know where she is at the moment?"

Though seeing the picture Sasuke and Sakura could not shake the suspicious ora he was secreting and hesitated. The warning Hinata just gave them rang in the back of their heads. They did not trust this man for a second.

" No we actually were coming here looking for her since she wasn't answering her phone...what is this misunderstanding you speak of ?" Sakura said feeling braver.

The man let out a cold sigh and sucked his teeth " Such a shame well ...if you hear anything " the man reached into his back pocket and offered an oddly thick piece of paper to Sakura. " Here's my contact info."

Sasuke instead snatched the paper from the man, earning him an even wider grin from the strange man. " Your a feisty one aren't you?...well I guess I better be on my way." The man then waved before disappearing into the distance.

" What the hell was that ? wpWho was that man?" Sakura said slightly freaking out.

" I don't know. " Sasuke violently ripped the paper that was given to him into two. Sakura was suprised to see sparks fly as he did that.

" I knew it that bastard was trying to put a tracker on you " Sasuke said angerly.

" A tracker? you mean that paper WA-"

" Yup and if you tried dialing the number on there into your phone he would have complete access and could track you from there too" Sasuke said deep in thought.

Sakura grabbed her hair " I'm so confused what is happening- oh god are Naruto and Hinata's alright? Sasuke-kun what do we-"

Sasuke snatched Sakura's arm and began moving quickly towards her car " We don't have time to talk he might be watching us we have to leave now." He opened the passenger car door and forced her inside. He then went to the front and back of the car and removed the plates, before hopping into the drivers seat.

" Why take the plates!? We can be pulled over ya know " Sakura exclaimed.

" So we won't be tracked down and does that really matter now" Sasuke said straping his seat belt on and starting the engine.

" Sasuke-kun wait you can't drive shouldn't I-" sakura was forced to silence when sasuke backed out of the parking spot smoothly and effortlessly.

Loud muffled sounds alerted sakura and she reached into her pocket to get her phone. " Hello Hinata? Are you still there?"

Hinata breathed a sigh of relief " Oh thank goodness are you ok?"

" Yeah Hinata what the hell is going on are you and Naruto alright there was this strange man in your house and he said he knew you!"

Hinata swallowed " I know we heard everything was the man extremely pale and tall?"

" Yeah yeah and he was wearing some weird clothes all black with like a mask hanging from his belt loop" Sakura answered.

Naruto and Hinata both froze. " Sakura-chan did you say a mask?" Naruto asked.

" Huh huh it was white and it looked like it was cracked too ."

Hinata sunk further onto the floor worrying Naruto. " That's him the m-man who attack me. I remember just how pale his skin was when I saw it that night, when I cracked his mask. He's been stalking me this entire time and now he has access to my house oh god I can never go back there now Naruto-kun" Hinata said in tears. Hinata then began sobbing, Naruto pulled her into his arms instantly.

Jiraiya watched in sad silence from distance.

" Hello? Hello? guys please we need to know what's going on Sasuke says we should meet up" Sakura said frantically.

" Ok we can..I will give the location but not the address I will direct you manually just in case he is following " Naruto said in emense anger.

" Alright lets here it."

NHNHNHNHNHN

It wasn't long before Sakura and Sasuke arrived. There hearts were heavy and there minds hazy. What was happening? What sort of dangerous situation had there friends gotten themselves into. Even Sasuke whose family was constantly dealing with criminals and whose jobs involed reading people on a daily basis did not see this coming. Sakura knocked three times just as Naruto instructed and was surprised to see the door open instantly.

Naruto stood at the door with an obviously shaken Hinata, who was latched onto him. The red in the white of her eye suggested she was crying for a while. Naruto himself however looked sternly at them. They could tell how much this situation was affecting him.

" Come in guys " Naruto said in a low voice before turning around silently instructing them to follow him. Sakura and Sasuke looked around the place as they followed behind him. There was a sense of nistalga in the air but they couldn't pinpoint it for some odd reason. Then they got it. The older man who sat on the couch sent back a wave of memories. This was the man Naruto spent most of his childhood with. The one people reference to as the fox's grandfather.

Sakura made eye contact with the man and greeted him " Hello its nice to see you again."

Jiraiya's eyes widened and a soft smile appeared on his face, " Ah your Sakura aren't you my have you've grown its been years hasn't it."

Sakura nodded her head " it has glad to see your doing well."

Jiraiya eyes then landed on Sasuke " You too, you've changed as well Sasuke you look heathly I'm guessing you've recovered "

Sasuke looked away from Jiraiya with no readable emotion on his face. He felt pressure on his hand and looked down to see Sakura squeezing his hand. He squeezed it back and led her to couch where they sat far away from Jiraiya.

" He sill hates me I get it" Jiraiya said crossing his arms behind his head.

Naruto and Hinata sat across from Sasuke and Sakura. Naruto took a deep breath and rubbed his hands together as he prepared his words. Sakura and Sasuke stared at him waiting in anticipation. It was a shame that these days when ever they sat down to talk it was something bad.

Hinata placed her hand on Naruto's " I'll start Naruto-kun if that's ok?"

Naruto looked at her wide eyes " Uh ok are you sure ?"

Hinata nodded and began rolling up her sleeve to everyone's confusion. She held up her bandage wrist with her other hand for support.

Sakura stared in shock at it " Hinata oh my god your wrist when did that happen !?"

Hinata took in a big breath of air " About a week ago after I went out for dinner with Toneri.. that's where it ALL began."


	14. A helping hand

**Authors Note** : Haza! I am back after centuries yet again to deliver another some what decent chapter to you guys my lovely readers. I know its been month's. ...again and I know you've been waiting and once again I am very sorry but as I mentioned in my previous notes I am a college student with a lot of responsibilities and not much time. Still I'm trying my best to try and get these chapters out faster especially since I am now officially on summer break. Thank you to you all who have been patience and contuine to read my story and wait for me to update it really means so much and I love you all. I also want you all to know I read all your comments. I see your predictions and thoughts good and bad on the story and I do analyze them and there very motivating. I want to be more connected with my readers so I am taking some suggestions and starting next chapter I will start replying to some of you in my authors notes so stay tuned. Any enjoy this long ass chapter.

 **Disclamier: I do not own Naruto or anything related to the Naruto franchise. That all belongs to Kishimoto Sensei if you can't tell the difference look at how many grammatical and spelling errors I have vs him.**

* * *

" All I know is that we have to figure out who this guy is, what he wants and then take care of him."

Naruto sat on the couch with his hands intersected and a stare with so much seriousness it made Sasuke even a bit concerned. Sasuke turned to look at Sakura, who had been sitting next to him for the past fifthteen minutes with little to no movement. Her mouth layed opened and he could see tears begin to form in the corners of her eyes. Hinata who sat across from her was also in a similar emotional state. Sasuke wasn't a very emotional person, he tried his hardest to keep his same unreadable poker face. However hearing this story, and knowing he had just seen the man in question and he could have easily reached out grabbed him by the neck and beat the living crap out of him, made his blood boil.

" Agreed, I'll contact my brother he deals with cases like this all the time" Sasuke said trying to contain his anger.

Naruto sighed, " We can't be so blunt the lady said who ever he works for has the police in the palm of their hands. If your gonna tell your brother you have to be very careful what you say."

" Well what can we do then!" Sakura cried out breaking the silence. Everyones eyes widened at her sudden out burst.

" I'm sorry, I'm just scared. For all of us and especially for Hinata" Sakura looked over at her. " Hinata do you have any idea why these people are coming after you? "

Hinata shook her head," I-I'm not sure I think it has to do with my family he did mention them during the attack."

" That's true maybe your family and his family have some sort of a relationship. That would explain that weird picture" Sasuke added.

Naruto rubbed his face with both hands on frustration, " God this is so complicated."

" I have a plan but it involves you two. You have a choice you don't have to help us but we would appreciate it " Naruto said looking both at Sakura and Sasuke.

Sasuke and Sakura looked at each other then back at Naruto.

" What are you stupid? Of course we'll help" Sasuke said first.

" Yeah we can't abandon Hinata like that she's our friend" Sakura finished. She looked back at Hinata and took both of her hands into hers very carefully. " Hinata I want you to know we understand why you couldn't tell us in the beginning and god I can't imagine how difficult that must have been, but now that we know we will be there for you one hundred percent."

Hinata smiled, the tears that once rimmed her eyes finally began to fall. " Thank you, thank you both."

Sakura smiled back and Sasuke nodded his head. " Now lets hear this plan " Sasuke said to Naruto.

Naruto took a deep breath " Ok, tommorow Hinata and I will head out to this first location on the map by bus. That creeps already seen my car so the risk of us being caught and followed is less."

" That map isn't really detailed and its kinda old are you sure you will be able to find it? " Sakura questioned.

" Wait let me see that map again" Sasuke asked. Naruto spread the map out on the table. Sasuke leaned over an exaimined it closely.

" As I thought this is a really old map of konoha, lucky for you we have a ton of these at my parents old police house. I could translate these for you" Sasuke said calmly.

Naruto clasped his hands together with glee. " That's great i was just gonna google it but that's even better. "

Sasuke sighed " It's a good thing you told us about this. "

" Anyway, while were doing this I want you two to look more into this guy since we have more information on him now. Do the best you can and let us know. Use your resources."

" Ok that sounds good, I'll ask my father to see if he's ever come in contact with anyone that match his description or if there has been any patients who have been attacked by anyone with that same description Sakura said.

" And I'll ask my brother about any strange cases as well. Very vaguely since you won't let me tell him about our predicament " Sasuke added.

Naruto and Hinata both nodded there head in agreement.

" Just remember not to cause suspicion the last thing i want is for more people to get involed" Hinata said with a worried look.

" Don't you worry Hinata we promise" Sakura said with a smile.

Naruto got up and slightly smiled, " This is great I'm really glad you guys came even though I hate to involve you in such a dangerous situation " he said with a stretch. " But please be careful and watch your back you never know who might be watching."

" Don't worry dobe, we all know I've been in pretty tough situations like this before so I can handle it" Sasuke commented. " which leads me to my next question what are your plans besides this?"

Naruto raised an eye brow " what do you mean? I just told you"

Sasuke shook his head " Ok we get your going to stay here for while and work on finding this guy but if or when you do what then? You've already told me that police can't really help you."

Naruto eyes wided and he plopped back down on the couch. The others watched carefully as he sorted through his mind for an answer.

" You don't know do you? In fact what could you do? Beat the crap out of him for what he's done? Sure its great revenge but what use will it have if he just goes out there a does it again? Nothing is holding him down" Sasuke said.

Sasuke got up and stood infront of Naruto " What will you do? What do you want from all this? And most of all can you do anything? "

" Sasuke-kun I think that's enoug-" Sakura started but stopped when he raised a hand.

" Well dobe were all waiting?" Sasuke said almost tautenly.

Naruto raised his head to Sasuke. His eyes gleamed with passion and determination. " First i want answers, then I will get rid of all the bad blood between these two families. Whatever it takes even if it means some one ends up hurt in the end, even if it takes me years, these people will be stopped."

Naruto stood up and faced Sasuke directly " How I get there and what I do exactly doesn't matter, there's no way I'm gonna back down, you have my word."

Sasuke didn't say a thing. His usual plain facial expression contoured into a smirk. He was impressed. " That's all I needed to hear. " He then began walking towards the door to leave.

" Come Sakura lets go we have to hurry back and get your stuff, " He said causing Sakura to get up and quickly scramble behind him.

" My stuff why? " Sakura said following him.

" You heard the dobe, its not safe anymore you'll be safer at my apartment. I do come from a police family" Sasuke responded.

" Your Apartment!?" Sakura said with a blush. Her eyes wavered from him to Hinata. Hinata simply giggled, giving Sakura a playful wink.

" Yeah is there problem with that?" Sasuke said with no emotion. This some how made Sakura blush even more, she quickly shook her head no.

"Alright then lets get going." Sasuke opened the door and stepped out onto the porch.

Sakura let him go on a head a little before quickly turning to Naruto and Hinata. " Good luck you two, I guess you can contact Sasukes phone if you need anything... God I guess this situation has its perks too" Sakura said cheerfuly. Then with a slight wave she closed the door and jogged to catch up with Sasuke.

Naruto shook his head, while Hinata giggled at Sakura's childish actions.

" Well at least we can find a little humor in this, " Hinata said with a small smile.

" I guess, I just hope she doesn't get too distracted we need as much help as possible" Naruto responded. His attention then went to jiraiya who still sat on the couch. He seemed to be in deep thought, his hand firmly grasping his chin.

" Hey old man, what's going through your head you've been pretty quiet over there."

Jiraiya snapped out of his trance and looked at Naruto blankly. " huh?"

Naruto face palmed. " Have you even been paying attention to what has been happening...god you just keep proving the old man stereotype."

" I have kid."

Naruto almost jolted in suprise at his seriousness, he was expecting some sort of witty come back.

Jiraiya looked at Naruto in his eyes, " I don't know what it is but this all seems so familiar to me. The pale eyes, the white skin and hair, the spy's and even the hyuga aspect. Some thing tells me this is something that dates back before you two were even born maybe even further back."

Jiraiya rubbed his face with two hands. " But its all fuzzy maybe your right kid and old age is finally catching up with me. Maybe if I knew the families name it would come to me."

Hinata furrowed her eye brows, " Its okay Jiraiya sensei, I appreciate your thoughts and concern. Naruto-kun, the others and I will do our best and we will tell you about everything and maybe something will jog your memory. "

" My such a sweet girl you are, you even called me Jiraiya sensei."

" And respectful too, you should learn a thing or two from this girl kid how do you have people like her in your life and you act this way," Jiraiya barked at Naruto.

" To get respect you need to earn it and trust me after all the years ive spent with you I can't think of one respect worthy thing you've done "Naruto replied back rolling his eyes.

" But you got the second part right I really don't deserve such a good person in my life " Naruto said resting his arm on Hinata's shoulder and smiling.

Hinata instantly stiffened. She couldn't decide whether or not to push his arm off or pat it with affection. So instead she let it rest there. Her mind was so full with so much, but she had to focus on the more important thingd. Now was not the time to worry about whether or not that was a friendly arm rest or a affectionate one or if that was even a thing. Right now she had to focus on living and finding answers.

She slid from under Naruto arm, pulled off a hair tie from her wrist and presented it to Naruto. " Its getting late we should eat then sleep we have a big day tommorow after all " Hinata said.

Naruto gave a look that was mixed with confusion and concern, but ultimately took the hair tie from her. Hinata turned around giving Naruto complete access to her hair. Her mind and body were taken captive by gentleness he used as he ran his fingers through her long traces, then lightly gathered them to form a loose ponytail. Hinata's eyes stared at the ground, as she tried to force out the enamored thoughts from her head. While Naruto did almost the opposite looking at her hair like it was threads of gold. The overwhelming passion he had for her seemed to leak from his body. As he finished the pony tail his hand lingered sliding down its length until only the end laid between his thumb and pointer finger. His lips quivered, longing to press a kiss against its silky surface. But alas he allowed it to slide from his grasp and meet Hinata's back.

" All done " Naruto said to Hinata who still had her back to him. She feared to turn around for her face had slowly tinted pink through out the process.

" Thanks."

" Ah I see so that's the situation " Jiraiya mumbled in amusement.

" What was that pervy sage?" Naruto said facing him along with Hinata.

" Oh nothing nothing at all" Jiraiya said with a smirk. His wise eyes had seen past both of there mask.

He then walked into the kitchen and handed them both knifes. " Come on kiddies lets make a hot pot."

NHNHNHNHNHNHNHNH

The hot pot came out suprsingly better the Naruto had anticipated. He and Jiraiya were no professional cooks by far, in fact he recalled times in the past where they would throw random spices into the pot and sample it until it was half way decent. But this time, maybe it was all his time helping out at Ichiraku's or the fact a actually decent cook like Hinata was helping them out a bit, but it tasted fantasic. The buttery savoryness of the broth kept his chopsticks returning to the pot time and time again his mouth watering after every bite. It had been a while since he had a Hot pot with this much flavor.

" Wa du yo fink henasha" Naruto asked with a mouth full of pork and vegetables. Hinata who had more manners dabbed her mouth before speaking.

" Its delightful , and its perfect for this kind of weather I wish we had this at the manner my sister would love this." Hinata responded rubbing her tired eyes.

" Thash grape" Naruto said again with a full mouth, this time with broth leaking from the corners of his mouth. Jiraiya now officially disgusted gave a him hard slap at the back of his head causing Naruto to nearly choke.

" Stop talking with your mouth full you idiot, your making me lose my appetite " Jiraiya yelled.

Naruto beat on his chest and then gasped for air as he finally got the food down " Hey I almost choked!"

" Good " Jiraiya said continuing to eat his food. " That would teach ya. Its like your a wild animal or something."

" Oh I'm the wild animal? Says the guy who hides in bushes and stalks women" Naruto yelled.

" Hey! Its for research for my books I need as much detail as possible "

" Oh yeah? well that amount of detail is enough for a life sentence" Naruto retorted.

" You've got a lot of nerve kid, and saying this kinda stuff in front a lady no class I tell ya"

" I think Hinata deserves to know what she's dealing with here, but don't worry Hinata I'll keep you safe-"

The scene across the table forced Naruto the silence. Hinata had began to nod off to sleep, her face resting on her hand as she struggled to keep her eyes open. She understood that they were under such a strainious circumstance and there was a lot at risk. However something about just sitting there enjoying laughs and food, felt so relaxing and soothing. She hadn't experience something quite like this since her mother passed away. Yet her body wouldn't let her stay awake to enjoy it much longer she was exhausted and it seemed like the others had taken notice.

" I'm sorry what were you saying Naruto-kun?" Hinata said with drowsiness.

Naruto smiled at the adorable sight, watching her struggle to keep her eyes open. " Lets head to bed."

Hinata stretched her arms then lightly yawned. " What? no not yet I'm fine" she said patting her cheeks to wake her up.

" He's right little lady, you've both had a pretty rough day. It'll probably be best to get some rest you have quite the adventure tomorrow " Jiraiya added, as he began collecting plates from the table.

" Please Sensei let me " Hinata said attempting to collect plates as well.

" Now Now, don't you go worrying about that" Jiraiya said fanning her hand away." I got it you are my guest despite everything disrespectful thing that has occurred, I have no problem cleaning up you just rest okay?"

" But i-" Hinata stopped speaking when she felt a pull on her sleeve. Naruto smiled down gently at her, " Its okay, lets go" he said softly.

Hinata nodded with hesitation. She dipped her head quickly into a bow " Thank you Jiraiya sensei for letting us stay here we both really appreciate it and are in your depth ."

Jiraiya smiled sheepishly a slight blush staining his cheeks " Your uh very welcome young lady " he said scratching the back his of neck.

Naruto narrowed his eyes at Jiraiya's bashfulness " Come on Hinata he's becoming all creepy again, I swear your too nice ya know " he said pulling Hinata along.

Hinata slightly chuckleded as she followed close behind him. Naruto led her into the room she previously resided in and sat her down. She watched puzzled as Naruto began opening draws and scratching his head.

" What is it? are you looking for something?" Hinata said following him around the room with her eyes.

Naruto gave her a uncomfortable smile. " Yeah sorta..uh hold on I'll be right back." He then quickly rushed out the room, leaving Hinata even more confused.

He returned five minutes later with an arm full of what appeared to be clothes. " I was looking for clothes for you to sleep in since yours are kind of blood stained but I couldn't find anything but these."

Naruto presented Hinata with a old white shirt and some very bright orange pants.

Hinata took and closely exaimined them. " A-Are these yours?

Naruto immediately became flustered. " Uh y-yeah they...are I was trying to find some girl clothes from maybe some of Pervy sages students but then I remember he really didn't have many female students and if there were any it would probably be long gone by now. "

Hinata unfolded the shirt and held it out in front of her for further examination. It was a lot bigger then her petite frame and would surely fit her like a dress rather then a shirt.

Naruto blushed watching her study it. " Y-you don't have to wear it in fact its probably a bit big on you even though I was sixteen when I last wore this."

" That's right four years ago, now i remember this. This was when you were in that tracksuit faze " Hinata said giggling. She pulled the shirt into her chest and closed her eyes with a smile. " I remember how everyone was making fun of you behind your back about it."

Naruto's uneasiness melted away as he too recalled the memory " Yeah you were the one who told me about it too" he said taking a seat next to her. " You were like Naruto-kun, I'm not suppose to tell you this but everyone thinks your tracksuit looks silly " Naruto said in a girly voice in an attempt to sound like Hinata.

Hinata chuckled " I did not sound like that."

Naruto chuckled as well " You totally did and then you said w-well everyone but me I dont mind it i just didn't like them making fun of you especially behind your back its mean and i thought you should know!"

Hinata laughed hard at this " I did didn't I, I wonder were that boldness came from I guess I really didn't like it when they teased you. But you were shocked you really thought that tracksuit was cool."

" Hell yeah " Naruto said outraged. " I thought I was the coolest kid at school with that thing that's why I wore one when I was younger too."

Naruto looked at Hinata with his usually wide toothy grin " Do you remember what I said in response?"

Hinata nodded smiling back at him. " You said..."

" WELL SCREW THEM THEN, I LIKE IT AND YOU LIKE IT AND THAT'S ALL THAT MATTERS PLUS ORANGE ROCKS!" Naruto and Hinata yelled out at the same time. The two then broke out in laughter at the joyful memory.

" I really looked up to you back then and even now" Hinata said wiping a tear from her laughter.

" Hmm whys that?" Naruto said recovering from laughter.

Hinata smiled and pulled the shirt even closer towards her. " You never let anything stand in the way of what is important to you. Your able to push away all the negativity and do what you want. Even if the out come is bad your able to brush your self off and keep on moving with no regrets."

Hinata's smile faded from happy to sad as she pulled her knees into her chest. " That is a quality I wish I had in my self... Once I've been burned its hard for me to keep moving on. Fear keeps me from doing a lot of things."

Naruto rested his hand on Hinata's shoulder. " I was like you too once in my life, there was a point I felt like giving up and giving into all that negativity. But a wise man once told me that in order to be happy you have to work at it. Lifes all about taking risk, doing things that make you uncomfortable that's how we learn and grow. That's why if you have something you want or feel passionate about you have to give it one hundred percent. Even if it seems scary and you do fail isn't it better knowing you tried your hardess at something and faced it head on instead of running away and living with the what if?"

Hinata's eyes widened at Naruto's wise words. He was right, she had told herself so many times she wouldn't run away and that she would be brave, But because she always had that hidden fear in her heart she'd back track and repeated her mistakes time and time again. In order for her to move on and truly be happy she needed to face her fears, brush aside all the negativity in her head and from others peoples mouths and do what she wanted. Do what she's always secretly wanted to do and this time make it clear. She was tired of giving up.

" Thank you Naruto-kun I really needed to hear that" Hinata said with gratitude. He had unknowingly answered so many questions she had running in her head.

" No problem princess" Naruto said ruffling her hair before standing up. " I guess I'll take those clothes back, hearing that story probably doesn't make you want to wear those anymore" he said reaching out for them. Hinata however held onto them tightly and turned away.

" No there fine I'll wear them" Hinata said shocking Naruto.

" R-Really!? " Naruto practically yelled out.

" Yeah is something wrong with that?" Hinata said with a tilted head.

Naruto shook his head rapidally " Nononono its fine" he said a bit too quickly. He then scratched his chin shyly, " I guess I'll let you change then I'll be right outside the door let me know when your done."

Hinata nodded her head and Naruto gently closed the door. She couldn't help but giggle to herself once he was completely out of sight. He really did have some cute tendencies.

Hinata mid way of changing her clothes stopped and examined herself in the full length mirror hanging on the wall. She twist and turned studying her bandage side and testing her pain tolerance. Still she felt little to no pain perhaps even less then she did earlier. She wondered what magic solution was used on her wound.

Once she finished dressing she couldn't help but stare at herself in awe. She was correct about her previous stament naruto's shirt hung like a dress that went just above her knees and his pants barely stayed on her waist. She used one hand to roll up the pants legs so they didnt drag on the floor and after giving herself one final look over, opened the door.

Naruto still kept his back facing Hinata as if silently asking for permission to look. Hinata lightly tapped his shoulder.

" I'm all done its okay to look now" she said shyly. She was now starting to understand the embarrassment Naruto was experiencing earlier. She was walking around in his clothes, a MANS clothes.

Naruto turned around slowly and instantly blushed once he got a full look at her. Those were his clothes hanging loosely against his beautiful friends body and man did she look better in them then he had ever. He couldn't tear his eyes away from her even as hinata waved her hand in his face to get his full attention, he just stood there in the door way with his mouth agape.

Hinata began to blush as well and shyly tucked a stran of her hair behind her ear in her nervousness. " don't stare like that, its embarrassing" she said looking at the ground, biting her lip.

This only caused Narutos heart to beat faster. He held a hand over the lower half of his face to hide his blush and potential nose bleed. " I'm sorry its just they surprisingly look great on you" he said looking away as well.

Hinata now was red as an apple. Naruto began to panicking and waved his hands frantically in front of him. " I-I didn't mean it like that i was just thinking they suit you despite mine and loose."-

Hinata's blushed faded and she almost frowned " O-Of course i understand."

Naruto clear his throat " Good, i guess we should be heading off to bed then." Naruto walked into room with Hinata following right behind him holding her pants up with one hand. Naruto caught this in the corner of his eye and gave her a lop sided smile.

" To big for ya huh?" he said with a chuckle.

Hinata found herself blushimg again but nodded.

Naruto foot tapped the ground as he stared at the ceiling in thought " What to do, what to do " he whispered to him self. Suddenly an idea popped into his head and he slowly approached Hinata.

Hinata having no idea what he was doing stared at him in confusion and subconsciously started to back away. Naruto didn't really notice and followed in suit until hinata ran out of space and her back touched a wall.

Hinata stared up at him and watched as his arms slowly went around her. She shut her eyes and wondered why she couldn't speak and ask him what he was doing. Her heart was in her throat ever since he complemented her and them being so close only worsen this. This was starting to remind her of the time at the café. But this time a voice in her head called for him to come even closer.

Naruto read her actions differently however. He looked down at Hinata's closed eyes blushing face and smirked. This girl always thought he was up to no good when they got close like that. He wondered if she could hear the constant battles he had in his head to remain good.

Naruto sighed and pulled her pony tail out from behind her and watched Hinata stiffen even more.

" Relax, i'm not pulling anything just use this to keep the pants up" Naruto said holding the hair scruchie in front of her face. Hinata's eyes open and she blinked serveral times before and "O" sound escaped her lips.

Naruto shook his head and backed away from her. " What did you think i was gonna do? kiss you or something?" he said with a chuckle.

" Were you?" Hinata asked without a stitch of humor. Naruto's eyes widened at her seriousness, and his cheeks reddened in suit.

" N-No i was just getting your scruchie why would i- why would you? think-. "

" Ok that's what i thought" Hinata said trying to remain as emotionless as possible. She couldn't believe she said that, she felt like passing out all over again. But she had made a promise to herself she was not gonna back down from what she was pursuing.

Naruto was just as frazzled as she was. He unable to speak he was so shocked. Maybe she really could hear his thoughts?

He watched the seemingly unfazed Hinata struggle to use the scruchie to tie a section of her pants together. Since she could only use one hand, the scruchie was constant sliping untill it finally fell onto the ground. She bent down to retrieve it, but when she did her pants slid futher down exposing the top of her purple underwear.

Naruto rushed over with a red face," H-here let me help you, don't bend down like that " He said picking up the scrunchie.

" Why ? " Hinata asked.

" B-Beacuse your injured thats why" Naruto argued coming up with a quick excuse.

" But i feel better i got it "Hinata said trying to get the scruchie from Naruto.

" But your not one hundred percent b-better" Naruto said keeping the scrunchie out of reach.

" Why are you stuttering? You sound like me is there something more to this?" Hinata said now hopping to reach the scruchie. With each hop her pants lowered and lowered untill Naruto could start to see her underwear again.

He grabbed her forarms blushing immensely " Hinata please relax i said i got it."

Hinata blushed too" And i said I got it i don't want you touching my pan-" Hinata slipped and fell back onto the bed taking Naruto with her. Naruto landed right on top of her, her chest pressed securely against his. He pushed himself up so he could look down at her. " Are you okay i didn't hurt you did i-" Narutos eyes went down and saw that Hinatas pants were now almost completely off exposing most of her purple under wear and his knee was resting in a forbidden zone. His eyes then met with Hinata who was so pink he wondered if she was breathing.

" N-Naruto-kun! "Hinata shrieked her eyes as wide as sausers.

Naruto leaped back as if he was electrocuted and fell back onto the floor. Hinata quickly pulled up her pants and hid her face. Soon a lingering silence filled the room.

After a couple minutes Naruto got up and opened the closet door. He pulled out an extra pillow and blanket and nestled it in his arms.

" Uh Sorry about what just happened, i guess you really could have handled it...imma go sleep on the couch so uh goodnight.

Naruto started to leave when Hinata called out to him.

" Wait your going to sleep on the couch?" Hinata asked.

" Yeah, i can't sleep in the same bed as you I'm a guy" Naruto said nervously scratching the back of his head.

Hinata frowned. " I don't want to make you sleep like that you've already done so much you take the bed i'll take the couch."

Naruto shook his head " No way..its fine Hinata it won't be to bad just get some rest okay?"

" But Naruto-kun" Hinata called out but was met with the sound of the door shutting.

Once she was by herself again she found her self blushing all over. She fell back onto the bed and curled up into a ball.

" Stupid stupid stupid" she repeated to herself.

Hinata placed both hands in her hair and rolled over on her face. Thats why he told her not to bend down. She thought she would die from embarrasment.

How could she pretend as if nothing happened? Especially when he looked at her like that.

Hinata peeked up at the door. A little devil inside her wondered what his thoughts were. She stuffed a pillow into her face to repremand herself.

NHNHNHNHNHNHNHHN

Naruto who had settled on the couch stared at the ceiling trying to keep his mind from wondering to what just happened. But he failed every time. Bam there was the image of Hinata laying under him and her panties exposed.

" Fuckkkk" Naruto said slamming a fist down on the couch. Who the hell was he? Jiraiya? This wasn't like him at all he had self control. But when it came to Hinata it was like all his barriers melted away. He didn't know how to handle this he didn't want to make things weird but damn what he saw was something he would remember for a life time, he was a guy after all.

He told himself he would brush it off as if it was nothing even though he knew it would always remain in the back of his head. Naruto pulled his blanket over his head and tried to go to sleep, but as soon as he closed his eyes she was in his thoughts yet again.

" Guess I'm not getting any sleep tonight" he said to himself.

NHNHNHNHNHNHNHNH

Hinata tossed and turned in her bed. No matter what she did sleep never seemed to come, despite her being exhausted. Her mind was yet again full of thoughts and worries of the next day. She wondered if they really would figure out anything? Would she ever be able to return to a some what normal life? And most of all was it okay to put everyones lives on the line for her sake. Hinata sat up in the bed and pushed her bangs back with her hand. Naruto's face filled her mind and heighten her worries. He was one of the people she was most worried about. He was so persistent and brave, she worried that would hurt him in the end.

Hinata then suddenly remebered where Naruto was right now. He was there in the living room sleeping on the sofa which had to be uncomfortable. Yet again all for her sake. Hinata pulled her knees into her chest. He was too sweet to her.

Hinata climbed out of her bed and began gathering up a pillow and a blanket from the bed. She couldn't sleep properly with all the guilt in her heart she had to at least do something to help her deal with it a little.

She carefully closed the door to the bed room and tip toed into the living room. A shivered rolled up her spine, as a cold breeze from a near by window grazed her body. She slowly approached it and closed it as quietly as she could and continued walking. Each step she took seemed to make her heart beat a bit faster. Soon the couch came into view and she could see Naruto's form spread out on it.

With the only light elumanting the room coming from the moon, Hinata could barely see his face. She bravely took a few more steps closer, just enough so she could peer over the couch. Squinting her eyes she could see Naruto's eyes were shut and could hear low snores escaping his mouth.

Hinata breathed a sigh of satisfaction from seeing him still asleep and carefully walk around the couch. She placed her pillow on the carpet near the couch and laid down. She hoped sleeping on the floor would get rid of some of the guilt that was keeping her up. She pulled the blanket over and closed her eyes awaiting sleep.

" What do you think your doing Hinata."

Hinatas eyes shot open and she slowly rolled over and faced the couch.

Naruto looked down at her with a smirk that said " nice try " and then shook his head.

" i thought you were sleeping" Hinata said embarrsed.

Naruto sighed and sat up on the couch. " Well you thought wrong. What are you doing out of bed and why are you sleeping on the floor like that?"

Hinata twiddled the corner of her blanket " I couldn't sleep"

she whispered.

" And you thought sleeping on the ground would help? " Naruto said rubbing his eyes.

Hinata sighed and sat up as well. " i feel so bad about you doing all these things for me its been keeping me up. So i thought if i slept on the floor i would feel less guilty."

Naruto stared at her blinking his eyes rapidly. " That doesn't make any sense Hinata."

Hinata slightly chuckled " Well saying it out loud does kind of sound silly."

Her smile faded however " but it makes sense to me i just feel bad."

Naruto smiled at her kindness and got up from the couch. He knelt down in front of her and patted her head.

" Theres no reason to feel bad silly i said its alright everything I'm doing for you is because i want to."

Hinata looked up at him sadly " But why? I don't get it"

Naruto looked away in thought and then used both his hands to squished Hinata's cheeks together.

" Because your very important to me thats all there is there doesn't need to be a deep reason does there?" Naruto said with a gentle smile.

Hinata tried to speak but her cheeks being squezzed made it hard to. Naruto release them and she smiled at the ground.

" But your important to me too."

Naruto pulled his blanket and pillow from off the couch and settled them beside Hinata's

" Then we will look out for each other from now on" Naruto said laying down next to her.

Hinata rasied an eyebrow " W-what are you doing?"

" You said you couldn't sleep because of guilt right well what will you be guilty of if were both sleeping on the floor?" Naruto said shifting.

" Causing you to sleep on the floor" Hinata responded quickly.

Naruto sighed " God I'm never gonna win when it comes to you huh?"he reached out and pulled Hinata down on the ground with him.

" Look at me " he said staring into her lavender orbs. " I'm okay, are you in any pain laying on this floor?"

Hinata shook her head no.

" Then that means i shouldn't be either so its fine." Naruto slid his body away from Hinata so there was a distance between them.

" So go to sleep Hinata."

Hinata stared at Naruto's back and pulled her blankets over her. She supposed this wasn't too bad.

" By the way we can't do this again" Naruto said with his back to her.

" Hmmm? Why's that?" Hinata said now finally falling asleep.

" Because once again I'm a guy and your a girl so this is only temporary okay?" Naruto said turning to her.

But all he got in response was soft snores and a beautiful sleeping view.

" Hinata?" Naruto called out her, to in which he got no response. He reached his arm out to her and poked her nose. Still no response.

Naruto laughed to himself. He was amazed at how quickly she had fallen asleep. He smiled at her sleeping form and found him self scooting closer to her. He couldnt help himself. He lightly lifted her bangs and a placed light chastised kiss on her forhead.

" Good night Hinata" he whispered with a smile.

He then began to retreat back to his side of the floor but found himself unable to do so do to some force. He looked down to see that Hinata had a firm grip on his t-shirt. He tried moving with more force, but in doing so just dragged Hinata more over onto his side. Naruto cursed under his breath. He had yet again gotten himself in a difficult situation.

NHNHNHNHNHNHNHNH

A cool breeze once again grazed Hinata's back. She mumbled swear words, she swore all the windows were closed before she went to sleep. She pulled her blanket over her shoulders, which was surprisingly difficult. It was as if a boulder was sitting right on top of it. Hinata however still found herself shivering, but felt warmer on one side of her body. She snuggled closer into that warmth and soon felt her whole body temperature rise. There was also a strange softness to this heat source as well, as if she was snuggling a teddy bear. She wanted more. Her arms engulfed the mysterious heat and felt it take her in more, the warm sensation wrapping around her. Hinata rubbed her cheek into the softness once again this time feeling a more structured texture against the side of her face. She inhaled a familiar woodsy scent that lured her to sleep. However a thumping sound kept her from complete sleep. Was that a heart beat?

Hinata's eyes snapped open. This was no teddy bear. Looking up her eyes nearly popped out if her head. Hinata laid securely in the arms of Naruto uzumaki and her face was a mere two centimeters from his sleeping face. It took everything in her not to scream out right there. She didn't know how they got like this, but she knew she had to get out of it quickly. They already had so many awkward moments between them and she wasn't gonna make another one. She tried to slip out from Naruto's arms by sliding down but after giving it some thought that was probably not the smartest idea. The slightest movement on his end could traumatize her for life.

She tried peeling his arms off her which were a lot heavier than she thought. Once she finally thought she had made her escape, Naruto shifted quickly pulling her even closer then before, her face now smashed into the crook of his neck. Her face turned bright red due to lack of air and ...other reasons.

She once again began peeling his arms off of her which was even harder at this angle. This time she was able to get them off and began sliding away, only to be stopped by his arms hooking around her waist. Hinata let out a deep sigh, was he really this crazy of a sleeper? Hinata was sure she would pass out at this rate this was all too much. This time Hinata pulled his arms off her and held them until she fully slid away from him. Once she let go naruto's arms snapped together hugging the air.

Hinata scooted back until her back hit the opposite couch and took a deep breath. That was too close. Suddenly Naruto's hand snapped out and grabbed Hinata's ankle, causing her to let out a yelp.

Naruto stirred in his sleep and began mumbling something Hinata could not understand.

" What was that? Naruto-kun are you awake ?"

" I love you " Naruto whispered turning on his side.

Hinata's heart throbbed at his words. " Y-You love me?" She said in confusion.

" Rammmmennn!" he cried out flopping over on his back.

Hinata's shock turned into a smile. He was having a dream about ramen.. of course. She smacked her hand against her forhead. How idiotic could she be. She chuckled at her silly thoughts.

" Please don't ever leave me...promise me" Naruto whispered.

Hinata's smile softened. She scooted closer to Naruto and caressed his cheek. Naruto shifted closer to Hinata causing her to giggle again. She then ran her fingers through his hair and leaned down so her lips were right above his ear.

" I promise" she whispered into it.

A big grin spread across Naruto's face and Hinata couldn't help but laugh out loud.

" Having fun little lady"

Hinata's head snapped in the direction of the voice. Jiraiya sat at the dining room table sipping his tea with a smirk plastered on his face. Hinata found herself blushing for like the millionth time.

" Woo Let me tell you that was quite the surprise to see this early in the morning. I can tell you both slept very well" Jiraiya continued.

" My only question is why did you choose the floor and not the bed, you two already break my rules"

Hinata panicked " N-no sensei we d-didn't do anything like that, we just...well we were suppose to be sleeping. "

Hinata once again wanted to die from embarrassment " Just sleeping that w-was all. How we ended up like this I-I don't have the slightest idea."

Jiraiya raised an eyebrow " I see...then how do you explain what you were doing just now?"

" That was..." Hinata pulled a trace of her hair behind her ear as she searched her head for a response.

Jiraiya laughed loudly at the sight. " Its alright, I'll keep your secret " he said pressing his index finger to his lip.

" But it isn't like that-"

Hinata a felt shifting at her ankle, she looked towards it to see Naruto sturing. He fluttered his eyes open then rubbed them.

" What are you two yelling about ?" Naruto said after a yawn.

Hinata shot Jiraiya a pleading look to in which he responded by a nod of the head.

" I was saying it was time for you to get up you have a big day."

Naruto slowly sat up releasing Hinata's ankle. He rubbed his face " Yeah i guess your right." He looked over at Hinata who stared at him with wide eyes.

" What? is there something on my face?" Naruto asked in confusion.

Hinata quickly looked away, " oh no its nothing."

Naruto looked at her with furrowed brows then with shocked. Oh my god he thought, She was still thinking about yesterdays pants accident wasn't she. Naruto blushed, then looked away too. Great now he was thinking about it again.

Hinata looked at Naruto who currently looked like a tomato with confusion which turned into shock as well. Oh my god she thought, did he know about the whole cuddling in the middle of the night thing. She blushed too. The two both sat there with out a word and there eyes glued to the floor.

Jiraiya's eyes bounced between the two of them before he let out an annoyed sigh.

" Oh my god just get up already!" he shouted causing Hinata and Naruto to leap up and run to get ready.

Jiraiya slapped a hand against his forhead. " why don't they just become and item already geez " he mumbled taking a big gulp of his tea.

Hinata adjusted her clothen in the mirror. Naruto had given her another one of his old shirts to wear untill she could get some of her own clothes. It was a long sleeve gray shirt that once again was too big for her. To make it not so obvious it wasn't hers, she rolled up the sleeves and cuffed them right above her elbow and tucked the end of the shirt into her jeans from yesterday. The shirt now look purposely loose and a bit stylish to her pleasure.

There was a light tapping at door before Naruto peeked his head in. He looked Hinata up and down for a brief second before deciding it was probably not the best idea to compliment her while she wore his clothes again especially after yesterdays weird excursion.

Instead he gave her a little smile " You ready?"

Hinata smiled back and gave him a firm nod.

The two entered the living room and after gathering there stuff decided they were ready to go.

Jiraiya handed them the bag with the map and stone.

" Any word from sasuke ?" He asked.

Naruto nodded and handed Jiraiya his phone.

" He translated everything apparently the first place were heading to is this bar called the constellation" Naruto said.

" A bar huh? Isn't it a bit early?" Jiraiya said handing the phone back after looking at it.

" It opens at twelve we should get there around then if not we could kill some time" Naruto said.

Jiraiya scratched his head " Alright then you two be careful call me if your in trouble if I can't get there i'll certainly send some people down to help you out."

Naruto gave Jiraiya a fist bump and thanked him. Hinata gave him yet another bow before the two took off.

NHNHNHNHNH

Walking down the path Naruto reached into his pocket and handed Hinata one of his beanies.

" Here put that on and tuck your hair in" he said.

Hinata raised an eyebrow but listened.

" ah i get it to help hide my identity right?" Hinata said

Naruto nodded his head, " We'll try to get you some shades too on the way your eyes are a dead give away. For now don't look at anyone directly."

Hinata nodded her head and followed close behind him.

" Aren't you a bit curious of why the old woman would be sending us to a bar of all places?" Hinata asked.

Naruto strugged his shoulders " Maybe theres someone we can talk to there?"

"Either that or she felt we could use a drink " Naruto joked.

Hinata chuckled " yeah because thats what we need right now.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Sakura set sasuke's phone down on the table then wondered over to the couch where sasuke was.

" I ordered take out since none of us seem to be able to cook " sakura said walking behind the couch.

Sasuke didn't respond, he just typed furiously away on his lap top appearing to be in his own little world.

Sakura join him on the couch and lightly draped her arms over his shoulders.

" Did you hear me?" She said burying her face into his neck.

" Hn?" Sasuke said still looking at his lap top.

Sakura sighed " Nevermind, what are you doing?"

" Looking through police files" sasuke said.

Sakura sat up as her eyes instantly widened. " P-Police files? How did you-

" Stole the flash drive from my brothers office yesterday" Sasuke responded quickly.

" Oh my god sasuke-kun!" sakura shouted.

" Do you realize how much trouble you can get in for that!?"

Sasuke stopped working and sighed " I made a copy my brother won't be able to tell the diffrence, who do you think i am Naruto?"

Sakura batted her eye lashes in shock, " Still its kind of risky you know we could go to jail i mean.."

Sakura stopped speaking when she saw the picture on the screen.

" Hey that guy kinda looks like Hinata!?" Sakura said pointing at the screen.

" Yeah and so do these guys" Sasuke said clicking through several mug shots of what appeared to be hyuga's.

Sasuke held his chin in thought " What's intresting is a case that occurred two years ago" Sasuke said clicking to the next page.

" Apparently these men all claim to be innocent and claim to have no recollection of there crimes, one complained about issues with there eye sight as well. A drug test found high doses of adapin and celexa in there systems."

" Those are antidepressants " Sakura said leaning closer towards the screen. " If you take too much thoses it can have an effect on the consumers memory "

" Exactly what's even more interesting is that it was the Hyugas family who called the police claiming that important documents were stolen and property was damaged at the manner. The police were able to trail the crime back to these men. Who just happened to have been a few fired branch members of the company. The reason they were fired was actually because of drug usage at the work place."

Sakura squinted her eyes " So these men supposedly stole these important documents to get back at the company for firing them and the reason they don't remember is because they were on drugs?"

" A little to simple I'd say" Sasuke responded. " There was one particular detail that stuck out however. One of the men claimed to recall only one thing...a white mask."

" Oh my god, they were set up" Sakura said with her hands over her mouth.

" Not only that important documents were stolen from the Hyuga manner, which tells us whatever there planning has been in the works for years" Sasuke said closing his laptop.

" That man has since been release from prison but we can't even question him on what he thinks he saw" Sasuke said.

" why is that?" Sakura asked.

Sasuke looked dead at Sakura" Because shortly after he was apprehended he suddenly went blind."

Sakura griped her hair " This is crazy, this is more complicated than we thought were looking at serious federal crimes here that were investaging Sasuke-kun"

" I know and with out any help from the actual police."

Sakura snaked her arms around Sasuke's abdominal and rested her head on his chest much to Sasuke's discomfort. He raised both his arms with question.

" What are we gonna do " she asked quietly.

Sasuke sighed and relaxed his arms. She was scared wasn't she?

" Were going to help our friends that's what" he said. He then awkwardly lifted one hand and patted Sakura's head in attempt to sooth her.

Sakura opened one of her eyes. " This all is just so much for me, I think sleeping in your bed tonight with you might calm me down a bit" she whispered.

Sasuke abruptly got up after hearing Sakura's statement causing her to fall on her face on the couch.

" Not a chance " Sasuke responded.

NHNHNHNHNHNHNH

Naruto slid a pair of shades on to Hinata's face.

" What do you think? no one will recognized us right?"

Hinata looked at Naruto with a strained smile. " No i don't think so.

The two were able to make it safely to the bus stop and were dropped off at down town konoha. A which just so happened to be the same area Hinata was attack at. Taking no chances the two went to the nearest store to try and disguise themselves a little better.

Hinata had not changed her outfit much the only new addition being the sun glasses. Naruto how ever took it to an extreme.

He wore a dark navy cap, a thick camo jacket and a fake brown beard that extended past his collar bone. He looked like a fisherman, a fisherman in the middle of December.

Hinata couldn't help but feel a little embarrassed to be around him. Then she remebered her diguse made her look like a male teenage hispter.

Naruto smiled " Good i guess we can be on our way."

The two exited the costume shop with plenty of stares following them out the door. Naruto pulled out his cell phone and began reading the translations sasuke sent him closely.

" Its almost twelve, the bar is not too far keep an eye out for it" Naruto said to Hinata.

Hinata nodded and looked around for the bar.

Down the street, a black buliding, peckled with white caught her eye. Three huge studded cresten moons shined brightly from pillers on top of the building and Hinata was sure she found it.

" Down there! she said as she pointed towards the building

Naruto followed her finger and spotted the building as well. " Good eyes Hinata lets go" Naruto took her hand and began running towards the bar pulling Hinata along. Hinata looked around to find what seemed like hundreds of eyes on her and Naruto.

She blushed and looked at the ground as she was practically dragged. She understood from there perspective why this must look really wrong.

It was exactly twelve when the entered the bar and to there suprise there were people already sitting down ordering drinks.

" Wow this place must be pretty popular " Naruto whispered.

Hinata nodded as the two ventured further into the bar. Hinata looked very closely at the employees. They seemed normal except for a select few. They carried those same cold pale blue eyes that almost appeared white and skin like snow. Hinata looked around at the customers that were already here. They also shared the same features. She knew she had to be very careful. Hinata looked up at Naruto whos eyes moved around the room with such serious intent. She supposed he too had noticed.

The only question remaining was who to trust.

" Excuse me gentle men" a soft voice shook Hinata and Naruto out of there thoughts.

" Yes?" Naruto responded flustered. He looked down at the shorter man sporting the same pale appearance. However there was a bit more of a blueness to his eyes and his hair was a pale brown.

" Can i help you find some seats? You both look awfully confused" he asked nicely.

Naruto and Hinata looked at each other before nodding there heads simultaneously.

They both took seats and watched as the friendly bartender ran around to the other side of the counter to meet them.

" I can tell this is probably your first time being here so do you want any drink suggestions?" the bartender asked.

Naruto started to agree when he felt Hinata elbow him in the chest. " No thanks we will just get water for now" Hinata said in a deep voice attempting to sound as manly as possible.

The bartender gave Hinata a questioning glance, "Sure thing...sir?" he finally said.

Naruto put a hand over his mouth to conceal his chuckles. Hinata seeing this pinched his arm and blushed from embarrassment.

The bartender placed two cups of water down on the table. " Here's your waters if you need anything else just tell me " he said before moving over to other customers.

Hinata faced Naruto as soon as the bartender was out of hearing range.

She leaned closer towards him " How are we going to figure out who's safe to talk to" she whispered.

Naruto looked around before speaking " I have a plan..it might be a bit risky but we have to try something. "

His eyes traveled towards the bartender they just spoke to. " Something's different about that guy he's not like the rest" Naruto whispered. " I'm not getting that coldness I feel from the others."

Hinata agreed that bartender not only appeared different in appearance but gave off such kind vibes. Perhaps he was the one to talk to.

" Excuse me bartender " Naruto called out.

The strange bartender came over in an instance " Have you guys finally decided what to drink? " he asked cheerfully.

Naruto reached into his pocket, " Actually we were hoping you'd know what this was." Naruto lightly placed the moon stone down on the table and watched the bartenders face.

The bartenders eyes instantly widened and he quickly shoved the moon stone back towards Naruto.

" Dai!" the bartender yelled out towards one of the other bartenders, " Can you cover me for a bit these customers have a special order request."

The other bartender gave him a firm nod and the strange bartender practically ran around the counter to meet the two.

His care free adtitude had melted away as he looked Naruto dead in his eyes. " You haven't let anyone else in here see that stone right?"

Naruto who was completely caught off guard shook his head no.

The bartender checked his surroundings " Good, play along and follow me" he whispered.

" Oh so you two want to see our special drink selection " the bartender said loudly. His friendly persona seeming to have returned.

He then draped his arm around Hinata " Well wait until you see what we have in our celler we have a wide selection of drinks that are sure to catch your eye" Hinata stiffened but followed the man as he led her down the stairs.

It took everything in Naruto to not tear his arm off her. But after a few deep breaths he let it go and followed them.

Once down there the man quickly locked the door and took a breath of relief.

" You guys took a big risk coming here there was a ton of crazy dudes out there that would have freaked if they saw that stone " the bartender' said.

Naruto stood defensibly in front of Hinata. " You mean like you just did, not to be rude but how do we know your not one if those crazy guys, I mean you just took us into a cellar and just locked the door."

The bartender laughed " Ok when you fraize it like that I get your concern, but don't worry I'm a good guy and if you don't believe me check this out."

The bartender reached into his own shirt and pulled out a necklace he had tucked in, which had several moon stones dangling from it.

Naruto and Hinata were both speechless those moon stones were almost replicas of the one the old lady had given them.

" See I'm not some psycho killer, in fact let me introduce myself. My name is Yue and that lady you got that stone from is my grandmother."

" O.." was all Naruto could say in response.

" Our bad, its just we've been running into a lot of insane situations these past few days its hard to trust anyone " Hinata said in a male voice.

" I can only imagine " Yue said walking over to a corner in the cellar and grabbing a few glasses, " Your here right? that mean's my people are either targeting you, your interested in my people, or your someone my grandma thinks I should be friends with."

Naruto chuckled slightly " Maybe all of the above."

" Oh boy, well why don't you share over some drinks, maybe I can help you." Yue said pouring a glass of some clear liquid for all of them.

Naruto took a glass from Yue and took a sip. As soon as the liquid entered his mouth he had to spit it out.

" What the hell is this, its like you brew this in your cars gas tank" Naruto said coughing.

" Its moonshine " Yue said casually sipping away at his drink.

" Ok now that's just corny, your people must really love the moon" Naruto said as he tried to take another sip.

" We do we worship it even, but that's another topic now lets get into the reason your here" Yue said.

Yue looked over at hinata " Why don't you tell me, you seem pretty quiet over there."

Hinata froze for a second but cleared her throat and regained composure. " Well basically it started a few days ago.." Hinata paused and looked at Naruto. He nodded his head, giving her the okay.

Hinata removed her glasses and her beanie allowing her hair to fall gracefully down her back.

Yue was stunned " Y-your a g-girl! And a hyuga!"

Hinata smiled gently at him " Yes I am, you see the reason were here is because I am being targeted by some spy's from your family."

Hinata went into deep detail about her attacker and the information they had retrieved so far while Yue listened attentively taking in everything. Hinata even went as far as showing him some of the injuries she received.

" So do you know of anything that can help us or give us some clarity of what is happening " Hinata.

Yue scratched his head " I do, its just this is a lot to take in, its just a shame that the head house has sunken this low."

Yue got up and paced back and forth before he finally got his thought together. " Ok I'll tell you everything I know."

" There was a point in time where the Hyuga and my family known as the Uki were really close. My family went as a different name back then, a name that has been long forgotten and is forbidden to be use unless you are an immediate blood member of the head house" Yue started.

" Our company was one of the highest rated ophthalmology research companies in the country. We own several hundred hospitals and with great business partners we were only growing."

" So it was as I thought we were connected somehow " Hinata said.

" Yes, and the down fall of our relationship with the hyugas only came about twenty plus years ago when our silly decision making caused our companies end. You see the heads of the company at this time were having a very hard time expanding into other countries and needed help and advice on how to do so. Unfortunately the help they did receive came from a company that was secretly trying to take our position at the top.

Yue sighed " we invested a lot of money into that company and only found out they were conning us until the very end. We asked the Hyugas for assistance and here's where the story gets changed as you here it from different people. Our family claims that the Hyugas turned there backs on us and helped lead us into bankruptcy and stole our position at the top. But only a few select of us know the true story.

" Which is?" Naruto asked impatiently.

" It turns out that the Hyugas did the best they could to help but there was nothing much they could do for us since we were so far gone. So they had no choice but to put us on hold until they could find a solution and when they did they went after the company that took us down and only got there position because they went out of business. "

" H-how do you know this " Hinata asked.

Yue smiled " Because my wife's a Hyuga"

Naruto and Hinata both were shocked.

" Your married to a Hyuga? how?" Naruto asked

" Well after the whole company war the two families basically hated each other. My family for what they thought the Hyugas did and the Hyugas for not getting believed for what they actually did. But my family was to hurt to believe that, a lot of things went sour when we went bankrupt. People to had flew the country because they could no longer afford to live in Japan, some were with out eye doctors for years so all in all theres not a lot of us left here in Konoha."

Yue chuckled a little sarcastically " even till this day when we see each other in public there was always conflict between the families. Me and my wife were different our families raised us to love people despite what there last names were. However when our families found out about our relationship we had no other choice but to.. run, the ridicule was too much. So now we live in the next town over. I just come here to make a living "

" That so sad I'm so sorry" Hinata said facing the ground some what shamefully.

" Its quite alright..I'm just surprised you haven't heard more about this miss"

" Yes I am shocked too but then again the elders at the manner and my father do not tell me much about the companies history since I am no longer an heir" Hinata said.

" Who knew some of the answers we needed were right under our noses" Naruto said.

" Indeed, unfortunately I haven't stayed in much contact with my other family members besides my grandmother so i cannot tell who's directly behind this but I can send you to someone who can help."

Yue took the made Naruto had and pointed to the next location on the map. " It seems as though they need you for something miss Hinata and revenge is the only thing I can think of, so I suggest you get them before they get you. There is a man who is good friends with my grandmother that lives here. Bring this stone with you and he might be able to help you. He use to be a spy at one point in his life."

Suddenly a loud banging erupted from the cellar door.

" Hey Yue you've been in there for a long time, there are a few main house members that would like to speak to you " a voice called out.

" You two have to leave now" he mouthed while pushing Naruto and Hinata towards a door.

" I'm coming out now " Yue responded to the voice.

Naruto opened the door and took Hinata's hand before running inside the dark room. Yue shut it quietly and went to opened the other door.

Three men wearing white mask along with the other bartender faced him.

A cold sinking feeling washed over Yue as he gulped air.

" How can I help you gentlemen?"

NHNHNHNHNHNN

The room was pitched dark, the only light was coming from a stair way. They assumed it was there exit.

A loud yell stopped the two in there tracks.

" Yue-kun " Hinata said in worry.

" We have to go Hinata if we go back theres no telling what will happened to us " Naruto said pulling on her arm.

Another yell came from the room and Hinata's body began to shake.

" W-we gotta help him we can't just leave him like that " Hinata said with teary eyes.

Naruto frowned " Hinata we-

Suddenly there was a loud banging on the door that they justcame from. Some one was trying to break through the other side.

Naruto scooped Hinata up in his arms and ran towards the stairs.

" No Yue-kun we can't go! Hinata yelled as she struggled in Naruto's arm. " Put me down Naruto-kun please!"

" I'm sorry Hinata"

Naruto didn't let go no matter how hard she struggled untill they were outside again. He slammed the door to the cellar shut.

Hinata looked down lifelessly at the cellar door.

" I'm sorry.. it's seems like another hyuga has let you down again " she said. " But don't worry i will come back and i will get justice for you and myself "

Hinata then took Naruto's hand and the two with heavy hearts, ran as far as they could away from the bar.


	15. A plan on the rise

**Author's Note:** Hello Hello Hello Yes it is i Cat back to you with another chapter. I know crazy right!? No you are not dreaming and no you have not been transported to a different universe were i update with in decent time periods. I simply have finally had time to write. But hold up don't get your hopes and dreams up beacuse honestly i don't know if i can keep this updating twice a month thing going forever but i will try. Any way i hope you like this chapter as much as i did writing it but before you start reading here are some shout outs for reviewers of the last chapter.

 _A big thank you and digtal hug to numefals21 and artcure for those tasty reviews I'm super happy your loving the story and that ive been keep you interested theres alot more awesome to come my dears. And can a get a standing novation for the review oldies who commented last chapter as well Gangnam style X3, Phoenixrising, Spicy wifey Secretlister you guys are insane! You some how have been reading my crappy fanfiction from beginning stages and haven't lost your eye sight then on top of that leave all these super sweet, super nice, super heart warming reviews. I love you guys thank you. And i can't forget about my special reviewers Scuffylookingnerfherder89 i hope to god i didn't just butcher that but dudeeeee thank you for looking at my uncomplete fic and taking that risk to read it really that means so much and I'm beyond ecstatic that you like it. Also Rydiaweasly thank you thank you for returning to me and reading this crappy fic despite its inconsistent updates and still liking it love i appreciate it. And thank you all the guest readers who left such nice reviews i leave your names next time you derseve a proper shout out. Thank you to all my reviewer out there i hope i didn't offend anyone i didn't shout out I'm just doing it based off of who reviewed last chapter but i know theres ton more of you out there. If you want a shout out next chapter be sure to leave a review._

 _Now finally on to the story._

 **Disclaimer i don't own Naruto sorry i just don't that's all Kishimoto's stuff. Also forgive any spelling errors punctuation or grammer errors in this fic they will be fixed eventually.**

* * *

She could hear the sound of her own heart beat pounding in her ears. She felt the sharpness of adrenaline rushing through her vains. Those two things and the death grip Naruto had on her hand, kept her from slipping from reality. She wanted so desperately to stop and properly grieve over the loss of their new acquaintance. After all he was innocent. An innocent by stander who had a family that was waiting for him. And just like that, the kindness he expressed to her had possibly led him to his death bed.

Hinata struggled to swallow back her tears as she sprinted along side Naruto. As much as her mind was screaming for her to do so, she couldn't allow herself to sink into sorrow just yet. Ultimately the monsters who had just taken out there newly acquainted friend, were coming for her and Naruto and she did not have the strength to loose anyone else.

Naruto peered over his shoulder as he ran for a few seconds. He could see a group of white masked men in the distance searching in all directions for them.

" Shit, Shit, Shit!" he cursed under his breath. He looked at Hinata with worry. She didn't have enough time to properly put her disguise back on. Those men would be able to identify her clearly.

Just as he thought, two of the group members pointed in there direction. They looked at each other and nodded there heads before sprinting even faster towards them, weaving in and out of the crowds so Naruto could not have a clear view of them.

Naruto summoned all his strength and also began to speed up. But Hinata (who swears she's allergic to any form of running) barely could keep up, her hand began to slip from Naruto's grasp as they ran.

Seeing this Naruto quickly lifted her up bridal style and made a sharp detour down the nearest alley way. He ran as fast as he could until there was no where left to run to. They had hit a dead end.

Naruto's heart beat quicken as he heard foot steps closing in on them.

" Hinata stay behind me" he said putting an arm out defensively infront of her.

" No i won't!" Hinata cried out, " I don't want anyone else getting hurt because of me!" Hinata struggled to move infront of Naruto.

" Hinata stop we will be fine just trust me okay its alright!" Naruto said fighting to keep her behind him.

" I think you should listen to the lady " a menincing voiced called out. Soon three men walked out in front of Naruto and Hinata. They all of course sporting white mask.

" Gekkou spys" Naruto growled.

" O he even knows our name that's not good" one of the mask men said.

" I wonder how much he knows maybe we should take him too" another masked man said.

" We will worry about that later Kazuki said he just needed the Hyuga " said another one.

Naruto glared at the men " I don't know exactly what you guys are planning but I'm telling you right now there's no way in hell I'm letting you take Hinata!"

The three masked men paused before bursting out in laughter.

" Who said you had a choice kid, do you really think you can stop us, look at what Kazuki did to that Hyuga with no weapons" One of them said pointing to Hinata.

Hinata subconsciously rubbed her wrist in response.

" And you should see the mess we left back at the bar" said one of the other masked men.

Hinata became enraged " What did you do to Yue! " she cried out.

More laughter came from the three.

" Lets just say he will be sleeping for a long time and were not done with him just yet. That rat will be eating from a tube for the rest of his life when were done, that's if he lives" said one of the masked men.

Naruto clenched his fist in fury.

" He's a disgrace to his own people, ratting us out and marrying disgusting Hyuga vermin he better hope we don't find the bitch or any of his sinful half breed chil-"

One of the masked men was forced to silence when Naruto delivered a heavy blow directly to his face. The man's mask shattered in the corner revealing part of his mouth and eye. He fell back on the ground stunned and stared up at Naruto.

" Shut your fucking mouth! Don't you dare talk about him like that " Naruto yelled out. Blood dripped from his knuckles onto the concrete.

" You crazy bastards are so blinded by your hatred you can't even see straight! Why is it you can't let go? You've been falsely hating a group of people who don't even give a shit about you are you gonna wake up!? Start living your lives and move on everyone else has. Your hurting innocent people for nonsense. What ever happened in the past is over and done with. Getting revenge isn't gonna hurt anyone but yourselfs!"

The man stood up, his gaze never leaving Naruto's.

" Oh it will ? We shall see" He spat out the blood over flowing in his mouth and wiped his chin.

" You have no idea the pain and misery our people went through kid. Pain that could have been erased in an instance if those damn Hyuga's just reached out and helped us! " the man yelled out.

" You monsters don't even know the whole story! The Hyuga's did try to help you you fools!" Naruto yelled back.

The man became even further enraged. " The Hyuga's didn't do shit for us! The fact that they took that company down was for themselves not us and no one can tell me otherwise!"

The broken masked man grabbed Naruto by the collar " You laid your hands on me and then talked down about my people. I'm gonna enjoy breaking every bone in your pathetic little body. "

The man gripped Naruto's neck and lifted him in the air while the other two went after Hinata.

" Hinata.." Naruto croaked out as he felt the mans grip tighten around his neck.

" Naruto-kun!" Hinata screamed running towards him. One of the men grabbed her and another pulled her into a head lock. She tried to fight, she used both hands too try to pry him off her. But she screamed in pain as she felt her wrist throb.

The man choking her snickered " Don't worry we will take good care of you miss Hyuga" he said snidely as he too tighten his grip.

Hinata could barely breathe, her eye sight began to fog due to the lack of oxygen.

Naruto could hear Hinata's coughs and ragged breathing and lost his mind. He tried desperately to peel the man's fingers off from around his neck.

He could see a smile start to form from the exposed part of the man's mask.

" Whats wrong kid? what happened to not letting us take her" he said tightening his grip on Naruto's throat.

" Bastards" Naruto said through clenched teeth.

The man chuckled " Or do you like her screams?" The man turned to his partners.

" Men, why don't we entertain our friend here!?"

The free masked member approached Hinata slowly while Naruto frantically struggled to free himself.

Hinata could only watch in horror as the mask man with sickening glee took her wrist into his hand and squeezed it with tremendous force.

Hinata's loud anguished howl echoed through out konoha's streets.

Naruto, now blinded by raged gripped the man's arm with both of his hands and squeezed it with all his power. He then quickly shifted his hands untill he felt the man's bone begin to break.

As he anticipated the man allowed Naruto to drop to the ground yelling out in pain.

" Don't under estimate me " Naruto said.

Naruto immediately starting running in Hinata's direction.

Hinata with the little strength she had bit down on the man's arm untill it bled. He quickly released her and Hinata bent down just in time to dodge the heavy kick Naruto landed on his face.

Naruto and Hinata now stood back to back and three men surrounded them.

" What are we gonna do " Hinata whispered.

Naruto locked arms with her." Remember that scene from my favorite movie?" he whispered back.

" Now is not the time!" Hinata seethed.

" No there was a scene when the two main characters were back to back just like this. Do you remember what they did?" Naruto asked.

" Ooo.. I see now " Hinata responded now understanding the plan. The men slowly began closing in.

" Ok in three" Naruto watched the men get closer," two, ONE!" Naruto bend forward so that Hinata's legs were off the ground and she was being supported by his back. He then spun around and Hinata delivered hard kicks to all three men in the face before they could even touch them. Dust from broken pieces of there mask fogged their surroundings.

" Now run!" Naruto said releasing Hinata. The two took off and exited the alley with the masked men not to far behind them.

Naruto looked around for any way to loose the men completely. He spotted a bus getting ready to pull off. He once again swooped Hinata in his arms and sprinted towards the bus.

" Wait!" he yelled out hoping to catch the bus drivers attention. And he did, the bus driver opened the doors to the bus and Naruto and Hinata hopped on. The masked men also whooped and hollered trying to get the bus driver to stop but Naruto wasn't about to let that happened.

" Keep driving those men just attacked this girl " Naruto said to the bus driver.

The bus driver looked at Hinata in shock " They did?"

Hinata nodded " There apart of some gang can't you tell look at those mask."

The bus driver looked at the men in fear before quickly pulling off.

Naruto and Hinata retreated to a corner towards the back of the bus. There were no seats available so they had to stand. They leaned there backs against the window of the bus and tried to catch their breaths.

" Are you okay?" Naruto asked breathing heavily.

Hinata nodded her head, yet tears began forming in her eyes. Naruto moved so he was standing in front of her.

He held her cheeks and frowned in sympathy. " You were really scared weren't you? Hows your wrist?"

" I-I'm ok" she whispered.

Naruto sighed " Didn't i tell you to stop trying to be so strong all the time silly" he said pinching her cheeks.

" You don't have to hold it in" Naruto wiped her tears with his sleeves, " You can cry let it out."

" I- I didn't want anyone else to get hurt and look w-what's already happened" Hinata said tears freely running down her face.

She looked up at Naruto " At this rate the more we uncover the more people get hurt I-I can't bear it." Hinata finally broke down crying. She didn't care who was watching she couldn't hold it in any more.

" You were almost really h-hurt today too, who knows how much worst this will get. If I lose you...I don't know what I will do" she said.

"Maybe I should turn myself in that way no one else will have to suffer."

Naruto pulled her into his arms and hugged her tightly " Don't you ever say anything crazy like that again."

" I mean it Naruto-kun" Hinata said into his shoulder " I can't keep doing this."

" Where does that leave me?" Naruto whispered. Naruto released Hinata and looked her straight in the eyes.

" Don't be selfish Hinata do you have any idea what you mean to me!? " Naruto asked.

People from all directions began to stare. Hinata looked up at Naruto in shock.

" Naruto-kun please calm down people are staring " she whispered looking at the ground. There he went saying things that could be misunderstood.

" No! I could careless who's looking. Promise me that you won't even think of turning yourself over to those lunatics again!" Naruto shouted.

" Naruto-kun I- "

" Promise me Hinata!" Naruto said sternly.

Hinata hesitated, " I-I promise... I'm sorry I'm just scared, I'm so scared."

Naruto pulled her into a hug again " Its going to be okay, we will make it through this I promise. "

Hinata hugged him back pulling him even closer this time with no hesitation. His scent was so inviting and his warmth was soothing. Hinata relaxed in his arms allowing herself to indulge in his comfort guilt free.

She didn't let go the whole bus ride.

NHNHNHNNHNHH

Toneri took a deep breath and stared at the golden doors in front of him.

" Its now or never " he said to himself. He lifted a fist to the doors, but stopped as soon as his cell phone began ringing. He retreated to the next room over with a few curses and ripped his phone from his pocket.

" What do you want pig?" he said sharply into the phone.

Kazuki sat on top of Hinata's bed flipping through some pictures in her photo album casually. " Bad time sir?"

" Just say what you have to say your wasting my time!" Toneri barked back.

" Alright geez, I'm just calling to give you a little update on the Hyuga."

Kazuki shut Hinata's photo album and picked up and article of clothing off the ground.

" Well first off are you sure Hinata and that blond headed fool didn't have some sort of relationship?"

Toneri sighed " Are you questioning my intelligence Kazuki? Because your already walking on thin ice it would not be wise to test me."

Kazuki shivered " Okay okay! I'm only asking because she has a lot of pictures of them together."

" And what friends don't take pictures together? Are you that dense and lonely!"

Kazuki examined the t-shirt in his hand carefully " Yes they do, but can a man and woman that live together really just be friends?"

Toneri gripped the phone so tight he could hear it start to crack " Careful what you say Kazuki because if your lying to me i swear-

" I found a large amount of his clothes laying around, his lap top, his shoes and more in the guest bed room " Kazuki answered blankly " You tell me."

Toneri picked up a chair from the near by desk and threw it across the room. Kazuki winced at the sound of it breaking.

" That bastard! Wait untill i get my hands on him how dare he impose on what is mine!" Toneri yelled.

Kazuki rubbed his ear before placing the phone back to it " But theres more sir."

Toneri paused to take a deep breath. " I'm losing my patience with you Kazuki speed this update up. NOW!"

" Okay so i was able to hack into the boys lap top and the most recent history seems to relate to us."

Toneri raised an eyebrow " In what way?"

" Well all his searches protain to our families physical appearance, our relationship with the moon and so on. So my incounter with them at the tea shop and what the other spys told me today confirms that they are deeply investigating us."

Toneri fell silent, before chuckling. " So what its not like we didn't know this already and there's no way they can even link anything back to me. The main branch has completely different last names and i befriended Hinata-san so she wouldn't suspect me."

Kazuki sighed " Are you sure sir, with that blond fellow in her ear she might change her mind. "

" The other spys were looking into places that could pose a potential threat to our secrecy in other words rats. We did find a huge one at the constellation you know, our famous bar. And in doing so found the Hyuga and the blond" Kazuki said.

" Really?" Toneri exclaimed. " Then why isn't she here before me?"

Kazuki felt a rush of anxiety hit his body " Well once again the blond was able to over power us. He broke one of our best spies arm in three places and- and shattered anothers collar bone."

" That doesn't even include the amount of cuts and bruises he left on all of them. You should see them sir they look like they got hit by several buses. They said his strength was almost animalistic" Kazuki explained, " Not to mention the Hyuga also took part in the damag-

" I DON'T WANT TO HEAR YOUR EXCUSES!" Toneri yelled into the phone, potentially damaging Kazuki's hearing.

" All you've succeeded in doing is raising my blood pressure i don't know why you bothered calling to tell me about you and your IDIOT partners failure!"

" Because sir the rat gave those two some information on our family that could potentially harm us in the end and he's refusing to talk. Who knows what he said or what he knows. " Kazuki explained.

" Your own identity may be at risk. Aren't you worried that your precious Hyuga might despise you after she figures out what you have done!?" He asked.

Toneri once again fell silent. A huge smile spread across his face as he prepared his next sentence. " She won't have a choice but to like me soon enough."

Kazuki's mouth layed agape momentarily " Sir...what are you planning?"

" I always get what i want but thats nothing for you to be concerned about anyway" Toneri responded. " For right now bring me that rat so i may question him myself."

" And Kazuki?"

" Y-Yes sir " Kazuki responded.

" Do not return or contact me untill you have Hinata Hyuga standing before me do i make myself clear."

Kazuki hung his head " Yes i understand sir."

" Get her here no matter what the cost are! Even if it means wiping out that PEST that is with her!"

Kazuki balled his fist in frustration " Yes Sir."

Toneri hung up the phone and exited the room to approach those golden doors again. He once again took a deep breath before opening them.

" Hello father"

KTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKT

" Yes were going to keep prosuing them Kazuki, but we need a medic like now" a masked man said holding the phone between his shoulder and his ear.

" What do you mean that isn't important!? Do i need to remind you that my arm is broken! Hikaru's collar bone is fucked up and I'm pretty sure Dai has a concussion he yelled into the phone.

The masked man paused to listen to the response on the other end while he rubbed his limp arm.

" I don't give a shit what the boss said to you, that has nothing to do with us. How do you expect us to operate like this? Send a medic to pick us up now! We will be at the constillation we'll drop off the rat on our way back to head quarters."

He then took the phone and clicked end call. He let out a deep sigh.

" That Kazuki is a real piece of shit" he said.

The other masked men nodded there heads.

" I can't believe that Dick Narudo or what ever his name is and that Hyuga kicked our asses this bad " said the masked man known as Hikaru.

The other masked man rolled his eyes " They didn't kick our asses."

" Indu, i can't see out of my left eye" Dai said.

Indu let out and angery sigh of defeat " Alright i get it.. but lets stay positive all we have to do is get that Hyuga and then we can finally rest and do simpler missions, like i don't know take out a branch member or something."

The three masked men began to reminisce about simpler missions to ease there frustration. They were so invested in there conversation they didn't notice the woman who watched them from out side the ally way they were in.

She gasped placing her hands over her mouth.

" Man what kind of crap are these Naruto and Hinata people involved in? First that man paying off one of these masked men, then that guy stalking them at my job and now this" Tamaki said.

She then sped walked away before the masked men could notice her. Yet she still was in her own thoughts as she walked.

" Why would Nina want to date a guy with such dangerous people in his life" she said quietly to her self.

" He's not even that cute."

Tamaki shook her head " Eh what do i care any way its not like she cares about what i think."

Just then Tamaki bumped into something hard. Her hands instantly when to her sore face.

" Whoops I'm sorr- wait a minute its you!" a voice said loudly.

Tamaki removed her hands from her face to see Kiba and Shino looking down at her.

Her eyebrow twitched in annoyance " Oh great i just had to run into you" she said quietly.

Kiba brought his face closer to hers " What was that whiskers !?"

Tamaki surprisingly found herself blushing as a result of there close proximity. She pushed his face back with both of her hands.

" Back off i have no time for your nonsense today dog breath!" she yelled.

Kiba pulled her hands from his face. " No manners, just like that bitch of a friend that you have, how is that golddigger anyway did she find a new person to leech off of."

" I don't know who cares any way" Tamaki said crossing her arms.

Kiba smirked coyly " Aw did the kitty cat and the snake have a little fight what a shame."

Tamaki became heated " Its none of your business! Look i already told you i was busy j-just leave me alone!"

She then began stomping off, " You should stop worrying about my friends and worry about your own like that Hinata girl for starters!"

Kiba and Shino looked at each other before sprinting after her.

Tamaki shrieked as Kiba grabbed her by the back of her collar.

" Alright spill it Pus that girl is like a little sister to me and Shino so if you know anything bad thats happening to her you better tell me" Kiba said turning her around.

" Let go of me Mut!" She yelled.

Kiba rolled his eyes " O how creative, now you better tell me before i do something i will regret."

" Okay! All i know is that theres strange men with white mask tailing her and that blond guy And there being paid or something, i just them saw a few minutes ago" she said turning her face from away from him to hide her blush. He was once again too close to her.

Kiba let go of her and growled in anger. " How long has this been going on?"

" A few weeks or so i can't remember the time span between each event" Tamaki said placing a strand of her hair behind her ears.

Kiba notice the pink tint she was sporting and his eyes widened.

" Hey are you?-"

" No i'm not! " Tamaki cried out in defiance.

Kiba scratched his neck and looked at the ground bashfully. " Sorry kitten i'm not into crazy cat lady's with identity issues."

Tamaki's eyes also widened and she was plauged with embarrassment. " Who said i liked you anyway asshole!"

She then pushed him with all her might and after making a "hmpft" sound stomped away angerly.

Kiba and Shino watched her fade into the distance. Kiba's eyes wondered all over her however.

" That chick does have a pretty tight body though i'll give her that. To bad me and Akamaru can't stand cats though" Kiba said shrugging his shoulders.

" I saw her at the pet store one time with a bag of cat litter bigger than Choji's head" Kiba said expanding his arms to demonstrate the size.

Shino suddenly gave him a smack up side his head.

" Ow! that fucking hurt what the hell man!" He yelled holding his head.

" Did you already forget what she said about Hinata?" Shino seethed.

" Thats right i'm gonna call her poor thing probably doesn't know and Naruto too man what the hell is going on?" Kiba said taking out his phone.

Shino tapped on kiba's shoulder.

" Look " he said pointing into a nearby shop.

Inside the shop the two could see Sakura and Sasuke sitting at a table drinking coffee and reading some documents.

" Its Sakura and Sasuke. You think we should tell them?" Kiba asked.

Shino nodded his head and the duo began jogging towards the shop

NHNHNHNHNHNHNH

" Hinata" Naruto said looking down at her with a puzzle face expression.

Hinata snapped out of her thoughts and looked back at Naruto " Yes..sorry i was thinking."

Naruto frowned" Are you alright?"

" What do you mean?" Hinata said also becoming puzzled.

Naruto scratched his chin " Well you've been staring off into space and you also haven't let go of my arm since we left the bus."

Hinata instantly let go of Naruto's arm and blushed intensely. " Sorry i guess i was super lost in thought."

Naruto scratched his cheek " It's ok i didn't mind you holding onto me." Hinata shot him a questionable glance, which caused him to take back his words.

" I-I mean if your still scared that is" he stuttered.

Hinata still continued to look at him with confusion causing Naruto to continue to spaze out.

" You know what forget i said anything" he said, pulling his hat down and looking down at the ground.

Hinata suddenly broke out into an airy laughter and gave him a gentle poke in the cheek.

" Its ok i know what you mean't i was just teasing you."

Naruto gave her a mencing look, " Why you!" he then gave her cheek a hard pinch.

" Hey ow that hurt!" Hinata said rubbing her cheek and giggling.

" Ow that hurt" Naruto imitated, while sticking his tongue out. " Well that's what you get for joking with the jokester" he said.

Hinata chuckled " Well okay then Bo Bo the clown where are we heading right now we've been walking for a while now."

It was Naruto's turn to laugh now " Hey its Mr Bo bo the clown to you and according to the map," he took the map out of this pocket and stretched it out in front of him for both of them to see " Where heading up there."

Naruto pointed to a wooded area right next to hokage monument.

" These people sure do like the woods" Hinata said.

" I know right and its such a far walk too maybe it would be faster if we ran" Naruto said scratching his head.

Hinata didn't say anything she just stared at him hoping he would realize how ridiculous he sounded.

Naruto gave her a sheepish smile " ah thats right your injured and you hate running."

" Bingo, so new plan?" Hinata retorted.

Naruto rolled his eyes playfully " Lucky for you i actually do have one."

Suddenly Naruto stopped walking in front of Hinata and kneeled down with his back facing her.

" Madam your ride has arrived " he said cheekily.

Hinata just stood there and blinked at the sight. He had to be joking right?

" Ok one, don't ever say anything like that again and second no" Hinata said backing away from him.

Naruto turned around so he could see her and sighed. " Oh come on it will be so much faster" Naruto wined. " i already have been carrying you whats the difference."

Hinata blushed intensely " You have and its been super embarrassing."

Naruto sighed once again " And you know whats gonna be twice as embarrassing? Me forcing you onto my back in front of all these people."

Hinata paused in thought before reluctantly hopping on to Narutos back.

Naruto laughed " That-a girl."

His voice caught in his throat as something made him instantly regret his decision. Hinata's breath tickled his ear and he couldn't help but shiver. How was he suppose to focus like this. He cursed himself for his foolish mistake as he felt himself turn red. That loose top must have been made from some super thin material because he could feel EVERYTHING. Why was he always in these type of situations with her.

" Naruto-kun is everything alright? You look like your turning red" Hinata asked innocently.

" Running time!" Naruto blurted out before sprinting like a mad man up the hill, while Hinata scream at the top of her lungs.

NHNHNHNHNHNH

" Yes what is it that you want Toneri I'm very busy." A tall man looked up from his stack of paper work. He was the splitting image of Toneri.

Toneri gave him a bow before speaking " I have something very important to discuss with you."

Toneri's father sighed, " Yes, yes make it quick i have a meeting in five minutes" he said putting his cell phone to his ear.

Toneri nervously took a seat infront of his fathers desk. He squeezed the paper work he had in his hand and released a breath. " Its about the Hyuga."

Toneri's Father instantly put his phone down hearing this and gave Toneri his full attention. " What is it are those idiot spys having trouble executing my plan?" Toneri's father took a big sip of his coffee before speaking again. " Those damn fools can't do anything right."

Toneri shut his eyes " No it's not that you see i have a request."

Toneri's father raised his eyebrows. " A request? Oh why didn't you just say so. What is it do you need more money for the spys?"

Toneri shook his head and tried to remain calm fearing his fathers response to what he was about to say. " No you see father I want to.." Toneri hesitated but forced the words out. " I want to..i want to marry a Hyuga."

Toneri's father's coffee mug slipped from his hand and crashed into pieces onto his desk. A pregnant silence filled the room.

" Please tell me your joking son" Toneri's father finally said.

" I am not" Toneri said with seriousness.

Toneri's father inhaled sharply hearing this. " Then have you lost your blasted mind!" He reached across the table and grabbed his son's collar.

" Have you forgotten what those vermin did to our people? What about my plan? What about revenge and our rise to success!?"

Toneri winced in his fathers grasp. " I understand that father but you see the Hyuga's are trying to marry there past heir off i thought it would be a perfect asset to the plan."

Toneri's fathers eyes widened and he slowly began to smile the more he thought.

He released his son and walked around his desk to meet him. " Your a genius! that's it, we can use the Hyuga girl!"

Toneri's father patted him on they back " You are my son after all."

He then took the papers Toneri held out to him and smiled even brighter. " Perfect i'll call them right away, i will tell them this is our way of ending our long feud."

Toneri's father looked at his son with glee " Why stab them in the back when the front is so nicely presented to us, we will celebrate with drinks tonight!"

Toneri's father then raced out the room with his phone to his ear and the papers in hand, leaving Toneri alone to his thoughts.

Toneri's hand went to his chest. He fought the guilt in his heart with false reasoning. This was the only way he could have her. He already tried every thing to get her to like him naturally. But it seemed like Naruto would always be in her heart. Plus his father didn't have much time left on this earth, he deserved to be happy in his last few months.

Toneri took out his cell phone and scrolled through his gallery and found the picture of Hinata that Kazuki had sent him.

" Soon my love " he whispered before pressing a kiss to the screen.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Sakura watched Sasuke type away on his lap top while Sakura took small bites of her sandwich.

" Sasuke-kun maybe you should take a break you've been on that thing all day, you haven't even touched your food" she said with a frown.

" I can't afford to stop right now when I'm so close" he responded his eyes still glued to the screen.

Sakura walked over to the other side of the booth and sat next to him.

" What did you find this time?" She asked.

" Well I'm more, looking for something there's gotta be more occurances of these masked men attacks" Sasuke said.

Sakura sighed while resting her head on his shoulder. " Maybe we should visit the hospital and see if my dad can give us any info."

" That sounds like a good idea " Sasuke said closing his lap top and standing up. Sakura latched onto his arm and pulled him back down into his seat.

" After were done eating" Sakura said sternly.

Sasuke exhaled and continued eating much to Sakura's pleasure.

" Hey you guys" A voice called out catching the two's attention.

Kiba waved to them while running up to the table along with Shino.

" Oh its Kiba and Shino what are you guys doing here?" Sakura greeted nervously, while Sasuke quickly hid his lap top.

" We were on our way to pick pu a new case for Shino's pet bugs or whatever he call's them but we ran into someone" Kiba said.

" Oh really who?" Sakura said secretly handing Sasuke the copy of the map that was on the table.

" Tamaki" kiba said.

" Who?" Sakura said with a tilted head.

Kiba sighed " Tamaki you know the Cat lady she's friends with Nina, Naruto's Ex."

Sakura put her fist into her hand " O i know who your talking about what happen?"

Kiba paused to look at Sasuke and Sakura. " You two are awfully quiet are we interrupting something? And since when did you guys start being so chummy?"

Sakura felt herself begin to sweat " N-nothings going on were just having lunch go on with your story."

Kiba gave Sakura a confused look but continued. " She said that some strange guys have been stalking Hinata and Naruto."

Sasuke and Sakura's eyes both went wide, yet not a word escaped there lips.

" I know shocking right" Kiba said reading there reactions. " Apparently its been going on for a while, what do you guys think ? Do you think she's lying?"

Sakura and Sasuke looked at each other, not knowing what to say.

Kiba and Shino soon sense something off about the atmosphere.

" Do you two know something we don't?" Shino said.

" N-no were just as confused as you two are " Sakura said waving her hands in front of her.

" What did that woman say these men looked like?" Sasuke said.

Kiba rubbed his chin " Well all she said was they were wearing mask I think. She also said she had just saw them not to long ago floating around."

" Yeah and i just tried Hinata's cell phone and theres no answer. Which is concerning" Shino added.

Kiba's jaw dropped " Holy shit! You guys don't think she's in trouble? Try Naruto's next Shino! maybe we should go check out her house."

" NO DON'T!" Sakura and Sasuke yelled at the same time.

Kiba and Shino stared back at them utterly stunned. Kiba's gaze sharpened.

" Ok what the hell is going on!? You two definitely know something!" Kiba yelled, now officially irritated.

Sakura swallowed, " Kiba..." she whispered before looking at her feet.

Kiba crossed his arm's " Well? is anyone gonna answer me or has that friendship we all are suppose to have, gone completely out the fucking window!?"

" Calm down you idiot" Sasuke said getting infront of Sakura.

" Calm down!?" Kiba grabbed sasuke's shoulder. " Two people that i consider my family are out there possibly being stalked and who knows what else by some freaks and you two are sitting here with your mouths shut instead of telling me what the FUCK is going on!? " Kiba raged.

Shino removed his phone from his ear and frowned. " Nothing from Naruto either i was sent straight to voice mail."

Kiba laughed sarcastically and began druming his feet against the floor violently. " Ok here's whats gonna happen. One of you is going to tell me what's going on right now or I'm gonna lose my shit" Kiba said in a sinister tone.

" We can't you fool! Can't you see that! " Sasuke yelled in his face. " Its too dangerous, plus we made a promise to them."

" A promise of what? keeping the people who care about them in the dark while they get themselves killed or something!" Kiba raged. He ran his hands through his hair wildly.

" You think i can just sit here and pretend nothing is happening this is gonna eat away at me i need to know!" Kiba said.

" And if you won't tell me i'll get answers myself!" Kiba turned around ready to storm out the store.

" Kiba wait please don't! W-we will tell you!" Sakura yelled.

Sasuke looked at her with wide eye's " What are you doing?" he asked.

" He's gonna get himself killed at this rate! We have to tell them" Sakura answered.

Kiba once again was floored " K-Killed?"

" But not here and not now" Sakura whispered. " The walls have ears."

Kiba and Shino both looked around to see a bunch of people looking in there direction in fear.

" Oh right."

NHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHN

" Looks like were here" Naruto said breathing heavily.

Hinata didn't move however she remained still clinging onto Naruto's back with her eyes squeezed shut, fearing for her life.

" Hinata I'm done running!" Naruto said loudly.

Hinata's eyes snapped open and she slowly slid off his back and stared at the ground. She was so greatful to be standing on her own two feet she almost kissed the ground.

" That was almost worst then an actual roller coaster " she mumbled, trying desperately to calm herself down.

" Oh come on you big baby it wasn't that bad" Naruto said with his hands on his hips.

Hinata glared at him " It was too my heart feels like its in my throat" she responded with a pout.

Naruto smiled and took a chance with his next sentence. " Really you sure it was my running that caused that? Maybe piggy back riding on the back of such a handsome man like myself was what really had your heart jumping."

Hinata was unnerved for an instance before finally having enough of her out of control blushing attacks.

She brushed a strand of her hair behind her ear and looked Naruto in the eye with a smile.

" Hmm maybe it was that, you are pretty handsome " she said trying to sound as flirtatious as possible, despite it being completely out of character.

She was expecting Naruto to cringe or tease back, but to her suprise his reaction was completely different. He looked back at her with a shock filled face and skin pinker than Sakura's hair.

" W-what?" Naruto managed to squeak out.

Hinata soon found herself mirroring him in pinkness. This had backfired tremendously. This was why she didn't make jokes.

" I-I was kidding" Hinata said quickly, trying desperately to defuse the awkward situation.

" O-oh of course" Naruto said chuckling some what painfully. " I mean why would you think that?"

Hinata looked at Naruto with a frown. Why did he look so sad?

" I didn't mean that you weren't h-handsome, you are i j-just mean't what i said in a joking manner" Hinata said in attempt to fix her words.

" So you do think I'm handsome?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow.

Hinata couldn't take it anymore and found herself blushing. " Y-yes you are, your a very handsome man" she said quietly.

Naruto's face contoured into the biggest smuggest, cockiest smile Hinata had ever seen. " Well i'm glad you think so too" he said.

Hinata's reaction shifted from shock to anger in a manner of seconds. " You were teasing me again weren't you!?"

Naruto's smile some how got even bigger " Maybe."

Hinata groaned in frustration and stomped off a head of Naruto towards the wooded area.

" Ah come on Hinata don't be that way" He said following after her.

" No, you tricked me i actually felt bad for you" she said stomping away not daring to look back at him.

Naruto jogged in front of her " Are you actually angry at me?" he said with a frown.

Hinata shook her head " Yes y-you joke a bit too much sometimes... you have no idea how hard it is for me to say.."

" Say what" Naruto asked jogging backwards. " to say that you think i'm atttractive?"

Hinata groan once again. Why did he have to be not so dense now. " Nevermind!" Hinata found herself walking past him again.

This time Naruto grabbed her arm stopping her in her tracks. " That's it isn't?"

Hinata looked back at him noticing that there wasn't a goofy grin on his face anymore.

" S-stop it i'm tired of playing games" Hinata said trying to escape his grasp.

" I'm one hundred percent serious Hinata" Naruto said not letting her go.

Hinata froze when she noticed how close they were now.

" What if i said that i thought that you were unbelievably beautiful? Would that make you uncomfortable?" Naruto said looking down at her. " Because it wouldn't bother me at all because its the truth."

Hinata's heart throbbed.

" Why do you keep saying... " Hinata noticed Naruto's grasp had shifted from her arm to her hand " And doing things like this?" She said lifting there now intertwined fingers.

" Tell me something Naruto-kun you like some one don't you? Why not save all this affection for her?" Hinata said.

Naruto looked down at her with puzzlement. " When did i ever say i liked someone?"

Hinata's cheeks tinted " I'll be honest. I-i was listening to you talk to Jiraiya the other day" she said looking away.

" I heard you talking about some girl you were going to confess to."

Naruto's eyes widened then slowly softened as he began to laugh. Hinata watched him with furrowed eyebrows as he continued to laugh.

Naruto closed his eyes and rested his forhead against Hinata's suprising her.

" Silly girl, well i guess you will never know for sure then huh. Are you jealous or something" he said smiling down at her.

Hinata turned away from Naruto to hide her face. " Let's just drop this conversation friends shouldn't be talking about stuff like this it could be misinterpreted." She then began marching forward with out another word.

" What do you mean? And you never answered my question Hinata wait up" Naruto called after her.

" He really loves messing with me doesn't he?" Hinata said stomping along a path way.

While walking she abruptly stopped when she felt a slight tug at her leg. She look down to see a clear wire pressing against her ankle. She began to panick when she saw Naruto approaching in the distance.

" Hinata wait!" Naruto said jogging to catch up to her.

" No don't come any closer!" She warned him.

Naruto stop jogging and started walking toward her with a sheepish smile. " Hey I'm sorry ok don't be like that."

" No stay away! I think i just trip some sort of of tra-"

Just then loud rustling filled the silence of the forest. Several logs of wood came crashing down from a net right above her. " Hinata!" Naruto yelled now running towards her. He grabbed and pulled her back just in time before the logs could crush her. The two fell back onto the dirt in a panick state.

" What the hell is going on here" Naruto said looking around for more traps.

" Look " Hinata said pointing to a house at the end of the path. " That must be the home of the man were suppose to speak to, maybe he put these traps up."

" Yeah maybe your right" Naruto said getting up and dusting himself off.

" The only question is how the hell are we gonna get there now?" Naruto said helping Hinata to her feet.

" You won't be boy" a voice said from above.

Hinata's and Naruto's attention was brought to a near by tree were a man dressed in camo sat with a bow and arrow aimed at them.

" Woah man relax put that thing down were no threat trust me " Naruto said taking his usual stance infront of Hinata.

" No threat huh a man that moves at that speed to save someone is a threat to me" The man said pulling his arrow back.

" State your purpose or leave i don't like killing unless its absolutely necessary" the man said sharpening his aim at the duo.

" W-wait Hinata said pulling the moon stone from her pocket and showing it to the man.

" Does this have any meaning to you?" she asked.

The man's eyes widen and he slowly began lowering his bow.

"I see you've been sent here by her" he said jumping down from the tree.

Naruto didn't lower his guard even as the man slowly approached them. Now closer up the two saw that he too shared the same pale complextion and cold eyes as the others. One of his eyes were slightly lighter and foggier then the other, leading them to believe he was blind in one eye.

The man smirked at Naruto " This means you two have gotten into some deep shit huh?"

He extended his hand, " The names Howl sorry for scaring you like that but i can't risk any of my own partners coming or sending people to kill me. But now i know it was an old friend of mine who sent you."

Naruto took his hand and was suprised at the tremendous strength in his grip. It was like he was shaking hands with an Android or something.

" Its nice to meet you Howl, we were hoping you could help us out" Naruto said.

" I'll do the best i can, wait right there " Howl said walking down the path to his home.

What Naruto and Hinata saw next shocked them. They watched Howl effortlessly dodge several extreme security measures he put in place. Sharp objects and nets went flying in his direction yet he got pass them casually as if they didn't even faze him. Soon he made it to his porch and flipped a switch that appeared to deactivate all the traps.

" Alright you two can come now its safe" Howl called from his porch.

Naruto instinctively took Hinata's hand and went down the path with caution.

He let out a sigh of relief when they made it to the porch un scathed. Howl then led them inside of his home. The inside had a very rustic cabin like look to it. The floors and walls were mostly made of wood and his furniture seemed to be made from all different types of animal skin and fur.

Naruto wondered if he built this house himself.

" So.." Howl started putting a cigar in between his lip's " I'm assuming my former colleagues are specificly after you miss."

Hinata was shocked but then remembered her disguise was still in her bag. " Y-yes but if you don't mind me asking i'd like to know more about your background. I am a Hyuga yet you let me in your home with out any hesitation."

Howl chuckled " Well, as you know i was once a member of the spys myself. There leader even."

Naruto's mouth dropped. " Y-you were the leader!?"

" Thats right boy, i was just as sick and twisted as those fools are. Ever since the " Great Betrayal" as our people like to call it the leaders of our family have forever ingrained that story in our heads. Its a big part of our history, and we are taught it from birth never hearing any other sides of the story."

" So its like they almost brain wash you from birth" Hinata said.

Howl nodded his head. "The position of spy leader was passed down from my father to me, who brought up this story time and time again. Over the years i got angrier and angrier hearing it, making me a strong leader. Untill one particular night."

" What happened" Naruto asked.

Howl's eyes sharpened " I was sent on a mission to infiltrate the Hyuga's home and steal some important documents. Documents that could be altered and lead the Hyuga's into financial crisis. I was excited, we were finally going to get our revenge."

Howl got up and walked over to his book shelf and pulled out a journal. " But as i was searching for these documents i found this." Howl tossed the journal to Naruto and Hinata.

Naruto opened it and the two read it.

" This is my grandfathers journal " Hinata said in shock.

" Yes and in it he explains what actually happened. That they did everything in there power to help our family and how bad he felt that he couldn't help right away."

Howl balled his fist " Once i read this i purposely brought the wrong documents back to the main house. I also tried to asked the leader about what i read in the journal. And do you know what he did."

Howl put a hand over his clearer eye and exposing the foggy one. " He turned the pen he had in his hand into a weapon. He told me i was lying and a disgrace. I then left and never returned."

Hinata's hands went over her mouth " I'm so sorry" she said.

" Its alright he was kind of a dick any way i say good riddance. Ever since then I've been living here trying to figure out how to get the truth across to my family but, it seems like its just gotten me in more trouble hence the traps."

Naruto frowned " These people are insane the reason we came actually was to find a way to stop them. There targeting Hinata over here for reasons we don't know besides her being a Hyuga. We heard the spys seemed to get past the police so the question now is what do we do then?."

Howl became even more serious " You need evidence."

Naruto looked at him with confusion. " Evidence? What do you mean."

" The only way we are able to do the things we do so freely is we get rid of the evidence. We make people disappear, frame and hide. What you need to do is build a case with so much evidence that our leader will be put away forever. Then expose the truth so our people will no longer have a reason to believe him" Howl said.

" B-but how are we going to do that" Hinata asked thinking extremely hard.

Howl placed a fist to his chin before speaking. " Well our master must be writing his plan for the Hyuga's down some where so if your able to find out where you must get it. Also witnesses are key i'll be willing to testify but only if you are sure you can take them down."

" That would mean would have to sneak in there some how" Naruto said with worry. " Its risky but I'm willing to do whatever it takes."

" W-what about Yue? Do you think he would be there? Maybe while we are sneaking into the head quarters we can save him and he could be a witness" Hinata said with hopeful eyes.

" That's a great idea and I'm pretty sure Sasuke and Sakura are gathering plenty of evidence and we have some of our own now. So we might have a plan" Naruto said.

" W-wait did you say Yue was captured!" Howl said in shock.

" Yeah sadly do you know him" Naruto said.

Howl looked at the ground defeatedly. " Yeah all of us none believers are pretty close, he was probably one of the bravest. To leave his people and marry a Hyuga takes a lot of guts."

Howl looked at the two with extreme seriousness." Listen there's one thing i didn't mention about the spys."

Naruto and Hinata listened attentively to what he said next.

" The spys are extremely dangerous, they will do what ever it takes to get information out of people even if it means murder."

Hinata gasped in fear, Naruto's eyes sharpened in reaction.

" That means Yue's in big trouble. Please as a favor to me do whatever it takes in your power to save him. That boy is the closest thing to " Real" family i have " Howl begged.

" I myself can't come with you, my eye and my injuries from working as a spy has left me somewhat handy capped. I'll only slow you down, but i can guide you from here."

Howl got up and clicked a button on the wall. The book case he had began to spin around revealing shelfs of spy like equipment.

" The only way your gonna get past the spys is to be a spy" Howl said taking a big duffle bag off one of the shelfs.

He unzipped the bag and pulled out two white mask and black body suits marked with crest moon symbols.

Hinata put a hand over her face and breathed out. " Alright we will do it."

" Its not like we have a choice" Naruto said taking the items from him.

" You will probably need this" Howl reached into the bag and handed Naruto a gun with the moon symbol engraved on the grip.

" A-A Gun w-we don't even no how to handle one of those and isn't it dangerous" Hinata stuttered out.

Naruto however took the gun from Howl with no issue. He spun it around in his hand much to Hinata's terror with no emotion. He stopped and clicked a button at the front of the grip causing the bullet cartridge to fall out. Then pulled the top of the gun back to get rid of the bullet loaded into the gun.

" Hey its pretty dangerous to hand some one a loaded gun like that " Naruto said to Howl.

Hinata and Howl looked at Naruto in shock. He operated the gun so smoothly as if he did that several times.

" What? this was apart of my emergency training when i was with Jiraiya, plus Sasuke and i went target practicing all the time, Hello cop family remember?" Naruto clarified.

" W-we won't have to use that will we? " Hinata asked Howl.

Howl rubbed his chin " You might have to, your cover might be blown and let me tell you the spys will be the first to pull one of these out if they can't get you with there own hands. Its better to be safe then sorry."

" Okay so now the big thing is where the hell is this place?" Naruto asked. " I mean how is it possible a place this tight on security is not known by the public."

" Its hidden that's why. Were you provided with a map?" Howl said.

Naruto pulled the map from his pocket and handed it to howl. He looked at it closely and soon a small smile spread across his cheeks.

" I see she was one step ahead of me she already marked it off on here" Howl said.

Naruto stood next to him to see where he was looking. His eyes widen at the location and called Hinata over to look as well.

" That's right on top of Hokage monument!?" Hinata said in shock.

" How is that possible i used to go there all the time, in fact that's were alot of people go all the time how is it that i haven't seen it?" Naruto said out raged.

" They are in the deepest part of the woods and half of the headquarters is underground. To even travel there you would need special permission from the leader himself" Howl said.

" I see, well we will head out there first thing tomorrow its a bit late to do it today" Naruto said.

" Yes i agree you two should rest, i'm not sure what the reason is that there targeting you but whatever it is i know your going to need as much strength as possible for tommorow" Howl said. Howl then handed them ear pieces.

" Once your there put these in and click the button at the sides. You'll be able to communicate with me. I'll keep my speaker that's connected to them on all night so if you need anything just call my name."

Naruto and Hinata both thanked him over and over again for his help and began to make there exit. Before they could disappear from his sight howl called to them.

" Don't forget our promise and be extremely careful you two" he said.

Naruto smiled at him " Don't worry you have my word thanks again it was nice meeting you Howl."

The duo then made there way carefully down the path with there minds filled.

Hinata especially had a lot on her mind. To think her fall semester started off with her just trying to get through school and her job drama free. And with the hopes she'd get over her childhood crush. But all that was turned upside down the moment Naruto stepped foot into that cafe.

Now her friends and family were back in her life, she was running away from spys, she was worrying about an arranged marriage she still had done nothing about and to top it all off she staying in some house in the middle of the woods with the very guy she was trying to give up on while orchestrating some plan to get rid of the people coming after her.

And the funny thing was despite all the crazy things she had been experiencing for the past few months she felt as though she had grown as a person. She was stronger then ever before and braver. It was almost as if fate had created some weird insane plan to help get rid of her weaknesses.

Hinata looked at Naruto's back as he maneuvered through the woods.

And through out all this mess whether he was apart of the drama or not, Naruto had always been on her side. He had been trying to protect her since the very beginning. Was he also apart of fates plan?

Hinata ran to catch up with him. Once he was within her reach she extended her arms and hugged his back. Naruto stopped walking and looked over his shoulder.

" What cha doing there Nata?" Naruto asked refrencing the old nickname he gave her.

Hinata's hold tightened at the sound of it, but she didn't respond. Instead she nested her cheek further into his back.

" Thank you for everything. Out of everyone you have been here for me the most" Hinata whispered. " Even if i got upset and shut you out you always found a way back to save me...so thank you."

Naruto's heart sored. A warm smile formed on his face as he turned around. He extended his arms not to sure if it was okay to touch her after earlier events.

Hinata however went to him with no hesitation. He took Hinata into his arms, and gave her a proper hug squeezing her tightly.

" You know i would do anything for you Hinata" he said. " I will be there always."

Hinata nodded her head and separated from him. She then did something that suprised Naruto. She went behind him and hopped onto his back.

" You have permission to carry me again, i kind of over reacted earlier" she said with a blush.

Naruto also blushed but laughed it away " You just couldn't resist could ya " he joked.

" Don't push it buddy" Hinata warned.

Naruto smiled " What ever you say your majesty, but the conversation we had earlier isn't over i hope you know that."

Hinata turned redder " J-just start running. "

" Alrighty then hold on tight I'm doing full speed this time" Naruto said.

" Wait that wasn't full speed earlie- Hinata finished her sentence with screams as Naruto started running extremely fast. Her screams however faded into laughter as she got use to his pace. She buried her face into his shoulder.

This man was truly one of a kind. He was dense, yet extremely intelligent at times and he was rough around the edges but had a heart of gold. And despite how many times she tried to push him out she would always have a space for him in her heart.

She finally came to the realization that she couldn't give up on him. After all how could you give up on someone who has impacted your life so greatly. What she felt for him in high school and what she felt for him now were different. It was stronger. It seemed that in her effort to rid him from her heart she had fallen deeper in love with him then ever before.

This time she was stronger and this time, this final time she would make sure he knew how she felt.


	16. Unlocked Thoughts

**Authors Note** : Hiya Guys its me Cat! So as you can see i wasn't able to keep posting chapters fast like i wanted. Which was such a downer because i really thought i could do it but life happens. I made sure to make this one a long one at least, so hopefully that pleases some of you guys. Anyway just like i promised here's some shout outs Nineetaailled Leg day, Amy, arohanajit232, Gangnam Style X3, vladlmpaler, Rose Tiger, Phoenixx Rising, Miley, Spicy wifey, Jay Jay, Secretlistener and all the guest reviewer's thank you all so much for the reviews i'm really glad that some of you guys like the way I'm putting the together. My goal in creating this fanfic was to make it so that it kept the reader excited for each chapter and I'm so glad that for some people it is that way. I wanted it to come across as your typical romance story that then takes you for a spin with the surprising amount of drama that keeps you at the edge of your seats. I also wanted to also include some real life messages in there just as the real Naruto series did. Everything that is said and done in the story has a purpose and has been carefully planned out and has meaning to the story. I've had a lot of fun making this story and it brings me joy to see you guys like it as well. Any way i hope you enjoy this long as chapter..

 **Disclaimer I do not own the Naruto series or anything related to that I'm just a shitty fanfic writer...with like no talent what so ever**

* * *

Kiba walked into Sasuke's apartment, with eyes that ruffused to stay still. His apartment for Kiba was like taking a trip to mars. Sasuke was usually quiet and tended to keep to himself, so finding out anything about him was like pulling teeth. Heck, if you asked him when Sasuke's birthday was he probably couldn't even tell you. Thats how secretive Sasuke was. He was like an alien to Kiba. And now he was at that aliens home planet. Kiba had to admit he was a little excited.

" You know now that i think about it i don't think I've been at your apartment...like ever" he said playing with a crow statue that sat on the coffee table.

Sasuke snatched the statue from kiba's hands and placed it back on the table. " Yeah and that's the way i would have liked it" he said glaring at Sakura.

Sakura glared back " Hey this was literally the only place we could go its too dangerous to go anywhere else" she said defending herself.

After the out burst at the restaurant. Sakura, Sasuke, Kiba and Shino decided it was better to head to Sasuke's apartment. That way they could discuss this complicated situation in full detail with out anyone listening. Of course there were objections at first but with careful explanation they all agreed.

Kiba wandered around the apartment building completely mesmerized. It was like he forgot the purpose of coming here in the first place." Woah Sakura why is so much of your stuff here?" Kiba called out from the guest room. Sakura quickly got up from the couch and ran after him.

" Why are you so freaking nosy? Don't you know its rude to snoop around someone's home."

She yanked him out of the room and shut the door, giving him the dirtiest of looks through out the whole process.

Kiba's eye brow suddenly raised as if he had just figured out the most interesting thing in the world as Sakura dragged him along.

" Oh my god you two are living together!?" Kiba said now practically jumping up and down. " That's it isn't it? shino dude can you believe this!"

Shino rubbed his temples in frustration, while Kiba circled him.

" Who would have thought that after all these years Sakura had finally bagged Sasuke and they've been secretly living together for god knows how long" he said with his hands out like he was telling a dramatic story.

Kiba slugged his arm around Sasuke. " Now i don't know what the status of your relationship is but.." he said in a sing song tone, " A man and a woman living together sounds like the perfect breeding ground for all types of fun am i right Sause?" Kiba said with wiggling brows.

" Shino get him off of me before i break his neck " Sasuke said unamused by Kiba's childish insinuations. Shino almost immediately pulled Kiba away.

" Sorry he gets this way, i think he's nervous. Shino then look at with sharp eyes under his shade heel boy heel" Shino said earning him a glare from Kiba.

" Come on guys lets be serious, you do want to know whats going on right?" Sakura said sitting back down on the couch.

Kiba and Shino sat down across from her and Sasuke sat beside her. Kiba seeing this he whispered to Shino who simply elbowed him in response.

" Are you two ready to listen now " Sakura asked losing her patience.

" I am " Shino said looking at kiba, who was too busy eyeing Sasuke and Sakura with confusion.

" Oh yeah i'm ready" kiba said coming back to reality.

Sakura sighed " Alright then listen closely and what is said here stays here" she said shifting the playful atmosphere into a more serious one.

Both Shino and Kiba nodded leaning in close.

Sakura took a deep breath, she knew her next sentences would be surprising, concerning and maybe a little frightening. However she decided it would be the best way to keep the two men safe.

" Well where do i start?" She said nervously straightening her clothes. " For right now all i will say is that there are some really dangerous men targeting Hinata specifically."

"Dangerous people? You mean those masked men Puss was talking about right?" Kiba questioned.

Sakura nodded, " Exactly those masked men are apparently spies hired from some unknown person at the moment. Now, known of us are sure what there intentions are as far as Hinata, we suspect its family related. All we know is their armed, very skilled and you definitely don't wanna mess with them. They have almost eyes everywhere and seem to be willing to do what ever it takes to get Hinata."

Kiba furrowed his eye brows " Wait wait wait you mean to tell me Hinata and Naruto are being hunted down, like pray by spy's?"

" Yes " Sakura responded.

" Like i hide in tree's and use binoculars to stalk people kind of spys?" Kiba asked.

" More or less " Sakura responded.

"Look i know its hard to believe, Sasuke and i were a little confused in the beginning too but we both witnessed them first hand so i can assure you this is no joke."

Kiba raked his hands through his hair, while Shino adjusted his glasses repeatedly.

" This is like some crazy friday night movie" Kiba mumbled.

Sakura let her words sink in before continuing." Right now Naruto's doing all he can to protect Hinata and we all are trying to piece together this insane puzzle. That way we can take down these creeps ourselves" she said.

" Yourselfs why not call the police that seems like the more logical thing to do " Shino said.

Sakura frowned " That's what i said but Naruto told me that a lady he got information from said these people are very skilled in the art of getting out of being arrested. Sasuke even did some research and theres no way."

Kiba cracked his knuckles " Well why don't we just take care of these bastards ourselves the old fashion way. When I'm done with them they will confess to everything for sure" he said with anger lining his voice.

Sakura placed a hand to her face. " Did you hear what i just said?"

" Yeah and it sounds like a bunch of excuses, just give me five minutes with these guys and it will all be over" kiba responded.

" Kiba, the Hyuga family are trained in basic self defense to proctect themselves from occasions like this, if there own people can't even handle these guys what makes you think you can?"

" Well i'm not them thats what!" Kiba argued.

" Give up already meat head!" Sasuke interjected. " Look this is just as upsetting to us too, but you can't just rush after these people in blind rage. Its dangerous and you'll get yourself seriously hurt for sure. These are people who are capable of murder."

Kiba slammed his fist against the couch " So what then? We sit hear like idiots while those two risk there lives?"

Sakura sighed " We don't have a choice at the moment. We have no idea who these people are so we don't even know who to go after. We would only be a burden to Naruto and Hinata if we got captured or hurt."

" What about the others? Do they know?" Shino asked.

" No Ino's been wondering about this Christmas party we were suppose to be having and what Hinata has been up to since she's not taking any calls. I told her Naruto and Hinata went to this ramen eating contest outside of town and she left her phone" Sakura explained. " Thank goodness Naruto blocked her awhile back so i didn't have to make an excuse for him, i'm just hoping the huge gossip in her spreads the news fast so no one else gets suspicious."

Sakura looked Kiba sternly in his eyes "No one knows about this but us four and hopefully we can keep it like that ok?"

Kiba's head dropped in defeat. Shino gave him two pats on his shoulder in an effort to comfort him.

" I want to hear there voices" Kiba said quietly.

" Huh?" Sakura said with a hand to her ears.

" I want to speak to them at least once to make sure there really ok. I'm sure you two have contact with them since your doing all this research" Kiba said.

Sakura looked Sasuke and turned back towards Kiba once he nodded his head in approval.

" Ok sure, we were suppose to call them later with and update anyway.

NHNHNHNHNHNHNHNH

Naruto and Hinata exited there bus and made there way to the forest with caution. With every turn they looked over there shoulders, making sure they weren't being followed. However for some strange reason Naruto out of the two of them couldn't seem to get his mind to focus.

His eyes would wander every second to his hand which was mysteriously connected with Hinata's. Did he do that? because if he did how come he didn't remember? Oh god was this an impulse thing now? And why hadn't hinata pulled her hand away?

Naruto went to take another peek but was caught by Hinata's gaze. Was she looking at him the entire time?

Hinata looked away with stained cheeks. Though Naruto could feel her fingers intertwine with his. " Holy Shit!" Echoed through his head repeatedly. She was definitely doing this on purpose. What was her deal? He couldn't help but think as his cheeks redden. Whatever it was he was thoroughly enjoying it.

" Are you as nervous as i am about tommorow?" Hinata asked trying to steer his attention away from their hands.

" Do you really think we can do this i mean sneaking into someone's house and stealing sounds a little insane don't you think?" she said.

" It does " Naruto said looking down at her. " But to be honest i'm more concerned for your safety than my own, its not like this is my first time breaking into someone's home."

Hinata abruptly stopped walking to process what Naruto just said. " W-wait there's so many things wrong with what you just said."

Naruto raised an eyebrow awaiting Hinata's next sentence.

" First, if you think your going to some how sneak out and try to do this by yourself think again" Hinata said with sterness.

" I wasn't going to do that" Naruto said scratching his neck.

" Naruto-kun look me in the eyes and tell me you weren't thinking about doing that?" Hinata said standing in front of him.

Hinata then stood on her tipy toes so she could properly look him in the eyes.

Naruto chuckled " How am i supposed to say this with a straight face when you do that."

" Naruto-kun!" Hinata said in patiently.

" Alright Alright you caught me it did cross my mind once or twice" he said throwing his hands up in defeat.

Hinata sadly lowered her self back down " Why? were a team remember. Were in this together for now on is what you said didn't you?"

Naruto smushed his face with his hands and breathed out. " I know i did, but were gonna be sneaking into a possible killers house, you gotta understand the fear in my head right now."

Hinata frowned " I'll be fine I've had martial arts training."

" Yeah but will that be enough? We can't afford to even be caught so being able to fight is not the issue. There is a lot of skill and detail that will go into this. You might have to do somethings your not too fond of. Do you think you will be able to handle it" Naruto said.

Hinata hesitated momentarily but nodded her head. " I have to.. this is my battle after all."

Naruto squeezed her hand " No its our battle" he said with that toothy grin she adored so much.

" So i promise i won't sneak out or anything like that, we will do this together no matter what."

Hinata nodded her head and continued walking along with Naruto.

" Also don't think i forgot what you said" Hinata said as they walked. She could feel Naruto instantly stiffen at her words.

" What do you mean you've broken into peoples homes before I've never heard of this" Hinata questioned.

She watched Naruto with a raised eyebrow, scramble as he tried to come up with an answer.

Naruto slid a hand along his neck in defeat. " I use to do a lot of bad things as a kid as you already know."

Hinata instantly regretted pushing for a explaination. She knew Naruto's childhood was a very sensitive subject.

" I-i'm sorry if you don't want to talk about it don't " Hinata quickly said.

Naruto shook his head " No its fine, this was just one of many rough points in my childhood. I use to break into houses and do pranks like leave graffiti all over the walls or duck tape there stuff to the ceiling and occasionally raid fridges."

Naruto chuckled nervously at his remembrance " It was really stupid thinking about it and really dangerous, thats why i am so worried about tommorow."

Hinata could clearly see the pure embarrassment Naruto was displaying talking about this. Feeling bad, she rested her head on his shoulder.

" Its ok that was in the past and you and i are older now so we will be careful not to make mistakes" she said.

Naruto once again was floored by Hinata's actions. Now she was resting her head on his shoulder? Then again she did always do cute affectionate stuff like this. He was probably overthinking it, her calling him attractive was probably just getting to his head he thought.

He straighten himself and smiled at her " Let's hope thats the case." He then gave her a weird pat on her head that gave Hinata mixed messages as well.

She too straighten herself. Maybe she was being a bit too bold? That had to be it or else why would he pat her head so awkwardly like that? But wait didn't he always pat her like that? Hinata thought.

The two looked every where but at each other as they continued down the path to Jiraiya's house.

The creaking of the steps and the ringing of Naruto's cell phone snapped them out of there thoughts as they reached the porch.

" Three missed calls from Shino and Kiba " Naruto said looking briefly at his call logs. " And now Sasuke's calling..."

" This can't be good" Hinata said squeezing the bridge of her nose.

Naruto answered the phone reluctantly " Hello?"

" What the HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU! "

Naruto rubbed his ear furiously " Yup i was guessing it was you dog breath."

Kiba paced back and forth on the other end of the phone while the others watched from Sasuke's couch. " Damn right its me, where are you? Where's Hinata? Are you two alright? But more than anything why didn't you trust me enough to tell me all this shit your going through!?"

Hinata sunk down onto the ground and hugged her knee's. " Not them too, god this is really dangerous now" she said.

" Is that Hinata i hear in the background!? Let me talk to her oh god i knew i should have convinced her to move closer to us. Theres so many damn freaks in this city" Kiba said in frustration.

" Would ya calm down for five seconds and put Sasuke or Sakura on the other end. I really would love to know how our promise to keep this between us went out the window in less then two days" Naruto said in frustration.

Sakura flinched at Naruto's words. " Naruto we had to. Kiba found out through some Cat chick that has apparently scene these masked men following you two guys and told him and Shino" Sakura yelled from the couch. " I had to tell them everything or Kiba was gonna go out there and get himself killed trying to find out on his own."

" Cat chick? " Naruto sighed " Never mind that...listen there's a lot of updates we have to fill you guys in on but it looks like everyones strung out emotionally. So it looks like thats gonna maybe have to wait untill later."

Sakura shot up from the couch and took the phone from kiba. " Update? Thats great we've got some ourselves... me shino and sasuke are fine. Its just kiba whos losing it."

" Wait shino's there too?" Naruto sighed " Ok just give me some time me and Hinata just got back to Jiraiya's we will discuss this later."

Sakura nodded " Ok i understand keep me posted" she said. Just then Kiba snatched the phone from Sakura and pressed it close to his face.

" Wait i still haven't gotten a chance to talk to Hinata. Hinata!? Are you there? Big brother Kiba's sorry and wants to hear your angelic voice!

Naruto instantly hung up the phone becoming extremely annoyed at Kiba's bantering. He looked down at Hinata who still sat with her face buried in her knee's.

He extended his hand to her " Lets go inside i know this is not the news you really wanted to hear at the moment but let's try to stay positive.

Hinata dully nodded her head and took his hand. Naruto knocked on the door three times and was surprised to see it open instantly.

" Welcome back!" Jiraiya said cheerfully. " I see you two made it back in one piece and hopefully with no little followers right?"

Naruto narrowed his eyes " You were eavesdropping by the door weren't you?"

Jiraiya looked taken a back by Naruto's words " What? No No No i was just waiting for you two if course" Jiraiya acted out.

" Yeah right" Naruto said stepping pass him with Hinata in tow.

Jiraiya's eyes wandered to their still connected hands and a soft smile formed on his face. " That must have been some trip you guys went on" he said following the two.

" Oh don't even get me started" Naruto said settling down on the couch. " Sneaking into some weird cult bar" he counted his fingers." Getting chase by those masked freaks, visting the king of all spies house and oh get this we have to becomes spies ourselves now!"

Jiraiya shook his head before looking at Naruto with confusion. " And I'm guessing the whole fisherman thing is a disguise right?" Jiraiya questioned looking Naruto up and down.

" Shit i completely forgot i was wearing this stupid thing." He then took off his hat and and beard. He may have forgot but Hinata sure didn't and boy did it bring her relief to see him take it off.

" Sounds like one hell of a story, imma make popcorn" Jiraiya said running into the kitchen.

" A story thats gonna have to wait i need a break and possibly a few beers" Naruto said running his hands through his hair.

" I got you covered " Jiraiya said opening the fridge.

Hinata who was too sitting on the couch, observed Naruto's behavior. She was so wrapped up in her emotions she had forgotten about how much this must have effected Naruto. After all he was just as much involed. This was probably taking a huge tole on him as well. Her eyes wandered to his hand which was bruised and blistered at the knuckles from punching that masked man earlier. She frown at it then got up and disappeared into the guest room she previously resided in.

Naruto's eyes followed her in question but he decided it was best leave her alone for the time being.

Jiraiya plopped a beer in front of him before taking a dramatic turn back into the kitchen. He had a feeling that Naruto too needed a moment to think.

And boy did he. He was playing the whole tough guy act in front of Hinata but he too had his worries about tommorow besides the danger. There was a even bigger question at hand. What sort of evidence could they possibly accumulate. Sure they had plenty of witnesses and the Hyuga journal. But they needed more than that if they were going to lock these guys up for good. He knew they couldn't spend that much time in that place searching, without being caught so he had to have a clear target. He wished he asked Howl while he still had a chance.

He had to protect her. He knew she wouldn't listen if he told her not to come, so he had to do everything in his power to make sure things went smoothly. He couldn't bear the thought of losing her do to his mistakes. His parent's faces flashed through his mind in that instant. He shook his head furiously, he refused to let his mind return to such a dark period.

Naruto's attention was drawn to Hinata who came back into the living room with an arm full of bandages and ointment.

" What's all that for?" Naruto asked following her with his eyes.

Hinata kneeled down before him " I carry extra bandages and cut ointment for my wrist." She then took Naruto's bruised hand into her own.

" You hurt yourself back then protecting me from those masked men didn't you?" Hinata said gently dapping ointment on Naruto's knuckles.

" I've been so focused on my own emotions, but what about you? i didn't even remember about your injury untill now" she said sadly.

Naruto's chest tighten. She had to be an angel in disguise. How was it possible for a person to be this sweet? His dark thoughts disapated and he gave her a soft smile after ruffling her hair.

" Its ok I'm fine as i said I'm more concerned about you then myself" Naruto said.

Hinata pouted " And as i said thats dangerous you should care about your own well being as well." She tied the remaining bit of bandages into a bow before standing up.

" Remember were in this together" Hinata said with a small smile.

The warmth of her words created butterflies in Naruto's stomach. A grateful smile spread across his face as he nodded. He lifted his bandaged hand to hers " Yeah and look we even kind of have matching injuries."

Hinata chuckled and swatted his hand away. " Yeah and that's not good silly " she said before plopping next to him on the couch.

" Shouldn't we give those guys a call back now before it gets too late. I know Kiba's probably giving them hell over there because of me and i don't want to put the others through that" she said.

Naruto sighed" Yeah i just needed a quick breather this is gonna be a lot."

Hinata nodded in agreement and took Naruto's phone into her hand. " Were so close though soon this will all be over and we can finally live our some what normal lives again."

" Yeah maybe even before the holidays too that way we can still have that party Sakura was talking about" Naruto said watching Hinata dial the number.

" Maybe" Hinata said. She held the phone to her ear with a deep breath and listen to the phone ring.

Eventually Sakura answered the phone and put it on speaker so the others could clearly hear the conversation. Naruto and Hinata went into deep detail about what had occured from start to finish. As expected the others were dumbfounded, especially Kiba and Shino who were new to this situation to begin with. But, the real shocker was what sasuke and Sakura shared. Hinata's and Naruto's fears only heightened hearing about the drugging and framing crimes the spies had committed. If they were unsure before they knew now they were dealing with full fleg criminals, who would do literally what ever it took to get what they wanted.

" So you guys are seriously sneaking into that house of crazy " Kiba asked ought raged.

Naruto gripped the phone tightly " Yes.. what other choice do we have, we need to get rid of these guys."

Kiba and the others looked at each other in a mixure of shock and worry in silence.

" How do you know this isn't just one big trap, you did say that man was the former spy leader " Sasuke asked breaking the silence.

" Howls location was on the map the old lady gave us, all the people we've spoken to have been nothing but helpful to us i don't think that old lady would send us to a untrusty worthy person" Hinata answered.

Sakura sighed, " Still its pretty dangerous, i think we all should go together for back up just in case things go south."

Shino nodded his head " I agree  
if not inside then outside and if anything goes wrong you guys can give us a signal so we can come help."

Hinata looked at Naruto for a response. Naruto looked back at her and nodded.

" Ok... that might be a wise option we will discuss this tomorrow, Sasuke bring everyone to Jiraiya's tommorow at noon and please be careful make sure your not followed" Naruto said.

" I got it, we will let you go now you two get some rest" Sasuke said.

" And dobe"

" Yeah teme?" Naruto asked in question.

" Aside from us and everyone else who knows about this situation do not trust anyone" Sasuke said.

Naruto's eyebrows crinkled in confusion " What are yo-

" And you do the same Hinata... especially you" Sasuke said with chilling seriousness.

Naruto's eyes sharpen " What are you getting at teme do you know something we don't."

" I don't know for sure but i think there's something off about this whole situation. I haven't connected all the dots but i feel like I'm getting close. But don't worry about that for now focus on each other" Sasuke said before hanging up the phone.

Sakura and the others looked at Sasuke with confusion. Sakura put a hand on his shoulder forcing him to look at her. " Sasuke-kun whats going on ?"

" We need to speak to your father at the hospital" Sasuke said. He then looked at Kiba " Then i need you to take me to that Cat lady."

NHNHNHNHNHN

The rest of the evening was spent relaxing at Jiraiya's home. Hinata and Naruto both took showers and ate a meal the three of them prepared together. Afterwards the two went there seprate ways, to do some mental preparation during which Hinata asked to borrow Naruto's phone. Since the spy's seemed to have access to a lot of her personal information, she didn't want to risk using her own phone and being tracked. Naruto kind of fought her on it at first refusing to give it up, but after careful persuasion and by persuasion she mean't a lot of wining and begging and explaining, she was able to get him to hand it over.

Hinata laid flat on her stomach on the bed and drummed her legs against it as she typed. Her goal was to check her emails to see if anything was sent to her, perhaps a response from the elders about this so called wedding thing she refused to go through with or emails from her friends. She had to keep up the appearance she was fine so no one else would worry and come looking for her.

Hinata typed in her password to her email and was not surprised to find a ton of emails. Quickly clicking through them she could see many of them were from the elders. Threatening her and trying to get her to accept one of her several marriage request. The one good thing about being in hiding was at least she didn't have to worry about that too much. Its not like they knew where she was.

There was a few from her father and sister warning her about the elders and wondering why she didn't answer their phone calls. Hinata quickly replied to those saying she was on a trip.

There were some from her friends wondering how some ramen contest was going that she had no idea about. She assumed Sakura had come up with some crazy excuse so she went along with it.

Then there was one from Toneri. This surprised her because she did not remember giving him her email address. Perhaps one of her friends ran into him or something and gave it to him.

It was a simple message asking her how she was doing and if her hand was doing better. He said he was worried about her and asked where she went and that it wasn't safe traveling with such a injury.

Hinata responded telling him she was on a trip and fine. She was once again surprised to see him reply in less then five minutes.

The message read:

 **Its great to hear your doing well i was extremely worried when i came to visit and no one was there. By the way you seemed to have left your door open so i locked it back for you if that is ok. I was wondering however if after your trip we could speak alone. There is something very important i would like to discuss with you.**

Hinata was a bit frazzled hearing he went to the house after all that monster was there at one point. Toneri could have gotten seriously hurt. She too replied back as soon as she could.

Her message read:

 **Sure that is no issue with me. But if you don't mind please do not go near my home anymore. I'm not trying to be rude or anything but there are some certain circumstances that are going on and i would not like anyone near my apartment for the time being. I hope you understand.**

Toneri once again responded almost immediately.

 **Thats fine i completely understand you need your privacy i get it. I'll see you when you get back then, till then have a safe trip and don't do anything risky. I hope you and Naruto have a wonderful time.**

Hinata instantly logged out of her email after the last message. How did he know that Naruto was with her? The quickness of his responses also were freaking her out as well. Sasuke's words echoed through her mind.

Hinata sucked in a deep breath and exhaled. Today was a super stress ful day she was freaking out and jumping to conclusions. Obviously Sakura or one of her friends spread the message she was on a trip somewhere to him. He was one of her friends afterall. Probably Ino since she seemed to have this strange attraction to him according to Tenten. Yeah that was the reason. She once again took a deep breath and cleared her head. She needed something to get her mind away from this whole situation so she could relax a bit.

Hinata found herself straying away from the emails. Something about Naruto's photo gallery was a bit more interesting. She hated to snoop but she was curious of what kind of pictures a guy like him would take. And boy did he not dissapoint. Hinata held a fist to her lips has she tried to hold in her laughter.

Naruto had a wide variety of pictures. From dorky poses infront of his mustang, to pictures of Kiba sleeping with his eyes open. But the best were of Sasuke. He seemed to have almost a whole collection of him in the most awkwardest, off guard photos. Like him with his mouth filled with food trying to push the camera away or him sitting on the toilet in a bathroom stall. If Sasuke had seen these he would end Naruto's life for sure. The rest of his gallery consisted of random group photos, chessy bathroom mirror selfies which mainly were of him flexing, a bunch of different pictures of there friends and some of her she stumbled across.

" I'm gonna kill him" Hinata mumble to herself after finding a picture of her snoring with her mouth wide open and drooling.

Hinata was surprised however to find a lot more pictures of her as she  
swiped. Some she remembered some she didn't. Like one of her smiling at Ichiraku's or one at their job taking order's. Now most people might have been creeped out but Hinata was already so deeply in love with this man and to find out he had taken these beautiful photo's of her, it made her heart sore.

Hinata flipped over on her back and held the phone to her beating heart with her eyes closed. " So this is what you've been hiding..but why?"she whispered to herself.

Hinata shot up from her bed. She wanted to see him. Hinata gave herself a quick look in the mirror, making sure that the shorts she quickly picked up on there little trip to the clothes store fit her right. She gave herself a firm nod in the mirror and exited the room. She attempted to sneak past him but Jiraiya quickly spotted her.

" Where are you heading little lady" he said making her pause in her tracks.

Hinata slowly turned around to face Jiraiya. " H-Hello Jiraiya-Sensei..i-i was just heading to the bathroom" she said nervously

Jiraiya laughed at Hinata's obvious lie. " He's out side sitting by the spring."

Hinata blushed at how easy he was able to read her. She said nothing in response and simply bowed before dissapearing out the door, with Jiraiya's laughter trailing her the whole way out.

She wondered where this spring was specifically she had not used it since she'd been there and was regreting not asking Jiraiya when she had the chance. Hinata wandered in the darkness becoming weary with each step. Who knew what kind of creatures lurked out at that this time of night. Hinata gulped fearing a sneak attack from some wild predator both human or animal. Luckly she spotted a bright light flickering in the distance that brought some relief to her beating chest. As she got closer she was able to identify them as lanterns lined along a wooden path way.

Hinata picked one up in curiosity. She hadn't remember these being there before. Perhaps Naruto had lit them on his way to the spring. Hinata walked carefully along the path untill a body of clear blue water caught her eye in the distance. There seemed to be some roofed sitting area with dozens of lantern's hanging from it lining the water creating a fairy tale like atmosphere.

Hinata sighed at the beauty as she walked along the water. In the distance on the other side of the spring you could see Naruto sitting at the edge with his feet in the water. He wore his red shirt that layed unbutton due to the heat and shorts. If she didn't know any better she'd think it was summer due to the heat emensing from the spring. He appeared to be in his thoughts. His blue eyes that matched the water were pointed up at the beautiful collection of stars above.

What a sight it was. Hinata nearly tripped and fell in the water admiring the beautiful scene before her. She pulled his phone from her pocket and took a picture. A smile emerged on her face as she thought of his reaction when he saw this in his gallery.

She went for another shot when her finger slipped turning up the volume. The loudness of the shutter from taking the picture echoed through out the forest.

Naruto's head instantly snapped in her direction. And all Hinata could do was put a hand over her mouth in embarrassment.

Naruto gave her a coy smile " Taking pictures of me on my own phone how desperate can you get" he joked.

Hinata reddened " Its not like that..i was trying to be funny" she yelled across the spring.

Naruto laughed " Well mission accomplished i guess." He patted the spot next to him " Now come here Stalker."

Some how that made Hinata blush even further. Perhaps it was the sweat glistening on his exposed chest, or how his hair was just the right amount of messy or maybe it was the smirk he wore as she obediently walked towards him. Whatever it was her desire to be near him intensified.

Hinata plopped down next to him making sure to leave a good twelve inches between them. The smell of alcohol stung her nose immediately when she inhaled. She looked at him with a questionable gaze " Have you been drinking" she asked.

" Busted" Naruto said with a smile and a hand to the side of his head. He then slid over three cases of beer and patted them almost as if he was proud. Hinata could see three were missing from one of the cases. She sharpened her eyes at him in response.

Naruto lifted both his hands up in defense " Calm down I'm not drunk Jiraiya came out here while i was bathing and left them."

Hinata's gaze did not soften however. She slid the half empty case toward him and pointed to the empty places, then held up three fingers.

" Hey i wanted to treat myself just this one time ok" Naruto argued.

Hinata now crossed her arms " To three cases?" She seethed.

Naruto's eyes darted in an attempt to come up with a excuse. " I wasn't gonna drink them all..i assumed you or Jiraiya would join me eventualllyy" Narutos sentence trailed on when he noticed Hinata's face not changing.

" Ok maybe i was but hey its not like the beer is strong or anything i'm a responsible drinker ok i know my limit" Naruto said once again to defend himself.

Hinata sighed and shook her head " That's not the point." Hinata lifted her head to see a beer bottle pointed to her. She looked at Naruto intensely.

" Uh..No" she said surprised at his actions. She pushed the bottle away from her face.

" Come on Hinata its not that strong you'll like it " Naruto said shaking the bottle infront of her.

Hinata hesitated, she wasn't much of a drinker and didn't support the idea of him drinking by the springs like this. However she really was craving spending time with him with out all this drama. Plus she always held conversation's better with a little liquor in her system.

She slowly took the bottle from Naruto with both hands giving into the temptation. He himself was a bit surprised at her actions, but he smiled any way. He opened the bottle for her and watched as she took a sip.

The taste at first was strong and bitter like rubbing alcohol but soon the flavor shifted into a sweet passion fruit flavor she actually enjoyed.

" How is it" Naruto asked smiling at the surprise on her face.

" Its actually pretty good" Hinata said with and embarrassed smile as she took another sip.

Naruto chuckled and leaned back on the edge of the sitting area. " Enjoying a few beers with Hinata Hyuga now thats something i never thought would come out of my mouth. I must admit i'm shocked."

" Your out here for a reason aren't you? What is on your mind? What is troubling you?" Hinata said after another sip.

Naruto's eyes widened for an instant before he let out a light chuckle. " Sharp aren't we you know your senses aren't supposed to be that good when your drinking."

" Are you going to just keep avoiding the question?" Hinata said sliding a bit closer. She turned so she was facing him. " Don't think i haven't noticed that look in your eye that you keep trying to hide. You can't keep this brave act up forever. Remember what i said earlier about being in this together?"

Hinata rested her hand on his. " You can tell me you've been helping me this whole time let me help you. Even if its not much i want to listen to your thoughts."

Naruto was once again shocked. So she had noticed. Even his thickest masked was no match. Her words flowed so smoothly and her voice was so gentle and kind. His heart throbbed for her even more in his tipsy state. He knew it was dangerous but he desired to pour his whole heart out. Tell her all his fears and anxious thoughts and bask in her warmth. Was this ok? Was it right to be a little selfish this time?

" You have your own problems i don't want to overwhelm you with mine." Naruto said his eyes towards the ground and a hand scratching his neck.

" So its fine for me to burden you with my problems but not the reverse" Hinata said with a tilted head. " Please stop being so selfless..its just me Hinata you don't have to play a part in front of me."

Naruto was silenced by her words. He picked up his beer bottle and gulped down its remaining contents as his cheeks burned a bright red.

" Fine.." Naruto said with a sigh. " I was just thinking about my life and my mom and dad thats all.."

Hinata felt a clenching in her stomach. Another touchy subject. She understood how sensitive the topic of his parent's were too. Still she set her worries aside and pushed forward. She truly wanted to be there for him.

" What about your life and parents if you don't mind me asking?" Hinata said with caution.

A pregnant silence filled the air as Naruto struggled to form his next sentence.

" I was thinking about how i've had so many failures in my life. In relationships, friendships, education, you name it. I've tried to remain so strong and I've survived so far. But.."  
Naruto's eyes became tensed as he turned to look at Hinata.

" I wonder how long my strength will last. I'm scared that one day i will face a challenge i can't beat and i will lose everything i built up until now. This situation we're in really makes me think about that. Sasuke saw it, you all saw it and i certainly see it clear as day. I talk a tough game but in reality i wonder if i can actually do this. I wonder if i will be strong enough to protect the people i care about."

Naruto chuckled a bit at his words " I'm scared when the time comes and i really fail badly one day, the smoke will clear and reveal that sad little boy that couldn't accept that his parents were dead and that he couldn't save them. And as a result i will take it out on the world again."

Hinata frowned at Naruto's words. It hurt her to hear the pain he had bottled up inside. He was rarely this vulnerable with her.

Naruto squeezed Hinata's hand seeing that his words hurt her. He gave her a comforting smile letting her know it was ok. " Even now thinking about losing enrages me. To think that those animals could take you away and hurt you makes my blood boil and its.." Naruto stopped speaking to control his anger, its killing me to think that i might not be able to stop it. If that ever happens I'm not sure what i'll do."

" It makes me wonder ya know" Naruto continued, " Am i still just a demon fox trying to be a human like people said in the past. I still have these fears and thoughts so have i really changed at all? "

Hinata swallowed sharply. Naruto's eyes dulled and it appeared it was painful to even look at her as he finished his thoughts. So instead he looked at the stars. He felt slightly embarrassed revealing this to her. Maybe he overdid it and that's why she was so quiet. He cursed in his head the beer had made his lips too loose.

He was surprised however when Hinata closed the last bit of space between them. She wrapped her arms tightly around him and shut her eyes. Naruto's breath sharpened and his heart beat quickened as she rested her cheek on his shoulder.

" You are Naruto Uzumaki, a living breathing human being. You are no monster and don't let anyone tell you different. You hear me?" She said squeezing him tight.

Hinata wanted to do what ever she could do to help Naruto heal It surprised her and worried her that he still had these thought since it had been years since there first conversation about this.

Naruto had a very difficult childhood. Everyone in there friend group knew that. But Hinata was one of the few who knew the extent of how bad it actually was.

His father and mother kept Naruto's birth a secret for years because of the fear that he would be targeted. Minato Namikaze his father, was a beloved political leader. Known as one of the best Hokages to ever live. He was looked as the bright yellow sun that watched over konoha. His mother Kushina Uzumaki however was viewed as the opposite. She wasn't well liked by the town's community.

She came from a family of organized crime and violence. A group that believed in justice at any means possible. And though she was different from her family members in beliefs and life style people still believed she was a danger to the public.

There were even beliefs that she had a demon inside her due to her fiery spirit.

For the public to see the great Hokage they knew and love marry the she devil of the town you can imagine it upset many people.

So once the news was leaked many people saught after Naruto's mothers head. And one night some one succeeded in getting it. However they weren't expecting the great Hokage to jump in front of her and take the bullet. It was that bullet that ultimately ended up taking both of there lives leaving Naruto a orphan and scarred for life.

After that night Naruto lived a childhood of crime. He thought of it as a way of getting back at the town that rejected his family and himself. He stole, pulled pranks and spread terror everywhere he went. That's where he got the nick name the demon fox child. The town was convinced that the same demon that was in his mother was passed down.

But even when the whole town tried to ignore him he made sure he was noticed.

Eventually he grew up and with the right people added to his life he was able to change. He later found a better way at getting back at the very people who scorned him and his family.

By becoming there very own Hokage and creating busineses that would make him known world wide.

Yes that was his dream at first.

But after people began to change there views about him thanks to his friends, he grew to love and accept the town that scorned him for years. He then changed his reason for becoming the Hokage. Instead he wanted to protect this town and change it more then anything in the world.

Naruto froze in Hinata's arm's. She had done it again. She destroyed all his fears and anxiety with just a few words.

" Your a amazing human being. Your pass does not define you unless you let it. I know in my heart you will not go back to being that person because you have changed and your still changing I've seen it with my own eyes" Hinata said into his shoulder.

" But you must realize that you cannot carry the weight of the world on your shoulders. You cannot fix everything and you cannot save everyone. Its sad but we have limitations thats what makes us human." Hinata pulled away from Naruto and smiled sadly. " You will make yourself sick if you keep thinking that way, stop blaming your self and allow the people around you to help you heal and move on."

Naruto's eyes widened, yet no words left his lips. Hinata pushed the stray hairs on his forhead back with her hand gently. " Despite what you think your not alone, let us help you. Lean on us for strength. You may not win every battle but, remember your own words isn't it better to try anyway?"

Naruto's heart throbbed even more for her in that moment. It was if every word she spoke made him fall deeper in love with her.

He wanted to hug her back but a burning question haunted him. It kept his belief in her words captive.

" Thanks Hinata but is it really ok to lean onto you when i've hurt you so bad as well?" Naruto questioned.

Hinata tilted her head and half laughed. " Everything with Toneri and our little fights here and there don't matter we've moved on haven't we? We talked it out remember?"

Naruto's eyes sharpened " I'm not talking about that."

Hinata furrowed her brows " Then what are you speaking about? Are you talking about when we were kids? Because if so that was ages ago.."

Naruto shook his head and took another few gulps of his beer which concerned Hinata.

" Tell me something Hinata.." Naruto said with an inhale.

" The reason you avoided everyone in high school and then suddenly left was because of me wasn't it?" Naruto asked looking Hinata straight in the eye.

Hinata went silent instantly. Thousands of question's entered her mind in seconds, a burning sensation claimed her stomach its victim and nothing but shock could be read from her face. Did he remember what he did? Was this a important thing to him and was he feeling guilty now? Or maybe he didn't and one of the others told him? If so how would she be able to give them her trust after they betrayed it so many times? Or maybe he put all the pieces together in his head with out any help.

Naruto watched Hinata in her frozen state waiting for response. But all he got in result was a statue of a girl who was so effected by his words she couldn't even blink.

Naruto sighed and rubbed his head " See this is what i was afraid of. I've always wanted to know what the real reason was but i never had to guts to ask because i had a feeling you'd react like this."

Naruto stared into her almost frozen over eyes longing to hear her voice but again nothing.

" Look I'm sorry..for anything i did that hurt you in past" Naruto said sadly.

Hinata looked into his eyes with question. The words " Anything echoed through her head.

" It must have been something really horrible and i was too insensitive to notice" Naruto gripped his head with both hands " But gahh no matter how hard i try i can't figure out what specifically i did that hurt you that bad. It hurts me to think i was that selfish."

Hinata was speechless. She had spent a long time in pain and agonizing over the day he indirectly rejected her and yet it had not even resonated in his mind.

Only now since she had decided not to give up on him did she question his understanding. She wondered if this whole time he really did not understand that what she did all those years ago in the court yard of their high school was a confession of her love for him.

Perhaps she played some part in her own sorrow? She could not accept the possibility that them being together wasn't even in his thought process. So yes of course the sudden thought of them possibly being together would seem weird or be lumped as as a misunderstanding.

How could he believe her words when they had only been friends up to that point. Perhaps if she pushed aside her fears and confidently expressed her feelings and did not go back on them he would have understood.

Hinata clenched her fist in frustration. Maybe things could have been different. Instead she ran away like a coward with out properly facing her fears and left Naruto the man she loved so dearly confused and hurt.

She wondered why she had to always cause such complecations.

" I am not going to say that the reason i left wasn't a little bit because of you" Hinata said looking down.

Naruto felt a sharp pain in his chest as if he was cut after hearing her words. He struggled to speak and too began to look at the ground. " Hinata...i"

" But it was more for a selfish reason more than anything" Hinata finished.

Hinata looked at Naruto with a sad smile. " I want to tell you the whole reason i really do but i need more time."

" More time?" Naruto said looking at her in confusion. " For what?"

Hinata suddenly found herself blushing. Just the thought of what was to come made her heart jump like a spring.

" Its something huge and i don't have the strength to tell you now and it also relates to the reason i left" Hinata said tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

" The only thing you need to know right now is that i carry no grudge. What happened in the pass is over and done with. In fact I'm stronger because of it."

Naruto looked Hinata in her eyes, he hoped to find any secret malice in them but rather than hurt she seemed bold and confident as if their conversation had lit a fire under her.

" You promise your not mad and secretly hating me" Naruto said sticking his pinky out, " I feel like I'm always double checking with you."

Hinata playfully rolled her eyes " I promise Naruto-kun, but do you promise to lean on me more often?" Hinata said grippng her pinky with his.

" I promise nata" he said pressing his thumb to hers as if to seal the promise.

The two chuckled a bit at there childish antics, before returning there gazes to the stars above.

" Its too beautiful of a night to spend it drinking and sobbing " Hinata said taking another sip of her beer finishing the bottle off.

Naruto scoffed " Sobbing? Who the hell was sobbing?"

Hinata narrowed her eyes at him playfully " Aw here you go trying to be tough again. You so were getting ready to cry just now."

Naruto narrowed his eyes back at her " I was not! "

" Oh yeah? then why are your cheeks and nose so flushed and look how glassy your eyes are" Hinata said poking Naruto's nose

" I just finished half a case of beer lady!" Naruto protested.

Hinata laughed at his comment " Sure..sure princess."

Naruto frowned, but it quickly disappeared as an idea popped into his head.

Hinata caught this and scooted away instantly. " What's that look i don't like it. Ma'am what ever you got going through your head i need you to erase it.

" Hey Hinata do you like baths?" Naruto asked in a sinister voice.

Hinata didn't even answer, putting two and two in her head. She got up and attempted to run away. But Naruto was too fast he grabbed her by her waist almost effortlessly.

Hinata shrieked as Naruto dangled her over the edge of the seating area above the warm spring water.

" Who's a princess now? " Naruto said laughing as he lowered Hinata closer and closer to the water.

" Stop! Naruto-kun i swear to god " Hinata yelled in a mixure of laughter and desperation.

" That doesn't sound like an apology" Naruto said into her ear as he lowered her even further. " Whats this i think my hands are slipping" Naruto teased lowering Hinata so her feet now touched the water.

" I'm sorry..i'm sorry i was just kidding!" Hinata yelled.

Naruto smirked and pulled up Hinata so she stood on her feet again.

" Thats more like it" Naruto said laughing.

Hinata frowned and pretended to swing at Naruto to in which he prepared for impact. The two then retracted and began laughing together.

" See this is more like it, this is the Naruto-kun i know" Hinata said with a smile. She sat back down and Naruto was quick to join her.

He smiled back at her " Well i guess it takes a certain person to bring out the real me."

Hinata quickly looked away to hide her blush and took a few sips more of a fresh beer.

Naruto caught her blushing and smiled in pleasure.

" Hey i have an idea of what we can do to enjoy our final night before tommorow's insanity" Naruto said bumping Hinata's shoulder to catch her attention.

" Lets play a drinking game, you know to get our minds off all this mess for a bit" he suggested.

Hinata played with a strand of her hair. To be honest she wasn't the strongest drinker and oh boy was she a mess when she was drunk. She definitely did not want Naruto to see that part of her. But then again these beer's weren't that strong and how could she say no when Naruto looked at her like that.

Hinata's eyes wondered to Naruto's. He had this adorable look of excitement like a kid being told he was going to the park for the first time. She had no choice damn it.

" S-sure" she finally said already feeling the regret.

Naruto's wide smile seemed to grow even more in size hearing her say that. " Yes! this is gonna be so much fun" he yelled out in glee.

" Ok..Ok Ok were gonna play truth or drink which is sort of like truth or dare but if you don't wanna answer the question you drink. Ok?"

Hearing this Hinata became even more nervous. She was probably the queen of secrets at this point, which means she'd probably end up finishing a whole case herself and getting super drunk. But that face, he was so cute she couldn't even muster the strength to say no.

" O-ok " Hinata said nervously.

Naruto smiled and stuck his hand out. " Alrighty lets do rock, paper scissors to see who goes first."

Hinata stuck her hand out hesitantly but eventually got in the position. She wasn't surprised that Naruto won instantly. You could tell he played this alot. Hinata felt a bead of sweat trickle down her temple.

Naruto scratched his chin " Me first huh i wonder what to ask?"  
He glanced at Hinata and could see she was nervous as hell. A smirk crawled onto his face in reaction. He was going to enjoy this more than he thought.

" I got it!" Naruto suddenly yelled out scaring Hinata a bit.

Hinata gulped and tried to mentally prepare herself for what was to come.

" In high school.." Naruto started.

Hinata felt her body begin to shake.

" Who was better at sports me or Sasuke?" He finally finished. Hinata released her breath and relaxed her shoulders. That was it? And here she thought he was going to ask her some personal questions.

" So i have to either answer that or take a drink" Hinata asked.

Naruto nodded " Yup and no lying missy only the truth."

Hinata briefly hesitated but came to her answer fairly quickly " Ok uh sasuke-kun then."

Naruto nearly fell into the water hearing her comment. " Sasuke!?" he yelled.

Hinata shrugged her shoulders " What? You told me to tell you the truth didn't you?"

Naruto glared at her " Yeah so why are you lying!?"

Hinata put her hands out on front of her " Calm down its just sports. When you think about it logically he did play more sports than you and got a few offers to play for certain colleges. I haven't heard any of that about you. "

Hinata couldn't help but chuckle a little " I'm sorry" she said covering her mouth.

Naruto crossed his arms and made a small "hmff "sound. " Just give me a question already."

" Your not actually mad right " Hinata asked trying to get a look at his face. But Naruto just kept turning away.

" Don't be that way..your still my favorite Naruto-kun " Hinata said giving him a small hug.

Hinata put a finger to her chin as she thought of a question to give.

" Ok i got one! that night all of us girls went to the club, who was the best dressed?" Hinata asked boldly. " I know its kind of random but.."

Hinata looked at Naruto waiting for a response. But he didn't he just turned and stared at her.

" What? If your worried about feelings i promise i won't get as emotional as you just did" Hinata said with confusion.

Still Naruto said nothing and reached for the bottle of beer.

Hinata narrowed her eyes at him. " I see.. so its like that huh?" She said watching him finish his bottle.

Naruto and Hinata could both tell it was going to be a long night. It would be a merical if both of them were sober by the end.

An hour and two cases and a half later the duo were completely hammered. Well Hinata more so then Naruto. At least he was able to form proper sentences. But for poor light weight Hinata she seemed to have issues even remembering where she was.

" I can't believe it.. dog breath was your first kiss that's fucking insane "said Naruto who for some reason had half his shirt off..

" it was in the middle sqool we were currious" Hinata stammered out as she laid on her back playing with her hair. " i can't beeve sasuke was yours" Hinata chuckled " You kisshed a dude haha"

" It was an accident!" Naruto argued.

Hinata broke out in a fit of laughter hearing this. " Your sooo funny i like you lots"

Naruto gave Hinata a weird look " Annnd thats my signal to take you back inside. Man you got drunk really fast."

" You kisshed a dude on tha lips too" Hinata said laughing hysterically.

Naruto moved his eyes side to side feeling a bit uncomfortable. Its like she turned into a child. He wanted to take out his phone and record her so badly. This was priceless. But his morals and life was way more important.

" Yeah oook.. time to go missy" Naruto said trying to get a hold of her. But because he was so drunk getting a hold of her was a lot trickier then he thought. Hinata rolled out of his grasp and dodged him everytime he tried to get her.

" Hinata stay still!" Naruto yelled trying to grab her.

" Are we playing game? this is fun" Hinata said getting up ready to run. However when she did she stumbled a bit and began tipping towards the edge of the seating area

Luckily Naruto was able to catch her just in time before she stumbled off completely. But his whole world began to spin after doing so.

He sat her down in front of him and held her hands while he caught his breath. " I'm way too drunk for this" he said rubbing his tempal with his free hand. " Something tells me this was a bad idea."

" Bad idea?" Hinata said with a tilted head.

" Yes a bad idea look at you" Naruto said removing a strand of Hinata's hair from her cheek. " Your more of a mess then i am...and that's a rare thing."

" I feel bad, you were just trying to cheer me up and now " Naruto paused to chuckle a bit " Its like your four years old."

Hinata pouted and looked at the ground. " So you no like me anymore" she said sadly.

Naruto shook his head quickly " No no that's not what I'm saying at all i'm just worried about your safety."

Hinata turned and looked at Naruto with an eyebrow raised in a playful sort of way. " So you do like nata?"

Naruto blushed intensely " Yes... i mean no...i mean not the way your thinking...well maybe just a bit Gahh!" Naruto clamped his hands over his head in frustration.

" Don't ask me these sort of questions now i talk too much when I'm like this " Naruto mumbled in embarrassment.

Hinata's smile turned into a smirk and she soon flipped her hands over so that they rested on top of Naruto's.

Naruto quickly pulled his hands away after making eye contact with her. " What's that face...i don't like this. Hinata I'm drunk and your very drunk its very.. dangerous what your doing here."

Hinata ignored Naruto and began crawling a little closer to him.

" Hinata!" Naruto warned scooting away from her.  
Naruto soon found himself cornered his back against the wall and the only exit being the spring below.

" I'm better than sas " Hinata said now hovering over Naruto on her knee's.

" Nata please sit back down you don't know what your doing" Naruto said looking every where but at her. " If you do anything i won't have the strength to stop you...or myself."

Hinata lowered herself so that she sat on Naruto's legs and frowned once again.

" So nata's not good enough?" she whispered. The sadness of her voice forced Naruto to look at her. He could see tears rim her eyes, its seems as though this was something other than the alcohol.

" Hinata.." Naruto started. He sucked in a breath knowing that he might regret his next words. But the alcohol in him didn't give two turds about regret.

" Its not that your not enough...infact your more than enough" Naruto said switching his gaze between her and the floor. " But i know theres a strong possibility that your feelings and my feelings are not the same and i don't want you to do anything you regret."

Naruto held her cheek with one hand " I want to tell you to keep going so badly i can barely contain myself. But I'm your friend first and I'm not going to take advantage of yo-"

Naruto stopped talking when he felt something soft and warm press against his cheek. Did she just? Naruto stared at Hinata with his mouth open.

But no reaction appeared on her face she looked at him with so much longing and desire and somewhere in her eyes he could see a bit of pain. His hand traced the spot where the warmth once resided. Had she just kissed?

" I don't want to be your friend!" Hinata yelled out in anguish.

Naruto had no words at first. But the empty bottles surrounding them reminded him of the circumstances. She was drunk that was all. She was drunk and emotional and he was too so he had to be careful not to misunderstand.

" Hinata please calm down.." Naruto tried to reason. " Your drunk and you don't know what your do-

Naruto paused again when he felt her soft lips lay another sloppy kiss on his forhead. His whole body tensed at the sweet sensation.

He quickly grabbed her arms to restrain her " Hinata stop!"

" No you stop!" Hinata yelled back fighting to break free from his grasp.

" Your out of control" Naruto said as he basically wrestle to keep her restrained. But Hinata was relentless she fought back hard forcing Naruto back into a corner.

" Please look through my mask" Hinata said looking Naruto straight in the eyes. Naruto stared back into her glazed over Lavander orbs and stop struggling for a moment. Hinata sat straddling Naruto keeping him from getting up and looked deep into his pools of blue with out a word. His heart beat quicken as he saw Hinata slowly begin to close her eyes and lean towards him.

Look through her mask? What did she mean? Was she trying to tell him something even in her drunken state?

Hinata got closer and closer and though Naruto screamed for his body to move he could not. He felt ashamed that he wanted her so badly that he couldn't control himself. No! he would not allow their friendship to be ruined because of him. Hinata was not in the right mind set. He didn't want things to happen for them like this.

At the last moment Naruto turned his head and shifted making Hinata miss and stumble into his shoulder. He was then able to forcibly flip there positions so that he was now on top of her.

Naruto stared down at her with a red face. " I said enough Hinata please..." Hinata shifted in her pinned position but found herself completely unable to move.

He was shocked to see tears begin to leak out of Hinata's eyes and her begin to sob.

She placed her hands over her eyes and whisper " Why" repeatedly to herself.

Naruto got up when he felt her no longer struggle. He stared back at her with sadness plaguing his heart. He wondered what kind of pain was she still harboring.

" Hinata.." Naruto called out to her. When she didn't respond he reached out to her and moved her hands from her face.

He nearly fell flat on his face in shock when he heard soft snores escape her mouth. She had fallen asleep just like that.

Naruto chuckled outloud to himself and sighed. " Man your a piece of work. Remind me to never get drunk with you again" Naruto said to the sleeping Hinata.

Maybe it was the fact that he finally had her under control or the fact that her peaceful face in the moon light was breath taking, but watching Hinata's sleeping drunk form for some reason warmed  
Naruto's heart. He frowned a bit seeing the remanence of tears on her cheek. " Poor girl" he whispered.

He reached over and brush strands from her face just as she did earlier and placed a light kiss to her forhead.

" There now were even" he said lifting her up. " Man the other little close call's we had were bad but tonight takes the cake. How the hell am i suppose to pretend this didn't happen?"

Naruto shook his head " And you know whats worst? A part of me doesn't want to forget this happened." He began walking down the path to Jiraiya's house with Hinata secured in his arms.

Once there he was relieved to see the light's were off. " Looks like Pervy sage went to bed" Naruto whispered to himself. He began tip toeing towards Hinata's room being careful not to cause squeaking of the floor panels below. However as soon as Naruto's hand touched the nob of the door the lights suddenly flipped on.

Naruto squinted his eyes at the sudden change in lighting and could see what appeared to be Jiraiya's blurry figure leaned against the wall in front of him.

" Crap " Naruto said his vision now normalizing.

Jiraiya's suggestive grin was probably brighter then the lights above them. He let out a low chuckle as his eyes traveled between Hinata and Naruto before he spoke.

" Looks like you two had the best night in history" he said his smile not moving. " Bet your happy i brought you that booze huh?"

" Go to hell " Naruto said red faced. Refusing to endure anymore of Jiraiya's wise cracks he quickly opened the guest room door and slammed it shut leaving Jiraiya with an open mouth and a mind full of questions.

Jiraiya knocked on the now locked door " At least tell me who pounced first!" he yelled from the opposite side of the door.

Though he was met with silence as a response the smirk he wore never left his face.

" Those two are such great references for my novel, its gonna be a hit. I see the money poring in already " he said with eyes of fiery passion.


	17. Get in and Get out

**Author's Note** : I'm back here to start off the new year with a new chapter. Now come closer my dear readers and let cat give you a bit of warning about this chapter. This is one of these chapters that are essential to the story so, it won't be as fluffy as the others and more drama filled and adventurous. I know that may not be everyone's cup of tea but its important to the story line and I'm asking you to bare with me until we can make our way back to the other stuff. It will make more sense when you read it and I hope you still enjoy it otherwise.

 **Disclaimer I don't own anything but this lame fanfic the creator of Naruto is Masashi kishmoto all these character's belong to him. Not me him and I'm glad he will never read this because man that would be embarrassing.**

* * *

The light from the blazing sun stirred Hinata in her sleep as it peeked through the curtain's of the window. Turning over she hoped to drift back to her dream state but something painful forced her awake. She swallowed gulps of air and saliva as her hands desperately clung to her neck and dehydration threaten to steal her breath. She shot up from the unfamiliar covers releasing cough after cough and searched for a source to quench her thirst. She spotted a bottle of water in the corner of her eye and snatched it from her night stand. But even as she gulped down the water nothing could stop the emense head ache that followed.

Hinata gripped her head in pain and shut her eyes with a hiss. What the hell was happening to her? Why was she feeling so sick?

A low snoring sound caught her attention as her eyes drifted to her left. Naruto kneeled at her bed side with his head resting at the edge as he snored away.

In that moment memories of the previous night came in waves of painful pieces. That was right, last night she was playing that drinking game with Naruto. Yet she could not recall how she ended up in the bed she resided in. Perhaps she had gotten so drunk that Naruto himself had to bring her in here. Yes, that had to be the case.

Hinata reached out and raked her fingers through his hair. Poor thing had stayed all night to make sure she was alright, it must have been so uncomfortable to be sleeping in such a position.

Naruto shifted in his sleep, her gentle caresses made him unconsciously inch his head closer to Hinata's hand causing her to chuckle. If you thought she learned her lesson from doing this the last time you thought wrong. Hinata couldn't resist he looked so cute sleeping like that, it was like he was begging to be petted. She ran her finger tip along his cheek and his jaw line, making him stir even further. Hinata smiled watching his eyes flutter open.

His cerlean orbs looked up at her softly, almost sparkling as the sun hit them. " Morning" he then said with a masculine I just woke up rasp that made Hinata tingle all over.

" Morning" Hinata whispered back.

Naruto did not move for a bit admiring the way the sun highlighted Hinata's flawless cream skin. She managed to remain beautiful even at this time of day. Most people would wake up with disheveled hair, dried drool on there face or maybe some type of ungodly morning breath. But not Hinata, it was truly fascinating.

" What?" Hinata's said with a giggle, noticing how his eyes did not shift from her for even a moment.

Naruto smiled at her once again "Oh nothing." Deciding he was doing a bit too much staring, he sat up and stretched out his sore muscles. Hinata's heart sunk watching the way he scrunched his face up as he rolled his shoulders.

" I'm sorry it seems like I'm always causing you to sleep in uncomfortable positions " Hinata said looking at her knee's.

Naruto stopped his stretching instantly and attempted to respond but suddenly a familiar clenching in his stomach drew his attention.

One of his hands slapped against his mouth and the other against his stomach as he darted from the room. Hinata watched and quickly got off the bed to follow him.

Out side in the hall way she watched him make a mad dash to the bathroom and slam the door shut. Hinata stood outside the door extremely worried.

" Naruto-kun.." she called to him.

But as a response she was given the disturbing sound of retching on the other side of the door.

Jiraiya walked by her casually sipping his coffee with his usual cheeky smirk. " Don't worry little lady thats just one of the many symptoms of a man extremely hung over."

Hinata's head seemed to throb just at the word. Maybe drinking the night before there big misson wasn't such a smart idea. Her head hurt so bad she couldn't even open her eyes all the way. And Naruto. Who knew what kind of state he was in after throwing up like that. How the hell were they suppose to break into someones home like this? Hinata shuttered at just the thought. It sounded even worse when she fraized it like that.

Hinata's hand instantly went to her tempals. They were so screwed. How would they explain this to there friends?

Jiraiya watched her reflect on her huge mistake and chuckled a bit. He placed a hand on her shoulder to show is support.

" I know what your thinking. You've made one of the biggest mistakes of your life" he said to her.

" And i agree that was probably not the smartest thing to do and i did have some hand in it, so i decided to do my part and help you guys out " Jiraiya said and then pointed to the table where two cups of hot tea sat.

" I whipped up a little concoction thats sure to cure your hang overs, just think of it as a thank you gift."

" A concoction?" Hinata said with a tilted head.

" Yeah I like to call it " Hang over tea". You'll be feeling so much better after you've downed the entire cup trust me" Jiraiya said with a wink.

Hinata was a bit sceptical but considering the medicine he used to treat her side seemed to work, she supposed she should trust him. " Thank you so much Jiraiya sensei " she said with a smile.

Hinata paused in thought for an instant" But wait you said a thank you gift? what did we.." She started, her excitement now turning into confusion.

" Uh don't worry about that just take care of that kid " Jiraiya said quickly disappearing into his office.

Hinata stared puzzled at Jiraiya's office door, but redirected her attention to Naruto who came staggering out of the bathroom.

" Yeaah probably wasn't the smartest idea drinking like that last night" he said rubbing his stomach.

" Agreed " Hinata responded.

"Are you ok?" She then asked with a pout.

Naruto made a pained face as his fingers rolled over his tempals " I feel like i just ate one of Sakura's special dishes" he responded.

Hinata chuckled a bit thinking about her friend's disaster dishes. It took her a while to realize cooking wasn't her thing. " That bad? O then thats not good. Luckily Jiraiya sensei made us something to cure our hang overs apparently" Hinata said pointing to the tea on the table.

" Ooo the magical hangover tea i remember this" Naruto said taking a seat.

Hinata watched him take a sip of his tea in confusion as she took a seat next to him. " Wait let me guess... this isn't the first time you've had this right?"

Naruto averted his eyes as he put his cup down. " What's this? are you judging me miss Hyuga?" He leaned towards her almost as if to dare her to respond.

" Yes.. yes i am. It looks like you were quite the partier while i was gone" Hinata said blowing on her tea. She took one slow sip and cringed at the strong taste of ginger that stung her throat.

Naruto couldn't help but laugh in reaction. " Strong huh?"

Hinata cleared her throat " Oh yeah" she said with a rasp. His comment brought her back to the memories of the night.

" So about last night" Hinata started. Naruto instantly tensed at her words.

Hinata noticed this and soon she too became a bit nervous fearing the trouble her drunk self might have caused.

" I'm sorry i hope i didn't act too crazy in front of you. It was a bad idea and you probably were troubled because of me" she finally said.

Naruto scratched his neck nervously as he slowly recalled the events. " It's okay... it wasn't so horrible" he said taking another long sip of his tea.

Hinata frowned. " I can't imagine what i did but it must have been pretty bad for you to watch over me the whole night."

Naruto's eyes widened and he gave Hinata his complete attention. " W-wait so you really can't remember what you did at all!?" He questioned.

Hinata shook her head no, bringing her cup to her mouth to take another sip.

Naruto leaned further towards Hinata " Really not a thing?!" There was desperation in his voice that surprised him even.

Hinata looked into her cup as her cheeks turned a slight pink. " N-no! i totally blank out when i drink i remember bits and pieces but its an over all blur."

Naruto leaned back into his chair and sighed. " O-oh thats good...i guess" he said with a half smile. Yet part of him couldn't help but feel a bit disappointed.

Hinata felt her stomach drop hearing that. " W-why? What did i do?"

Naruto tensed once again and let out an uncomfortable laugh. " Trust me i think its better for the both of us if i don't tell you."

Hinata opened her mouth to challenge him when Jiraiya walked into the room.

" How long do you guys plan on sitting here? Don't you have some important business to attend to?" Jiraiya said cutting her off. He then glanced at his watch.

" Its almost noon isn't it?" He said staring straight at Naruto.

Naruto getting the message shot up from his seat " Oh thats right we should be getting ready Hinata our friends are coming soon."

Naruto raced passed Jiraiya mouthing the words "Thank you" for his purposeful interuption. Jiraiya nodded his head. He could tell their conversation was going down a very tense path.

Hinata sat there raking her mind for any bit of memory of the previous night but nothing came but a intense headache. Hinata slowly rose from her seat and headed to the bed room to change. Uttering " Think" repeatedly to herself.

" Great more material for my next chapter" Jiraiya said sitting down with his newspaper.

Hinata still in her thoughts opened the door forgeting that this was the same room Naruto had entered. He was mid way of taking his shirt off, when Hinata walked in.

" Woah!" Naruto said peering over his shirt.

" Oh uh sorry!" She said, her hands covering her red face. " I just need to grab my clothes" she said still covering her eyes.

Jiraiya chuckled to himself hearing the commotion from the other room.

" Yeah sure go ahead" Naruto said pulling his shirt over his head. He flushed a little in embarrassment. Had she walked in a bit earlier it would have been another repeat of past events.

Naruto watched in confusion as Hinata tried to navigate through the room with her eyes closed. He tried to contain his laughter. Why was she closing her eyes anyway it wasn't like he had no pants. He was also pretty sure she'd seen him with out a shirt before.

Hinata had unknowingly wondered towards Naruto rather than the closet. She reached out to feel around for a wall. While Naruto just stood still with his arms crossed enjoying the sillyness and the innocence of her actions.

Hinata felt herself bumped into Naruto and jumped back. " Oh I'm sorry!" She yelled out in embarrassment.

Naruto grabbed both of her arms before she could go tumbling back and hit the ground." Hey as cute as this is i suggest you open your eyes before you hurt yourself" he warned.

Hinata felt herself begin to sweat at both there closeness and her embarrassment. " N-No i can't do that i-i mean i rather not" she said.

Hinata didn't even have to open her eyes to know he was smiling.

" And why's that Nata" Naruto said smirking as he felt her tense in his grip.

" Because y-you deserve your privacy" Hinata stuttered with eyes close, " You were changing i-it would be wrong for me t-to look."

Naruto's smirk turned into a chuckle as he boldly pulled Hinata a bit closer to him. Hinata could feel his breath tickle her ear as he whispered. " Oh come on lets stop with the lies and get to the real meat of it all" he said into her ear. Hinata reddened as his voice claimed her captive.

" This obviously isn't your first time seeing me shirtless,in fact i can remember what your face looked like the last time you did and it was just like this" he whispered slowly. Hinata felt like she was on the brink of exploding he had no idea what he was doing to her.

" Then there was the whole i find you attractive thing in the forest. So I'm left to believe that my half naked body is a bit too much for you to handle. Am i right Nata?" Naruto continued. Hinata's eyes finally snapped open at his words and betrayed her as she looked down at Naruto's chiseled form.

" Bingo" Naruto said making Hinata redder than before. She tore herself from his grip and tried to recompose herself.

" You know, i don't know what chicks have been boasting your ego but your not as hot as you think you are!" Hinata said crossing her arms. " I was really just trying to give you some privacy." The more she spoke she wondered if she was trying to convince him or herself.

Naruto couldn't help but laugh out loud. " Sure sure Alright we've wasted enough time " he said recovering from his laughter.

" Forgive me for my misunderstanding. I'll wait outside while you get changed how about that?" Naruto then walked past her and out the door. But couldn't leave completely with out teasing her at least one more time.

" Guess i got to be more careful around you Hinata who knew you were such a perv. Putting on acts to try to feel me up...man you think you know someone" he said in a teasing manner.

" I-I wasn't putting on an act! Privacy i was trying to give you privacy!" She said mistakenly looking at him again. Seeing his smirk she was forced to look at the ground.

Naruto narrowed his eyes in disbelief " Well forgive me if I can't believe you when your glowing red like that "

" Oh shut up" Hinata said rolling her eyes. Becoming redder and irritated she ran up to the door and slammed it shut. Naruto's laughter from the other side only hieghten her embarrassment.

His laughter stopped however when he made eye contact with Jiraiya passing by once again.

" And you told her to be careful around me? Ask yourself who's the real perv here hmm?" Jiraiya said shaking his head.

Naruto sharpened his eyes at Jiraiya " You have ten seconds to walk away before my foot accidentally meets your face."

" Wow no clever come backs? I guess that means you agree" Jiraiya said with a smirk as he walked away.

Naruto took off his shoe and threw it at him in the distance. Missing, he slouched back against the wall. Man did he hate it when he was right.

NHNHNHNHNHNH

Naruto and Hinata later sat in the living room nervously awaiting the arrival of there friends. What they were getting ready to do felt so real now. Especially now that they were wearing the sleek white and gray uniform of the Gekkou. The white mask staring back at Hinata from her lap made her skin crawl. Flash backs from that fateful night plagued her mind. She moved her injured wrist slightly to find it was healing nicely.

" I can't believe we're wearing these things" Naruto said stretching the fabric of the suit. " It's like some weird halloween costume."

"And I can't believe we are actually doing this" Hinata responded. " How do you feel, I'm becoming a bit nervous now that thing's are finalizing."

Naruto paused in thought before speaking. " This might sound a little weird but I'm actually kind of pumped."

Hinata looked at him with so much confusion Naruto's face felt like it would melt off.

" Ok here me out first. I just can't wait to take care of these people and get you the justice you deserve. I know this has been probably one of the toughess things you have ever been through. I just want it to be over so you can be safe and happy again."

" So!" Naruto said pulling a glove over his hand " I'm ready for the challenge. Even if we look like a couple of space ship janitors and this will probably be super dangerous, I won't back down until we win."

Hinata's heart fluttered hearing this." Do you ever think about yourself, i mean its all about others with you. Do you ever get the time to just worry about... i don't know Naruto-kun" Hinata half joked.

" Why worry about myself when i got you to do it for me " Naruto responded with a cheeky smile.

Hinata smiled back at him and fanned away his sillyness. " But in all seriousness thank you again Naruto-kun for everything. I don't know what i would have done if you hadn't been here for me through out this whole crazy situation" Hinata said.

" You know I've been thinking about that" Naruto said scratching his chin in exaggeration. " And since I've been.. you know such a great friend and all.. i feel like i should get a reward."

Hinata's eyes blinked rapidly " A reward?"

She was mentally preparing herself for him to give her some smart ass remark. But naruto looked at Hinata in a way she hadn't seen in a while. A look that melted her insides instantly. Her heart began beating rapidly.

" Yeah a reward..but i can't tell you the details yet" He said looking away. " i'll tell you all about it after we make it through this."

Naruto faced her once again and extended his pinky" And you can't say no got it? I put a lot of effort in to this."

Hinata's cheeks warmed at his gaze. She extended her pinky to his. " Ok i accept, but i too have something important to pass on."

" O?" Naruto said connecting there fingers to seal yet another promise.

Hinata nodded at the ground in response " But it's only fair that i keep it a secret as well right?"

She gave Naruto a coy smile that only widened his own.

" You got yourself a deal" he said in response.

A total of three knocks rapped against the front door. Naruto and Hinata looked at each other in understanding. It was time.

Jiraiya opened the door as the two met him by it. There friends all stood before them staring back at them without a word. Each of there faces read somewhat similar emotions. Fear and anxiety. The prolonged silence was interrupted when Hinata stepped forward to face them. Kiba and Shino moved quickly still silent and pulled Hinata into a group hug.

She accepted quickly hugging them just as tight. " I'm sorry guys" She said.

" We were worried Hinata, i did not believe Ino's story for a second" Shino said releasing her.

Kiba however did not let go. Hinata could feel the raw emotion coming from him and guilt build up inside her.

" Kiba.." Hinata said patting his head. Her voice shook as she spoke" I'm alright i promise."

Kiba's jaw clenched at her words." When are you gonna trust us a bit more dummy?" He said over her shoulder.

Hinata's heart stung hearing this. " I just.. wanted to protect everyone."

" Yeah and thats what gets you in trouble idiot we've talked about this. Let us protect you too" Kiba said pulling away to look at her. " Do you know how stupid I would feel if I lost my little sis to some masked weirdo's because she felt, telling me about what happen would be a burden?"

Hinata knew what he was saying was correct but, she still couldn't get the image's of what those maniacs did to her out of her head. The possibility that it could happen to her friends was a risk she wasn't willing to take.

" I know I know, It's just so hard.. I can't bear the thought of losing you guys I just can't. So i want to do all i can to protect you all even if i..i..." Hinata's words became a struggle to even form. Fear and sadness claimed her mind and she felt tears building up.

Kiba pulled her closer cutting her off " Me either, the same is with you Hinata."

The two stood there in silence. Though forgiveness was exchanged, their hearts remained heavy.

" God i can't wait for this to be over " Kiba said over her shoulder. " After we get rid of these creeps, you owe Shino and I free drinks at the cafe."

Hinata chuckled " Sure thing, I'll throw in some donuts too if thats what it takes to get you to forgive me."

" Donuts!? consider yourself forgiven then" Kiba said back.

The two laughed while still embraced and a very agitated Naruto tapped his foot awaiting the hug-athon's closure. Though it had only been seconds.

" Ok i think thats enough Kiba" Naruto finally said becoming annoyed.

Kiba released Hinata and glared at Naruto. " Don't just assume were all chummy again bro i still have beef with you. Oh and by the way if you ever hang up on me again i will personally walk up to ichiraku's and torch it."

" Listen here asshole" Naruto growled stepping forward. " Your bitching was enough to make deaf peoples ears hurt, i had to hang up."

" Yeah!? Come closer and it'll be more than your ears that'll hurt " Kiba said also steping closer.

" Alright Alright cool it you two" Sakura said stepping between them. " Are you two alright really? nothing else happen besides what you told us on the phone right" Sakura said looking between Naruto and Hinata.

" No nothing serious happened we've been mentally preparing thats all" Naruto said with irritation from earlier still laced in his voice.

" Are you sure your ready for this dobe" Sasuke said. He looked at Naruto sceptically, fearing his emotions would influence his performance.

Naruto folded his hands behind his head with a sigh " Ready as i ever will be."

Sasuke looked at both him and Hinata before turning his back and sighing. " Then lets go."

They all agreed and made there way to a car Hinata and Naruto hadn't seen before.

Naruto scratched his head and stopped walking to stare at it.

" Did someone get a new truck ?" He asked.

" Its my brothers patrol crusier" Sasuke said as he enter the drivers side of the truck. " Its all a part of the plan."

Naruto's eyes widened in shocked " Your driving too!? wow what happen to the whole pre-" he shut up when Sasuke glared at him.

Sakura looked between the two in confusion. " You were gonna say pretending weren't you?" She asked with crossed arms.

Naruto and Sasuke remained quiet.

Sakura stared long and hard at Sasuke especially. " I knew it this whole time you knew how to drive didn't you? You didn't just recently learn like you tried to lie and tell me. I've been driving you back and forth to school for what then? " Sakura looked at Sasuke in his eyes waiting for a response.

But sasuke still remained quiet even as Sakura stared him down. Finally giving in Sakura sighed. " Fine stay quiet but this isn't over.. lets just get going." she then hopped into the passsenger seat shaking her others climbed into the truck with giggles and whispers. They all knew sasuke was pretending not to know how to drive so he could spend more time with Sakura.

The group took off to there destination with plenty of questions plaguing there minds.

Kiba turned to the seat behind him and looked at Hinata with a serious gaze. " Are you sure your ok with this Hinata?" Kiba said with worry in his voice. " I'd switch places with you in a heart beat if you give me permission."

Hinata sighed and forced a grin. " I'm fine kiba, really i am. I dragged you all into this it wouldn't be right to let you all continue to fight my battles for me. "

Kiba frowned " But Hinata.."

" Kiba please...i-i NEED to do this" Hinata pleaded.

The two stared at each other in prolonged silence. There was no words yet their eyes seemed to be engaged in a heated debate.

Kiba finally turned back around and leaned back in his seat with a sigh. " Fine, but if anything goes wrong make sure I'm the first name you call for help."

He then sent Naruto a mischievous grin. " Well after Naruto's maybe. He gets really jealous ya know."

Naruto kicked his seat in response. " Sasuke drive will ya!?"

The car filled with laughter while it was now Hinata's turn to be confused. Did they know something she didn't? She looked at Naruto who pouted next to her. His eyes briefly met hers before jutting to the side.

Hinata couldn't help but sigh a the amount of secrets there was in there friend group.

The truck took off from the house into the distance with a worried Jiraiya waving them goodbye from his door step.

Sasuke took the opportunity to explain to them what the plans were regarding there dangerous misson.

" So as far as planning goes this is what we have come up with" Sasuke started his eyes glued to the bumpy road.

" Our main goal is to be as stealthy as possible, so I've arranged some outside help just to make sure our get away is as clean as possible."

Naruto raised and eye brow. " Meaning?"

" I got in contact with our old teacher" Sasuke responded.

His words sent shock waves through out Naruto. " Kakashi? why involve him in this? Whats our old teacher gonna do?"

Sasuke sighed " Did you ever pay attention to when he spoke. He comes from a military back ground and he is one of the few people we can trust. He offered to be the getaway if things get bad."

" Is that why your driving this truck? So that they won't be able to track you?" Naruto said.

" Sort of, the windows are tinted so no one will see us on our way there. But i plan to have us switch vehicles soon as we are getting ready to escape. Thats where Kakashi comes in" Sasuke responded. " He also gave us some headset equipment too so we can communicate with you two."

" This is really sounding like some cheesy movie now " Kiba mumbled under his breath,to in which Shino elbowed him.

" What about you guys where will you hide i don't think its safe to be in the area. Its has to be flooded with security" Hinata asked.

" We won't be. We will be camping out in the truck outside of the woods which means you guys will have to walk to the location" Sakura answered nervously.

Hinata felt herself tense up hearing that.

Sakura turned in her seat to look at Hinata and gave her a reassuring smile. " But don't worry kakashi will be following close behind you guys and we have the ear pieces so we will be there fast if something goes wrong."

" I can't believe he agreed to do all this " Naruto said in deep thought. " I mean why believe us we haven't spoken to him and years and yet kakashi.." Naruto faded off into thought.

Sakura sent him a gentle smile " He always told us no matter what happened we would always be his students. He's seemed the most excited to see you again Naruto."

Naruto almost chuckled " And what a great time to reunite."

Suddenly a thought crossed Hinata's mind at the word reunite.

" Weren't you guys suppose to gather more information? How did that go?" she asked.

Sakura and Sasuke looked at each other briefly.

" Well we went to visit my father at the hospital to see if he had any patients that match the description of these guys " Sakura answered.

Sakura scratched her head in what appeared to be embarrassment. " He kind of got defensive since he's not suppose to disclose any information about his patients"

" But it didn't matter because he said he couldn't tell us even if he could because he's had thousands of patients and his memory isn't excellent at his age and blah blah blah" she added.

Hinata dropped her shoulders in defeat. " I see.." she whispered.

" But i did find something interesting dispite that " Kiba added.

Hinata and Naruto both perked up in interest.

" What? " Naruto asked.

Kiba puffed his chest out cockily " Thanks to my amazing stealth and attention to detail i was able to find a connection."

Shino scoffed " There was nothing special to what you did you just happened to be going to the bathroom. It was all a coincidence."

Kiba glared at him " Shhh no need to be jealous Shino this is MY story thank you!"

" Anyway " Kiba said rolling his eyes. " During my walk to the bathroom a certain force came over me telling me too look down the hall" Kiba explained dramatically. "Almost as if fate was calling my name..almost as if destiny tap my shoulders and warned me of the potential danger!"

Everyone groaned in annoyance at Kiba's dramatic story telling.

" I saw a lady employee who looked just like the masked men you were describing, tall, pale eyes and hair white as snow. She was actually pretty cute thinking about it. Too bad she's apart of the crazy crue or else i might have asked her for her number."

Naruto squinted his eyes at kiba, trying really hard not to reach his hands around the seat and strangle him. " Were you absolutely certain because i know how your mind likes to create things. How'd you know for sure?" he asked sternly.

Kiba fanned a hand at him." Stop being so inpatient will ya i'm getting there!" Kiba whined in patiently.

" Annnny way" Kiba said once again. " She was standing by the back exit which looked very suspicious, she kept looking over her shoulder every five seconds so I knew she was up to no good. So naturally i had to hide if i was gonna catch her doing anything."

" So i hid behind the vending machine" kiba continued. " And heres the kicker i saw some weird van pull up and a man with a white mask pop straight out of it!"

Naruto and Hinata were flabbergasted at Kiba's words.

" So they have connections in the hospital too damn that lady wasn't lying when she said the police couldn't help " Naruto said gritting his teeth in frustration.

" Yup, she gave him some bag I'm guessing filled with medical stuff, who knows for what though" Kiba said. " I thought i saw someone else with him but then SHINO just had to call me in the middle of my snooping!" Kiba said glaring at shino.

Shino just shrugged his shoulders in response " We were looking for you."

Hinata's brows furrowed " Oh god You didn't get caught did you?" She questioned with worry.

" Luckily they didn't see anything i ran as fast as i could, grabbed everyone else and we all got the hell out of there " Kiba responded. " But that could have been really ugly."

" After that I tried to get in contact with that cat girl Kiba talks about way too much " Sasuke added. He could almost feel the heat from Kiba's stare at the back of his head.

" I DO NOT TALK about her a lot!" kiba yelled in defiance.

" Please every time we see her you'll talk crap about her for days" Shino said with surprising sass.

" T-That's because I can't stand the chick every time i see her it's like I'm having an allergic reaction i get all red and irritated I don't know why! Kiba said defiantly. " Cats are just gross dude and there owners are worst."

" I don't think it's a allergic reaction that your having" Shino mumbled sarcastically.

" What was that?" Kiba asked.

" Nothing " Shino replied.

" ANY way " Sasuke continued in annoyance. " We couldn't find her anywhere I think she's trying to avoid us all together. But then again we're not exactly friends with her or her little annoying pals either."

" You can say that again!" Hinata and Naruto said at the same time. They both looked at each other in shocked, before turning away in embarrassment.

Sasuke's eyes sharpened in thought. Though he wouldn't express it to the others finding this Cat girl was essential to this investagation. He had a hunch she knew more then what she had told Kiba. His Uchia blood just told him something wasn't right the others continued to chat in the back round he began to plan in his head.

Sakura like always took notice but said nothing. She slid her hand over his in such a way the others didn't notice. Sasuke glanced at her to see her eyes looking straight a head. Understanding her actions he professed a rare act of affection and turned his hand so he now held hers and squeezed it.

Sasuke wasn't the only one concerned about there current battle however. Hinata fidgeted in her seat observing Naruto and Kiba bicker playfully back and forth about something silly. She added her two sense every now and then but that could not stir her mind from what was to come.

Her eyes wandered to the scene straight ahead of her. Hokage mountain came closer and closer into view. Her heart ached with anxiety, her hand instinctively went to her chest to sooth her rapid breathing.

This was it. There big mission. Get in and get out with out being caught. Just the mere thought of the consequences of being found out made Hinata's head spin. But yet the thought of a some what normal life again brought her joy in the same breath. Yes once it was all over she would be her self again and she could be with her friends and family in peace.

Hinata stole a glance at Naruto. And maybe after all this was done it could be the start of something new.

Narutos eyes met her's followed by a sweet smile. " Welp this is it princess looks like you have no choice but to follow my lead and trust me."

Hinata returned his smile " I guess not."

Sasuke put the truck in park just out side of the forest of Hokage mountain. He unlocked the doors to the truck and gave Naruto a firm nod.

Naruto gave him an almost fear less smile in response, before picking up his mask off the edge of the seat and slipping it over his face.

" Then lets take care of these creeps once and for all huh? What do you say Hinata?" Naruto said exiting the truck and extending a hand to Hinata.

Hinata too slipped on her mask with a sigh. She grasped Naruto's hand firmly and allowed him to assist her out of the car.

" I say after this i never wanna see another white mask again" Hinata finally answered.

NHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHN

After a brief recap of the plan and the exchange of goodbyes and good lucks, the two began there journey to the hidden hide out. Naruto had questioned the location of Kakashi. There seemed to be no sight of him what so ever, but Sasuke assured him he had already made his way to the hide out and was camping out in secret.

Still the fact that he wasn't in clear sight brought more anxiety to Hinata. The two were now navigating through the forest to there destination. Every bird chirp, every crunch of a leaf, even the whistling of the wind seemed to rise Hinata's stress level. She looked at Naruto in question. Though she could not see his face through the mask his body language seemed so relaxed. For a second Hinata wondered how he could remain so fearless but his past words flashed through her mind and silenced her thoughts.

" Are you ok?" Naruto asked breaking the silence. His eyes still focused on the map in front of him as he spoke.

He was some how onto her yet she fought to subside his worries" I-I am why do you ask?" Hinata responded trying to appear more relaxed.

Naruto shook his head disappointed that she was trying to do this again. " There you go again trying to lie to me" he said." You can't do that to me i'll always know."

Hinata's mouth opened in shock under her mask. How was he able to read her so easily. He couldn't even see her face yet he could tell. " What gave me away" she whispered in defeat.

" Look where your hand is and what it's doing" Naruto said pointing with his chin.

Hinata's eye's traveled down to her hand which was gripping Narutos arm with such force she was surprised it didn't break.

When did she do that? this was becoming a bad habit.

Naruto let out of a sigh of understanding " I know this is pretty scary but just keep your mask and hoodie on and follow my lead and you'll be fine i promise you."

He then patted her head in a comforting manner. " I won't let anything happen to you i promise it will be over before you know it."

Hinata felt a bit of comfort in his words but couldn't help but be a bit weary. These were trained machines capable of murder if needed. Hinata's hand traced her neck as she recalled there recent incounters with there enemies. What made him so sure it wouldn't happen again? Or worse.

Suddenly a thought crossed her mind.

" D-Do you think Yue might be here?" Hinata asked desperately.

Naruto's eyes widened but quickly became distressed. " Hinata..." he started in melancholy.

" Don't you dare say it!" Hinata cried out. " He's not...i know he's not!"

Naruto frowned sadly under his mask just the thought of what could have happened to Yue because of them destroyed him.

" Ok nata.. ok we'll search for him" Naruto finally said.

Hinata as she looked at him and squeezed his shoulder to show she was greatful. But on the inside she fought her doubt.

" We will find him" she whispered to herself.

Soon a steal gate with three masked men infront came into view. Hinata's heart began banging against her chest.

" Did you guys get there yet?" Sakura asked through the ear piece.

" Yes it seems like we just got to the entrance and as i thought there are guards" Hinata whispered back into the mouth piece.

" But don't worry i don't think we will have much trouble getting in" Naruto added.

" I'm guessing you have a plan then " Sakura asked.

Naruto smirked " Of course i do did you forget who your talking to?"

Sakura sighed into her mic " Yeah i do and i would be lying if i said i wasn't concerned. just be careful alright."

" Gotcha we will keep you posted" Naruto responded while he switched off his speakers.

" Just stay silent i'll do the talking " he whisper to the very worried Hinata.

He motioned Hinata to follow him with his hand. Hinata swallowed as they slowly approached the guards. She told herself to calm down repeatedly in her head yet her hands continued to shake.

The guards all faced the two as they approached in disturbing sinc.

" What are you two doing outside of head quarters neither the master or young master requested additional guards " one said.

" We were patrolling the area. There tends to be a lot of visitors at the Hokage monuments around the holiday's. We wanted to make sure there wasn't any wanderers" Naruto quickly said leaving Hinata shocked. He was good.

The guards all looked at each other and all nodded before looking at Naruto and Hinata again.

" That's some great thinking there i have to say we are impressed. But you two better get inside and prep for the big meeting tonight" Said another guard.

" Big meeting?" Naruto questioned.

" Don't tell me you've forgotten. The young master wants us to meet later on tonight to discuss the big plan...you know the end of the Hyugas" one of the guards said.

" Its going to be glorious after all these years we finally have a means to get back what we rightfully own! No more living in hiding. Those back stabbers are finally gonna get what they deserve" another yelled out in excitment.

Hinata felt chills run down her spine. What exactly did they mean? Was her family in trouble? Just the thought of these monsters laying a finger on her sister, cousin or Father sent a mixture of fear and rage through out Hinata's body. It took everything in her to remain calm on the surface. She clenched her fist in frustration, drawing Narutos attention to her.

" Oh yes that's right how foolish of me nearly forgetting. Well i guess we should take your suggestion and rush to prepare then" Naruto responded.

The guards all nodded and unlocked the gate allowing them to pass through. Naruto took the lead into the restricted area, while Hinata hesitated for an instant.

Naruto turned and looked at her in question. He watched her shoulders rise and fall rapidly in deep breaths.

" Its time to go we really must hurry" Naruto said putting emphasis on the word " hurry"

All the guards now looked at Hinata who now stood still as a statue.

" Is there somthing wrong there you seem un easy " One guard said placing a hand on Hinata's shoulder.

Hinata instantly ripped his hand off of her and held it with bone breaking strength.

" What the!" the guard yelled.

Naruto instantly ran over and peeled Hinata's hand off of the guards.

" I apoligize were both a little cranky from patrolling all day" Naruto said taking Hinatas arm and giving a quick bow. He then very quickly dragged Hinata pass the gate and into the restricted area.

The guards watched as they disappeared into the distance whispering amongst themselves.

Naruto sped walk with his hand still firmly grasping Hinata's arm. He quickly scanned his surroundings making sure they weren't being watched or followed.

Hinata struggled to keep up with him. His strides seemed to be filled of something more than urgency, but frustration. Her arm throbbed at the strength of his grip.

" I-It hurts" Hinata said wincing. But Naruto ignored her dragging her into the shadows of trees and bushes.

Making sure they were safe he pulled his mask down revealing his face.

Just as Hinata suspected his eyes were laced with frustration and his breathing was erratic.

" What were you thinking?!" Naruto whispered slashed yelled.

Hinata ripped her arm from his grasped and too pulled off her masked.

" Did you hear what those animals were saying...m-my family..there in-" Hinata started frantically. She cursed herself as the rest of her sentence was lost in her throat.

Naruto's slightly softened " I know i know but we can't help them if were found out.. so i need you to listen to me and stop pulling such risky stunts."

Hinata swallowed back her tears and nodded her head while, Naruto put a hand on her shoulder.

" If were gonna get through this we need to stay strong. you said you trust me right?" Naruto said putting his mask back on.

" I do i really do but-" Hinata said.

" Then no more but's" Naruto said sliding her mask back on.

" Lets go!" he said then continued down the path way to the hide out with out waiting. Hinata hurried behind him trying to block all the worries in her head out.

Catching up to him Hinata noticed Naruto had abruptly stopped staring at something that was not in her view yet.

Hinata's eyes widened however when she was able to follow his stare. A huge white castle like building stood tall in the distance holding Hinata's gaze as she slowly approached Naruto.

" Well damn, these people sure are flashy" Naruto said to Hinata as they both stared in awe.

" I hate to admit it but it kinda puts the Hyuga manner to shame" Hinata said still staring.

Naruto chuckled " Welp time to break into it." He motioned Hinata to follow him with his hand and the two made there way over to the beautiful building.

They approached the entrance that too was guarded. Hinata now a bit more prepared stayed silent while Naruto spoke to them. However the feeling of being stared at sent her eyes from the back of Naruto's head to a guard who was oddly close to her.

" Can i help you?" Hinata asked trying not to seem agressive and failing.

" I knew it a female Gekkou now thats a rare sight!" The guard said.

Hinata tensed immediately and Naruto feeling equally unnerved swung around to look at them.

The guard became bolder peered closer towards Hinata's mask as if trying to see through it " You must have been very strong for the grand master to choose you to serve him."

The guard then became even boulder and placed a hand on her shoulder and whispered into her ear. " Or perhaps you served in bed and got your position that way."

His hand then slid down her arm in a sensual fashion. Hinata felt her whole body shiver in disgust, but before she could deck him Naruto seemed to have handled it before her.

Naruto grabbed his hand and twisted it behind his back. Raged seem to almost completely take over him. " I'm sorry but i don't think its a good idea to become so friendly with my partner" Naruto said in a sinester sweet fashion.

The guard cried out in pain as Naruto continued to twist his arm. The other guard did nothing but watch, Hinata could see him cover his mouth almost as if he was laughing.

Hinata had to admit she too was gaining a bit of satisfaction watching this scene un fold in front of her.

" I think you should just let us through before i lose my patience and report this little incident to the big boss" Naruto warned twisting his arm a bit harder.

" Okay Okay just go! I'm sorry!" said the guard reeling in pain.

Naruto released him and with a bright smile he said " Thank you" before disappearing with Hinata into the house.

The two guards watched them untill they were completely out of view.

" You think there a couple? I don't think the Masters would approve but still it must be nice" said one of the guards.

" Shut up" responded the other guard rubbing his arm.

NHNHNHNHNH

Naruto and Hinata wandered around the large building with eyes as big as sausers. It was almost like an art museum inside. With large pillars, statues and art pieces that must have been millions of dollars, the two could not help but wonder where they got their money from. The infromation presented to them was if these people were forced into the shadows and their wealth was ripped away from them. Yet looking at this building it appeared they were more than a little well off.

Naruto's gaze focussed all around him while Hinata for some reason couldnt tear hers from the back of Naruto.

The scene of him defending her from that creep out side flash through her head. He was willing to risk being caught to protect her. Her heart beat quickened at the thought and she couldnt help but giggle to herself. She was bubbly a small child who got the toy they always wanted.

" Is that laughter i hear back there" Naruto whispered. He continued to walk slowly scaning the area.

Hinata stopped her giggles feeling remorseful. Now was not the time to get caught in her feelings. " I'm sorry it's the irony of things" she whispered back.

Naruto peeked over his shoulder toward her " What do you mean?"

Hinata smiled feeling playful." I'm not the only one causing scenes now am i " She said teasing him.

Naruto blushed under his masked. " Hey he was crossing the line touching you like that and i didn't hear what he was saying to you but i bet it was far from innocent."

Hinata now walked beside him. She looked up at him and gave his shoulder a shy pat. " Thanks for sticking up for me like that " she whispered sweetly.

She couldn't see it but Naruto was beaming at her words. " No problem, i promised to protect you and that's what i plan on doing " he said with a firm nod.

Hinata chuckled " Well your doing a great job. Your like a real knight in shining armor in that suit too " she joked.

" More like a heroic space cadet " He said stretching the arm of the suit. " But i'll take the compliment."

The two couldn't help but both laughed out loud but were quick to shut up when two masked Gekku came from the opposite end of the hallway.

They looked at them and waved an oddly friendly hand as if it was ok for them to laugh.

" Its quite alright to loosen up a bit the Grand and Young masters have left for the day" said one of the masked men.

Another masked man put his hands on both Hinata's and Naruto's shoulders walking with them " Yes laugh as much as you'd like. For today is a day for celebration."

The two Gekkou then hive fived as if there favorite sports teamed won the biggest game of a life time.

" Today will be the start of a wonderful change in our favor!" they cried out together and then continued down the hallway almost skipping as they walked.

Naruto and Hinata looked at each other in confusion at what they just witnessed.

" These people are all a bunch of lunes" Naruto whispered.

Hinata nodded " Which is more the reason to stop them you heard what they said right?"

Naruto nodded in response. " Lets try to find this grand master's or what ever he's called room."

They two then began there search. They zoomed down several upon several hall ways looking at each room. But the more they search the more they realized it was more like a maze then a Home.

" Geez how many rooms does this place have " Naruto said out of breath. He hunched over and took in more several breaths in an attempt to recover.

" W-we can't give up" Hinata said out of breath as well. " We have to find it no matter what."

Naruto looked over at Hinata in shock. He could feel the desperation radiating off of her. Even though she was obviously exhausted she was still pushing herself.

She walked over to Naruto and extended her hand. " Come lets go" she said.

Naruto smiled and took her hand straightening himself up.

" Wow it looks like little miss thing has some hidden strength" Naruto teased as the two continued to walk.

Hinata scanned each door as they walked. " Call me that again and little miss thing is gonna kick you in YOUR little thing."

Naruto pretended to gasp at her brute comment. " Excuse me! My thing is far from being li-

Hinata shushed him and pointed to a large door at the end of the next hall way. Two guards stood infront of it with there arms crossed as if ti enhance their authoritative position.

" That has to be it." Hinata whispered. " No other door was guarded like that."

Naruto nodded in agreement " Let me do the talking alright."

Hinata nodded in response and the two made there way down the hall way with seemless composure.

Naruto gave the two men a nod in a greeting manner.

" You two are free to go on break we can take over for now" Naruto said.

The two guards shrugged their shoulders and walked past Naruto and Hinata with out a single objection.

Hinata was shocked at how easy that was. " You sure do have a knack for talking to people" Hinata said as she put a hand on the door.

" What can i say people can't get enough of me" Naruto said cunningly grabbing the other handle.

" Oh shut up" Hinata said despite her biting her lip.

The two opened the door at the same time and to no surprise this was the fanciest room of them all. All the Gold and silver was almost blinding.

" I didn't think it could get flashier" Naruto said wandering around.

Hinata too looked around her eyes stoping on a shocking sight. She noticed a large amount of paper work scattered on top of the desk.

" You should start here, theres bound be some important information hidden in this mess" Hinata said pointing.

" I should start? What about you warrior you seemed so eager about getting here" Naruto said picking up a few papers off the desk.

" I've got better things to do, like taking watch so we don't get caught" Hinata said heading back outside the doors.

" Oh my hero! " Naruto said dramatically earning a giggle out of Hinata.

Hinata once outside laided her back against the door. She sighed and smiled to herself. Her hand slid over her still beating chest and her mind flooded with thoughts of him.

Truthfully she decided to be on guard because she needed a breather. The fact that they were almost finished here and that he had done all this for her sake made her crazy. He broke into someones home who had an army of spys for goodness sake. If that didn't say dream man Hinata wasn't sure what would.

Her appreciation began to exceed her own will power and another second with him she was sure she would grab his face, take off that stupid mask and kiss him over and over again to express her gratitude.

God she couldn't wait for this to be over.

The flickering of the light from another room struck Hinata's interest. She convinced herself a quick peek would do no harm and it was in the name of safety. She had to investigate.

She cautiously made her way towards the room making sure there was no eyes on her.

After carefully slipping into the room she looked around. Yet another beautiful room it was, the ceiling had a jaw dropping painting of the moon and in it the moon goddess herself Hamura stood proudly while a mixure of animals humans and other creatures bowed before her below. Hinata fiddled with a wolf statue that sat next to the door while she gaped at the painting above.

" Its a shame this place is run by such psychos it's quite beautiful" Hinata whispered to herself.

Her eyes then traveled down to the source of her interest the flickering light on the wall in front of her. However something more interesting, no horrific caught Hinata's attention. Her heart raced so fast she could hear it booming loudly in her ears. She struggled to breathe and collapsed to her knees staring at the horror in front of her.

" N-No it can't be true...it can't be!" She said to herself shaking her head and with her eyes threatening to pop out of her sockets.

Belowed the flickering light, hung a huge painting of a tall older man with hair white as snow and eyes of pale blue. And standing next to him was the spitting younger image of him. Below the picture it read Father and Son, Takeru and Toneri Otsutsuki.

" H-How could you do this to me" Hinata said besides herself. Her voice was hoarse and frantic.

" I hurt my friends i-i stood up for you i t-trusted you!" Hinata practically yelled at the painting.

She felt a ball form in the back of her throat and tears threatened to spill from her eyes. All of her past experiences with Toneri pass through in her head and all the dots connected. Her body shook. How would she explain to her friends that everything she had been going through and the struggles they had to go through was do to her own stupidity.

Tears leaked from under her mask as she bit her lip in order to keep herself from screaming out.

Suddenly Naruto's voice called out to her in search of her.

" Hey! Princess where'd you run off too" he called out in a low voice.

Hinata scrambled to her feet. She quickly wiped the tears from her chin and exited the room. She tried to recompose herself and appear as natural as possible. There was no way she could tell him. Not yet anyway, she was devastated.

Hinata quickly pulled the door in behind her, the sound catching Naruto's attention.

" There you are don't do that i was scared!" Naruto said approaching her.

" S-sorry i thought i heard something i wanted to check it out and make sure things were safe" Hinata stammered out.

Naruto sighed, " Well you were looking out for me so i guess i can't be mad " he said with a smile.

" But in other news. I found some dirt. Get this, this man writes down all his plans in a diary like a school girl" Naruto whispered.

" I haven't read it all but theres enough evidence here to put that man and his crazy henchmen away for a long time!" Naruto said glee.

" Isn't it great were finally gonna get rid of these guys!" Naruto pulled Hinata into a hug in excitement. " You'll finally be able to live a normal life again" he said into her ear.

But, something wet dripping on his shoulder made Naruto move back.

" Hinata.. are you... crying?" he asked. Naruto wiped the tears running down Hinata's chin as he stared at her.

" I-Im sorry I'm just so happy" Hinatas said in between tears.

Naruto briefly looked around to make sure there was no one watching them. Knowing the coast was clear he lifted Hinatas mask and studied her face.

Her eyes were red and puffy from her crying and her lips quivered in shock at Naruto's actions.

" What are you-"

" Your lying" Naruto said cutting her off. He then sighed in disappointment.

Hinata's eyes widened at his words.

" Tell me why your really crying your eyes are way too puffy for you to just have started crying" Naruto said brushing away her tears with his thumb.

" Are you hurt?"Naruto asked

" N-No" Hinata responded, shifting uncomfortably

" Scared?" Naruto questioned again.

" No..i'm fine j-" Hinata started.

" Then what is it then please..tell me" Naruto's voice softened with sincerity. His thumbs once again brushed away more tears as they leaked from Hinata's eyes. She shivered at the contact and though her mouth opened no words came out.

" I-I..." Hinata's bantering was intrupted with the sounds of foots steps nearing them quickly.

Naruto quickly slipped Hinata's mask back on and took her arm and led her behind a wall where the wouldn't be seen.

The two guards from earlier came back and looked around as if searching for something.

" Great where'd they go? God were gonna lose our heads because of this !" yelled one of them.

" Its your fault! We never get breaks we practically live infront of these doors. What are we gonna do now those two are either pranksters or imposters" The other guard yelled back.

" I'm gonna check to see if anything was tampered with inside, you just keep watch we gotta find those two no matter what!."

With that the two guards went into position while Naruto and Hinata went down the hall way in the opposite direction to the while they were distracted.

" Our conversation isn't over we are talking about this later. Right now we have to get out of here fast those guys are sure to catch on " He whisper holding Hinata's arm.

Hinata sadly found herself some what thankful for the interruption. She couldn't bear to tell Naruto what she just saw right now and she knew he'd force it out of her.

Suddenly a thought crossed her mind that made her heart race.

" We can't leave just yet what about Yue?" Hinata said frantically.

Naruto hesitated " There closing in on us we have to keep moving."

Naruto tried to pull Hinata along but she refused to move and stared straight at him.

" I'm not gonna abandon him again!" Hinata said sternly. After all she found out and what she put innocent people through because of her ignorance she refused to let this go. No not ever again. She would not allow another person to suffer because of her.

Hinata then abruptly turned around and headed to a door with steps labeled on them.

" Nata Stop!" Naruto cried out to her as she opened the door and ran in.

Hinata ran down the stare case with out looking back she could hear Naruto yelling frantically to her as he chased her down the stairs, but she could care less.

All that mattered right now was fixing her mistakes and she would start by saving Yue. She had no idea where she was going. All she had was her gut to guide her. And her gut was telling her there were dark secrets that lyed in that basement.

Hinata got to the final step ripped and opened the door of the basement. Her nose filled with the sent of chemicals and her head began pounding. Her surroundings were dim and there were what looked like prison cells on each side of her.

" What is this place?" Hinata questioned. Chills ran down her spine as she continued walking down the slim walk way. Syringes and pieces of food laid in the bottom of each cell and the lack of heat or even beds infuriated her.

Hinata turned around when the door she just came from opened. Naruto stared back at her breathing heavily. He was about to question her when he suddenly became aware of his frightening environment.

" What the fuck is all this" Naruto said looking around." How could anyone live in these conditions!? T-these guys are some real bastards" he yelled angry rising in him.

A horse coughing sound alerted the two. Hinata saw a familiar figured laying at the floor of a cell and she ran towards him.

" Yue! Its me Hinata" she said frantically as she made it to the cell.

Yue did not move he just laid there coughing furiously. His clothes bloody from his past encounter and his skin some how paler than before.

" Oh god " Hinata said tears building up in her eyes. She turned to Naruto " W-we need to get him out!" She yelled. She pulled violently on the bars but the door would not move. Hinata pulled with more force, but yet again the bars did not move a inch. She slumped down so she was leveled with Yue.

" Yue...Yue can you hear me" Hinata said in a low voice.

Yue did not respond but slowly flipped over on his back with a painful grunt. His eyes finally fluttered open to Hinata's relief but the white part of his eyes were red with irritation.

" H-Hey...you guys" he croaked out before coughing once again.

Naruto ran over and kneeled down so he was eye level with him .

" What happened to you man. What did they do to you? Naruto asked anger over whelming him.

Yue's body shook with each breath he took almost as if breathing itself was a challenge. " I don't know i-its hard to think...its hard to breathe He answered between shaky breaths.

" My whole body burns i-i think they d-drugged me" Yue once again broke out in ragged coughs.

Naruto and Hinata looked at each other as shock and fear plagued there minds.

" M-My wife...please send her a message f-for me-" Yue croaked out.

Naruto slammed his fist down on the ground. " No were not sending her a message were getting you out of here. What ever you have to say you can say it to her your self."

" H-How theres so many Guards" Yue closed one of his eyes. " You guys will end up like m-me."

" We will find a way" Naruto said confidently. " Right now i need something sharp and small enough to fit into this key hole."

Naruto searched around on the ground for an item he could use, when Hinata suddenly handed him something.

" I don't know if this will work but.." she dropped what appeared to be a long bobby pin into Naruto's hand.

" No this is perfect thanks." Naruto picked up his mask and wasted no time beginning to pick the lock while Hinata watched with interest. The carefulness of his hand and the focus he was projecting was intriguing almost like he was in a trance and this was the most important operation of his life.

Hinata found herself unable to look away. Yes, staring at him was comforting. It took her mind away from other things.

" Your really staring me down there Hinata" Naruto commented not meeting her eyes.

Hinata jumped at his comment, causing him to chuckle a bit.

Hinata cleared her throat before responding " S-Sorry its just your really good at that"

" Well of course i am this was all i did when i was a kid" Naruto responded standing up.

He then pulled open the door to the cell with ease with out a single flinch of resistance.

Hinata's mouth opened in shock, while Naruto simply smirked in response.

" See no issues" he said with a wink.

" Now" Naruto started, he kneeled down and picked up Yue, " Help me get him out of here."

Hinata quickly joined Naruto on the opposite side of Yue. Supporting him, she put his arm over her shoulder. He cried out in pain at the sudden movement causing Hinata to tense.

" Y-You guys are crazy..there not going to let us out o-of you d-don't you get it j-just tell my w-w-" said.

" O Shut your mouth will ya" Naruto yelled at him.

Yue blinked several times looking at Naruto in shock.

" Listen we didn't risk coming all this way just to leave you...again. You should be kissing Hinata's feet we are even here right now!" Naruto continued as they walked to the door way.

It was now Hinata's turn to be shocked.

" So stop all your whining and man up you have a wife waiting for you so fight!" Naruto searched around for another way up the stairs.

Walking up all those flights of stairs would take for ever and he was not in the mood to fight an army of nuts while carrying a drugged guy, while balancing on some steps.

" Give up" Yue croaked, " Please just give a message to my wife and leave me."

" He's right shut up Yue!" Hinata said, it was her turn to be irritated. There was no way she was giving up either. No more would anyone have to suffer at her hands. He was getting out here no matter what.

Hinata quickly turned on her speaker. " Sakura, Kiba can anyone here me!"

Sakura and the others a mere miles away jumped at the sound of Hinata's voice which echoed through out the car.

Sakura quickly picked up the headset and put it on her head in panic. " Yes Hinata I'm here is everything ok!?"

" N-no it's not" Hinata answered looking around with Naruto.

" We need help we've been found out we are minutes from being caught and we need back up now" she said into the speaker.

" Hinata!" Naruto said pointing towards a corner. An old elevator caused a glimmer of hope to spark inside her.

" Dear god..O-ok sasukes getting in contact with Kakashi and were on our way" Sakura said.

Hinata could hear the sound of the car starting in the back ground as she helped guide Yue to the elevator.

" Just hang in there until we get there" Sakura begged.

" Alright we'll try" Hinata responded.

Naruto looked at Hinata with a nod then pressed the button. They sat Yue down on the floor of the elevator. The two stood in silence as they went up floor by floor. Hinata's heart raced in anticipation, she then took a look at Naruto.

He stood tall and emotionaless with his eyes forward. Hinata wondered how even in situations like this he was able to seem totally unfazed like this was an every day thing for him. Was he as scared as she was on the inside? or had his past experiences made him totally numb to things like this?

Pressure on her hand drew Hinata out of her thoughts. She looked down to see Naruto had joined his hand with hers. She looked up at him in shock, but his eyes still continued to face forward.

Hinata didn't question him instead she intertwined her fingers with his and squeezed his hand tight.

Hinata's eyes sharpened with determination. They were gonna make it through this no matter what.

The elevator door opened and what was waiting for them came as no suprise but still striked fear in Hinata's heart.

A large group of Gekkou spies waited for them, standing in front of the very door they needed to flee out of.

In front of the many men stood Hinata's tormenter. The man who nearly broke her wrist and chased her and Naruto down.

He didn't even bother wearing a mask to conceal his identity. He stood proud and cocky with his armes crossed and a smirk dawning his face.

" So we meet again little Hyuga, i have to say I'm surprised i never thought you would be the one coming to me?" Kazuki bellowed out with a chuckle.

Hinata ripped off her mask and let it drop to the ground. The few gasps and grunts of anger from the crowd of masks did not differ her rageful eyes from kazuki.

" So we were right it was a hyuga" whispered someone in the crowd.

" Fools they've made the biggest mistake of their lives coming here" said another.

Naruto two took off his mask and carried Yue out the elevator. His stared Kazuki with anger in his eyes.

" Your not gonna get away with any of this you do realize" Hinata said sternly. " What ever you believe my family did to yours is not worth the amount of pain and suffering you've caused to innocent people."

Kazuki laughed out loud at Hinata's statement. " My dear you have it twisted we are only inflicting the same pain your people did to us. Starving on the street and dying of disease because all your money has been taken by your closest business partner is far worst then anything we've done" Kazuki responded.

" And how are you so sure that was the case that your all not being lied too. How is it possible that you have all this money to carry out your plans to ruin the Hyuga? i mean you all live in a freaking castle for god Sake!" Naruto yelled at him.

" Enough! I belive the word of our master" Kazuki turned around to face the crowd of Gekkou, " No our saviour he was there when we had nothing, trained us and made us strong so we wouldn't experience heartship again!"

The Gekkou all cheered in agreement at Kazuki's powerful words.

" No he's turned you all from human beings into war machines, all for what!? Destroying my family will only bring you fleeting joy after that what is left of you!? you've spent your lives in the past how will you ever move on?!" Hinata yelled to them.

Kazuki walked towards Hinata with an emotionless face. Naruto was quick to stand in front of her to protect her. Kazuki stopped however a few feet away from them.

" My mother was blind and dying when the fight between our families began and her best friend someone i considered family a Hyuga turned her back on us. She promised to speak to her family and get help for my mother, then took the money i offered her and never came back" Kazuki said emotionless.

" And when i went to your manner myself to find her and get help. Your people didn't even look at me, they ignored me and threw me out onto the streets" Kazuki said.

Hinata's eyes widened and her throat became dry as she took in his words.

Kazuki's eyes darkened " My hatred is personal. My mothers life could have been saved. All i will ever live in is the past untill she gets the justice she deserve, so you can take your reasoning and your lies and shove it up your ass!"

Kazuki turned to the Gekku with fury in his eyes. " These two are extremely dangerous. personal experience and information passed onto me says they've both have been trained in fighting and are capable of mass manipulation. Do not let your guard down. The Hyuga will be apprehended and brought up to the masters chamber, while the blond man and the traitor will be taken back down into the holding cells."

Kazuki cracked his knuckles and his neck. " Men do not let them escape do i make myself clear!"

The Gekkou got into battle stances after chanting a united " Yes Sir!"

" Great we're really fucked now" Yue croaked out from the ground.

Naruto too cracked his knuckles and stretched out his arm, " Maybe.. too bad giving up isn't really my thing."


	18. Fight!

Author's Note: Yo! It's Cat back with a chapter so fat I had to spit it into. But seriously let me know if you guys like these shorter chapters or would you rather me keep the chapters long and together. I've wanting to write short chapters for the longest but i never seem to do it, but if you guys want that I can do it. Thanks once again for all your support and I hope you like this insane chapter. The next part will be up tommorow.

 *** Warning this chapter** **contains extreme violence read at your own risk. Also I don't own Naruto***

* * *

They had successfully snuck in. They had gotten what they needed. But time was not on there sides. A level below them stood an army of masked men in battle stances with one goal in mind. TAKE. THEM. DOWN.

A bead of sweat trickled down from Naruto's brow to his chin. His eyes danced at every movement, every breath and every sound. He couldn't afford to slip up not even for a second.

He didn't dare to move from his spot and neither did Hinata for they both knew the risk was far too great.

Naruto sure about one thing though he had to think quick. In fact he was pretty sure within the next few minutes, no seconds even that army of white would have himself, Yue and Hinata aprehended. He had to buy time untill the others could get here.

He glanced at Hinata who surprisingly took a similar stance as him. He expected her to be terrified, but her eyes burned with rage rather than fear.

He wondered what was going through her head, this was a side of her he was not used to. Perhap's facing the man who had injured her and threatened her family sparked some new found rage inside her. Yet something in his gut told him there was more to it.

Before he could dwell on it any longer his thoughts were interrupted by a loud mocking laugh.

Kazuki's head now faced the cieling as he bursted out in a fit of laughter that boiled both Naruto's and Hinata's blood.

" My My " Kazuki spoke in a taunting tone, " You still want to fight us though your greatly out numbered."

His plastic grin slowly dropped in to a frown " Now I'm not sure if that's brave or incredibly stupid."

He then let out a sigh shaking his head and too assumed the same stance as the Gekkou behind him. " I don't have time for this foolishness i have celebrations to prepare for."

Hinata's jaw clenched at his words.

" In fact this is so pathetic i don't think i even need to use my men " Kazuki said turning to the Gekkou.

They all cried out in defiance at his proposal, clearly wanting a chance to get at the two.

" Oh alright i'll let you all get your turn" Kazuki said shushing them.

He then turned back to Naruto and Hinata. A menacing grin creeped across his face as his eyes focused Hinata. She stared back at him with so much hatred it made him chuckle.

" So what do you say Hyuga? up for round two?"

Naruto stepped forward, forcing Kazuki's eyes to dart back towards him.

" What about me i don't get a chance to bust your face in?" Naruto challenged.

Kazuki once again chuckled " Oh playing the heroic role are we? I can see in your eyes the care you have for her."

He reached to the belt at his side and held up the mask Hinata chipped. " But i can assure you shes no damsal in distress " he stated.

" You know blondie" Kazuki started taking long casual steps towards Naruto. " Part of me wants to spare you since you don't have an ounce of Hyuga blood running through your thick vains."

He now stood in front of Naruto" But that little chase we had and hearing what you did to my men with that cocky little smile you wear. It just makes me wonder you know..."

Kazuki looked at the unflinching Naruto in the eyes with a wicked smirk dawning his face. " It makes me wonder.. what kind of face you'd make if i sliced her open and gutted her like a pig right in front of you."

Naruto's hand snapped around Kazuki's neck instantly but his face did not change. " Or maybe if i tied you up and forced you to watch me take her right here in the open would you still be so brave blondie?"

" I'm gonna kill you" Naruto said through clenched teeth. His hands shook with rage as they squeezed Kazuki's neck.

" That's good let it out thats the face i wanted to see" Kazuki said still speaking as if he wasn't being choked.

" Naruto-kun don't feed into his game he's saying this stuff on purpose" Hinata yelled. She knew Kazuki was trying to get him angry to disable him, Naruto's rage would make his fighting sloppy and brute and Kazuki would have the advantage.

But, Kazuki already took the opportunity. He punched Naruto as hard as he could before he had a chance to process what Hinata said.

Naruto unwillingly let go of Kazuki's neck and with a heavy kick Kazuki sent him to the ground.

" Pay attention " Kazuki said lifting Naruto up by the collar with a grin. He was forced to let him go just as fast however, when a mask came out of no where and smashed into pieces against his skull.

He tumbled into a wall near by him. Blood leaked from a fresh cut on his forhead an once he regained his balance his eyes snapped towards Hinata.

She glared back at him standing back up straight. " Don't put your filthy hands on him!"

Kazuki walked over to Naruto who was staggering from having the wind knocked out of him. " Oh? You mean like this!" Kazuki slugged Naruto so hard he fell back and down a few steps of the stairs.

Hinata's eyes lit up in flames. She growled in anger and began charging towards Kazuki. But just as fast as she charged, she quickly felt herself being pushed onto the ground. She shot back up looking all around her. She was now surrounded by several Gekkou.

Hinata peeked between their shoulders to see Kazuki going down the stair's to where Naruto laid.

" Get out of my way!" Hinata yelled to them as they got closer. She began backing up as the circle around her got smaller and smaller.

" Who's gonna make us?" One of the Gekkou sneered.

Her eyes darted to Yue who laid helplessly on the floor next to her. A Gekkou memeber suddenly lifted his foot and pressed it on his chest.

" Oh and don't think we forgot. We've got some plans for you traitor, you just dont know how to keep your fucking mouth shut huh?" he said pushing down on Yue's chest.

Yue coughed violently and squirmed undered the Gekkous pressure. The group of Gekkou's laughed at Yue's anguish, hieghtening Hinatas rage.

Her eyes quickly then drifted back to Naruto who seemed to have recovered and now was evenly matched with Kazuki. The two exchanged blows after blows while Kazuki spewed hateful word's in Naruto's direction.

Hinata then closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Naruto was down there risking his life for her sake. There was no excuse for her to chicken out now. She told herself she wouldn't be giving up and that's what she was sticking to. They just needed to keep these monsters distracted untill there friends got there right?

Hinata took another deep breath and tried to remember her self defense training. She had always thought it was pointless, since she was protected by other's her whole life. But now she needed it more than ever.

" Be fast, be precise, and never let your guard down" Hinata said to herself recalling Neji's advice. The sound of laughter around her however made focusing challenging.

" Look the little Hyuga's so scared she's talking to herself " She heard a Gekkou say through laughter.

Hinata suddenly tensed when suddenly one of the Gekkou's grabbed her arm. " Time to go Hyuga i promise we'll be gentle he said in a sinister tone.

" Breathe " Hinata lastly said to herself before spinning on her foot and kicking the guy who held her in the face. The blow shattered his mask and sent him flying into a wall.

Before the other Gekkou's had time to react Hinata ran up to the one who had his foot on Yue and punched him as hard as she could in the gut. He too found himself falling back and hitting the ground violently.

Hinata caught Yue's eyes widen in amazement at her fighting skills, before she turned to another Gekkou who was charging at her.

He held a sword like weapon that made her think of a samurai movie Naruto and herself had watched. Her heart raced and adrenaline took over as she quickly slid down on the ground before the blade could connect with her abdomen. Hinata then used her position on the ground to trip the armed Gekkou with her foot.

He was then sent stubbling into the Gekkou in front of him. Hinata then jumped back onto her feet, before charging towards the two men. She pushed them back with her shoulder so they crashed against the side of the banister of the stairs.

She then quickly disarmed the Gekkou with the sword like weapon, grabbed the two men by a leg each and pushed them forward. This caused them to fall back and then down the stairs with a anguished cry.

Kazuki who was still fighting Naruto near by stopped momentarily, to watch as his comrades tumbled violently down the stairs.

" What the hell?..that bitc-" Naruto stopped his sentence by punching him in the jaw.

" Pay attention" Naruto said in a sarcastic tone.

Hinata then turned to Yue who seemed to be struggling to get up. His eyes were still wide in shock and his mouth opened and closed to say something.

Being no more Gekkou for her to fight at the moment she ran towards him with the weapon in hand.

She helped him to his feet slinging his arm around her and whispered to him" We need to hide you somewhere while i take care of these guys" she said.

" M-Miss " Yue croaked out.

Hinata spotted a closet, as well as more Gekkou running up the stair's to get her.

" Shh don't speak Yue your hurt" she said as she quickly moved towards the closet.

" Your...y-your...a..BADASS!" Yue said.

Hinata's eyes widened at his words. In a different circumstance she would have giggled. But now was a literal life or death situation so she put a finger to her lips and shushed him.

" I've never seen anyone move s-so fast y-your like a s-super hero or something t-tell me w-who trained you" Yue continued through coughs.

Hinata sighed and opened the closet door. She carefully laid Yue down. " We will talk later, for now just say here with the door close and don't open it unless me or Naruto say so."

Before Yue could respond Hinata tossed the sword like weapon on the ground next to him. " Use that if your in trouble " Hinata said then closed the door.

In front of her now stood more Gekkou. Some new, other's that she injured. Hinata closed her eyes once again calming her mind.

She hated fighting, recalling the times her father forced her to train in self defense for her safety. It made her cringe. She was more of a person who liked to work things out by talking. But the way that Gekkou sent his sword in her direction told her they were not as loyal to there master as they claim to be. She was pretty sure they needed her alive yet that Gekkou had just attempted to end her life. They're hatred was strong. But Hinata refused to back down and was determined to do everything she could to save everyone.

SSSKSSSKSSSKSSSK

Mean while outside the hideout Sasuke sped up the mountain while Sakura and the others were at the mercy of the vehicle. Each sharp turn he made sent them slaming against the doors of the truck despite there seat belts.

Kiba violently smashed the side of his face against the window before finally having enough.

" Hey sauce i know this might be a bit too much to ask but can you try not to give me a concussion before we get to the hide out. I kinda wanna be able to think straight before fighting these guys" Kiba yelled in sarcasm.

" Shut up. No talking. I'm trying to focus" Sasuke barked back. His eyes were tense as he gripped the steering wheel with scary intensity.

The others were stiff with fear watching him drive dangerously up the path way.

The next sharp turn forced Sakura's hand to cover her mouth. " God i think I'm gonna be sick" she said between her fingers.

" Your gonna have to some how hold it or throw up in the car because were not stopping" Sasuke said to her.

Kiba and Shino looked at each other in shock.

" I get we have to hurry but theres no sense in acting foolishly and potentially injuring ourselves" Shino said holding onto his seat belt for dear life.

" Yeah" Kiba agreed. " And isn't Kakashi there? he should be able to get to them before us right?"

Sasuke's jaw clenched, then in a swift movement he reached into his pocket, grabbed his phone and threw it behind him.

Kiba quickly caught it before it could hit him in the face.

" Read that message he sent and then you tell me if i should slow the truck down" Sasuke said.

Kiba read the message along with Shino out loud.

The message read :

 **Need back up right away the place is flooded with Guards. I'm doing all i can to reach them but I'm out numbered.**

" Oh my god, everything is back firing how the hell are we going to get to them!" Sakura said panicking. Kiba and Shino too began freaking out.

" At this rate we'll end up being captured too. I don't want to spend the rest of my life locked up in some crazy house where the only girls giving me attention are the ones pumping me with drugs!" Kiba yelled out frantically.

" Or worst they kill us all. I don't wanna die yet, I never even got a chance to rub in Ino's stupid face that i got Sasuke-kun or even become a doctor. God i would've been a great doctor" Sakura babbled.

" My insects.. my precious babies who will take care of you now?" Shino said sadly to himself.

Sasuke rolled his eyes in annoyance." Once again can everyone just shut up. No one's getting captured and no ones dying " he said. He then sped up even more now taking yet another sharp turn into the forest. " It's not over yet. we are getting that Dobe and Hinata out of there no matter what" he growled.

Soon the gate came into view in the distance, with armed guards standing proudly in front of it.

Sakura tensed as she saw them get into battle stances and slowly began approaching them.

" Sasuke-kun their armed. Can we really take these guys weapons and all?" she said.

Sasuke said nothing and continued driving at a fast speed.

" Uh Sasuke dude i hate to tell you how to drive but shouldn't we be slowing down now the gate's are not that far away" Kiba said.

Sasuke still didn't respond, instead he leaned over slightly and unlocked the doors of the truck alarming the others. He then sped up even more. The gate came closer and closer into view.

" What are you doing!?" Sakura screamed now being thrown back against her seat.

Sasuke unbuckled his seat belt " I need you all to open your doors and jump out on the count of three" he said.

" What!?" Kiba yelled.

" One " Sasuke said.

" Your crazy!" Shino yelled.

" Two" Sasuke continued as he opened his door.

" Sasuke-kun!" Sakura screamed as the gates were right in front of them.

" Three!" Sasuke finally yelled jumping out of the truck.

The others followed in suit jumping out and tumbling onto the ground as the truck smashed through the gates of the hidden hide out.

The Gekkou's in front of the gates too jumped out of the way hitting the ground hard, as glass and other debris rained down on them.

Sasuke quickly got up despite the slight throbbing in his head and the road burn on his arm.

He saw Kiba and Shino slowly rise up too and once Sasuke spotted her he ran over to where Sakura laid.

He held out a hand to her and she slowly took it with a painful grunt.

"A little better warning would have helped" she croaked out as she rose to her feet.

" Are you ok?" Sasuke asked examining her. He frowned when he saw a trickle of blood run down her cheek. His hand inched toward it but Sakura lightly pushed it away.

" I'm fine" Sakura said softly wiping away the blood with the back of her hand. " A little scrapes and bruising here and there but nothing life threatening."

A cheeky smile then formed across her face " But i'm letting you know right now you'll definitely have to make it up to me later " she said with a wink that made Sasuke take three steps back.

Kiba and Shino approached the two in similar bruised conditions and dusted there clothes off.

" Oh don't worry Shino and i are fine thanks for asking guys " Kiba said spitting blood and dirt from his mouth on the ground.

" So much for not giving me a concussion. What do we do about these guys?" Kiba said looking around at the many Gekkou that laid across the ground. Some unconscious and some close to being.

Sasuke walked over to one who's leg was pinned under the truck and took his mask off.

" We take there clothes and we go and get our friends" Sasuke said as he walked over to another Gekkou.

His friends all looked at each other in shock and confusion as Sasuke undressed him.

" I'm sorry what?" Kiba asked.

" If we go to them dressed normally we'll be attacked on the spot so we need to at least have a disguise to buy some time" Sasuke said stepping into the suit.

The others still remained frozen and hesitant.

" Well are you all just gonna look at each other or are you gonna do what i say so we can save our friends!" Sasuke said zipping up the suit.

Finally with a few sighs and cringes they followed sasuke's orders.

KKKKKKKKK

A distance away Kakashi Hatake was having the battle of the century. Gekkou's one after another charged at him giving him barely enough time to rest as he knocked each of them down.

He had to admit he was a bit shocked when Sasuke of all people came knocking on his door in the middle of the night.

After all he hadn't seen him in years and they didn't exactly leave off on a good note. Kakashi was there History teacher in high school as well as the soccer coach. Sakura, Naruto and Sasuke were considered his best students and he had high hopes for all of them. Though they were a little silly at times they all seemed to work hard in there classes, and Naruto and Sasuke even harder in the Soccer field.

But Sasuke was always a trouble kid. He often would skip classes when he had a bad day, hang around with the wrong crowd and seemed to have little to no respect for anyone or anything. Similar to Naruto in a way but at least Sasuke's grades were decent. Sasuke had potential but his rotten attitude and lack of care was ruining that for him.

When Kakashi confronted him about this Sasuke would lashed out. He wasn't a kid who liked to be told what to do. Time went on and more and more classes Sasuke skipped to hang out with the " wrong crowd." Later on he would find out that Sasuke's parent's and a huge amount of his family were assassinated and his behavior was a result of that.

But it was too late. Kakashi having run out of patience and with Sasukes dropping grades he was left with no choice but to kick him off the team.

Sasuke was furious and from that day on he never spoke a word to him again. Soon after Kakashi left his job as a teacher in search for more political work so there was no contact with his former students at all.

Until that night. Sasuke came to his apartment with determination in his eyes Kakashi had never seen before. He wasn't even sure how he found his apartment. That boy would be a great police officer one day that was for sure.

After relaying the story to him Kakashi felt he owed it to him and his other former students to do something. Especially if the police couldn't help. Plus he supposed it would be nice to see everyone again.

But this was something that was beyond his military training. There was no army to back him up and no preparation. He was just out there in the open fighting his way through dozens of masked men he had never seen before.

Kakashi had to admit he had his doubts when Sasuke first told him the story. I mean spy's trying to take vengeance on the Hyuga sounded a little far fetched. But now that he was here he couldn't be more amazed.

Kakashi finally reached the door of the building, just to be pulled back and pushed to the ground by a Gekkou who had been hiding in the shadows. Before the Gekkou could punch Kakashi he used both his feet to kick him in the jaw, then sprung up to defend himself further. Taking down that one Gekou wasn't enough though as several more came running at him from the shadows.

At this rate he would never reach Naruto and Hinata in time. Just how many were there?

Kakashi's frustration turned into shock when he notice four other Gekkou's rapidly approach the ones coming towards him and attack them.

" What the hell?" Kakashi mumbled under his breath as he watched them fight. The Gekkou's exchanged blow after blow untill only four was remaining.

Kakashi tensed when the four then looked towards him. He assumed a battle stance not sure what insanity was about to transpire.

" You can relax Kakashi sensei its us" Sakura said approaching him.

" Sakura?" Kakashi said in confusion.

Sakura took off her mask and shook her hair out. " Yep its me alright" she responded with a sigh. " God do these guys even wash there suits gross, Naruto and Hinata are lucky i love them" she said sticking her tongue out in disgust.

Kakashi scratched his neck and shook his head " Yep definitely Sakura."

NHNHNHNHNHNH

Naruto whiped the blood from his mouth as he dodge Kazuki's punch.

He wasn't sure how much more he could take he wasn't a martial arts fanatic like Neji. He could hold his own but this was the first time in a long history of fights, where he had been so evenly matched.

Kazuki was like a machine throwing blow after blow, Naruto could barely catch a breath. Who ever trained these guys really must have known a thing or too about fighting.

But Naruto could see it in his eyes he was growing tired just like him. It was only a matter of time before one of them gave in.

Naruto's eyes darted quickly went to the floor above him. He could see Hinata fighting with all her might sending all the enemy's around her down to the ground making Naruto feel like a fool for even thinking of being tired.

But he knew that she too was going to run out of steam eventually. Especially with her still healing wrist. She was playing with fire.

Naruto tensed when he saw a Gekkou come behind Hinata and snatch her by her hair. Hinata grunted in pain as she tried to free herself but to no avail. The Gekkou violently yanked her to the ground with a slam.

" Hinata!" Naruto yelled trying to get passed Kazuki.

But Kazuki wasn't about to let that happen. He grabbed Naruto by the arm and slammed him against the wall next to him. He then pinned Naruto against it, holding both of his arms.

" Your not going any where!" Kazuki yelled. It seemed like in a strange turn of events he became the one clouded by rage. Naruto being just as good of a fighter as him did something to his ego. He was no longer as invincible as he thought in his head. And he hated it.

Hinata's head spun as she felt her self being kicked onto her stomach. She had looked at the closet for a split second to check on Yue and in doing so became vulnerable. She cursed herself for letting her guard down as struggled to move laying face down. While the Gekkou now hovered over her, wearing a triumphant smile.

" Where do you think your going?" the Gekkou said to Hinata.

Hinata dispite the ringing in her ears recalled the voice. It was the same creep that guarded the front entrance.

She tried to stand up or at least flip over to face the Gekkou, but he immediately grabbed her head and smashed it back into to floor.

Hinata felt blood gush out of her nose and an irony taste fill her mouth.

Naruto became enraged watching from his pinned state. His eyes jutted towards Kazuki. He then smashed his forhead against his catching him off guard and sending him to the ground. Naruto took the opportunity to try to run up the stairs but Kazuki sent him tumbling down them by reaching out and grabbing his leg.

" Fuck off!" Naruto yelled kicking him repeatedly but Kazuki didn't let go dispite the pain.

Up the stair's the Gekkou flipped Hinata over onto her back and chuckled at the sight of the blood running down her nose and mouth. He then removed his mask revealing his face to her feeling bold.

Hinatas eyes blurred but she could tell he was not much older than her, with unruly hair tied back in a pony tail, a stupid pubey goatee that she just wanted to rip from his chin and the signature pale features.

" Wow your a real fool, i bet you thought you were so tough taking down my men like that huh?" the Gekkou said.

He then reached down with one hand while still pinning Hinata down with the other and squished her cheeks inward.

He sighed with delight when he felt her struggle even further under his weight in pain." You women are only good for household necessities, raising children and-"

Hinata's skin went cold when she felt him unzip the front of her suit exposing her cleavage.

" Sex..of course" he finished his eyes darkening with a bit of lust while he chuckled to himself. His hand left her face and traveled with painful slowness to her chest.

Her eyes sharpened. she then slightly lifted her head and spat in his face in response. The Gekkou's expression hardened and he backed handed her so hard in retaliation Hinata began to see black.

The sound echoed through out the room causing heads to turn. Naruto thought he was mad  
before, but now all he could see was red. He grabbed Kazuki's hand and ripped it from his leg and charged up the stairs.

Kazuki tackled him just as he reached the top stair and pulled out a sharp object from his belt.

" Stop running away and fight me properly" Kazuki yelled with raged eyes. He thrusted the object towards Naruto's neck but he was able to block it with his arm. He slightly groaned in pain as he felt blood leak from his arm onto his chest.

" I'm not running when I'm done killing that guy i'm coming back and your joining him!" Naruto growled. Grabbing onto Kazuki's hands he slowly forced the object from his arm and Kazuki back. Kazuki's eyes widened in shock, it was like being stabbed had no effect on Naruto.

Naruto then gave Kazuki a swift upper cut disorienting him. Then before Kazuki had a chance to respond, Naruto with both of his kicked him down the stairs.

He didn't even look back as he sprinted to Hinata who laid on the ground still.

The Gekkou got off her unaware of Naruto running towards him.

" Oops looks like she passed out how boring" the Gekkou said stretching his arms. " Guess i'll have to find another way to entertain myself."

The sneer smile the Gekkou wore didn't last as he was sent skidding across the floor. Naruto didn't stop there he marched over to the Gekkou as he struggled to get up and process what happen.

Naruto got down on one knee and gripped the Gekkou by his shirt with one hand, while blood stream down his other. He looked at the Gekkou with wild eyes. Eyes of a blood thirsty beast who had just caught its prey. The Gekkou was no longer grining his eyes were wide and glassy. He was petrified.  
Naruto didn't care he proceeded to beat the living crap out of the Gekkou until his face was swollen and bloody.

He then lifted him up by the collar as he stood to his feet and pressed the Gekkou's back against the banister.

" Please" the Gekkou croaked out.

Naruto looked at him lifelessly. His parent's murderer flashed through his head. His rage had overtaken him and he was no longer himself.

" You want to beg for mercy now" Naruto said with out a stitch of emotion. He press the Gekkou's back farther into the banister so that he was practically leaning over it.

" Did you offer any of the people you trapped, drugged, tortured and maybe even killed mercy?" Naruto asked pushing the Gekkou even more over the banister.

Naruto could hear the foot steps of more Gekkou closing in on him. But he didn't care.

" You really have some nerve" Naruto said crudely. He used his other hand and gripped the Gekkou's head, forcibly turning it towards Hinata.

" You see that girl that you smacked around like a rag doll" Naruto said in a low voice. " She's the only one i have left that i can say with out hesitation i love. She is my whole world" Naruto continued. His grip tighten on the Gekkou's head.

" I want you to think about what you did to her while you go over this banister and hit the ground" Naruto said in one final angry whisper.

The Gekkou began to shake as he felt less and less of the banister on his back.

" P-please" he begged. He felt no reassurance even as more Gekkou began to surround Naruto and Hinata. He just shook in fear staring into Naruto's wild eyes as he felt himself getting ready to fall.

Suddenly the huge front doors of the hide out slammed open freezing everyone in place and capturing there attention. Naruto's eyes could barely keep up as he spotted four Gekkou outside the door, then a object come flying in his direction.

Naruto prepared for the worst waiting for the object to collide with him but instead it took down the chandelier in front of him. It went crashing to the ground shattering against the floor. Glass went everywhere injuring the Gekkou below and startling the others.

The room then darkened as the front door shut. The only light eliminating the room came weakly from the sun.

Naruto wasted no time trying to figure out if these newcomers were more enemies or allies. He released the Gekkou in his grip with a toss to the ground in front of him like he was garbage. The Gekkou curled up into a ball and Naruto rolled his eyes hearing him sob.

He then took advantage of the darkness and the distraction to take down as many Gekkou as he could untill he got to Hinata.

Hinata laid still on the ground and Naruto hovered his ear over her mouth to check to see if she was at least breathing.

He sighed in relief to hear that she was. He carefully lifted her up and held her close to him. The pain in his bleeding arm then finally caught up with him.

" Don't worry I'm getting you the hell out of here" Naruto said to her through harsh breaths.

His attention then went to the closest door that was a few feet from him. The image of Hinata leading Yue in there flashed in his mind and he hesitated. Hinata would never forgive him and he would'nt forgive himself if he just left Yue there. Who knows what these psycos would do to him.

Naruto's eyes then went to the stairs he could make out more Gekkou rapidly approaching. Looking back and forth between Hinata the door and the Gekkou he finally gave in with a groan of frustration. He hastily made his way to the door and with one hand ripped it open.

Yue sat leaning against a wall. gripping the sword Hinata gave him breathing erratically.

" Yue are you ok?" Naruto said finding it hard to breathe for some reason.

" I..have..seen better days" Yue croaked. His eyes widened when they landed on Hinata in Naruto's arms.  
" N-No! Oh god... is she!?"

Naruto cursed, silencing Yue.

" We can't talk now, we have to move quickly. Can you stand?" Naruto asked approaching him.

Yue attempted to get up his whole body shaking as he stood. " I can, but i can not move very quickly. The whole room's spinning" Yue said with a hand to his head.

" Great" Naruto said under his breath. He walked up to Yue offering him his shoulder.

" Use my shoulder for support and lets get moving" Naruto said.

Yue looked at Naruto who was sweating profusely then to Hinata that was in his arms. His eyes widened once again when he noticed the amount of blood coming from Naruto's arm.

Yue sighed " Your injured too. Badly."

Naruto cursed at him. " Listen we have no time for stating the obvious now come on!"

Yue shook his head " No you listen to me we have to look at the facts here! Your injured, you've got an unconscious girl in your arms and i can barely walk."

" God damn it Yue why can't you just do what i tell you!" Naruto yelled at him.

Yue too became angry " How many Gekkou are left out there ten? maybe twenty? and you expect us to some how magically defeat them all and escape just like that, we'll be lucky of we make it down those stair's!"

Naruto got even closer to Yue rage threatening to take over him. " I don't know if its the drugs they pumped in to you or if your really just a wimp but let me tell you this giving up thing is not something i do if you haven't got it yet!"

Yue too got closer to Naruto " So what then! Since you got all the ideas what are we gonna do then!?"

Naruto sighed " My friends are coming to save us we just have to make it untill then."

Yue almost laughed in Naruto's face at what he thought was a ridiculous statement. " Wait untill your friends come!? That's y-your big plan? Were like sitting ducks in this shit storm and your telling me were just gonna wait untill your friends decide they wanna show up!?"

Yue shoved pass Naruto leaving him shocked.

" What do you think your doing?" Naruto said watching him.

" I'm coming up with a better plan, I'm creating a distraction you take the girl and you two get the hell out of here" Yue said wandering weakily to the door.

Naruto grabbed him by the arm and stopped him in his tracks.

" No way we are not letting you take the fall for us again we all leave together!" Naruto shouted at him.

Yue turn to him giving him a pained smile. " Come on you know just as well as i do. This is probably the only way."

Naruto's eyes sharpened " Yue.. No i won't let you do this."

" Just tell my wife I'm sorry and make sure you lie and tell her i was brave and i didn't give up once" Yue said opening the door.

Once the door opened four Gekkou stood tall on the other side. Yue gave them the coldest stare he could muster.

" Alright you bastards you wanted me you can have me" Yue said to them completely un nerved. He then charged after all them with his arms up and a battle cry.

" Go blondie go i got them hurry !" Yue yelled holding the four in place the best he could.

The Gekkou all just looked down at Yue's pathetic attempt to restrain them in silence. Even Naruto too had to take a few seconds to stare at him windmilling his arms in a attempt to stop them.

" Hey Dobe do you think you could tell your friend to relax before he hurts himself" one of the Gekkou said.

Naruto's eyes widened at the familiar sounding voice coming from the Gekkou.

" Sasuke? Is that you?" Naruto said slowly approaching him.

Sasuke quickly ripped off his mask " Is this enough proof for you?" he said revealing his face.

The other three too removed there mask and Naruto finally released a breath realizing it was his friends.

Yue stop windmilling seeing everyone's faces. He then turned a bright red color and apologized repeatedly.

" You guys have no idea how glad i am to see you " Naruto said with a sigh.

Kiba ignored him and directed his attention to Hinata in his arm's. His eyes lit with rage as his hand gently went to her blood stained cheek.

" My God w-who did this to her is she ok!? " Kiba growled.

" She's still breathing, but we need to get her some medical attention quickly. I already handled the guy who did this to her" Naruto said looking down at Hinata gently.

" Which one? Who was it!?" Kiba yelled looking around at the Gekkou that were laying on the ground.

" Kiba, he said he handled it" Shino said trying to calm him down.

" Yeah and I'm gonna handle it some more now where is he!?" Kiba spat back.

" Kiba that's enough we have to keep moving there calling for back up" Sakura said. Her eyes too looked at Hinata with worry.

She couldn't help but gasp out loud when she then noticed the giant bleeding tear in Naruto's arm.

" And my god Naruto your arm!" She shrieked.

Naruto gave her a fearless smile, " Don't worry about it it barely hurts, right now we have to hurry right?"

Sakura gave him a worried look but nodded her head. " Alright Kiba you take Hinata from Naruto."

" No!" Naruto yelled causing everyone to look at him.

" I-i mean i can carry her its fine" Naruto said adjusting his tone.

" Not with that arm you can't" Sakura responded. She then urged Kiba with her hand and Naruto reluctantly handed her to him with a few words of defiance.

" Some one help Yue walk he's been drugged with something and his motor skill's are kinda messed up" Naruto then said.

" Lets hope that's the reason for that performance earlier" Sasuke mumbled draping Yue's arm over his shoulder.

Shino too did the same with Naruto and the group made there way down the stairs and a reasonable pace. Naruto's eyes didn't stop wandering all over the place as they pass more and more gekkou scattered unconscious.

" Man you really gave these guys the fight of there life " Naruto said stepping over a Gekkou"

" Remember your not the only one who knows how to fight dobe. In fact i remember kicking your ass all up and down the hall ways back in high school " Sasuke said with a smirk.

Naruto chuckled " It was you kicking my ass? You sure you don't have your story mixed up teme?"

" Nope it was definitely him kicking your ass Naruto" Kiba added laughing.

" If i were you i wouldn't be joining the conversation dog breath because I've kicked your ass plenty of times for you to know who's the boss" Naruto responded.

" You know you sure do talk alot for a guy with a whole in his arm" Kiba said back. " You see that masked freak hanging from that fountain over there by his underwear. You can take his place in two seconds if i wanted you to."

Yue let out a sigh as he walked along side the bantering group. " Great set of friends you got here" he said to Shino who was walking beside him.

" I'm sorry and you are?" Shino responded leaving Yue speechless.

Sakura rubbed her tempal's in agony hearing the men behind her rant and rave. It was like what they just went through was just another crazy day to them. Like they didn't just fight an army of masked men and commited some acts that were most definitely illegal. This had to be a guy thing.


	19. Fight! part 2

Author's Note: As promised here you go hope you enjoy the second part guys.

 **Disclaimer: I don't know who would think this but I don't own Naruto like at all. Masashi Kishimoto does.**

* * *

When they exited the huge castle like building, it was like the aftermath of a war.

The field was littered with bodies in an array of different states. Naruto had to stop moving momentarily to recover from his shock.

" Out here too? Man you guys don't play" Naruto said looking around before starting to walk again.

" Well this was mostly Kakashi's doing " Kiba said causing Naruto's eyes to widened even further.

" Kakashi did this!? where is he anyway" Naruto asked.

Sasuke answered for him pointing into the distance in front of them. " He went to get his truck."

Then a low coughing alerted the group towards a big tree in front of them.

" I-if you guys think you've gotten away with this your f-fools" a Gekkou who was leaning against the tree said.

" When our masters find out about this you all can kiss your normal lives goodbye" he then threatened.

The group of friends looked at each other then back at the Gekkou as if he was a mere pest.

" Hey my bad, it looks like someone didn't hit you hard enough" Kiba said in a nonchalant voice. " Let me fix that. You must be tired take a nap" kiba said to him as he gently handed Hinata over to Sasuke.

" You guys don't understand your already too late!" the Gekkou yelled out to Kiba as he approched him.

" That Hyuga right there doesn't even know half the trouble her and her family is about to experience. You all are pawns. A simple bump in the road to our vengeance!" the Gekkou yelled at the top of his lungs.

" Yeah Yeah do me a favor and shut up" Kiba said hitting him in the back of the neck. The Gekkou went slump in an instance and Kiba shocked himself.

" Wow i literally just saw Kakashi do that. I thought that stuff only worked in movies thats so cool!" He said with excitement.

The others rolled there eyes as they continued walking to the truck. They let out a few chuckles at Kiba's stupidity and the Gekkous pathetic attempt to threaten them.

But Naruto's mind still zeroed in on the Gekkous words. He thought back to when they first arrived to this place and the pure excitement the Gekkou's were exhibiting over something. They hinted at a celebration of some sort, like they had something on the Hyuga's that would bring them some victory. Hinata was worried about it too, she felt her families safety was at risk.

Naruto's hand went to the journal that was inside his suit. Feeling that it was still there brought him some relief. There was no sense in worrying about there plan. Whatever it was didn't matter, because as soon as they gave all this information to the police they were toast. There would be no way to spin or con there way out of this. They had written and eye witness proof of what they did. Infact they had so much evidence now he was sure the police would arrest them on the spot with no investigation or questioning needed.

Naruto smiled triumphantly at the thought of all those men in hand cuffs. He bet they wished they had a chance to drug them because there was no chance in hell any of them would forget this.

Naruto looked over at Hinata who was in Kiba's arms again. His smile stiffened looking at her. His only regret in all this was that getting this last piece of evidence involved her getting hurt like this. He was constantly breaking his promises, she was in this state because of him.

Naruto cursed him self. It should have been him who was unconscious like that. He couldn't protect her then, but maybe after all this was done she would let him spend the rest of his life making it up to her.

Soon a destroyed truck clinging to pieces of broken gate came into view in the distance. There along with it, more gekkou laid all over the ground some in their underwear.

" Holy shit what happened here? You guys took their clothes? and Sasuke is that your truck? Your brothers gonna kill you!" Naruto said with a hanging jaw.

Sasuke simply shrugged his shoulder's as if it was a tiny insignificant issue " None of what you asked is important let's just keep going" he said then continued walking.

As they got closer they saw a bigger truck parked behind the disaster scene with a familar face near it.

Kakashi stood out side it with his arms crossed. The special mask he wore for medical reasons covered his mouth but his eyes told them he was smiling.

" Well look at this, my favorite students all together and grown up. In other circumstances this would be where i give you all hugs" Kakashi said slowly approaching the group as they passed the rubble.

Naruto stared at Kakashi, he hadn't changed much at all other than a few wrinkles here and there. Same wild hair and sarcastic personality.

" Kakashi sensei...its been a while its good to see you..i guess " Naruto said awkwardly. This was some way to reunite with a teacher after all these years.

Kakashi examined Naruto in a way one would an old book that you forgot you had. Surprise, nostalgia and a bit of confusion all was read in his eyes.

" Naruto?, wow have you've changed. What happened to the little boy with the crazy set of blond hair and weird obsession with track suits? Where'd he go?" Kakashi said looking over Naruto's shoulder as if to search for him.

Naruto frowned, and was getting ready to respond when Sakura stepped forward.

" Excuse me sensei sorry to interrupt but we really need to get out of here. We've got Hinata who's completely unconscious and Naruto over here who has a pretty deep laceration on his arm that is probably infected by now. So forgive me but we will have to continue this rekindling later!" Sakura yelled.

" Not to mention the fact that reinforcements may be minutes away from closing in on us. So get back in your truck and everyone follow suit so we can get the hell out of here!"

Silence fell over the group at Sakura's words.

" People really don't change huh? alright everyone let's go" Kakashi said entering his truck.

" I need Naruto, Hinata and what's your name again?" Sakura said turning to Yue.

" Its Yue" Yue said quickly.

" And Yue to be seated in the back with me so i can treat some of your injuries" Sakura asked.

The others agreed and carefully helped them into the back of the truck. Hinata's head rested on Sakuras lap while the rest of her body laid on both Yue's and Naruto's. The others then hopped in after checking around for Gekkous'.

" There's should be a first aid kit back there" Kakashi said as he started the truck.

Sakura reached down and pulled up a large container that laid at her feet. Opening it she saw plenty of medical supplies and bandages. " Great this is perfect!" Sakura said with a smile.

" Naruto can you grab my phone and turn on its flash light" Sakura said pointing with

Her chin as she leaned Hinata against the car door.

Naruto didn't ask any questions and reached into her purse and took out her phone. " Ok now what?" he asked.

" I'm gonna open her eyes and i need you to shine the light towards them. I need to check her pupils to make sure everything's ok" Sakura responded.

Naruto felt his stomach drop hearing that and based off of his expression Sakura rested her hand on him in support. " Relax i'm sure everything is fine" she said softly. Naruto hesitated but nodded his head and directed the light on Sakuras phone to Hinata's eyes. Yue who was sitting right beside Naruto watched as Sakura examined Hinata. Since Hinata's pupils were so light Sakura had to urge Naruto to come closer and squint. " Were in luck from what i can see right now it appears there's no damage but we won't know fully untill she wakes" Sakura said. She then took Hinata's arm and felt her pulse " And her breathing and pulse are stable. Exhaustion and what ever force hit her seem to be the only reason for her current state. I'll have to take a better look when we get to a more stable place though."

Naruto released a breath. " good lets just hope it really isn't anything serious. Where are we going exactly anyway?"

" Well you were staying at Jiraiyas before this right? So i was just going to take you guys back there to rest, if that's alright?" Kakashi answered for him as he continued to drive.

" Thats fine" Naruto responded but his eyes didn't leave Hinata's face.

" Your turn " Sakura said beckoning him to bring his arm closer. Naruto had been covering his arm with his hand to stop the bleeding and when he let go blood leaked out of it at a rapid pace.

Sakura rushed to cover it once again seeinv it. " Good god how are you even awake right now you must have lost alot of blood." She then used one of her hands to open the first aid kit to get some gauz.

" I'm a man sakura not a baby I've been through worst stuff" he said with a confident smirk.

" Yeah alright " Sakura said rolling her eyes. She then using tweezers began patting the wound clean with some peroxide on a pad. Naruto hissed in pain as the liquid entered his wound. His hisses and grunts alerted Sasuke and Kiba who turned in their seats. They looked at each other then back to Naruto as he squirmed, before bursting out into laughter. Naruto looked at them with sharp eyes " Oh you guys think this is funny?"

" Very " Sasuke said with a smirk. There laughter rose when Sakura pulled a shard of something out of his wound causing Naruto to howl out in pain.

" Damn what did you get stabbed with, theres like glass shards in here" Sakura said removing piece after piece. Yue peered over Naruto's shoulder and cringed in disgust at his wound.

" What is wrong with you people" he whispered to himself as he leaned back into his seat.

" I'm not sure, it was all adrenaline i ripped that thing out of my arm so fast i barely had a chance to look at it " Naruto responded.

Sakura shook her head while she cleaned up the rest of the wound and wrapped it. She then gave his arm a firm pat " Lets not do that again if that tear was even a little deeper you might not have been able to use this arm properly again " she said. Sakura then playfully dangled a long metal piece that had been lodged in his arm in front of Naruto. It made his eyes widen as well as everyone else who was watching.

" So thats why it hurt like hell" Naruto said with a chuckle.

" I thought it didn't hurt" Kiba commented with a grin.

Naruto glared at him and took the metal piece from Sakura and pointed it at him" Let me stab you in the arm with this and you tell me if it hurts " he said pretending to charge at him. Kiba flinched in reaction.

Sakura let out a deep sigh " Ok ladies lets settle down "she said taking the metal piece from Naruto.

She then put on a pair of fresh gloves and looked at Yue. " Yue it's your turn now" she said signaling for him to come closer with her hand.

Yue thought of how Naruto barely screamed getting treated, but then remember he had been walking around with metal tubing in his arm like it was nothing. Which meant only one thing. This probably was gonna hurt really badly.

Yue gulped and said a few prayers as he slowly slid closer to Sakura.

NHNHNHHNH

It felt like hours before they reached Jiraiyas house. Naruto during the ride some how managed to completely block out everyone else in the truck and souly focused his thoughts on Hinata. Through out the whole ride she hadn't moved an inch and though Sakura said she was fine he couldn't help but think other wise. He tightely held onto her hand as if it were the only thing keeping her alive.

Sakura smiled at Naruto with affection. The way he was looking at Hinata with concern warmed her heart.

However Kiba had a different reaction observing the two. He decided to make fun much to Sakura's annoyance

He poked Shino catching his attention and made kissy face's at him. Then pointed to Naruto.

But Shino wasn't finding the humor in his performance and slapped him upside the head. Yue in the back of them tried desperately to stifle a chuckle watching.

Sakura sent them all a glare completely shutting them up and but it didn't seem to stir Naruto in the slightest. He ran a hand through his hair with furrowed brows and just hoped for Hinata to be alright.

When they arrived Jiraiya was waiting for them on his front porch. As soon as he saw the truck he got up from his chair and rushed to join them. Kiba and Sasuke were the first out and opened the doors for the others.

Jiraiya's eye's widened at the amount of injuries and ripped clothing everyone seemed to have. " Man what the hell happened out there" he said watching everyone.

" A lot of crazy angry men that's what happened " Kiba said as he helped Yue out of the car. Jiraiya stared at Yue with his mouth agaped.

" Don't worry I'm not one of the crazy men " Yue said reassuring the shocked Jiraiya.

Jiraiya simply nodded his head and then held the door open for them. His gaze held on Naruto face as he was the first to pass him then it shifted to his arm.

" Those guys must have been some real beast. Even you managed to get injured" Jiraiya said staring at Naruto's bandages.

Naruto followed Jiraiyas gaze to his arm before he then looked up and smiled at him. " Aw look at you being all worried about me. Hey even the best of the best can be taken down."

Jiraiya narrowed his eyes at him before he too smiled. " I'm just glad your still alive kid. It's too bad they didn't take care of that mouth though."

Naruto smiled once again, he then gave Jiraiya firm pat on the shoulder before entering the house.

Jiraiya's shock only grew as he then watched Kiba and Sakura bring an unconscious Hinata into the house next and after them when he saw Kakashi who he hadn't seen in years.

" This day just keeps getting crazier. What the hell are you doing here!? "Jiraiya said to him.

Kakashi eyes crinkled as a smirk formed under his mask, " Helping out my former student's is that a problem?" he responded as he quickly walked past him.

Jiraiya was then left by himself. He just stood at his porch for a few seconds processing what he just witness. But he was still lost." I have so many questions " he whispered to himself before finally going into his house to join everyone.

Inside, they laid Hinata on the sofa and placed a warm rag on her forhead to help with the headache that was sure to come later. Sakura was then directed to some more helpful medical supplies much to her happiness. She treated the remainder of everyone else's wounds including her own. And along with Jiraiya, was able to come up with a home remedy to temporally help Yue with his poisoning, but tommorow a stay at the hospital would be a necessity.

After everyone settled down Naruto began explaining to not just Jiraiya but every one of what exactly happened inside the secret hide out. The new's brought an array of emotions as well as many questions.

" So there really hell bent on getting revenge on the Hyuga huh? " Kakashi said. He then turned to Yue who was doing much better thanks to the detoxing medicine he was given.

" What exactly happened to your family after the company failed" Kakashi said.

" Well a lot of things. My family was very closely networked " Yue said. " From what i was told we depended on each other. Some people didn't even work, the company was one of the main sources of income. So once that was gone we lost a lot."

Yue gave Kakashi a sad smile. " My grandmother told me people lost there homes and finding jobs was tough. The rumors of our companies foolish decision spread like wild fire. We were the talk of the city. A laughing stock."

Yue sighed. " And when the Hyugas took our spot at the top the gossip just got worst. Do you know what it was like being once so respected then just like that everything is taken away from you and your looked at like abandoned puppies. We were pityful our egos crushed and with time we were even forgotten."

" People lost faith but my grandmother was very close with the Hyuga's they told her what there family did, with proof and everything. She understood that they did all they could for us and even after my parents turned and lost fate in the Hyuga, she believed in them. She saw the truth with her own eyes" Yue explained.

" These masters they speak of must be very influential to have such a large amount of people following them so blindly " Sasuke said.

" Well you have to look at it like this having a voice of hope in a time of crisis can do something to people. They were probably saying all the right things and the next thing you know there was a whole following" Jiraiya said.

Yue nodded his head in agreement. " Exactly, the master and his son are the ones feeding everyone this poison. For what reason? i do not know. Maybe they truly believe we were betrayed or perhaps their issue with Hyugas is personal."

Naruto gave Yue a firm nodd in agreement. " Well we have this so called master's journal so i guess we'll be finding out very soon " he said.

" I just feel bad that Hinata has been the punching bag for there nonsense. Does any body else think its weird that they choose to target her out of everyone in her family. I mean she's technically not even an heir in her family anymore. Why not her father or Neji or her sister?" Sakura questioned.

" Maybe she's an easier target i don't know" Shino said.

Naruto scoffed " Easier? You guys should have saw how she handled those masked guys by herself. I had to dodge a body she sent flying down the stairs " Naruto said with a smirk.

" Hinata? No way!?" Kiba said with wide eyes.

" She did, i was just as surprised she tossed those men around like they were nothing" Yue added. His eyes glimmered in amazement as he recalled the memory. " I have never seen anything like it in my life."

" What!? " Kiba yelled in shock. He then shook his head in disbelief. " Listen don't get me wrong i love Hinata.." Kiba said making sure his words wouldn't be misunderstood. " But the girl has always been a scaredy cat since we were kids. Do you know how many people i had to confront and fight for her " Kiba said throwing his hands up.

Naruto chuckled " I know me too, but i'm telling you she was a different person out there. Maybe those forced self defense training sessions with Neji paid off finally." Naruto then shrugged his shoulder amused but still a bit puzzled.

" Maybe. Damn i wish i could have seen it. Who knew the bunny was really a freaking tiger!" Kiba said out raged.

Kiba's antics for once caused everyone to laugh a bit and the mood was lightened.

Jiraiya got up from his seat and stretched " After a day like this you should rest up lets take care of all this crazy crap tommorow. I'll whip up something and even let you all have some of my booze but just this one time."

" What's this Pervy Sage sharing his alcohol? I must have hit my head really hard" Naruto teased.

Jiraiya rolled his eyes. " You weren't questioning anything that night with you and miss Hyuga over there."

His statement caused all eyes to fall on Naruto. Naruto's body froze but his face hardened much to Jiraiya's enjoyment. He sent Jiraiya a look that said " Don't you dare."

But Jiraiya pretended not to notice. A smile slowly formed on his face." Since you seem to be having problems with your head let me remind you that you had no issues accepting my booze then. You drank a lot. Both of you. Got hungover even. Up untill now i don't know what happened between you two. You looked really uncomfortable to me that night" Jiraiya continued dispite Naruto's pleading eyes.

" Is this true Naruto?" Sakura said with a teasing grin.

Naruto didn't respond he just continued to stare at Jiraiya, then briefly at Hinata who laid on the couch opposite to him. Man he was really wishing he was the one unconscious right now.

Jiraiya simply smiled at Naruto. Then as if he had no part in it, turned around headed to the kitchen as everyone bombarded Naruto with questions.

Naruto became extremely annoyed with his friends as they spewed out stupid questions like, whether or not he took advantage of the situation and made a move or what kind of person Hinata was when she was drunk. He refused to answer any of them and simply glared at them.

He was clearly uncomfortable. Not to mention Yue and Kakashi were present which only made it more awkward. But his friends didn't seem to care. No, they contuined to push him to his breaking point.

Sasuke who didn't even seem to care about subjects such as this even pestered him, just for the hell of it. He always enjoyed seeing Naruto so annoyed this was a game to him. Shino on the other hand wasn't much of talker but he even chuckled and added his two sense now and then. And then finally there was Sakura and Kiba. They were the real pushers, asking him every question in the book, wanting every detail. Naruto longed to strangle the both of them.

" Dude, you staying silent is only putting more ideas in my head. Think about it two young college students alone, depressed and no comfort but the beers in their hands and each other. Sounds like some chick flick to me. Something happened for sure" Kiba said nodding his head.

" Did you get all sentimental and clingy again like that one time?" Sakura asking. " God I bet you cried, damn it Naruto you probably made things really weird for poor Hinata you really shouldn't drink like that " she reprimanded.

Naruto slapped his hands against his face and dragged them down. When would it stop?

" I don't understand why everyones freaking out. There a couple right?" Yue cut in. " So if they wanna get drunk together its fine i don't understand the issue " Yue said. His comment made Naruto's eyes widenand Sakura and Kiba laugh loudly.

" Wait your going out with Hinata? I thought you had feelings for Sakura?" Kakashi said looking at Naruto and Sakura.

" Oh my god" Naruto said dropping his head running his hands through his hair.

Sakura slid onto Sasuke's lap with a smile. " Thats long over and done with Sensei trust me" she said proudly. She then as if to make her point stroked Sasuke's cheek lovingly. Sasuke instantly stiffened and he glared at Sakura, while Kakashi's eyes widened.

" Wow you finally broke huh Sasuke " Kakashi said with tensed face.

" Look " Naruto stated becoming fed up. " Can everyone please can just shut up. I'm not dating anyone and nothing happened that night. Pervy sage over there is just a trouble maker " Naruto finally said. " So can we just leave it alone."

Silence fell over the room for instance as everyone absorbed Naruto's words.

" Ok... but you definitely like her though right?" Yue said causing another uproar.

Naruto smacked the back of his head against the back off the couch with a deep sigh.

" Oh yeah the boys in love i mean you see the way he look's at her Sakura responded with a big grin.

" Yeah its like he's devouring her with his eyes. Its actually kind of gross" Kiba added.

Naruto let out a another sigh. He was sure this would never stop. They wouldn't give in untill he gave them what they wanted. So Naruto did what he had to do.

" Alright you broke me" Naruto said looking up at everyone. He almost laughed as they stared at him with their mouths open, hanging onto each word he spoke. What a bunch of gossips.

" What i feel for Hinata is.." Naruto said pausing for a dramatic effect. He then rubbed his face as if this was the hardest thing in the world.

" Yes.. go on. It's ok take your time" Sakura said encouraging him with a smile.

" Yeah man its ok. Be proud yell it out even, don't be afraid " Kiba said in agreement.

Naruto nodded and leaned towards them urging them to lean forward too with his finger.

When the were close to him he let out another sigh.

" Thank you guys i really mean it. Alright...here we go. What i feel for Hinata is.." he started again.

His friends nodded their heads frantically trying enourage him to speak gently. But Naruto could see the in patience in there eyes.

Naruto too in a big gulp of air before yelling out " None- of- your FUCKING business! " He then abruptly got up.

" I'm changing my clothes and then I'm getting a drink if thats ok with you guys i mean i don't wanna be a burden. But hey feel free to gossip all you want while i'm gone" he finished with sarcasm.

Everyone grumbled in annoyance and Kiba even went as far as to pick up a pillow and throw it at Naruto as he walked away laughing. Naruto caught it and threw it back at him. He then laughed wickedly all the way to the guest room, entered it and slammed the door shut with out another word.

Sakura looked at Sasuke with defeat. " Why do you think he's behaving this way your his best friend you should know right?"

" I have no idea nor do i care just give him some space. Speaking of space why are you still on my lap" Sasuke said with his same coldness.

But Sakura was getting better at playing his game. " Yeah like it really bother's you" she said now wrapping her arms around his neck and clinging to him.

Kiba burst out into laughter watching Sasuke struggle to peel Sakura off of him.

" Damn all this couple talk is making me a bit lonely maybe i should find myself a girl to get all sappy and nearly kill myself over " Kiba said leaning back into his seat. He looked up at the ceiling in thought before shaking his head " Nahhh" he said finally said.

" Like anyone wants you " Shino mumbled rolling his eyes.

Kiba didn't hear him and turned to Kakashi " What about you Kakashi sensei any ladies in your life."

" And that's my Q to leave " Kakashi said getting up. Jiraiya peeked out from the kitchen. " Your leaving already? you and i have a lot of catching up to do you sure you don't want to stay for dinner?"

" Another time. I've got work tommorow and it's already getting late" Kakashi said gathering his things.

" That's right your working under the Hokage's wing now right hows that? I heard you could very well take her place one day " Sakura asked.

Kakashi slung his bag over his shoulder, " She's tough so thats why i need a good rest to prepare for tommorow. You guys should probably spend the night here just to be safe though " Kakashi said. " Contact me if you need anything else."

" Yes, thank you once again for your help " Sakura said with a smile. Kakashi waved a hand in response. " Tell Naruto we'll keep in touch" he said and with that he was out the door.

" Was it something i said?" Kiba said with confusion.

" Kakashi sensei has always been a mysterious person but wouldn't be suprised if you did" Sakura said rolling her eyes.

Kiba crossed his arms like a little kid. Sakura's words bruised his ego. " Hmmft i miss Hinata she's the only one who appreciates me " Kiba said with a pout.

" T-They appreciate you Kiba-kun you just talk too much sometimes" a weak voice said.

Everyone's attention turned to the couch where the voice came from. There a shaky Hinata struggled to sit up but her aching headache forced her back down on the cushions.

" Hinata!" Everyone nearly screamed out running over towards her. Hinata held her head, their loud voices only added to her head ache.

" Shhh" she said with a finger to her lips. She was almost in the exact same state as she was this morning. Her memory was fuzzy and she had a migraine. She could almost laugh at the irony. It was like passing out had become a bad habit of hers.

" Hinata look at me do you know who i am " Sakura said pointing to herself.

" Your Sakura-san" Hinata said still holding her head.

" And your birthday?" Sakura said.

" December 28th?" Hinata responded.

" And the boy you like? " Sakura asked.

Hinata opened her mouth to speak but after some thought closed it. " Nice try " she said with a smile catching Sakura's trick.

A smile slowly grew on Sakura's face as she cried out " Bunny! " and pulled Hinata into a tight hug. Hinata's eyes clamped shut as pain throbbed her head, but she lightly patted Sakura's shoulder in response.

" Move out of the way Sakura" Kiba said literally lifting Sakura and moving her to the side. Sakura turned to slap him but retracted her hand noticing his serious face.

Kiba put both hands on Hinata's shoulders and gave her a concerned look. " We were so worried about you. Are you ok?"

Hinata gave him a reassuring smile and nodded her head despite feeling otherwise. " I think so my memory is a little fuzzy though" she said trying to maintain a smile. " What happened after i blacked out? Did everyone make it out ok? Did we win?" Hinata asked frantically looking around at everyone.

Hinata then noticed there was one face that was missing. " Where's Naruto-kun!?" she asked searching around for him. Her " I'm okay" act began to slowly fall apart.

" Hinata just relax for a bit its ok. Don't over work your self you've been out for a while" Kiba said rubbing her shoulder in attempt to calm her.

But Hinata couldn't. Her heart raced at the possible events that could have transpired. " Oh god they didn't take him did they!? I'm gonna destroy him i swear. That ass hole!" she yelled losing control.

" Hinata wait who are you talking about?" Kiba said with raised brow's.

" Hinata?"

Suddenly Naruto appeared back into the room and everyones attention went to him. He looked at Hinata as if she was a ghost and her face mirrored his. Her movements were slow, she found the strength to sit up and soom found herself leaving the couch dispite Kiba trying to sit her back down.

Her eyes never left Naruto's as he too slowly approached her. Soon they were in front of each other, No words were exchange the two just stared at each other in silence. Hinata's eyes then met with Naruto's bandaged arm. Her heart shattered seeing it, Naruto could feel her pain radiating off of her like heat.

" Its ok" he then said to her as if reading her thoughts " I barely feel a thing."

Hinata looked back into his eyes with tears building up in her own.

" I swear " Naruto said in a firmer tone. " What about you? Are you ok?"

Hinata suddenly didn't care about everyone else in the room or the throbbing of her head. She threw her arms around Naruto and held him as tight as she could.

Naruto looked down at her with saddness. Her tiny body shaked againsted his, she was so scared. Naruto then took her in his own arms and held her back just as tight. " Hinata it's ok everything is ok now. Your safe. Everyone's safe." he whispered to her, while he stroked her head.

No one said anything. They couldn't find the words. No there was nothing to be said. They all just watched sadly as Hinata sobbed into Naruto's chest.

NHNHNHNHNH

The night contuined on. Hinata was able to recover from her break down after talking it out and getting some food in her stomach. But her mind remained plagued by the events that had transpired.

She stuck by Naruto's side like guy, not wanting to let him out of her sight for even second. He didn't mind, the two spent hours on the couch next to each other making small talk while Hinata rested her head on his shoulder.

" All of us guys are gonna sleep out here tonight on the couchs while you girls take the guest room. You should have seen Kiba's face when i told him that. It was like wanted to complain but knew i was gonna kick his ass if he did" Naruto softly to Hinata.

Hinata giggled at his comment making Naruto smile in turn. " Where are all of them anyway?" Hinata said back.

Naruto pointed to the guest room down the hall. " There in there playing poker. They get pretty intense so i rather sit this one out."

Hinata gave Naruto a suspicious look that made him chuckle.

" What?" He asked looking back into Hinata big pale lavander eyes.

" You wanna play with them too don't you? You like those kinda games" Hinata responded.

Naruto gave Hinata a plastic smile that told all. " Maybe just a little but i like spending time with you too so I'm conflicted" he said scratching his head.

" Mmmh" Hinata said smirking at him. She wished she could stay like this for the rest of the night. Leaning onto his shoulder hearing the low vibrations of his voice and absorbing his warmth. But Hinata wasn't a selfish person though it made her uneasy not having him there with her, she knew she had to give him some space to hang out with everyone.

So she slowly pulled her self from off of him and sat up. Naruto looked at her with questionable eyes.

" Go, go play with them" she said with a reassuring smile.

" But..i-im fine" Naruto argued.

" Go " Hinata said again bit more sternly. " I'm going to go to the spring with Sakura anyway, just leave your phone i want to borrow it if that's ok?"

Naruto hesiated looking at Hinata in silence. His eyes searched her face for any sigh of doubt, before he smiled.

He then pulled her into his arms surprising her, nearly causing her to fall back. His strong arms held her in place and his sweet scent clouded her mind.

" Ok if that's what you want" he said over her shoulder.

Hinata stomach did cartwheels, but she managed to mumble a " Yes it" against his shoulder.

Naruto sighed and pulled away slightly to look at her. There faces were a mere inchs apart and Hinata swore she saw that glint in his eyes once again.

Hinata felt heat rise inside her looking back into those orbs of blue. Thoughts of how easy it would be to kiss him right now ran through her mind and in a instance her eyes wandered to his lips.

Naruto caught this and Hinata flushed red, seeing him do the same before looking back into her eyes with a smirk.

Hinata then unable to take the intensity anymore pushed him away and stood up abruptly.

" I'm g-going to get Sakura " she stuttered out refusing to make eye contact with him.

Naruto how ever didn't stop looking at her with that same smirk. " Do you want me to come with you?" he said getting up as well and standing next to her.

" N-No you can wait here I'm fine" Hinata said forcing herself to look at him.

" Nah I think I'm coming with you" Naruto said coming even closer to her with that teasing smile.

Hinata took three big steps back " Fine do what you want" she responded still flushed.

" Oh i will " Naruto said tauntingly taking three steps forward.

The two stared each other down for a few seconds before Hinata turned away and began marching towards the guest room. Naruto followed close behind her making her completely uncomfortable. Then just Hinata as was ready to open the door Naruto drapped his arms around her shoulders and gave her a soft long kiss against her cheek.

Hinata froze in her spot. She didn't even get a chance to look at Naruto's face even question him before he opened the door. Their friends greeted them with hey's looking up from the game.

" Got room for one more "Naruto said entering the room leaving Hinata still frozen in place at the door way.

" Oh yeah sounds like free money to me " Kiba said patting the spot next to him on the ground.

" Yeah? we'll see about that" Naruto said sitting down.

Hinata still remained where she stood with her mouth open and her face bright red and Sakura couldn't help but look at her with concern.

" Hinata are you alright?" she asked getting up to approach her.

Hinata then snapped out of it by shaking her head. " Y-yeah i'm fine. I actually came looking for you wanna go to the spring together?"

A loud chuckle brought Hinata eyes to Naruto who covered his mouth as soon as she looked him.

" Yeah Sakura you should go Hinata looks like she need to cool down" he said knowingly.

Hinata tried to glare at him but his warm smile just had her blushing all over again.

Sakura looked between the two trying to understand but gave in with sigh. She nodded her head and took Hinata by the arm headed to spring with out any futher questions.

Later that night while Sakura snored away beside her Hinata sat awake with Naruto's phone in her hand. Ever since she woke up from her unconscious state one person had been floating around in her mind. Toneri.

To think he was the cause of this. All the pain she was experiencing, physically and emotionally was his doing. She trusted him, even when the other's warned her, she defended him. His kind and innocent image had long melted away and now all she saw was a monster. A monster she herself would take down no matter what. And apparently he too was thinking about her.

Hinata stared at the phones screen with a tight chest. In her inbox was a new message from Toneri. The subject " We need to talk."


End file.
